


Samantha Saver

by Samantha_Star



Series: Samantha Saver [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFF Wanda Maximoff, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Maximoff Twin Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Siblings, SHIELD, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 134,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Star/pseuds/Samantha_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Saver is a former SHIELD agent with the ability to control Water. She grew up in Canada both of her parents where high ranking SHIELD agents and her brother joined when he graduated high school. Her Parents died just before she turned seventeen and her older brother Carter took legal guardianship of her, the pair are very close and extremely protective of each other. <br/>** Spoilers **<br/>When Carter is taken by HYDRA Longtime friend and fellow agent Matt Scargrow convinces her to join the Avengers where she meet and befriends Wanda Maximoff, when she is introduced to Pietro she feels an attraction but will she open up and let him speed off with her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for misspellings and/or grammatical errors. I plan on updating at least once a week. I hope you like it I tried to stay as close to the movie as I could sorry if it is little off. Also in this story Wanda and Pietro speak Russian I liked the idea of Natasha knowing what they are saying. I also know there is already a Marvel character named Sam I just like the banter that we can have with two characters with very similar names

We were coming back from a weekend trip to celebrate my brother Carter following in mom and dad’s footsteps and getting into SHIELD. A HYDRA van crashed onto our car and pushed us off a bridge, I passed out from the impact and almost died but my brother managed to get me and him out of the water in time, but when he went back for our parents it was too late, between the accident and the water they did not survive.

The next three days I was in a coma my brother did not leave my side - when I did wake up I was so groggy and was in an out most of the day he did not want to upset me so he waited till I was fully awake to tell me what had happened to our parents and I broke down, but Carter was always there for me and knew what to say. I was also there for him when he would cry, he tried not to do it in front of me but I knew he was hurting just as much if not more than me, after all he had thought he might lose me too.

Two weeks after the accident the funeral was held many SHIELD agents where there. We picked a wonderful place that was very kind to us and was so beautiful they even had a waterfall along one of the walls. I was doing very well mostly focusing on making sure Carter was ok, when I went to speak I held back tiers until I was reading the last few sentences then I broke down and the waterfall burst soaking everyone in attendance, of course at the time we thought it was just a coincidence but over the next few weeks I kept noticing weird things kept happening when I was around water. I always loved water I found it calming but this was different I felt completely myself in the water like I was whole. I could tell my brother knew something was different about me but neither of us could quite put our finger on it, plus I was at a point where I had come to terms with our parent’s death and he had too, things for the most part where back to normal. Carter had started his training with SHIELD and I decided I wanted to join when I graduate, Carter did not like the idea he was very protective and worried about me. But eventually he stopped arguing with me he knew how stubborn I was and that he was not going to be able to convince me to do something else. When the summer was over and it was time to go back to school for my final year of high school most of them had heard what had happened all those months back, but I was my old self much to the surprise of everyone except Carter he who knew how strong I was. Everyone was acting odd around me my friends did not know what to say most of them were too concerned about upsetting me further that they just did not talk to me, it had been like this all summer but now that we all saw each other at school every day I had to tell them that I was fine and to please start acting normal around me. I made sure they understood I knew why they acted so weird… death does that, they all apologized and things were back to normal until the first school dance of the year. I went with a group of friends half way through the night one of my guy friends asked me to dance I said yes, we moved to the dance floor and began dancing nothing too crazy but then he started getting really pushy and I pulled myself away from him he was very upset and so was I. he went to grab me again so I punched him in the face and he was really mad after that but I stood my ground, he came at me again this time looking for a fight. I kicked him in the chest and knocked him on his back everyone was shocked they always thought I was so kind and peaceful plus I am very short and people always underestimate my strength. When I got home I told Carter what happened and had to convince him not to go beat up my friend as I had done a good enough job of that myself he laughed and told me that I would make a great agent which made me smile. When I went to have a shower that night and thought about how upset I was and thought about how to deal with this at school I balled my fist in anger and water sprayed out of my hands, when I looked at my hands in shock it stopped. I stopped the shower and decided to try again just to make sure I was not crazy-focusing on my anger I threw one of my hands out and water came out again I immediately yelled for Carter trying to sound calm. I told him what had just happened and showed him. He was shocked but knew I was worried and told me he would take me to SHIELD the next day. They ran a bunch of tests and analyzed my DNA apparently when I almost died it triggered something in me that resulted in me having the ability to control water, I also could heal a bit faster than normal which Carter found funny because he always called me starfish and they can regenerate lost body parts. I started training at SHIELD on weekends to learn to control my power. I could not tell my friends about it and our friendships did not last but I was happier than I ever imaged. I could now do amazing things with my ability, after high school I was immediately accepted into SHEILD as I was practically an agent anyway. Over the next two years my brother and I became two of the top agents in Canada. When SHIELD fell apart me and Carter where approached to continue working for SHIELD under Phil Coulson.


	2. Undercover

I was put in an undercover mission where I would be pretending to be a mutant that is new to their ability and not trusting SHIELD to help me I turned to HYDRA. Carter was not happy and wouldn’t let me go without him (much to my annoyance). I have been on plenty of undercover missions before, granted those typically lasted a few hours where as this would be a few months but still I was quite capable of going on my own. Matt his best friend and fellow agent was able to convince him to let me go in on my own for a few weeks before he would join to avoid suspicion. I had been undercover for three weeks. When my brother joined me we pretended not to know each other and allowed them to see our friendship ‘develop’ so there would be no suspicions that we had any relationship before meeting at HYDRA. Both of us are very good undercover and they have no idea. We were now three months into our mission I was told exactly who to make friends with so I could get to our main target Avery Gladstone a very powerful HYDRA man who lets very few into his circle - Dan Bandue was his stepson is in the cercal, I just needed to convince him I’m trustworthy. Most people don’t know of the relation between the two so I acted as if I did not know, we quickly became friends I did not even have to push that hard, Carter is convinced he likes me, just my luck I finally get a guy to like me and he is on the wrong side not that he was my type anyway he thinks way too highly of himself. But tonight there was a big ball hosted by Gladstone himself, and I have to convince Dan to take me with him.

“So …what is the plan for tonight Dan?” I ask

“Well actually I have a really big charity event tonight” he says trying to impress me

“Wow that’s impressive”

“Ya I guess…there will be lots of important people there” he says casually “but I have already met most of them”

“Well I hope you have fun tonight…” I sigh hoping he will take the bait

“im sure it will be very boring”

“Maybe you need a date for this thing?” I ask trying to sound innocent

“Actually… I probably could bring a date” he smiles and looks at me and I smile back

“Great, pick me up at… Umm?”

“6.. I will pick you up at 6… Umm it is also formal so-”

“So I will make sure I look good” I laugh and leave the room happily

***

I knock on Carter’s door, he opens it.

“Hey Sam what brings you here?”

“I have a date tonight and need you to help me get ready” I say sending him a knowing smirk

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Dan” I say nonchalantly

“hum… and what exactly do you need my help with?” he asks knowing I need him to call base and tell them I will make the introduction tonight, but we need to make sure no one catches onto us.

“I need a man’s opinion on my dress”

“Ahhh… lead the way”

We arrive in my room, and I pull the dress out it is a black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline with thin straps.

“You nervous?” he asks

“not really” I say halfheartedly, he looks at me and nods and reassuringly squeezes my shoulder, it is heard not being able to talk to him like I always do, it has been months since we had a good brother sister talk, but taking Gladstone down is more important.

“Well the dress looks great and I am sure you knock him dead” he winks at me well I shake my head “I need to go call my sister but I will check on you before you leave”

I nod and take a deep breath before giving him a hug so I can whisper in his ear “don’t worry I’ll be fine, you know I can handle a few guys… do you have the comms?” he nods

“ya I will bring you yours after I have contacted SHIELD… please be careful Starfish” I smile at the use of the nickname I have gone months without hearing.

“you too Car” I say trying not to cry, he squeezes me tighter and we break apart and compose ourselves knowing this is when the mission get dangerous for the both of us we needed this moment just the two of us, he then leaves the room and I begin getting ready and going through the plan in my head. Once the introduction is made I’m supposed to turn my comm on, sneak Carter into the party we will separate so I can make a good impression on Gladstone and try to get him alone so that Carter and I can collect him for interrogation at SHIELD. I run the plan over and over until a knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts, I open my door to see Carter

“How is your sister?” I ask confirming he got in touch with SHIELD

“She is good, all set for her big trip” he hands me my comm “she is coming to pick me up in an hour” I nod.

“I hope you have a good trip”

He smiles “good luck on your date”

I smile back “thanks.. Now get out of here… Dan will be here any minute”

he leaves and I put my comm in my ear. a few minutes later Dan is at my door

“Hey Dan”

“Wow… ummm hi” he says looking me up and down

I laugh “you ok Dan?” I say sounding coy

he clears his throat “yea I’m fine… we should get going” he holds his hand out, I smile and take his hand and we head to the limo where there are two other agent whom I don’t know very well, both male one blond with brown eyes the other has black hair also brown eyes. I just smile and say a quick hello before the blond one speaks up.

“Who is this Bandue?” he eyes me suspiciously

“this is Sam you’ve met before… she helped us take down Zogg last month” I remember Zogg he was some guy who unknowingly got involved with HYDRA it was a sad case of bad judgment on his part, he was how I ‘proved myself to HYDRA’ I made it look like I had shot him well… I did shoot him but in the leg so SHIELD could pick him up and determine what to do with him, I have never been one to go for the kill even if they worked for HYDRA I just don’t think everyone in HYDRA is bad I think a lot have been manipulated and lied to “She also happens to be my date tonight” Dan says pulls me from my thoughts.

“Since when can we bring dates?” the man with black hair asks sounding more confused than accusatory.

“Since I decided to bring one” Dan smiles smugly at them as he grabs my hand, I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead smile sweetly at him.

“But what if-” the blond begins

“She is coming and that is finale” Dan interrupts

“Are you sure Dan I would not want to get in the way of-”

“No your fine Sam.. Plus I think my father will like you.. Maybe we can involve you in more of what we do”

“Your… father?” I act shocked well the other two guys look at him like he should stop talking.

“Oh ya… Avery Gladstone is my father… this is his annual charity event for the less fortunate” more like for HYDRA “we will be sat at his table tonight”

“Oh wow… I hope I make a good impression” I smile and squeeze his hand a little

We continue the drive making light conversation the Brown eyed boys have started to warm up to me more although the blond clearly still has doubts about me. When we arrive we sit at the table next to the stage all four of us are immediately greeted by Gladstone whom I politely introduce myself to before shaking his hand. We sit and make more casual conversation after a few minutes Dan puts his hand on my knee I again resist the urge to push him away and smile at him noticing we have been here for almost an hour I excuse myself to the ladies room where make sure I’m alone before I turn my I turn my comm on.

“I have made the introduction”

“Finally! Took you long enough” Carter teases

“Aww love you too bro” I say sarcastically

“More than that date of yours?” He laughs

“Uhhh don’t get me started” he laughs more “shut up Carter…where are you ill let you in” I was happy to talk to him like this again

“I am already in, I came in through the kitchen”

“You what!” I try not to shout too loudly

“Calm down Starfish I’m fine”

“God you’re so impatient Carter!“ He chuckles again

"Hey, we can’t all be as patient as you”

“Ya-ya…where is everyone else?”

“Were on standby let us know when you are ready for us” Coulson says

“Will do, I need to get back to my party now. I will check in in a bit..I’m out for now-”

“Hey Sam… I missed talking like this”

“Me too Carter” I say before I turn the comm off.

I go back to the table and continue to talk and laugh Gladstone makes his speech, which I praise him on. all was going good, I was about to ask him for a dance when he got a phone call I immediately got a bad feeling when I saw the look on his face. He hung up the phone and turned to us.

"We have a situation” he says, pulling Dan to his side and leans to speak privately “can we trust her?” Dan looks at me and nods “All of you come with me” Gladstone demands we all nod and follow when we get to a back building my heart drops as I see Carter tied to a chair with two men on other side of him I try to keep my expression neutral “you two stand guard outside” they nod to Gladstone and close the door behind them.

“Carter?” Dan questions

“You know this man?” Gladstone asks

All of us nod “he works with us at HYDRA” the boy with black hair says

“Well he was found in the kitchen with this” Gladstone pulls out the comm “they were discussing a woman called Starfish who is here to help SHIELD capture me… I think we can all assume his loyalty is not with HYDRA” he slams the comm on the floor and steps on it destroying the device he then slaps Carter across the face “who is Starfish” Carter just looks at him angrily and says nothing “boys… and lady… I would like you to do the interrogation” he smiles maniacally “let’s see what you have learned” he moved to the side and motions at us to start I run up first slapping him again, trying hold myself together and keep up my cover I need to protect him he is all I have.

“You work for SHIELD” I say sounding hurt “I trusted you… we all trusted you” he kept quiet, I turn around and ran my fingers through my hair trying to appear lost well I was actually turning on my comm “how could you betray HYDRA Carter!” I yell.

“Agent what is happening? We lost Carter’s signal” I hear Coulson in my ear luckily I am the only one who can hear him. I kick the chair back secretly hoping it will break and Carter would be able to fight, I place my foot on his neck making it look like he can’t breathe he plays along “who is Starfish!” I yell taking my foot away.

Finally Coulson understands what is happening “we need your location to get you out” he said clearly worried.

“We are far enough away from the party… No one will hear you scream” I threaten

“We need more than that Sam” Coulson says.

He laughs “you’re cute when you threaten me Sam… We should do this more often” he smirks

I pull the chair up roughly again hoping it might break.

“You disgust me” I spit at his feet

“She is not getting anywhere with him… You two try” Gladstone says as the blond man pulls me back and the two brown eyes boys began repeatedly punching him I keep my composure as they ‘interrogate’ him, I could see Carter was in pain and could hear Coulson in my ear asking for more information that I could not give without compromising myself.

“Who is Starfish” the blond says through gritted teeth and he punches Carter in the stomach

“Will never betray her” he says clearly in pain.

“Fine then” I hear Dan say from behind me as he pulls out a gun and points it at Carter “if you won’t tell us what we need to know then why should we keep you alive” I hear him prepare the gun I needed to do something, I use my water power to knock Dan and Gladstone over and kick the gun away, Carter kicks his foot to knock over the two brown eyed boys. I quickly run and untie him as Coulson yells in my ear.

“Sam what is happening!”

“Where in the back building about a block out from the party” I say as the four men begin to approach us, both me and Carter in fighting stance.

“On our way” he replies

“Sam you’re with him… With them” I can hear the disgust in Dan’s voice

“Ya well there is allot you don’t know about me… And my ability” I say before forming a large ball of water knocking all of the men off their feet. I grab Carter’s hand and pull him out of the room, where we take the two men standing guard by surprise and easily knock them out. We both run through the hall trying to find a way out. We can here the others gaining on us we both nod at each other and prepare for the attack and are met once again with the brown eyed boys. The blond lunges at me

“I knew you were bad news” he says as he rams me into the wall, I grown in pain

“I know, too bad fake me is more believable that real you” I say kneeing him in the groin and pushing him down, i see Carter has easily taken down the other man “four down two to go” I say as the blond grabs my ankle and knocks me off my feet “ok maybe not” I say kicking the blond in the face, before he pulls me to him and looks me in the eye.

“You’re going to pay for that one” he says and punches my face. Carter pulls him off of me and he slams him into the wall.

“what was that” Carter says through gritted teeth, I feel someone rip me off the floor, I turn to see Dan holding me well Gladstone holds a gun to my head.

“Let him go” Gladstone yells, Carter turns drops him as soon as he sees the gun, this is when I realize the comm is no longer in my ear “good boy” Gladstone teases

“Let her go Dan”

“I don’t think you are in any position to be making demands Carter” Dan spits back.

I look Carter in the eyes then looking to Gladstone and back to Carter he gives a small nod before in elbow Dan in the side and throw him to the ground and Carter goes for Gladstone knocking the gun out of his hands pinning him down, I see the blond man go for the gun I create a puddle for him to slip in knocking him out. Dan pushes me off of him and stands up I kick his foot out causing him to fall on his face. i turn to see Carter against the wall being choked by Gladstone I push him off my brother you now pinning him on the opposite wall, looking at him in the eyes with seething anger and suddenly something overcomes me and I begin to sing he slowly stops fighting and goes into some kind of trance, I slowly let go still staring into Gladstone’s eyes. Out of the corner of my eye i see Carter looking at me confused.

“Good boy” I say sarcastically in a voice much deeper than my normal one.

“Starfish?” Carter almost whispers I ignore him.

“Now…Sit!” I say in the same voice, Gladstone does as instructed Carter runs up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders

“Sam look at me….Starfish” he says and snaps me out of my trance I look at him and then to Gladstone who is sitting on the floor legs crossed staring off into space I look back at Carter as my eyes well up with tears he hugs me “what the hell was that Sam?” he asks

“I..I don’t know I was mad and scared … I thought he was going to kill you and I just…it just happened” I cry into his chest 

“it’s ok Sam” he rubs my back “you’ll be ok” I nod and blink away my tears as I begin to pull away, I see Dan about to shoot I push Carter down and felt a burn like never before in my stomach I yell out in pain, as I fall to the ground. Carter instantly runs and kicks Dan in the chest knocking him hard into the wall. Carter turns to see Gladstone who is now out of his trance holding the gun to my head I hear the familiar click of a gun ready to be fired “don’t even think about it” Carter says through gritted teeth as he does the same to the gun that was in Dan’s hand. I use the little strength I have left to kick the gun out of Gladstone’s hand. Carter shoots him in the shoulder before running and placing me on his lap putting pressure on my wound “hey we did it Starfish we got them all …..We got Gladstone… you did amazing" he takes a breath “you kept me alive now. I need you to stay with me ok” he says trying to keep calm, I nod unable to speak. “We have to find out more about this new ability of yours” He continues to talk to me but I can’t really hear what he is saying anymore.

“I…I love you bro” I studier

“you always said we were not allowed to get sappy remember” he smile at me “Love you too Star… please don’t go” I feel a tear fall on my face as he hugs me tighter, before I fade out I hear people storming into the room all I can think is please be our team.


	3. The Hospital

I woke up in a hospital bed Coulson in the chair next to me “what happened? …Where is Carter?” I ask still very dazed.

Coulson gets on his feet and pushes me down gently “shhh Sam you need to rest…” he looks away from me I can tell he is hiding something.

“Coulson, where is Carter?” I ask, he takes a deep breath

“You need to stay calm…” I look at him worry in my eyes and nod “when we got there the HYDRA men had woken up and a few more had joined them…Carter carried you to the jet and stayed with you but we had to call him back… he did not want to leave you, but we needed him”

“mmhum” I hum nodding my head

“When he came back we all fought and fell back when it was safe… but-” Coulson holds my hand “HYDRA … Sami I’m sorry they have him”

“No-nonono they… they’ll-” I tears form in my eyes and Colson just pulls me into a hug

“We will get him back Sam…” I can’t even hear what he is saying all I can do is think about Carter.

“Coulson I… I can’t lose him” I said when I stop crying

“We will do all we can” i nod to him “will you be ok to answer some questions for the report” he asks kindly

“Can I do it tomorrow?” he nods

“Of course”

“Thank you” I slime to him as he begins to leave “hey Coulson… how long have I been out for?”

“Two days” he says with a small smile i just took a deep breath and give a quick nod back “You did good kid” he says before leaving me alone to rest.

***

The next day I had to tell Coulson and a few others people exactly what happened. I teared up when I talked about hitting him for something as stupid as keeping up appearances Coulson assured me that I did the right thing and that Carter knew that I did what I had to, but I still feel awful about it. When I got to the part about the hypnotic trance I had put Gladstone in they asked me lots of questions about it “has that happened before… how did you do it….how did it feel” Coulson told them forget about it for now which I really appreciated. When we finished the others left. I couldn’t even cry anymore, Coulson stayed and told me I will be in the hospital for a few more days and that I will need to take it easy for a few weeks and no missions for at least a month, I just nodded. He stayed with me in silence for a few more minutes, when he got up he patted me on the back. I could tell he wanted to make me feel better but he did not know to do.

“thank you for being here for me” I say, he smiles at me with a spark in his eye like he just got an idea before leaving the room, I drift to sleep quickly waking up about an hour later seeing Matt in the chair next to the bed, he is the only person who could come close to understanding what I am going through.

“Hey kid” he says with a small smile

“Hey Mattie” I said returning his smile

“How you feeling?”

I think for a minute and sigh “I don’t know” he nods “How are you doing?” I ask

He takes a deep breath and puts his elbows on his knees “I’m worried… but I know if anyone can…ummm” he is struggling for words, I look at him and take his hand he smiles at me

“If anyone can survive whatever HYDRA has in store - it is him” I say, I smile to myself.

“Shouldn’t I be comforting you” he says with a smirk

I just shrug “it’s what I do” I say as small tears form in my eyes he climbs into bed with me hugs me, I can’t hold back my sobs any more.

“shhh… it’s going to be ok Sam” he rubs my back, I appreciate him being here even if he does not know what to say to make me feel better. i sob more into his chest and he hugs me tighter “we will get through this Sam… he will get through this” I pull away and wipe my tears

“I know… I just… I wish I had done better”

“Sam you did all you could… you took a bullet for him, there is nothing more you could do to protect him” he says clearly shocked as he puts his arm over my shoulder “God, you two so ridiculously protective of each other” I let out small laugh

“Ya we are” I say smiling

“So tell me about this new ability of yours” he says trying to get my mind off Carter

“well I don’t know what happened Gladstone had him against a wall and I panicked I thought he was going to kill him and I… it… just took over…I don’t know what would have happened if he had not pulled me out of it” I whisper the last part remembering how dark my thoughts were well in that trance, Matt looks at me asking for explanation “My thoughts were so” I take a breath trying to find the right word “evil” Matt pulls me back into another hug seeing how upset I was, take another breath feeling relieved to have finally said it out loud. I fell asleep in Matt’s arms.

***

Coulson came into talk to Matt and to see how you were doing only to find both of you asleep in your bed he smiled and walked to the side of the bed Matt was on and whispered “Agent Scargrow” gently tapping his shoulder

“mmm oh… hi Coulson”

“Morning Scargrow” he says with a smile gesturing to our position   
“oh… she fell asleep I did not want to wake her” Matt says with a blush, Coulson just smiles

“Well I need to talk to you so…” Matt nods his head and slowly pulls away from the bed trying not to wake you “you know Carter is going to kill you if he finds out you were in bed with his sister” Coulson laughs quietly Matt just gives Coulson a dirty look and follows him out.

***

When I woke up Matt had left I felt bad for not thanking him for comforting me but I am sure he will come back and I will thank him then. i sit back on the bed and turn on my phone for the first time in months as i couldn’t use it well in the mission, most people knew i was on a mission so i don’t have many messages from before three days ago. a couple texts from the night before i left from Matt and a few other agents wishing me luck, a few more from the last few days asking if i am ok, send a quick text letting them know i only just turned on my phone, that I am doing good and not to worry, and telling a few of them they are welcome to visit. i then move to my voice mail

“First new message ‘hey Starfish, its Carter I know you have probably already turned your phone off but I just wanted to wish you luck. I know you probably won’t need it though… hahaha…anyway I will see you in a few weeks when we ‘meet’ at HYDRA… I know this will be though on the both of us, having to pretend we don’t know each other but I just want you to know I will always have your back no matter just like you have mine…I know you hate when I get all sappy right before a mission but hey we are all each other’s got…love you Star’ I delete the message and blink back tars just as Matt walks back into the room.

“Hey sleeping beauty how are you feeling” I look up from my phone and his smile immediately drops as he rushes up to me “Sam what’s wrong?” I sniffle

“I was just checking my messages” I sniffle again “and I had a voice mail from Carter-”

“What! Is he ok what did it say” he asks worried

“No, no it was from before the mission…"

“Oh” he said in an understanding tone before he hugs me

“he was wishing me luck and…. being all sappy" we are silent for a minute “god I’m sorry I am crying so much” I say wiping away my tears

He pulls away from the hug and looks at me “you never need to apologize for crying in front of me”

I smile “thank you… for everything”

“Anytime… I am always here for you”

I nod “thanks” I give him a smile “where did you go?” I asked

“Coulson wanted to talk to me”

“Oh what about?”

“You mostly”

“Oh” I say

“Nothing bad” he nudges me and puts his arm over my shoulder “he just wants to make sure you’re ok”

“I’m fine” he give me a displeased look I roll my eyes “have they heard anything about Carter?”

“No not yet…but I’m sure we’ll hear soon”

“I hope so” I say putting my head on his shoulder we sit like this for a few minutes before we hear a cough at the door, I lift my head to see Natasha Romanoff at the door eyebrow raised “hey Tash” I say happy to see her and trying not to laugh at Matt’s wide eyed expression

“Hey Samers.. How you doing?” she asks

“I’m fine… worried, but coping” I say smiling

“Glad to hear, I just wanted to check in on you before we head out”

“Where to this time?”

“Sokovia, we think we found Loki’s scepter”

“Wow. That’s awesome. We should catch up when you get back” she nods

“Definitely… take good care of her” she says to Matt

“I…I will” he says still shocked that an Avenger is in the same room as him, he then moves aside so she can give me a hug

“I will help as much as I can when I get back” she whispers in my ear I nod

“Thank you Tash… Good luck with the scepter”

"Like I need it” she smiles and leaves the room. Tash had tried to convince me to become an Avenger a few months before I left for the mission, we stayed in touch even though I said no.

“Sam… That … That was Blackwidow” he says shocked

“Mm hum” he looks at me with a frown

“You ok?”

“Ya…I was just thinking about how different things would be if I had of taken the offer and became an Avenger” I say before I could stop myself

“What!… They asked you to become an Avenger!” I hadn’t told anyone about the offer

“Ummm ya a few months before the mission…” I scratch my neck

“And you said no?” He asks dumbfounded

“Ya….I was happy at SHIELD plus I wasn’t going to leave Carter” he blinks a few times before speaking

“I can’t believe he let you say no”

“Ya….He…he did not know I had the option… I never told him”

“Oh” he says in realization

“Ya.. I knew he would be upset that I turned it down”

“Ya he would be…” he looks like he wants to say more

“Just say whatever it is your thinking”

He takes my hand “Sam… You should take the offer”

“What now?” how could he say that at a time like this I can’t just leave certainly not right now.

“Yes… You can’t go on missions for a while anyway-”

“Well then I will not be much help to the Avengers will I!” I say annoyed

“Sam you know that is not what I meant. Plus you could get used to them, learn you roll with them, you will be ready to train again in a few weeks it would be a good time to -”

“What about Carter!”

“You know he would want you to do this, plus they could help us” I know he is right “and don’t take this the wrong way but - you… You could use the distraction” I snap my hand out of his

“The distraction!” I snap “I will not abandon him Matt!”

“I’m not saying you should” he takes my hand again and looks me in the eyes “I’m saying you should do this for you, and him….This is what he would want” he squeezes my hand “you know I’m right” I look at him for a minute, thinking about what he said.

“I don’t have to be happy about it” I say still slightly annoyed, he smiles at me

"Does that mean you’re going to do it” he says excitedly

I smile at him “Hand me my phone” he grins and passes me my phone, I dial Natasha’s number “hey Tash’s, its Sam ummm could you give me a call when you get this message…I …I know I can’t help much right now but…” I take breath and look at Matt who still has that stupid grin on his face nodding encouragingly “if you will still have me… I want to reconsider the offer…. I want to be an Avenger”


	4. Meeting the Avengers

Natasha called me back a few days later I was staying at Matt’s place, he was very kind and let me have the bed I told him I would be fine on the couch or at home but he insisted that I was still healing and shouldn’t be alone. Natasha is happy I want to join the team but I won’t be a member until i have met the team and they all make a unanimous discussion to let me in, she told me that Tony Stark was throwing a victory party at the tower to celebrate getting the Scepter back and insisted that I go and meet the team.

“Ugggg I have nothing to wear!” I shout and can hear Matt chuckle in the living room “don’t laugh at me” I whine

“Sorry, but since when do you freak out about clothing?”

“Ummm since I am about to meet the freaking Avengers” I say throwing a shirt at him

“Fair enough” he gets up and walks into the bedroom where I have all my dresses that Matt was nice enough to get from the apartment, he looks at the dresses like they are poisonous “ya sorry can’t help you” he says I roll my eyes

“Thanks you’re so helpful” I say sarcastically “I’m thinking simple black dress with some nice accessories?” I say as I grab a black strapless dress that is form fitting on top and flares out at the waist along with a long gold chain necklace.

“Sam you will look great no matter what you wear” he smiles at me and I smile back before going into the bathroom to change “and don’t worry… Just be yourself the Avengers will love you”

“Aww thanks Matt that is so…. sweet” I say shocked

“You sound surprised” he lets out a light laugh. He has been acting weird since I got back from being undercover, he was always kind to be but it is much more apparent lately.

“Can I ask you something Matt?” I ask well I finish my hair and makeup

“Always” I can hear the worry in his voice

I take a breath “do you think we’ll find Carter?” I say sadly

He takes a deep breath “honestly…I don’t know” he pauses “I hope we do but….but Sam it has been a week and we have heard nothing…. Something just doesn’t feel right, you know?” I nod even though he can’t see me

“I do…HYDRA should have done something by now….and they would be rubbing it in our faces” I can hear the anger in my voice and slam down my brush

“Hey Sam try not to think about it… Tonight is a big night for you” I rest my head on the door

“I just feel like I’m-”

“Sam you’re not abandoning him…. I know you think you are, but you’re not” I sniffle trying not to ruin my makeup “please don’t cry” he sounds so hurt was my crying affecting him that much

“I’m sorry… You must be so tired of me crying all the time” wipe the tears and compose myself before I fix my makeup

“That is not it Sam… I…I…I just want you to… ummm… To have fun tonight”

“You’re sure about that Matt you don’t sound very convincing” I smile at him opening the door, he looks down at me apparently he was leaning against the door “sorry… I did not know you were leaning on the door” I smile at him and scoot past to grab my heels and purse “is it really obvious that I have been crying?” I ask turning to Matt he shakes his head with a goofy smile on his face

“No, you look great… As always” I snort

“Thank you” I look at my phone “shit I gotta go….bye Matt… Oh and please take the bed tonight, I don’t know how late this will go and I would not what you on the couch for no reason” he opens his mouth to argue “I can handle the couch for one night” I say annoyed he nods and I smile triumphantly “night Matt, don’t wait up” I wave goodbye and head to the party.

***

Natasha greeted me as soon a she saw me arrive.

“Samers! Hey”

“Hey Tash” I smile warmly

“How is the battle wound?”

“Healing… Hopefully I can start training again the next week or so”

“Good glad to hear, maybe you can do that training with us” I smile at her “…any word?”

“Nope not yet….but I am sure we will hear something soon” I say proud of myself for not even tearing up, she smiles at me probably sensing my small victory.

“Like I said, I will do what I can” she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly “I am really happy you want to meet the team. I have told them all about you, they are very excited to meet you”

“Really?” I ask shocked that the world’s greatest heroes are excited to meet me “I am excited to meet them too” I smile

“Come on, we will start easy” she smiles at down at me and I nod excitedly “hey Steve” she called to a man, I instantly recognized as Captain America, holding his hand out for me to shake with a smile on his face.

“Steve Rogers, you must be Agent Samantha Saver” I take his hand, smile and nod

“You can call me Sami” I say surprisingly calmly “nice to meet you Steve”

“I have heard great things from Nat about you, maybe when you are cleared for training we can spar?”

“Seriously” I say exited he laughs at my shock and nods “that would be awesome” I smile brightly “I don’t think I will compare to your regular sparring partners but I would love to try” all three of us laugh

“Who do we have here” A man joins us with an eyebrow raised

“Tony meet Sami, Sami this is Tony” Nat says

“Nice to meet you Tony” I smile and hold my hand out which he shakes

“The new recruit?” he questions and I nod

“Hopefully” I say widening my smile

“But she is so… short” I laugh and Steve gives him a warning look

“It’s ok Steve I’m used to people underestimating me” I say with a smirk “I swear I win half my battles because no one expects me to be a serious threat… They almost all have the same looks of complete shock on their face when I hand them there ass” I smile at Tony

“Language!”

Steve rolls his eyes at Tony “I am never going to hear the end of this” he says well Nat and Tony laugh at their inside joke

“So you can manipulate water?” Tony asks bringing the conversation back to me

“Yep manipulate, create and control” I smile

“Interesting… Anything else?” He asked again raising an eyebrow

“Well I always seem to heal a bit faster than a normal human but and ummm I have this…..new ability…I don’t know much about it, or anything really” I say not sure if I should tell them more

“Fury mentioned that. Sort of like mind control right?” Nat asks, I see Tony’s demeanor change to one much less sure of himself.

“Ummm sort of but I was not exactly controlling my mind either” I say trying not to think about it “like I said it is a new ably I have not had a chance to develop it yet”

“Sounds like it could be useful” says Steve

“Sounds like it could be dangerous” Tony says, from what I have heard about Tony it seems out of character and given the looks on both Nat and Steve’s faces I can tell this is definitely not normal.

“Don’t worry Mr. Stark, from what I do know it only happens when I am very very angry…. I was protecting my brother when it happened” Tony looks at me curiously “I plan on avoiding doing it again at all costs… Especially if I can’t control it” I say reassuringly, Natasha and Steve looking back and forth between me and Tony both trying to figure out exactly what is happening.

“Come on I will introduce you to the others” Nat breaks the silence

“Alright, It was nice meeting you hopefully we’ll see each other again” I smile at Steve

“Most definitely” Steve says before looking at Tony who is still staring at me

“I will be right with you Tash” I nod silently telling her I want a minute alone with Tony she walks away there is a small silence

“How did you-” I can tell Tony is trying to find the words

“I could see it on your face, the moment mind control was mentioned you seemed less sure of yourself…. Just a guess but I would say someone messed with your mind recently” he waits a minute before nodding I put my hand on his shoulder “you probably don’t want them to know but if it affects you that much you should probably tell them” I take my hand off his shoulder “sorry it’s none of my business, I should not have said anything” I look down and began to walk away

“Thank you” he clears his throat “for not saying anything in front of them” I smile at him

“It was not my secret to tell” he smiles at me happy with my answer.

***

I join Natasha at the bar with a man who I learn is Bruce eventually I meet the other Avengers all where very nice and welcoming, when I saw Tony again he asked me to stick around for the after party with the rest of the team. We were all laughing and getting along well. It is easily the most I have smiled in weeks, maybe Matt was right.

“Sami, why don’t you try” Clint jesters to Mjolnir

I shake my head “no thank you I am well aware of my worth” we all laugh

“He who has Thors fingerprints is the direct translation, is it not” says Tony, Thor stands

“That is a good theory but I have a better one, you are all not worthy” he easily flip the hammer in his hand and laughs, moans are heard across the room accompanied by many eye rolls when suddenly there is this awful screeching sound. Everyone is looking at each other trying to find the source of the sound

“How could you be worthy, you’re all puppets tangled in strings” come a robotic voice from behind we all turn to see a large robot limping towards us, we all stand

“Who sent you” Thor demands

“I see a suit of armor around the world” the robot plays a recording of Tony’s voice, we all turn to face Tony

“Ultron” Bruce says just above a whisper

“In the flesh…well not right now…not this Christmas” he walks closer “but I am on a mission”

“What mission?”

“Peace in our time” the robot then begins to attack with four more robots busting through the wall, we all go into action, I can hear guns shooting and the clanging of metal when I see one of the robots fly past me I quickly fill it with water causing it to short circuit and do the same to the other one, I turn to get Ultron but he and one robot had escaped the moment we took down the other robots.

“Tony what the heck was that” Steve says angrily, Tony is looking at his phone panic all over his face.

“Ultron” Bruce answers and explains what him and Tony had done, both explaining how they did not think it would work. Tony is very upset when he discovered Ultron had ‘killed’ Jarvis and had all his information he knows everything about everything and everyone and he has Loki’s Scepter.

“We need to stop him” I break the silence everyone turns to me

“You are in no condition to fight” said Natasha pointing to my reopened wound, I groan and roll my eyes

“I don’t care he is going to hurt people I want to help” I say annoyed she smiles at me

“She really is as stubborn as everyone says” Clint says sending a knowing smile to Nat

“She can stay and protect the tower. Maria please get a room ready for her” she nods to Tony

“Do we all agree” Natasha turns to the team and they all nod I raise an eyebrow confused

“Agree?” I say still slightly confused

“You’re in kid” says Clint as he patting my back I smile widely at all of them

“Really?” I turn and look at Steve

“Your abilities are useful especially since you can already control them, and you are clearly a team player” he motions to my wound

“Thank you” I say holding back happy tears and hugging each one of my new teammates “this means a lot”

“Lady Samantha will protect the tower, we will find Ultron and get the scepter. And bring it straight to Asgard” Thor says Steve nods

“Sam you help Sami learn the ropes” Steve says and Sam nods, they all leave the room except Tony who is on the couch staring straight ahead, I go sit next to him “I understand why you made him” I put my hand on his knee “You didn’t know” he looks at me with same blank look on his face “you’ll beat him don’t worry” he nods

“Thank you, again” he smirks I smile

“Anytime” I pat his knee and get up to leave “I will be back in the morning” he nods again

“Hey Sami” I poke my head back in the room “when we get back… when Ultron is gone… I will do all I can to help you find your brother” I can’t help but look shocked “You took a bullet for him, he must mean a lot to you” I nod and look down remembering I reopened the wound

“Shit”

“Let’s get Helen to stitch you up”

“Thank you” we walk silently to Helen’s room she stitches me up and Tony and I walk down stairs together “thank you for giving me this chance… I’ll try not to break your house” we laugh

“You will make one hell of an Avenger kid”


	5. Living in the Tower

When I got back to Matt’s place he was still awake on the couch I told him everything that happened, and packed up a few of my things for my stay at the tower. The next morning he dropped me off at the tower. The Avengers have been gone for days, Sam and I have been watching the tower he told me all about everyone’s role on the team and what I can expect over the next few weeks. He is very easy to talk to I ended up telling him all about the last mission and everything that happened with Carter, he gave me lots of good advice about dealing with the guilt. We were very worried when we heard the Avengers had to go into hiding because of Ultron and the twins, Sam tried doing some training with me knowing a big battle was coming but we decided I should avoid doing anything till I am completely healed. The Avengers came home after a few more days, well most of them Ultron had Natasha and the twins realized what Ultron’s true plan was and decided to help us. I can tell the team still does not trust them especially Wanda who had messed with more than just Tony’s mind. I run into the lab when I heard a gunshot, only to see a man I assume is one of the twins lying in broken glass, Steve and Tony yelling and Bruce attacking a girl.

“GUYS!” I yell everyone turns to me “I think we have better things to be doing than fighting with each other right now, we sort of need to save the world” just as Steve goes to say something Thor crashes into the room and brings Vision to life

“Thor you helped create this thing?” Steve asks and Thor explains the vision he had and the importance of the infinity stones, Tony then explains how Vision was created and why he sounds like Jarvis.

“I looked in your mind. I saw nothing but destruction” came the heavy female accent her twin is now next to her

“I assure you, that was not me feel free to look again” he smiles at her

“Like I would believe anything she says” Clint scoffs

“How are you guys supposed to defeat Ultron if you don’t trust each other” I  
snap and send an unimpressed look to Clint “you have to work together, we  
have to work together”

“She is right. I do not know much of this world but I know what is right and what is not. I will help you defeat Ultron if I can” Vision says as he passes Thor Mjolnir, all of us go wide eyed Thor clears his throat

“Right then… Off we go” we all leave the room to prepare for battle, well the twins get changed I go talk to the team

“Look I know I am new to the team and I don’t want to overstep my boundaries. But like I said before you can’t defeat Ultron if you don’t trust each other” I take a moment to gage their reactions "I know I did not see the things you guys saw, and I did not fight against them. But they are willing to help end Ultron now” I turn to leave the room but stop at the door “Trust is  
something you earn, but in needs to be earned from both sides…. Just something the keep in mind” I smile at them before I leave the room.

***

I sit with Clint on the jet we comfort each other and discuss battle strategy, Steve gives us a pep talk as so as we land I run off the jet trying to short circuit as many robots as possible with water, and we run and get as many civilians out of harm’s way as we can. When the Helicarriers arrive I help lead the citizens to them before running to help the others protect the core. we fight off the robots keeping them away from the core it did not take long for us to realize we needed to spread out Wanda stayed and protected the core. We all spread out not leaving a single robot alive, when I was attacked from behind by one of the robots I fall on my face but manage to turn around and hit it with water causing it to short circuit landing on top of me with a thud I push it off of me as another one comes at me I kick it in the face it is about to go at me again when I hear a scream and see red mist spreading destroying every robot in its way and knocking me down. I hear Steve telling everyone they need to get out now I slowly get up and start running toward the Helicarriers when relies I have hurt my ankle falling to the floor in pain Sam comes and takes me in his arms.

When I hear what happened to Pietro I felt my heart fall to the floor, poor Wanda. They think they can fix him, but I know what she is feeling, I know the hurt and guilt she feels. She has not spoken or left her room since we came back last week, I have gone to her room and sat  
with her for a few minutes every day since.

“Hey Wanda” I say as I bring her some lunch “how are you feeling today?” She just sits on the bed with her knees in her chest, I put my hand on her shoulder “I am right across the hall if you want to talk” she nods, she has never nodded before. I smile and squeeze her shoulder and  
turn to leave but am shocked when she grabs my hand I am met with her tear filled eyes, I sit on the side of the bed and gently take her hand she puts her head on my shoulder and begins to crying I rub her back and fight back my own tears “It is hard when you don’t know… you just feel….lost” my tears are flowing as well now, we just sit like this for several minutes

“Why do you visit me every day” she whispers

“Because I know what you’re going through, and I want you to know you are not alone”

“I deserve to be alone after all we have done” I shake my head and pull away so I can look at her

“No you don’t” I whisper “you fixed the mistake you made and that takes a lot of guts. No one deserves to be alone, especially if they just helped save to world” I smile at her she looks at me curiously then speaks again

“You’re the one who convinced them to trust us…why?” I shrug

“Everyone deserves a second chance” I say she looks surprised

“You really believe that”

“Yes I do” I take her hand again “do you want to see him?” she looks confused

“I thought they would not let me see him?”

“I pulled some strings”

“Th-thank you” we walk silently to the hospital wing she holds my hand the whole way, when we get off the elevator we are met by Steve and Natasha who were very happy to see Wanda out of her room but they knew not to overwhelm her, leaving the two of us we continued walking I took her to the viewing room where we met Helen, Wanda asked me to stay with her well Helen explained what they were doing to Pietro and how they managed to revive him and he is currently in a coma but they don’t know when or if he will wake up. We stayed in the room after Helen left, it was silent for a few minutes.

“Thank you” she says

“For what?”

“For being my friend”

“I am glad you think of me as a friend” I smile at her “I am sure he will be fine” she nods

“I hope they find your brother” she says looking at the floor “I am sorry I looked into  
your mind”

“it is ok…. I trust you” she smiles at me and I pull her in for a hug when we break away I notice the time “hey do you what to come eat with us?” I ask she thinks for a minute and nods we head down to the kitchen where everyone else has gathered. we all eat and talk Wanda seems to enjoy herself and goes to bed with a smile on her face when she leaves everyone said how glad they where they decided to let me join the team they also update me on all they have done to find Carter, unfortunately they have not been able to find him yet, but the Tony thinks he has a lead on Gladstone. Becoming an Avenger may have been the best thing I have ever done I have never been so happy or had so many friends, I just wish I knew Carter was ok.


	6. Falling Fast

It has been a month since we returned from Sokovia and almost two since Carter was taken by HYDRA, me and Wanda have become best friends we are almost always together whether it is visiting Pietro (who has still not woken up), looking into information on Carter or just hanging out. It’s nice to have a girl-friend and I could not have picked a better person. Today we are going to the mall, after I find out if I can start training during the fight against Ultron I reopened my wound again and inverted my ankle.

“Guess who is cleared for training” i sing and dance around the hall on my way to Wanda’s room “guess who is cleared for training, guess who is cleared for training”

“Geez we get it, you’re happy. I still don’t see how a short, ray of sunshine like you would win in a fight”

“don’t test me Tony, I will kick your butt” he looks me up and down

“Nope still don’t see it” I roll my eyes “care to put money where your mouth is?” he asks eyebrow raised

“mmm I’m listening?”

“$100 says Steve will have you down in 5 min” i scoff

“You are so on!” we shake hands as Steve walks past “speak of the devil, hey Steve!”

“Hey Samers what’s up?”

“I was cleared for training today, you still up for that spar?”

“That’s great” he hugs me “when you thinking?”

“I am going to the mall with Wanda but how about when i get back”

“Perfect” he smiles at me

“No going easy on her Cap” Tony says

“See you later guys” i go to Wanda’s room and we head to the mall together

***

He woke up suddenly breathing heavily patting his chest shocked to find himself completely healed, all you can hear is the rapid beeping of his heart monitor. Steve and Natasha immediately run to the Hospital wing when FRIDAY notified them.

“Pietro, yego normal'no seyfa (its ok your safe)” Natasha says reassuringly

“chto sluchilos’? .. gde Wanda? (what happened?.. where’s Wanda)”

“ona nakhoditsya v torgovom tsentre .. ona v poryadke, my vse vyzhili .. Ultron bol'she net (she is at the mall.. she is fine, we all survived.. Ultron is gone)” he calms down a bit

“Where am I?” he looks around

“The Avengers Tower in New York” Steve tells him

“How… how long have I-”

“A month”

Pietro just nods and thinks “I’m going to find Wanda?” he stands

“Slow down Speedy you only just woke up, try walking to your room first” he nods and two follow him to his room

“Ok we will walk to the training room you can try running in there” Steve tells him. they go into the room Pietro runs and is completely fine “ok you can go find-” and like that he was gone but returns a moment later

“Where is this mall?” Pietro asks

“Two blocks down and on your right” Natasha smiled at him

“Thank you” and off he goes to the mall, he flies through the mall looking all over for her, when he hears her laugh he runs to the food court, where he sees her sitting and talking with a girl. He remembers her defending them to the team, he did not notice how bright her smile was before. It made him feel warm inside like everything was going to be ok. He smiled when he saw how happy his sister was he has not seen her this happy in a very long time, she made Wanda happy. He just stared at the pair for a few minutes.

***

Wanda and I are getting some lunch talking and laughing when i noticed a man staring at us i took me a minute to realize who it was but I drop my jaw and drink when i do.

“Holly shit” I whisper staring at Pietro

“What is wrong Sam?” Wanda asks concerned, I smile

“Look” she goes wide eyed and stands up

“P-Pietro” she whispers he smiles at her tears brimming all three of our eyes and the twins have a long awaited hug I can’t help but smile at them well they speak to each other in a language I do not understand after a few minutes they break apart “Sami this is my brother Pietro” I stand up and he smiles at me as I hold my hand out to shake.

“Nice to finally meet you Pietro” he looks and me still smiling for a minute I begin to pull my hand back and he quickly grabs it and I can feel a warmth spread through my chest when our hands touch.

“It is nice to meet you too, Sam” we stand there looking at each other not realizing the time passing or that we are still shaking hands, I pull away first smiling at my stupidity.

“When did you wake up?” I ask

“About two hours ago”

“And you’re already running around, Wanda was right you are almost as stubborn as me”

“I’m not stubborn” he looks at Wanda brows frowned

“Sure you aren’t, brother” she smiled at him and he rolls his eyes I smile at the light banter

“Here you two sit” I say gesturing to the table me and Wanda had been sitting at “I will go back to the tower” I smile at them

“You don’t need to go” Wanda looks upset, Pietro nods in agreement

“I have spent the whole month with you, have some twin time… you know you won’t get any once you get back to the tower, they will be all over him” I smile at them “plus I have a bet to win”

“Fine, but you better win” she says pointing a finger at me

“Bet?” Pietro questions

“Tony bet her $100 she will lose a fight with the Captain” he looks me up and down

“You’re going to fight the Captain?” he looks confused

“Yep it will be my first time showing the team what I can do, well sort of” I smile proudly

“She is the one of SHEILD best agents” Wanda adds

“Oh stop you’ll make me blush” we all laugh “anyway I should head out, I will let you know how it goes” I hug Wanda “it really was nice to meet you” I smile to Pietro

“Good luck with your fight” he smiles widely at me, I wave good bye and head to the tower

***

I got back to the tower 5 min later, found Steve so we could get changed well Tony gathers the team.

“Let’s get this show on the road” I say to the small crowd that has gathered Tony smirks at me

“Do you want to give me my $100 now?”

“Puff… You wish”

“You bet him $100 you would win?” asked Sam

“Yes Sir I did” I smile at him

“$100 on Steve” he says

“Ouch… I’m hurt Sam” I say obviously joking

“My money is on Samers” Nat smiles

“Thank you Nat”

“Any more takers” Tony asks

“Ya $100 they call it a tie” says Clint

“What are you doing here?” Natasha and I say at the same time

“I heard Pietro was awake… I wanted to talk to him” we nod in understanding

“You ready?” asks Steve

“Let’s get ready to rumble” I smile at him, we move to the center of the room “don’t go easy on me” I tell him as I get into fighting stance

“Ok” he lunges at me without warning, I fall on my back but I swing my leg out causing him to fall on his back I quickly flip him so his face is in the mat. I sit on his back holding his legs down and pin his hands to his side he struggles but I keep him down till time is called I stand and help him up then turn to the crowd who all have jaws dropped.

“How did I do?” I smile

“You took me down in less than three minutes” Steve say shocked, I widen my smile

“I told you not to underestimate me” I say light heartedly “Pay up Tony”

“Ya- ya whatever short stuff… you got lucky” I roll my eyes well me and Natasha get our money

“You up for round two?” I ask before he even answers Tony yells

“$200 on Steve!”

“I’ll take that bet” says Clint “girl can fight” Steve shakes his head at them and moves back to the mat. We fight a few more rounds I have won two he has won two, bets and now $500 Sam, Tony bet on Steve Nat and Clint bet on me Thor, Vision and Bruce chose not to place bets. We move into positions ready to fight.

“Go!” Nat yells 

We both lung at each other causing both of us to fall we roll several times before I push him off of me quickly standing up I go to kick him but he catches my leg I dive between his legs causing him to flip forward still holding my leg he drags me closer before letting go of my leg trying to pin me down I use my elbow to knock his arm out and flip us over pinning him down.

“wow” I hear the accented voice of Pietro say behind me Steve takes the opportunity to flip us so I am pinned down I hear the cheers of Sam and Tony I let out an annoyed groan before in knee Steve in the stomach pinning him down again now hearing the Cheers of Wanda Nat and Clint. Time is called and I just roll to the side too tired to stand.

“You ok?” Steve asks

“I’m good, you?” he nods, I prop myself on my elbows smirking at the sight of everyone exchanging money and the very impressed face on Pietro “I’m just going to lay back down” me and Steve laugh and lay there for a minute

“You two going to survive?” Nat teases, Steve gets up and holds his hand out for me, I take it growing at the pain of getting back up.

“Never again” I say, everyone laughs I go grab my water bottle

“I know you said you were a good fighter but…wow” says Wanda

“Glad I did not disappoint” I say still out of breath “how was twin time?”

“It is like no time has passed” she smiles

“Good to hear” I smile at her, then look to the rest of the team smiling and laughing with Pietro, I can’t help but notice how bright his eyes are and remember the feeling I had when our hands touched I wonder if he felt it too, he looks at me with a big grin on his face, I can’t help but return it, Wanda and I join the group.

“Samantha, I apologize for doubting your fighting skills” Toney says

“Not as sorry as your wallet” I say everyone laughs Tony rolls his eyes “aww don’t be such a grump Tony, Sam lost a bunch of money too” I smile at Sam lightly hitting his chest

“Ya ya” he says grumpily

“Hey I told you I could fight and you didn’t believe me, even after I won the first two rounds” I tap his cheek lightly “come on let’s go get some food” we make our way out of the room when I trip on one of the mats I close my eyes ready for impact but it does not happen instead I feel arms around my waist keeping me from hitting the ground I open my eyes and am met with Pietro’s big blue eyes and his big smile, I smile back at him. I notice everyone staring at us

“Ummm thanks Speedy…” I say breathlessly, He slowly guides me back to my feet never breaking eye contact

“No problem radost’ moya (my joy)” I see both Nat and Wanda smirk

“What does that mean?” He goes wide eyed and looks at the floor realizing what he said

“Ummm it - umm it means-” he looks very nervous

“You don’t have to tell me” I say he looks up at me again and smiles he goes to say something but is cut off

“Look I hate the break up… whatever this is” Tony gestures to us “but I’m hungry”

“Ummm right…food…we should go get food” I smile at him and he nods and puts his hand on the small of my back guiding me out of the room I can feel the butterflies in my stomach, am I really falling for a guy I just met.


	7. The Stark Party

Over the next few weeks I get to know Pietro very well me him and Wanda spend most of our spare time together. Pietro knows all about my past and what is going on with Carter we have quickly became friends and I am extremely comfortable around him. Tonight Stark is having a party so me and Wanda are going shopping to find outfits for tonight.

“So Wanda did Vision ask you to be his date tonight?” I ask her well we look through the racks of clothing, they really like each other and I have been trying to get them together. Yesterday me and Vision were training and talking about the party I told him she doesn’t have a date and hopefully he got the message.

“He did” we smile at each other “you’re doing I assume?” She raises an eyebrow to me, I shrug

“I may have mentioned that you didn’t have a date when we were training yesterday” I say nonchalantly

“Thank you” she smiles and hugs me I hug her back

“Hey you’re my best friend, I want you to be happy” I spot this red cocktail dress that stops just above the knee “and this dress will make you very happy” I hold it up to her

“You know me so well Sam” i smile and giggle

“I try. Speaking of trying, go try this dress on”

“Don’t have to ask me twice” we laugh

“That would look so nice with those black heels you have, ooooh and that gold chain necklace I have” I say she steps out with a big smile “oh my god you are so getting that, you look amazing” she steps in front of the mirror

“Ok I do look very good” we laugh again, she goes back to the changing room “now we need to find something for you” she pauses “so Sam” she says hesitantly “do you have a date tonight?” I laugh

“Me? Ha, who would want to be my date?”

“Trust me Sam there is someone who wants to be your date very badly… He just doesn’t know how to tell you” she comes out with the dress in hand I lift an eyebrow at her “sorry I shouldn’t have said anything” she says sheepishly

“No it’s ok Wanda, I won’t ask who it is” she smiles thankful that I am not prying “now let’s go find me a dress” I link my arm in hers and she nods “can I do your hair please” I beg “I have the perfect up do in mind since you always wear it down” I plead with her

“Yes but only if I can do yours, a down do since you always have it in a bun” she tease

“Deal” we smile and look for a dress, me and Wanda talk and laugh she buys the dress and we go to a different store, we walk past a store that has a beautiful dark purple dress with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice was a snug fit but flared out at the waist with shimmering fabric. I don’t wear dresses or skirts very often but when I do this is my kind of dress, I just loved it so much it would look perfect with the gold starfish necklace Carter got me for my birthday it has these small purple stones along the top, I have not worn it since he was taken.

“You should go try it on” Wanda says “it would look beautiful with that necklace you’re thinking about….he would want you to wear it” me and her have always had a special connection and I completely trust her so she can usually feel my emotions and see my thoughts without trying even if we aren’t in the same room very similar to the connection her and Pietro have.

I sigh “You’re right, he would” we go in and I try it on I take a look in the mirror before showing Wanda, I can’t believe how perfect it fits

“I get it you love it now let me see it in person” I laugh and step out “wow Sami you should wear dresses more often” I laugh more and look at my phone

“Alright we should go and start getting ready, I just have to buy this first” she smiles we go back to the tower and do our makeup in my room and then get changed and start doing each other’s hair in her room since I have no hair products.

“That necklace is very beautiful, Carter has good taste” she says I smile and look at the necklace

“He was a very good artist… He drew it and had it made for me” I smile remembering at the memory of him giving it to me

“He loves you very much” she looks at me in the mirror well curling my hair, I start thinking about Carter and wondering if he is ok, he is on my mind all the time but I try to not focus on the thoughts, to many possibilities “Sam we will find him, I know the last few months have been hard not knowing but” she turns the chair so I am looking at her “we will find him” I smile and blink back tears

“I just hope we find him soon… Umm are you done” I point to my hair she nods “ok your turn, sit” I smile and push away the thoughts of Carter, I finish her hair in time for a knock on the door “you finish getting ready I will get it” I say she smiles and I head for the door opening it to revel Pietro in a dress shirt and pants, he looks really good all dressed up. When he looks at me up and down with a wide eyes I feel myself blush

“Wow Sam you look……wow” I laugh

“Not so bad yourself Pie” I smile he beams back at me “you looking for Wanda?”

“Ummm ya” he scratches the back of his neck “but I don’t need her anymore” I look at him confused raising an eyebrow I was about to say something when Vision comes up to the door also looking quite dapper

“Hello Samantha, how are you?” I smile

“I am well, yourself?”

“I am nerves” I smile brighter Pietro looks between the two of us confused

“Aww don’t be, everything is going to be fine” I touch his shoulder reassuringly “I will go get her” he smiles at me well Pietro still looks confused. Wanda and I come back to the door

“You look beautiful Wanda” she smiles and starts blushing

“Thank you Vision, you look very handsome” Pietro now looks between the two, Vision extended an arm to Wanda

“Shall we go” she nods and takes his arm I can’t help but smile at the two of them, until I see Pietro narrow his eyes at Vision he is about to say something but I interrupt

“You guys go down, Pie I need you to help me with something real quick” I give his a pleasing smile and he nods well the two lovebirds head down to the party Pietro watches them leave “hey Pie she really likes him, I know you are protective of her but he really cares about her too” I put my hand on his arm he looks at me “I would not have helped them get together if I thought he was going to hurt her”

“You set them up” he asks sounding slightly hurt

“Sort of, I gave him the nudge he needed to ask her out” he still looks unhappy “don’t forget he is the one who saved her” his face softens slightly “and he makes her happy, you want her to be happy don’t you” he nods

“You really trust him?” he asks like it is the most important question he has ever asked I nod “I will kill him if he hurts her” he says to me I smile at him

“Not if I get to him first, no one hurts my best friend” he smiles at me “we should head down” he nods

“After you radost’ moya (my joy)” I begin walking

“You know one day you will have to tell me what that means” I tease

“Umm it means-”

“Wow look at you in a dress and with your hair down” says Natasha coming up behind us I laugh

“Ya ya don’t get used to it, I like my leggings” we all laugh

“You clean up nice Maximoff, trying to impress someone” she smiles knowingly and winks he just rolls his eyes but I can see a slight blush, is he trying to impress someone. I am happy for him if he has found someone but I can’t help but be a bit jealous, best to avoid the topic. We get downstairs

“My, my Sam” Tony says as he takes my hand and twirls me I giggle “you look breathtaking” I smile and laugh

“Thank you Tony”

“Natasha lovely as always” she scoffs and leaves “Pietro you look nice” Pietro gives him a quick nod, the twins have forgiven Tony for the most part, he did help bring Pietro back after all but they still do not talk much

“Ummm I going to the bar” I break the silence

“I will come with you” Pietro follows “you really do look wonderful Sam”

“Thank you Pie that is very sweet” I smile at him we spend the night talking and laughing at the bar nothing out of the ordinary for the two of us

“So what did you do?”

“I broke his nose, you should have seen everyone’s faces” I laugh “they never expected someone so small to have such power, suckers” I take a sip of my drink and dance to the music I see Pietro chuckle at me “hey don’t laugh at me” I pretend to glare at him

“Why don’t you go dance?” He asks I shrug

“Maybe later” a slow song comes on and I see Wanda and Vision dancing together both look very happy I can’t help but smile

“You are genuinely happy for them” Pietro says now looking at them too

“I am happy that I could help make two other people so happy”

“They do look happy” he says slightly annoyed we watch them for few minutes “I guess he is not so bad” I smile at him then glance at them again I can tell he is about to kiss her

“Hey Pie” he looks at me I try to think of what to say to him to keep him from looking at his sister “do you think we will find Carter?” Oh why do did I pick this as the subject, he looks at me sadly

“I hope we do. I see how much you miss him” he takes my hand gently “try not to think about it. At least not tonight, you should have fun” I smile at him

“You know he got this necklace custom made for me” I say holding my necklace out for him to see he takes it in his hand and smiles

“A Starfish, of course” he looks me in the eyes smiling again, we hold eye contact until ‘uptown funk’ comes on

“I love this song” I jump off the stool and start dancing Pietro laughs “You should come dance” I smile he shakes his head

“Maybe later” he smiles at me I tuck my hair behind my ear and find Natasha and Wanda dancing I join them and begin to dance the night away.

***

Pietro watches Sami dance and can’t help but smile in the weeks he has got to know her he has developed very strong feelings for her in fact he has never felt this way about anyone before, he wants to tell her how he feels but he doesn’t know how, Clint can see Pietro looking at Sami and smiles he realizes it is time for a heart to heart with the young man he has become very close with and takes the chair Sami was sitting in

“Pietro you should tell her how you feel” Clint says Pietro looks at him blushing slightly he wants to play it cool but he also wants to talk about is with someone other than Wanda

“I don’t know if I deserve her… After all I have done” he looks down, Clint puts his hand on Pietro’s shoulder

“Hey, Sami is the last person who will judge you because of your past. Don’t forget she is the one who convinced us to trust you two. And you have more than made up for your mistakes, you saved my life kid” Pietro looks at Sami again “she deserves someone who cares about her, you care about her right?”

“Very much”

“So go tell her how you feel” Pietro looks at Clint

“I don’t know how” Clint pats his shoulder

“Get her alone and tell her what she means to you or tell her how you feel when she looks at you or if you’re really lost for words just ask her on a date”

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Pietro says worried Clint chuckles

“Kid if she doesn’t feel the same way I will buy you a flying pig” Pietro smiles

“Thank you old man”

“Anytime” and with that Clint leaves, Pietro continues watching Sami dance with his sister smiling and laughing thinking about what to say, when Wanda walks over and sits next to him

“Hey Pietro, what you thinking about” she smiles knowingly “or should I say who?”

“Haha Wanda you are hilarious” he says sarcastically “how was your date with the robot?”

“He is not a robot and it was wonderful thank you” she looks at him “you are ok with me and Vision?” She asks worried

“Sam trusts him, he did save your life and he makes you happy. Why should I stop you from being happy” Wanda leaps on her brother happy that he is taking this so well

“Thank you Pietro. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you get your joy” she smiles and looks over to Sami who is taking a phone call and walking upstairs “you both deserve to be happy” she looks back at her brother

“When she comes back down… I want to tell her how I feel” he says Wanda grins

“Really! You’re going to tell her”

“I will try too” he chuckles Wanda’s joyful expression suddenly turns to one of concern “Wanda what’s-”

“Sam something is wrong with Sam I can feel it” he stands looking around for her extremely concerned

“She went upstairs. Go I will catch up” Pietro was gone

***

Wanda went to talk to Pietro well I continued to dance until I heard my phone ring I see it is Matt so I answer

“Hey Matt just give me a sec, it is really loud here” I walk up the stars and lean against my bedroom door “Ok Matt what’s up?”

“Sam we got something” my eyes go wide

“What!, what did you find out, is he alive?, is he still with HYDRA? How-”

“Sam calm down, come to SHIELD I will explain”

“But-I-” I sniffle and hold back tears too many thoughts going through my head right now “is he alive?”

“….we don’t know”

“I’m on my way” I hang up, and Pietro is in front me holding my shoulders concern evident of his face 

“What’s wrong?” A tear slips down my cheek and he pulls me into a hug “Sam what happened?“

“They think they found Carter, I- I’m going to SHIELD now”

“We will come with you” he says I nod buried my head in his chest

“What happened?” asks an out of breath Wanda

“They think they found Carter we are going to SHIELD with Sam” he tells her

“Let’s go” she grabs my hand and we head out.


	8. The Hidden Pocket

Pietro drives us to SHIELD I sit in the front set Wanda sits in the back I don’t know what to think I just stare out the window hoping he is ok, that he is alive. There are so many thoughts going through my head I did not even notice the car stop. Someone holding my hand snaps me away from my thoughts

“It will be ok Sam, we are here for you” Pietro comforts

“I know” I smile at him “thank you” he squeezes my hand and slowly brings it to his lips leaving a gentle kiss, Wanda puts her hand on my shoulder

“You ready?” She says calmly I nod and open my door seeing Matt waiting outside for us he runs up and hugs me

“I missed you Sam" he rubs my back I hold him close after not seeing him for months and slowly pull away

“I miss you too Matt"

“Come in I will fill you in” I nod “sorry this is sensitive information” he looks at Pietro and Wanda

“there with me Matt” I grab Wanda’s hand and feel Pietro’s hand slide on my back both look at me concerned, Matt eyes them suspiciously “Matt now is not the time, I trust them… please” he nods. We walk into the briefing room Wanda still holding my hand Pietro holding the other.

“We took down a HYDRA base a few days ago… We found this video” he passes me a tablet and plays a video

“My name is Agent Carter Saver” I fall into a chair and put my hands over my mouth, I start to tear up at the site of his so beaten up “I am a SHIELD agent, I have been taken by HYDRA. Avery Gladstone, Dan Bandue, Jason Padick and Alexander Crover are hiding here as well. If you find this, find my sister Agent Samantha Saver. Tell her that before we left HYDRA I took a drive with all the information on project fireside, and it is in the hidden pocket. Starfish” I begin to cry “if you’re watching-” the video stops.

“No” I whisper “that can’t be the end of the video” I back the video up

“Starfish if you’re watching-” and again “Starfish if you’re watching-” and again “Starfish if you’re watching-” I go to play it again but Wanda takes the tablet from my hands and Pietro pulls me in his arms I buried you head in his chest I start sobbing I can feel Wanda rubbing my back

“It is time stamped about a month after he was taken, what is-”

“Can’t you see she is upset?” Pietro cuts Matt off, I slowly pull away from Pietro

“No I’m fine” I wipe my tears away “what do you want to know?”

“What is project fireside?” I try to remember but my thoughts are so clouded

“Umm it was HYDRA’s new project, they did not involve me or Carter in it because we were too new to be trusted, and we knew it must be something important. Dan was helping with it… I think it had to do with mind manipulation” Matt takes my hand

“That’s good… You’re doing good” he smiles at me “what does he mean when he says hidden pocket” my head shots up and I pull my hand out of his, I can see all of them looking at me worried

“My phone, where is my phone” I say panicked

“It ok Sam, its right here” Wanda passes me my phone

“No the one I had on the mission, I had it with me that night. Where is now?”

“Umm in the back somewhere..wh-”

“Can you get it for me?” He nods and calls one of the other agents to bring it to us. “You said we had a time stamp on the video right?” I ask, He nods “what about a location?” I look at him and see a guilty face I stand up “Matt” I say through gritted teeth “what about a location?”

“A team left yesterday” he looks down “you were not allowed to go. I told them I would stay behind and tell you myself…we thought it would be better coming from me” he reaches for my hand but I pull away

“When did you see this video?” I ask angry He looks guiltier “Matt!”

“Ummm ….. Four days ago”

“And you didn’t tell me?” I say clearly hurt

“I’m sorry Sam I couldn’t. I wanted to call you the moment I saw it-”

“Don’t, just don’t” I turn away from him “I need some air” I walk towards the balcony I see Wanda and Pietro stand to fallow me “alone” they sit back down and I leave the room.

***

“Shit” Matt says putting his head in his hands. Wanda and Pietro are still looking in the direction Sam went

“Wanda, chto mne delat’ …. YA prosto khochu yeye bol’ , chtoby uyti (Wanda what do I do…. I just want her pain to go away)” Pietro asks

“YA znayu, chto ty …. Prosto dayte yey minutu (I know you do…. Just give her a minute)” he nods

"I’m going to go talk to her” Matt says 

Pietro glares at him “She wants to be alone”

“Listen buddy I have known her since she was in diapers, I think I know her better than you” he steps toward Pietro

“Clearly you don’t know her very well, if you did not expect her to to be upset that you did not tell her about Carter” his ascent thick with anger

“I was under strict orders not to tell her and don’t act like you know anything about her and Carter’s relationship” he steps closer to Pietro the two boys now face to face Wanda observing the interaction

“I know enough to know that they disobeyed orders for each other all the time” Pietro saps Matt looks like he is about to punch Pietro

“Pietro -to ne tak , she- (Pietro something is wrong, she-)” and in a flash of blue Pietro was gone

***

I walk outside and lean against the railing “I can’t believe he did not tell me” I say to myself. Four days he knew for four days and he not tell me I clench my fists and hit the railing. Then I hear Carter’s voice starfish if you’re watching I walk over to the wall and lean on it “please be ok Carter” I close my eyes and let the tears fall as I slowly slide down the wall resting my head on my knees. I suddenly feel someone slide down next to me, after a moment they speak.

“What are you thinking about?” Pietro asks sympathetically putting his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to him, I look up and see him looking at me with the most caring blue eyes I have ever seen he puts his other hand in mine so our finger intertwine I lean my forehead in the curve of his neck

“I just hope he is ok” he rubs small comforting circles on my arm with his thumb for a few minutes

“Do you want to stay here till they get back?” He whispers i look at him confused “they should be back in the next day or two, Wanda or i can stay here with you if you like?” i put my head back on his neck and nod

“i would like that … thank you” he lightly kisses my forehead

“ya nenavizhu videt’ vas tak rasstroyen , moya radost’ (I hate seeing you so upset, my joy)” he says just above a whisper i am about to ask him what he said when Matt walks out

“Sam im sorry, i- …..ummm. What is going on here?” I lift my head and see a very upset looking Matt and a smiling Wanda, both me and Pietro stand up

"Is my stuff from the mission here?” I say ignoring his question

“It will be here in a few minutes” I nod and head back to the room Matt talks my hand when I walk past him turning me so I face him “Sam I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. But I knew you would want to go on the mission and I couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to you”

“I can take care of myself Matt” he pulls me into a hug but push him back

“I know you can” he takes my other hand “I should have known better”

“Ya you should have” I pull my hands away and turn to Pietro and Wanda “would you like to stay here with me and Pie, just until the team gets back” she nods

“Sam I don’t think that’s a good idea” Matt says trying and failing to not upset me more

“Why not?” 

“There are no rooms, plus they don’t have clearance. You can stay at my place” he smirks at Pietro

“Their Avengers Matt they don’t need clearance, and I want them to stay with me. What is your problem?” now Pietro is smirking as well, Matt looks a bit bitter “we will stay at Carter’s place” everyone looks at me shocked

“Sam you don’t have to do that, you have not been there since he was taken” Matt says apologetically

“ill be fine, they will be there with me” I smile at Pietro and Wanda, Matt goes to say something but I cut him off “end of discussion” I walk inside and find a bag with all of my belongings from the mission. I pull out the dress I slowly run my fingers along the left side of the dress. It is covered in dry blood, my blood I can also see the bullet hole in the dress. I forget I got shot, I forget I took a bullet for him all I remember is waking up only to find out Carter was gone. I begin having flashbacks of that night the fight and me ‘interrogating’ Carter Wanda puts her hand on my shoulder and places the dress out of my hands and onto the table.

“Thank you” is all I can say, she nods. I sit down and pull out the phone “When me, Carter and the other newer recruits were not allowed to be involved in Project Fireside we knew it was something big. Carter had been working on a new device that you plug into a headphone jack of a phone and on the other end there is a USB port, the theory was you plug the device in and it will create a file on the phone called 'hidden pocket’ at the same time removing it from the USB. He must have hacked into the computer and taken the files before he came to the party…. Matt I need a charger” he gets up to grab one and passes it to me

“You think he got it to work?” he asks

“Were about to find out…. we didn’t talk about it much. He started working on it before i left for the mission, Carter wouldn’t risk anyone getting a hold of it” the phone turns on and start looking for the file

“He never told me about it” Matt sounds hurt, I keep looking for the file

“I was the only one who knew” I say sympathetically “he was just worried about someone finding out about it, you know what he is like what he is working on a new project” I take his hand “do you remember when he was working on the 'smart phone case’ and neither of us found out about it till he was ready to test it” I say, he laughs

“How could I forget my phone exploded” he says I nod

“And what did you tell him?”

“…No more inventions” he says it like a kid who was just found doing something bad

“I am sure you would have found out if we had not left for the mission” he nods I go back to looking on the phone after a half hour I start to feel very frustrated that I can’t find it I feel like I am disappointing Carter, I feel Wanda put her hand on my shoulder

“It’s ok Sami, if he is as smart as I think he is, he would have made it very difficult to find” I nod “maybe you should work on it tomorrow….it has been a long day”

“I guess…..my mind is a little all over the place” I manage a half smile she hugs me and Pietro rubs my back, I look up at Matt who looks lost “Matt do you need anything else before we go?” He shakes his head but still looks unhappy “I’ll meet you two downstairs” they nod and head out, I move to the chair next to Matt and rest my head on his shoulder he wraps his arms around me

“You don’t have to stay at Carter’s”

“No I want to…. I need to” I say he nods

“I am always here for you, you know that right?” I nod

“I know… thank you” he kisses my forehead “I should go” I hug Matt and head to the car.

***

“He likes her” Pietro says upset Wanda puts her hand on his shoulder

“Yes, but she doesn’t feel the same way” his expression does not change

“What if he tells her before I do?”

“She does not feel the same way about him….I can feel how much comfort you bring her, just focus on comforting her don’t worry about his feelings” he nods “If I made an excuse to not stay tonight I need you to promise me you will not tell her, she does not need the extra stress” Pietro looks confused

“She needs both of us right now and you understand what she is going through better than me” Wanda takes his hand

“No she needs you tonight” he half smiles and hugs her “I love you Pietro”

“I love you too Wanda”

***

I get to the car and see the twins hugging I can’t help but smile, I am so happy Wanda got her brother back I can’t wait to have mine back too, when Pietro sees me her rushes over.

“Are you ok?” he asks I pull him into a hug which he returns putting his head on mine

“Thank you for being here” I say against his chest he just hugs me tighter

“I will always be here for you” he says I smile and slowly pull away and hug Wanda

“Thank you for keeping me together” I say to her

“Like Pietro said we are always here for you, you are very important to both of us” Pietro puts his hand on my back and kisses my forehead I smile “are you sure you will be ok at Carter’s tonight?” I nod and we get in the car and drive a few blocks to Carter’s, when we got to the apartment door Wanda takes my hand and Pietro rubs small circles on my back with his thumb when I open the door I take a breath and step inside I turn the lights on, it is a simple apartment a few photos scattered around I slowly walk over to a photo of me, Carter and Matt he had sitting on his desk it is from Matt’s birthday last year I am in a blue dress that stops just above the knee i am standing in between them Carter has his arm over my shoulder and Matt has his around my waist we all have big stupid smiles on our faces. I put the photo down and pick up the one on the other side of his desk this one is from the SHIELD Christmas party me and Carter both of us are sticking our tongues out at the camera, we had just eaten a piece of candy that turned our tongues red. I take the photo with me and sit on the couch Wanda sits next to me and puts her arm over my shoulder Pietro sits on the other side and puts his hand on my knee rubbing small circles with his thumb and rests his head on my shoulder.

“What do you think he was going to say?” I ask both of the twins look at me confused “in the video…before he was cut off”

“Oh” they both say i look at the photo in my hand Pietro takes my other hand

“He loves you very much” he says I nod

“I just hope he is ok” I say Wanda puts the photo on the table and takes my hand

“I know…how about we watch a movie?” She says I nod

“Thank you” we put on a comedy, when the movie was over I felt a lot better. Wanda got a phone call from Natasha apparently they needed her back at the tower because the boys were drinking and got out of control, I did not want her to go but I knew Pietro would make sure I’m ok as much as Wanda is my best friend Pietro and I had become incredibly close and I find him very comforting. If I am completely honest with myself I know I have feelings for him but I can’t even think about that right now all I can focus on is Carter and the hidden pocket. I decided to go to bed, I went to Carters room when I found a photo album on the bed he must have been looking at it before he joined me on the mission, I pick it up and start going through it there were photos of mom and dad, graduations it looks like our whole life was in this book. I had not realized I started crying until Pietro pulled me into a hug.

“Don’t cry radost’ moya (my joy)” he sooths well rubbing my back

“I’m fine really Pie…I was just looking at old photos” he pulls back just enough to look at me

“May I?” He asks pointing to the book I nod and move over so he can sit in the bed with me he puts his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his chest as we go through the album I laugh as I tell him stories about my past when we got to a photo of me at the beach a few years ago I smiled at the note written under it 'here we see Starfish in her natural habitat’

“Why did he call you Starfish?” Pietro asks “is it because of your powers or…”

“No he called me that long before we discovered my powers” I smile “I always had a thing about water I loved it, we were at the beach one day when I was about four. I played and splashed in the water” I turn to the page with the photos from that day “Me and Carter where playing over by the doc and there where barnacles all over and there was this purple starfish on it” I hold the necklace in my hand I “remember getting super excited because it was my favourite colour and I just thought it was so beautiful and special” I smile remembering that day “and he just called me Starfish after that” I look up at him and see a big smile on his face “what?” I ask

“Nothing I just, I like your smile” I can feel myself blushing I put my head back on his chest hopes he did not see he pulls me closer to him. We keep looking at photos till I fall asleep in his arms.

***

When I wake up the next day I am lying on Pietro’s chest his arm around my waist still. I look up at Pietro to see he is also just waking up he looks at me and I swear I see him blush as he pulls his arm off my waist.

“Sorry I did not mean to fall asleep I ummm-”

“It’s ok Pie” I smile at him as I move off of his chest “don’t worry about it” he smiles and scratches the back of his neck

“How did you sleep?”

I giggle “Very well, yourself?” He smiles wider

“Ummm very good” he says awkwardly

“Thank you for checking on me last night”

“That is what I’m here for” he takes my hand “that and to make you breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes?”

“You know me so well” I laugh he squeezes my hand and goes to the kitchen, I get ready to go back to SHIELD.

***

After we eat breakfast we head out when I got to SHIELD I was shocked to see the whole team there.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We want to help, we know what this means to you” Bruce says

“Thank you” I hug each of them Matt walks into the room and drops his coffee shocked expression on his face I laugh

“Matt this is Steve, Clint, Thor, Vision, Sam, Tony, Rhodey, Bruce, you remember Natasha and of course Pietro and Wanda” I say pointing to each of them “guys this is Matt, Carter’s best friend” all of them wave

“Hi” is all he can say

“Sorry guys I think he is a bit star struck” i laugh

“Well who wouldn’t be in my presence” Tony jokes

“Wanda briefed us on hidden pocket, do you mind I take a look” I nod and pass Natasha the phone she sits down and starts looking for the file

“When is the team expected back?” Steve asks Matt

“Oh ya… Sami I need to talk to you about that” I could tell by his tone it was not good the team all look at me Pietro takes my hand

“Did they find him?” I ask my voice cracking

“Sort of” he walks up to me and takes my other hand “he is alive, but they still have him” I don’t know what I feel I am happy he is alive but if he is still with them he might not be for much longer I swallow the lump in my throat “they have Dan Bandue….they are bringing him in for questioning” I nod unable to speak

“Sam are you ok” Pietro says just above a whisper turning my face towards his I can feel my eyes burning with tears he slides his thumb across my cheek to wipe my falling tears

“Say something, please” Matt says next to me squeezing my hand i look at Pietro and Matt then to the rest of the team all looking at me the same way all just wanting to fix me and none of them knowing how. None of them have ever seen me cry other than Pietro and Wanda and that was only last night. Wanda comes up beside me and takes my hand from Pietro.

“Look at me” she says very calmly I turn my face and look up at her “Sam I need you to take a deep breath” I take a slow and shaky breath “good….now another one” I take another slow shaky breath before I hear someone roll a chair over I slowly sink into it “thank you Vision” she says i feel Pietro kneel in front of me and put his hands on my knees Wanda and Matt still holding my hands also kneel beside me Steve brings me a glass of water I take my hand out of Wanda’s a take the glass seeing it move side to side as my hand shakes I take a few sips before trying to thank him but the words won’t come out “thank you Steve” Wanda says for me I finish the glass Steve goes to take it from me but I refill it with my ability

“Sami are you ok?” Matt asks concern evident in his voice. I can’t think, I can’t speak it like I’m frozen “what is wrong with her I have never seen her like this” he looks at everyone in the room before his eyes land back on me

“She does not want to feel… She is worried about him… What they are doing to him” Wanda tells them, the thought of what they might be doing to him breaks me I drop my glass of water pull both hands to my face and start to cry. Pietro pulls me off the chair and into his arms

“Shhhh its ok, it’s going to be ok” he says well holding me tight

“I didn’t mean to upset her…I-” I hear Wanda say guiltily I want to tell her it is ok and that is is not her fault but I can’t do anything but cry

“She knows that… She is not upset with you” I hear Vision tell her

“I think she needs some fresh air” I hear Tony say “Pietro will you-” I feel him nod and in a flash we are out on the same balcony as last night Pietro put his hands on either side of my face wiping tears with his thumb

“Sam look at me” he whispers I open my eyes and look into his caring blue ones I can feel my breathing become more regular “good keep breathing in and out” he begins breathing with me a few times “good, you’re doing great” he breaths with me a few more times my breathing now back to normal I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck he wraps his around my waist “it’s ok Sam” he says well rubbing my back I nod and begin to pull away still keeping his hands on waist I wipe the last of my tears away rest my head on his chest really embarrassed at how I handled that

“I’m so stupid” I whisper

I can feel Pietro shake his head as he cups my face “no you’re not” he says in the same whisper “it is perfectly understandable how you felt, you shouldn’t feel stupid or embarrassed by your emotions… Everyone in there cares about you and would never judge you” I can tell he means the words he is saying I nod and he presses a kiss to the side of my head before pulling me back in his arms

“I’m really glad you came back Pie” nuzzle into his chest “I don’t think I could do this without you” he hugs me tighter

“I’m glad I came back too” we sit there for a minute before he asks “are you ready to go back in?” I nod we both begin to stand up

“Thank you… For everything” I say before walking in where I am immediately hugged by Matt

“Are you ok?”

“Ya… I’m fine” I pull away from him “Tony was right I just needed some air” I smile at Tony who smiles back “when is the team back…. I want to talk to Dan” everyone looks at each other trying to figure out what to say Sam comes up to me resting his hand on my upper arm

“Are you sure?” He asks I nod

“He is going to ask for me anyway…. Plus he doesn’t scare me”

“He shot you Sami….plus he has….. ummm… Leverage… on you” Matt says

“That is why I should do it… You can watch the interview… Keep an eye on me” i try to appease him

“Fine, but I don’t like it” Matt says

“Any luck with the phone?” I ask Nat she shakes her head

“Sorry he really has hidden it” my eyes go wide and suddenly it clicks

“Oh my god” I whisper “Matt I need a computer” I say as I walk over and take the phone he nods and goes to grab one everyone is looking at me

“Samers you ok?” Clint asks I nod and take the computer from Matt and plug the phone into it I sync the phone to the computer and open up the files and barred three files in was Hidden Pocket

“I found it!” I smile “Carter got hidden pocket to work” I whisper to myself smiling wider

“Found what?” I hear a familiar voice

“Coulson?” I turn around and see him “the information Carter go on Project Fireside…I found it”

“Grate Tony, Bruce would you like to look into it well we speak to Sami” they both nod “I assume Matt told you everything” I nod

“Please I need to know…. What happened?”


	9. The Interview

Coulson told me all about the mission how they had Carter, Gladstone and Dan they were about to take off but Dan and Gladstone put up a fight last minute resulting in Gladstone getting away with Carter. Carter was badly beaten but other than that perfectly fine, they kept him alive and tried to get information out of him but they failed. Coulson is letting me be the first person to interrogate Dan. Matt, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro and Steve will be on the other side of the glass watching well Bruce, Tony and Coulson look into Project fireside. I thanked the rest for coming but told them they should go and we will keep them in the loop.

“You sure you don’t want anyone else in there with you?” Natasha asks

“I’m sure, I’ll let you know if I do” I smile at her I take a look at Dan’s smug face before I step inside

“Starfish you’re alive” I walk up to him and slap him across the face

“You don’t get to call me that!” I say through gritted teeth

“Oh did I strike a nerve?” He teases I slap him again

“Oh did I strike your face” he looks at me hatred written on his face, I smile at him “do you remember when I we pretending to interrogate Carter that night… Do you remember how rough I was on him…now imagine me doing a real interrogation with someone who has information on my missing brother” his expression doesn’t change but I see him gulp

“You’re bluffing, you work for SHIELD you won’t do any real harm” I kick his chair over so he is on his back he grunts in pain.

“You sure about that?” I say glaring down at him

“So how is that bullet wound I gave you, I really was planning on penetrating you in a different way that night” he smirks at me I flip the chair up

“Aww it must really hurt that I only went on a date with you to get to your dad” I smirk at him he looks angry “oh did I strike a nerve” I tease “….where did Gladstone take Carter?”

“I would know if I was with them, but I’m not” he shrugs

“Where do you think he took him?” He shrugs again I ball my fist “where is he?”

"Probably six feet under by now” I punch him in the nose “bitch” I grab the caller of his shirt and pull his face close to mine

“Say something like that again, see what happens”

“Like what, how he is probably at the bottom of the sea like mommy and daddy” he says smugly I can feel the anger beginning to take over, no matter how hard I try to push back the song comes from my lips.

***

The moment he calls her Starfish Wanda, Pietro and Matt all began to worry knowing what that name was only used by him

“That is what Carter called her” Wanda tells Natasha and Steve they all are impressed by how well she is holding it together and shocked at her anger, they have never seen her angry before Matt has but never like this. When he makes his suggestive comment both Pietro and Matt tenses up they all laugh when she makes her comments back

“I can’t read his mind, but I can tell he is intimidated by her” Wanda says

“How is she?” Pietro asks

“Angry very angry” he nods she can feel Sami start to hold back something when he insinuates that Carter is dead

“He is going to wish he had not said that” says Matt

“Something is wrong she is holding something back” Wanda says worried all of them gasp when he brings up her parents

“What is wrong with her eyes…there turning green” asks Steve that is when they hear her sing

“Listen to my siren’s song, Listen to it well. You will do exactly as I say, listen and obey” they all look at each other concerned

“I can’t read her anymore, and he has just gone blank” Wanda says as Dan stares blankly ahead

“She has trained with the new ability… hasn’t she?” Matt asks

“We have never been able to get her to do it” Steve says

“Let’s try this again, where. Is. Carter?” Sam asks sitting up on the table her whole demeanor has changed

“We always said if things went south we would go back to the HYDRA base” Dan answers without hesitation

“We shouldn’t let her keep going” Pietro says “she does not remember what happened last time, only how mad she was and how dark her thoughts where” Wanda nods in agreement still looking at Sam and Dan

“We will keep watching her if it turns sour we will stop it” Natasha says

“Good… Now why was he kept alive?” Sam asks

“That doesn’t sound like her…” Pietro says worried

“We wanted to get information out of him but he would not tell us anything. We were going to kill him after a month of nothing but then we saw you on the news fighting in Sokovia, we realized we had leverage on an Avenger. When we discovered he was your brother we wanted to use him for project fireside but all of the files were missing”

“And what exactly is project fireside?” Sam’s eyes narrowed

“It is a way of giving someone the ability to control minds. You where our test subject”

Everyone behind the merrier shared the same shocked expression

“Is that so?” Sam says in a cool tone

“Yes but we could not get you to control it so we stopped training you, we think it has to do with you water powers”

“Interesting and why don’t I remember any training?”

“We wiped your memories of having been in training”

“And you wonder why it didn’t stick when you wipe the slate clean every night” she sighs “So you experimented on Carter?”

“Yes but it did not work, we though because he was related to you it might work” Sam puts her face close to his

“Anything else I should know?” He shakes his head “oh then I guess you are of no use to me” she says in a baby voice

“I don’t like this” Wanda says urgently

“It’s really hard to breathe right now isn’t it?” Sam says with a smirk Dan suddenly starts gasping for air everyone immediately runs into the room Steve and Natasha trying to help Dan well Wanda and Matt ran towards Sami but Pietro beats them quickly resting his hands on either side of her face concern written all over his face

“radost’ moya (My joy) look at me, come back to me please” his voice cracking as he pleads with her “Sam!”

***

I snap out of it to see Pietro looking at me very concerned I look over to Dan who is trying to catch his breath I look at everyone in the room all look a mix of concerned and scared I look back at Pietro who’s is searching my eyes

“I…I… Tried to stop it. I could feel it coming. I tried. I’m sorry” He pulls me into his chest holding the back of my head

“It’s ok” he says I shake my head

“No its not, I ruined my chances of finding Carter” I continue to shake my head sobbing “he is never going to tell us now”

“Sami… we know where they are” Wanda says calmly slowly walking towards me I look up confused “and we know what project fireside is and… Ummm-”

“What?” I whisper looking at everyone confirming what she said “you let me talk to him….in-in that….state” I say upset, everyone turns to Steve and Natasha who look guilty “I can’t control it what if I had killed him” I yell, Steve looks down at the floor

“We thought we would give it a try… We did get the information” Natasha says I ignore her and look at Pietro, Wanda and Matt

“You knew I couldn’t control it, I told you and you let me do it anyway?” I ask hurt

“They tried to tell us, we didn’t listen” Steve defends them I put forehead on Pietro’s chest and he rubs my back

“I don’t remember what I did” I whisper

“You almost killed me you bitch!” Dan yells

“It’s your fault in the first place!” Matt yells back

“What?”

“I will go fill in Coulson, Bruce and Tony. Natasha please take him to his cell. You three fill her in on what just happened” Steve walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder “I’m so sorry Samers, we should have listened” I don’t look at him I just nod against Pietro’s chest. I hear the others leave the room Pietro lifts my chin so I am looking at him

“Are you ok?”

“Ya” I look at Matt and Wanda “I guess you should tell me what happened” they nod and sit at the table I walk over and sit down Pietro stands behind me.

***

They tell me about everything that I missed, how I acted well in my trance and how HYDRA had used me as a guinea pig for project fireside without me knowing, apparently I was very calm and collected even when convincing Dan he couldn’t breathe. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I could feel you try to stop it from happening” Wanda said comfortingly I nod

“It wasn’t you Sam” Matt adds I just nod

“Sam?” Pietro says

“She is possessing” Wanda says, i get an idea and stand up

“I need to talk to them” all three of them look confused

“Who?” Pietro asks

“HYDRA”

“How?” Matt asks

“I know how to get in contact with the base they moved to, its the one me and Carter where undercover at” they all stand up and nod, we get to the main room where Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Coulson are, they all stand when they see me

“Short Stuff are you-”

“I’m fine, thank you” I say kindly and turn to Coulson “I want to contact them and confirm Carter is there, we have to make it look like I am doing it on my own no SHIELD no Avengers that way if we decide to infiltrate the base and get him they will only be expecting me” I say calmly

“There is no if. We are going back for him” Matt says confused

“Yes there is Matt SHIELD already made one rescue attempt on a small base that did not end as expected, there are at least a hundred HYDRA agents there on a given day” I take a deep breath “we can be selfish. It has to be a group discussion”

“I can’t believe you’re saying this” he sounds angry I understand why but I can’t ask people to do such a risky mission just because I want my brother back

“Neither can I….. We shouldn’t even be arguing about his yet, not until we know he is alive” Matt goes to say something but is cut off by Coulson

“Use the interrogation room and a laptop we will be behind the glass watching”

“Thank you” I sit down well Coulson and the others sets up the room I just think about what to say to them I bit my lip nervously a hand on my shoulder takes me away from my thoughts I look up to see Bruce

“I just wanted to let you know, I know what it is like to lose control of yourself, and not be able to control it. I know what it is like to be scared that you won’t snap out of it. I am always here if you need to talk to someone who… Gets it” I smile at him before standing up and hugging him

“Thank you” I pull away he tilts half his lip up

“It will be nice to have someone around who understands” he says apologetically I nod

“I’m sorry it took so long” I put my hand on his shoulder but we are interrupted by Matt

“Sam can I talk to you for a minute” he asks I nod

“Thanks again Bruce” he nods and walks away

“Ummm outside maybe?”

“Sure” we walk out to the balcony where we sit on the bench “what is up?” I ask concerned I don’t want to argue with him right now

“I just wanted to be alone with you for a minute” he wraps his arm over my shoulder I look at him confused “I’m worried about you…”

“I know you are”

“And I miss you” I rest my head on his shoulder

“I miss you too Matt” he smiles

“They really care about you Sam, it’s crazy you have only been with them for a few months and they already love you” I smile

“I love them too, were like a family”

“You’re really close with the twins” he says awkwardly

“I am. Wanda is like my best friend, she is really awesome and knows what I am going through”

“And Pietro?” he asks hesitantly

“I have only known him a few weeks and I already trust him completely, it was the same with Wanda I guess, I don’t know me and Pie just…..get each other. If Wanda wasn’t my best friend he probably would be” I see the hurt expression on his face “Besides you of course, you will always be my best friend” I smile at him and he smiles back “now I have a very important call to make, you good?”

“Ya I’m good” he kisses my cheek before we get up

“You’re so weird sometimes” I say laughing, I walk into the room

“We good to go?” I ask

“Yes, are you ready?” Wanda asks I nod “we will be on the other side” she smiles I smile back

“Is there anything I should be specifically asking about?” I ask Steve and Coulson

“I think you know what you’re doing, it is your plan after all” Coulson says Steve nods in agreement

“Great” I walk into the interrogation room and sit in front of the computer I make sure there is no way for them to track the location and begin putting in the information to video chat them, I take a deep breath before pushing enter. The call is answered after a few minutes I don’t recognize the person who answers

“Who are you and how have you got through to us?”

“I believe Avery Gladstone, Jason Padick and Alexander Crover returned to this base recently with a man named Carter. I need to speak with them, all of them”

“And why would they want to speak to you?”

“Trust me they want to speak to me, tell them Starfish wants to talk” he eyes me suspiciously before nodding and picking up a phone

“Sorry to bother you sir but a woman by the name Starfish is on the video chat” he nods “yes she wants to see all of you……yes sir……..I will send the chat your way now” he hangs up “I will send you to Mr. Gladstone right away Miss Starfish” he says with a smirk I nod and the screen flashes to Gladstone

“Aaahhhh Starfish long time no see, how are you?”

“Let’s cut to the chase Gladstone, where is Carter?”

“Why such a rush?”

“I don’t have much time, they are keeping an eye on me they’re worried I’m going to do something stupid so I can get Carter back”

“And will you?”

“It depends what the stupid thing is”

“Where is Dan?”

“Here and alive. Where is Carter?”

“Here and alive”

“I want to talk to him” I demand

"Is that so” he smirks I glare

“I have not seen him in months it is the least you could do”

“And what do I get out of it?”

“I will offer you a deal only after I have spoken with Carter” he glares at me

“Very well… Bring him in” they turn the camera to the door where Carter walks through all bruised and handcuffed “Carter phone call” Carter turns to the camera

“Starfish?” His eyes go wide and mine fill with tears “I thought I was never going to see you again” he runs up to the camera I can see he is tearing up as well

“Carter I’m sorry I need to know it’s really you… Tell me something only you would know” he nods

“The first night you were out of the hospital after the accident, we don’t go home instead we spent the night at the park stargazing, no one else was there no one else knew it was just the two of us”

“I miss you so much Carter”

“I miss you too starfish, but don’t do anything stupid I-”

“That’s enough of that” Gladstone turns the camera back to him

“I love you star!” Is the last thing I hear Carter yell before I hear a door slam

“If you hurt him I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

“Don’t forget we still have Dan” I form a ball of water in my hand “my hand just might slip, and he might accidentally drowned” I say through gritted teeth making the ball disappear

“What about our deal?”

“What do you have in mind Gladstone?”

“Carter for Dan”

“… I will need a few days to figure out how to get him out and get us to you. One week give me one week and I will meet you with Dan alive and unharmed, but you have to promise the exact same for Carter alive and unharmed”

“And if you can’t do it?”

“I will” I say determined he thinks

“…you have one week, but if I don’t have Dan back but the end of the week” he takes a gun out “it will be fatal” I try to keep my face the same as if the words mean nothing but I know I am doing a terrible job “… Now go clean yourself up Starfish you look a mess” he smirks and cuts off the feed I close the laptop and wipe my tears and take a few breaths I hear the door open but I am not ready to face them yet, I slowly stand up.

“We have some decisions to make…. I will be there in a minute” I say still not turning to them I can hear people walking toward the main room, I think about my opinions; going to get him is a very risky mission but if we don’t go get him I just signed his death certificate, I’m so stupid why did I say yes to a trade. Maybe I could go to the exchange without Dan and get Carter back somehow, no that’s too dangerous. I decide I should go talk to the team. When I turn around I see Pietro standing in the doorway I suck in a breath and put my hand to my chest startled

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you… I just wanted to make sure you were ok”

“I’m fine really” he looks at me and starts walking toward me

“I don’t believe you” he says just above a whisper “you know you can tell me anything right?” I nod “I can’t imagine what you are thinking or feeling right now, none of us can” he stops in front of me “we can talk and make decisions tomorrow if you like” I just blink at him for a moment thinking about whether I can handle talking about this right now.

“I don’t know what to do Pie. I don’t know what to think” I put my head on his chest “I just want this to be over” I whisper and Start to cry and wraps his arms around me “I just want my brother back” I sob gripping his shirt in my hands he holds me tighter

“Do you want to go back to Carter’s?” He whispers I nod “do you want Wanda to come too?” I nod again he hesitates before asking “and Matt?” I know it will hurt him but I don’t think I can handle him being there I slowly shake my head “ok” he gently places me on the chair and looks me in the eyes holding my face with one hand and my hands with the other “I will be right back ok, I am going to tell them we will talk tomorrow and then I will come back and take you to Carter’s. Wanda will meet us there later ok” I nod, he kisses my forehead and leaves the room

***

“He is taking too long I am going to talk to her” Matt says angrily he turns to go check on Sami when Pietro rushes in

“She is not ready to talk yet, I will take her to Carter’s and we can meet back here tomorrow” Pietro says not wanting everyone to know how upset she really is

“Is she ok?” Coulson asks Pietro thinks about his answer

“She is very… upset” everyone looks at him to explain more “she just wants to go to Carter’s…. be alone. Wanda and I will stay with her to make sure she is ok” everyone nods except Matt

“No! I will stay with her” he says clearly angry “I know her and I know what she is going through better than either of you. In case you forgot I just watched my best friend who I thought was as good as dead on a live video and I don’t even get to talk to him” each word laced with venom how dare these two walk in and take his Sam away from him.

“I understand you care about her too and I am sure that was hard to see him, but we should respect what Sam wants. And she wants to be alone” Pietro tries to keep calm for Sami’s sake and not tell Matt that she did not want him there. No matter how badly he wants to rub it in his face

“So then why do you and your sister get to be there?” He asks Pietro doesn’t know what to tell him, Tony steps between the two boys

“Matt we understand you are her oldest friend and we are not doubting that this has also been very hard on you but Sami is extremely comfortable around the twins, they seem to know when she needs her space and when she needs comfort-”

“Because she reads her mind” he points at Wanda anger still flowing

“And if you’ll let me finish” Tony commands clearly irritated “The twins also are a lot calmer about this Sam does not need some angry little shit adding to her stress”

“How dare you-”

“Stand down Scargrow” Coulson demands “Pietro run Sam to Carter’s, Steve will drop Wanda off. We will meet back here tomorrow at noon with clear heads and discuss what to do, if any of the other Avengers wish to be a part of the discussion they are welcome to join” everyone except Matt nods again, Coulson turns to him “you will not leave the base unless I authorize it, are we clear” Matt nods and storms off, and Pietro already gone to take Sam to Carter’s

“I have never seen him care for someone this much” Wanda says with a smile looking in the direction Pietro went “thank you Tony. For stepping in” this is the first words either of the twins had spoken to him since joining the Avengers, Tony just smiles and gives a nod not wanting to ruin the moment.

***

I love you star I keep hearing over and over I didn’t even get to say it back. What am I going to do, I know that he does not want anyone risking their life for him again especially if I’m one of them I love you Star. I try not to think I try not to hear him but I can’t. I shut my eyes and put my face on my hands trying to silence my thoughts, he will be dead in a week and it is all my fault. I start crying harder, then I feel hands on either side of my face lifting my head to meet Pietro’s concerned and caring eyes he wipes the tears from my face with his thumb but my tears continue to fall he pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me running his hand up and down my back I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer

“I’m going to take you to Carter’s now, ok” he says softly I nod against his shoulder he slowly moves his arms to grab my legs carrying me. Within a minute we are in Carter’s apartment sitting on the couch my legs resting on his lap well he holds me close to him “it’s going to be ok Sam” he starts rubbing my back again “remember to breathe” I begin to calm down loosening my grip on his neck I shift slightly so I can wipe my tears

“I’m sorry I am such a mess. You can leave I will be fine” he looks me in the eye the most serious I have ever seen him

“You have no reason to be sorry and even if you did I wouldn’t leave you like this. You are always there if Wanda, I or anyone needs you, the least we can do is be here for you when you need us. Plus I want to be here for you, you mean a lot to me” his sweet and sincere words bring a tear to my eye I pull him into a hug

“You mean a lot to me too Pie” he kisses the top of my head we sit there in silence for a few minutes when Wanda walks in she sits on the other side of the couch rubbing my back

“We will get him back Sam” she says softly I shake my head

“I can’t be selfish” I whisper

“They will not let him die Sam he is one of the top SHIELD agents and your brother. I think it is safe to say a team will be going in” she takes my hand “Pietro and I will be on the top of the list” I don’t say anything but I nod feeling a bit better “I will go get us some food” she leaves me and Pietro alone again, I realize how upset Matt must be and start to feel very guilty for leaving him, me and Carter are his best friends and I am not there to comfort him what kind of friend am I

“What is wrong Sam?” Pietro looks at me concerned

“I was thinking about Matt, that must have been really hard for him and I left him. He is probably really upset”

“You should not have to worry about him, this is hard on him yes. But it is harder on you” I nod knowing he is right, I see a small smile on his lips

“What?” I look at him confused

“I have never met someone like you before” his smile slightly widens “even though you are upset you are still worried about others” I smile at him and put my head back on his chest

“I like seeing others happy, if I can’t be happy I want the people around me to be happy”

“But what about you?” He asks curious I shrug he tightens his grip on me “I like seeing you happy” he says I put my arms around his torso and hug him lost for words I almost fall asleep in his arms but Wanda comes through the door waking me up

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” she says

“It is ok, it is too early to sleep anyway” I slowly stand up and walk to the kitchen Pietro standing next to me well we collect our food, I put my food down before sitting and hug Wanda “thank you, for everything Wanda” Pietro takes her plate so she can hug me back she slowly strokes my hair

“Anytime”


	10. The Mission Meeting

We spent the rest of the night eating and watching movies all three of us fell asleep on the couch I woke up in the middle of the night with Wanda’s arms around my waist her head on my shoulder Pietro has his one arm around me and Wanda, the other on his chest next to mine, my head on his shoulder his head resting on mine, I fall back asleep in complete comfort. When I woke up again Wanda was in the kitchen the arm Pietro had around us now resting on my waist I smile and slowly pull away trying not to wake him, I look up at Wanda who has a smirk on her face.

“What?” I whisper well walking towards her

“What I can smile at the site of my brother and my best friend cuddling on the couch?” I feel myself blush

“We were just sleeping” she looks at me unconvinced

“And what about yesterday?”

“He was comforting me, it doesn’t mean anything” I say she raises an eyebrow

“Mmhummm” I pour myself a bowl of cereal trying to avoiding the topic “is that why when I got up you two snuggled in closer to each other?”

“We were sleeping we can’t be held accountable for our actions” she rolls her eyes and rests her hand on mine

“I know you have feelings for my brother, I know you don’t want to admit it because of everything else that is happening and I understand that more than anyone. I just want you to know I am ok with it, he cares about you very much Sam, but I think he should be the one to tell you how much” I am shocked by her words I look over to Pietro who is still sleeping is it possible he likes me back he lets out a loud snore both me and Wanda laugh waking him up.

“Morning Pietro” Wanda says still laughing slightly

“Good morning” he stretches and walks towards us “how did you two sleep?”

“Fine” we both reply Pietro looks suspicious

“Did I miss something?” He asks leaning against the counter next to me Wanda smirks

“Nope, just some girl talk” I cut in before she says anything “thank you for the advice Wanda, I will keep it in mind” I smile and she grins back

“I’m not going to ask” he says

***

We eat breakfast and head over to SHIELD a bit early so I can talk to Matt, when I walk into the base we head to the main room where we will discuss what we will do, I start feeling very nervous.

“Don’t worry Sam” Pietro says taking both of my hands pulling me towards him “I will be here the whole time” I nod and squeeze his hands

“Thank you….I should go talk to Matt before the others show up”

“Do you want me to go with you?” He asks I shake my head

“I will be fine. Plus I don’t need Wanda’s powers to know you two don’t like each other” I smile and head to the room Matt stayed in and knock on his door

“Go away!” He sounds very angry

“Matt it’s me” he immediately opens the door and hugs me

“What happened last night?” He pulls away keeping his arms around me “I was so worried and they wouldn’t let me see you” I take his hands in mine

“I’m fine Matt I was just really overwhelmed, I still am….. I’m sorry I just couldn’t…..handle talking about this last night, and I knew you would want to, that’s why I came early to talk to you” he looks hurt not that I blame him

“Well isn’t that nice of you to come in early to talk to me because you couldn’t handle me last night. It is not like seeing Carter wasn’t hard on me too, it’s not like I need to talk to you last night about how I was feeling or make sure you were ok because I knew how upset you were!” He yells at me and I try to hold back guilty tears “do you have any idea how much it upsets me that you are picking those HYDRA puppets over me” I am shocked by his words how could he say that about them I didn’t even realize I had slapped him

“How dare you call them that!” I yell “they have proved themselves loyal to us, there Avengers now, and damn good ones” he holds the side of his face with a mix of shock and anger “HYDERA is not full of bad people Matt it is full of lies and manipulation”

“Why do you care so much about them? I thought I was your best friend”

“So did I” I say through gritted teeth before slamming the door behind me, I start walking down the hall back to the main room when I bump into Pietro he takes my shoulders gently

“Sam what happened?” I shake my head and hold back tears “please tell me what happened” he says concerned his face suddenly dropping in anger “did he hurt you?” I shake my head

“No we just got in a fight, like a big one” I see in his face he is trying to figure out what to say “a few of the others have arrived, do you want to go back to the main room?” I nod

“Can we walk there?” I ask he smiles

“Of course” we start walking towards the room our hands graze each other’s few times as we walk so I take his hand in mine and squeeze it and he smiles down at me but I can tell he is shocked by my action. When we walk into the room I see Coulson, Nat, Steve, Tony and Bruce have joined Wanda all look at me and then mine and Pietro’s intertwined hands most of them smiling and/or raising an eyebrow Wanda looking particularly happy.

“Is anyone else coming?” I ask

“The rest are on their way in a different car” says Nat avoiding eye contact “I’m really sorry about yesterday, I should have listened”

“It is ok Nat, you are right we did get the information we needed” she smiles at me

“I will go get Matt” Coulson says I tense slightly Pietro puts his hand on my lower back and rubs his thumb up and down calming me. The rest of the team comes in all asking if I am ok and how I am doing I tell them I am ok and thank them for coming, Pietro next to me the whole time. Matt walks in I see his face is bright red where I slapped him. Pietro looks from him to me raising an eyebrow I just lower my head Pietro smirking and putting his hands on my back again, I can only imagine the smirk on his face if he knew why I slapped him so hard.

“What happened to your face?” Asks Tony Matt ignores the question and looks at me

“I’m sorry I yelled at you Sam, I wasn’t thinking straight” everyone turns to me

“I think you owe two other people an apology as well” I say crossing my arms he looks at Pietro and Wanda clearly not happy

“They don’t even know what I said” he says under his breath

“But I do!” I say angry “if you want me to even think about forgiving you, you need to apologize for the way you have treated them, never mind what you said about them” I say calmer

“You hit him because of us?” Pietro whispers surprised I nod, he tries to hide his smile

“Whatever this is not why we are here. I assume everyone knows what happened yesterday” I say looking away from Matt “Carter is alive, for now. This is a huge base we would be taking down if we choose to go get him, this is a really risky mission and I will not blame anyone who choose not to go” I look at everyone except Matt “I sort of have a plan but I want the vote done first”

“I will go on the mission” Pietro speaks first still running his thumb along my back

“Me as well” says Wanda

Steve stands “we already discussed this last night, the whole team is willing to go” I smile looking at all of them nodding confirming there willing to go get my brother back with me

“If Coulson is ok with it I would like to join the mission” Matt says Coulson looks at me for approval I nod

“So Sami what is the plan?” Coulson asks

“I was thinking since I know the layout best and Pietro is the fastest we will find Carter and get him out I will bring an extra comm so if we separate we can still communicate. The rest will be like any other take down of HYDRA just a bigger scale, plant bombs and blow the place up…..Sorry it is not very original”

“No it is good, stick with what we know” Steve says “everyone agrees?” They all nod “we leave in the morning from the Avengers tower, Colson and Scargrow you will each have a room for the night we will send a car to pick you up in an hour. The rest of us will head back now” everyone nods

“We will ride back in the car we came in” Wanda says Steve nods I hug each of my teammates thanking them for doing this for me, when everyone is gone I hug Wanda so tightly I might hurt her

“We are getting my brother back” I cry happy tears Pietro rests his hands on my shoulders I quickly pull away from Wanda and turn and hug Pietro just as tightly

“I told you we would” says Wanda all three of us smiling

“Thank you so much. Both of you” I pull them into a group hug we are interrupted but someone clearing their throat behind us I pull away and see Matt

“Thank you for letting me go on the mission, I know you are mad at me right now” He steps toward me but I step back and he looks upset “thank you for letting me go get my best friend back” I don’t say anything just nod my head, he looks disappointed and leaves

“Let’s go, I want to stop at Carter’s and pick a few things up if that is ok” they both nod and we head out.

****

When we got back to the tower I decided I wanted to go do some training having not done any for several days I needed a good workout. I start off with a run on one of the machines and move into the room I practice my ability in. I turn on the simulation and begin, I dodge attacks create a title wave taking down half the simulation shoot the remaining ‘people’ and complete the simulation in just over a minute.

“Glad to see you smiling again” I hear Pietro say I turn to see him also in training uniform

“Why wouldn’t I be happy I’m going to see my brother again” he comes over to where I am standing and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear

“Yes you are radost’ moya(my joy)” I blush and giggle he smiles wider we stand there smiling for a moment, I snap out of it realizing what I was doing

“Do you want to spar?” I ask he nods “no powers?” He nods again we get into position “three”

“Two” he says

“One” we both yell lunging at each other I get knocked to the ground but kick his feet out from under him rollover and try to pin him down but he was ready for me he quickly pins me down and begins tickling me I burst into laughter arms and legs moving all over trying to get him off of me

“Stop…Pie….I can’t…..breathe” I managed between giggles

“Sam who knew you were so ticklish?” He says laughing

“Pie…please…..stop” I say still laughing

“You don’t sound like you want me to stop” he teases

“Pieeeeeeeeee” I yell still laughing

“Yes Sam?”

“I……am…… going…..to….kill you”

“That is not very nice Sam, why would you want to kill me?” He smiles down at me

“Pietro” I giggle

“Wow you never call me that, I’m in big trouble now” he teased again

“Yes ……you are” I say, suddenly he is pushed off of me and pinned to the ground by Matt he gets ready to punch Pietro I quickly stand and throw him off Pietro I kneel down beside him and grab his face “you ok Pie?” I ask worried he nods

“Ya he just took me by surprise” he slowly sits up I turn to Matt

“What the hell was that?” I shout angrily stand in front of Matt who has gotten up

“He was on top of you-”

“So!” I cut him off “we were just joking around”

“I didn’t like it”

“So that gives you the right to attack him? Because you didn’t like it?”

“Sam I’m fine let’s just go” Pietro said taking my hand

“What too scared to fight me?” Matt smirks Pietro rolls his eyes “chicken” Matt spits Pietro turns to face Matt anger clear on his face

“I will not fight you because we have a mission tomorrow and the team needs both of us, if we fight you would be in the infirmary” Pietro snaps

“Please, if we fought you would be in the ground” Matt gets in Pietro’s face I squeeze his hand

“Please Pie he is not worth it, please let’s go” Pietro looks at me and we start to walk away

“Puppet” Matt says under his breath but I turn around and punch him in the face Matt looks at me hurt in his eyes, Pietro takes my hand again and pulls me away we walk out of the training room

“I thought he wasn’t worth it” he smiles

“I changed my mind” I smile back and look at his face “you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes I am fine” he smiles wider “how is your hand?” I look at my bloody hand

“Shit I think I really hurt him”

“Let’s go to the kitchen we should put some ice on it” I nod as we walk and in hand into the kitchen he lifts me onto the counter and grabs an ice pack from the freezer gently placing it on my knuckles

“Thank you for not fighting him” I look at him smiling at his attempt at playing nurse

“You would never forgive me if I did” he smiles at me I giggle

“True” I say as Coulson walks into the kitchen

“What happened to your hand?” He asks considered

“Umm I sort of punched Matt” I say sheepishly his eyes go wide

“Sam why would-”

“Because was being an ass” I say annoyed “can you please go make sure he is ok, he is in the training room” he nods

“Sam you know he only acts like that because he cares about you, right?” Pietro looks nervously at Coulson

“I know he does but that does not make it ok for him to act the way he has been acting. You know me Coulson since when is physical violence my first choice”

“You’re right he must really be doing something bad to upset you that much. Twice in one day in fact. But he is still your and Carter’s oldest friend and this is tough on him”

“Please just go check on him” I say feeling guilty, he nods and leaves the room “I’m sorry Matt is such an ass, he is not normally like this. I think it is because Carter isn’t here to talk sense into him” I smile he takes the ice off my hand and puts his hands on the counter next to me looking into my eyes

“Why did you punch him?”

“He said something under his breath… It had to do with why I slapped him earlier” He looks at me like should explain further I sigh “earlier he called you and Wanda….. HYDRAs puppets and just now he called you puppet” I can tell he was shocked I know how embarrassed he is about his past with HYDRA “I’m sorry I knew it would upset you, I shouldn’t have said anything” he looks down at the floor clearly upset I cup his face with my hands and make him look at me “hey don’t let what he said upset you” he closes his eyes and rest his forehead on mine

“You hit him because he questioned our loyalty?” he whispers I nod and close my eyes as well

“HYDRA is not full of bad people it is full of lies and manipulation, both of which you and Wanda were victims of”

“You really believe that?” I nod,he pulls me into a hug “I didn’t think something like that would upset you that much…” I pull away and look at him

“Of course it upsets me, you and Wanda mean a lot to me and anyone who insults you especially the way he did upsets me” I say putting my head in his neck

“Thank you, for standing up for us” he says before kissing my cheek I smile

“Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t really want to be alone” he nods and runs his hand up and down my back slowly

“Of course radost’ moya(my joy)….are you nervous about tomorrow?” I nod he cups my face and I meet his blue eyes “we will get him back”

“But what if I lose a teammate in the process?”

“Hey, we all volunteered for the mission, we know the risks” I nod “come on let’s go to bed” he moves his hands to my waist and helps me down taking my hand in his we walk to my room hand in hand surprisingly enough we were not met by anyone else Pietro leaves to get changed into pyjamas allowing me to change as well, I lay down and close my eyes I hear Pietro open the door and turn to leave

“I thought you were going to sleep here?” I ask slightly hurt it was hard for me to ask him that. I hear him close the door behind him

“I thought you had fallen asleep, I didn’t want to wake you” he says apologetically I smile and move over lifting the sheets with me he slides into the bed pulling the covers over both of us. I can tell he is not sure what to do so I shift closer to him he slides his arm under my head I rest my hands between the two of us slightly touching his chest he then rests his other arm on my waist I can see him looking at me for approval I close my eyes and scooch closer to him my hands now resting on his chest I feel him relax and snuggle into the position I can feel his heart beating very fast under my hands I fall asleep knowing that I will get to see Carter again.


	11. The Mission

I wake up to knock on my door I see me and Pietro had not moved other than we are lying closer together there is another knock on the door waking Pietro he smiles at me and I smile back, unaware of our surroundings.  
“Sam we are leaving soon, have you seen Pietro he is not in his- oh” Pietro turns his head leaving his hand on my waist to see his sisters smiling face  
“What do you want Wanda?” He says slightly annoyed but still smiling  
“I just wanted to make sure you were up, as I said we are leaving soon. I thought maybe we should check on Sam but I think you got it covered” he turns back to me smiling brighter  
“Ya I got this” he says I smile back at him  
“Ok I will leave you two then” with that she walks out the door  
“Ummmm I guess we should get ready. Big day today” I say trying not to think about everything that could go wrong  
“Are you still nervous?” He asks I nod he takes my hand and kisses it “it will all be fine, don’t worry” I nod and kiss his cheek before sitting up he sits up as well smiling   
“Thank you for staying with me” I say he rests his forehead on mine  
“Anytime”  
***  
We get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast I am in my SHIELD uniform as I still don’t have a proper one yet, everyone is asking me how I am feeling and to let them know if I need anything when Matt walks into the room I avoid looking at him Coulson comes up to me and Pietro  
“He told me what happened and what he said. I’m sorry I made you feel guilty for punching him, you were right he did deserve it” he looks at Pietro “thank you for being the bigger person” Pietro nods Coulson and Matt walking out of room the rest of the team looking at me and Pietro for answers  
“Did Pietro finally punch him?” Tony asks  
“No Sam did” Pietro says smiling at me  
“Lady Samantha?” Thor says surprised  
“Long story” I say not really wanting to talk about it  
“Me and Sam were sparring I had her pinned down, he saw this and jump me” Pietro starts to tell everyone  
“Matt was about to punch Pie so I threw him off and I yelled at him and then…”  
“I was trying to get us out of there before something bad happened”  
“And then Matt said Pietro was leaving because he is too scared to fight”  
“Oh no” Wanda says  
“Hey I didn’t hit him, I was going to beat the living crap out of him but thought it was a bad idea”  
“And Matt wouldn’t shut up about wanting to fight Pietro so I punched him” I say skimming over the details Pietro nods in agreement there is a silence  
“Maybe you should talk to him Samers he is coming on the mission with us and probably feels bad” Clint says I sigh  
“You’re right I’ll go talk to him”  
“Maybe don’t hit him this time” Sam teases me  
“Well maybe if he stopped being a dick I wouldn’t hit him” I walk out the room and go find Matt out on the porch I step outside “can we talk?” I ask he nods  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have picked a fight last night, it’s just I really don’t like the twins” I try not to get angry at him  
“Why?” I ask as calmly as I can He sighs  
“Because I feel like they are replacing me”  
“Matt I could never replace you. I am aloud to have more than just you as my friend, like I said they have really been there for me since the day I befriended them-”  
“And I haven’t, I was there for you when you parents died, when you discovered your powers and when Carter first went missing-”  
“I’m not denying that Matt but ever since I came back to SHIELD you were rude to my friends, you lied to me and frankly you didn’t do anything the make me feel like it was going to be ok because you were too focused on hating my friends. Matt I am sorry it upset you that I didn’t want you around but you didn’t exactly make me feel better when you were. For whatever reason Pietro doesn’t like you either but he can set his feelings aside, case and point last night” I take a breath trying to calm down “I really wanted you to be there for me and you weren’t” I say angrily he pulls me into a hug  
“I’m sorry Sam I should not have let my feelings get in the way but I did, I don’t know if you can forgive me but I will do everything I can, starting with apologizing to twins” I nod and pull away “Now let’s go get Carter” he says happily I nod and we walk inside and walk toward the jet when we get on I take my seat in between Pietro and Wanda Matt taking his seat across from us  
“You ok?” Asks Pietro who has his hand on my lower back I nod and we begin takeoff when we are in the air me and Pietro begin discussing the layout and where we will most likely find Carter when Matt steps in front of us I feel Pietro’s hand tense on my back I put my hand on his knee and run my thumb across it hoping it will calm him down which it does seem to do  
“I want to apologize for the way I treated the two of you, I was wrong and the things I said where uncalled for. If Sam forgives me and I hope she does I think we will see each other a lot more often” he smiles at them and me, extending his hand to them  
“You care for Sam very much and so do we, we will forgive you when she has” Wanda says Pietro nods Matt pulls his hand away and looks at me hoping for forgiveness  
“We can talk more after the mission, thank you for apologizing to them” I say still not ready to forgive him yet, he nods and walks away Pietro and I resume our conversation Wanda and Vision having their own on I see Pietro smiling at them holding hands  
“You’re ok with them being together” I say slightly shocked  
“He makes her happy and cares for her, what more could a brother want” he smiles at me  
“Glad to hear” the jet begins to land and I tense squeezing Pietro’s leg he takes my hand  
“Hey, it is going to be ok” I nod and turn to Steve  
“Sami and Pietro are going to find Carter, Natasha and I will find the computers and get as much info as we can. Tony, Rhoney, Thor and Vision will be our eye from out here, Bruce will stay back for code Green, and Coulson will man the jet if we need a quick getaway. The rest of you will take down as many agents as possible and plant the explosives, if anyone needs back up call it in” everyone nods  
“Ready?” Pietro asks  
“Let’s go” I grab his hand and we stand so does everyone else the doors open and Pietro scoops me up and we run through the base I can hear the others fighting on the comm and the alarms sounding when we get to the basement Pietro gently puts me down I look around for any oncoming agents when I spotted the boy with jet black hair Alexander Crover I put a finger to my lips and point at him Pietro nods and we begin to follow him down the hall I stop when he turns a corner and starts talking  
“Mr. Gladstone the Avengers are here Padick was right Starfish was lying”  
“You two stay here I will go investigate”  
“Does this mean we finally get to kill him” I hear the blonde boy say Pietro takes my hand  
“Not yet. Just keep them away from him” I hear him walk away I turn to Pietro he nods and we begin to attack I quickly have the blonde on the ground  
“Starfish just in time to watch us to kill your brother” he says flipping us over so I am pinned down  
“I don’t think so” I say before elbow in him in the nose pushing him off of me Pietro helps me up already having taken down the dark haired boy i turn to the door the where guarding  
“Gladstone is on his way, I think we found Carter” Pietro says into the comm so the others know I run to the door and open it to see Carter tied to a chair he looks up at me  
“Starfish?” I run and untie him he quickly stands and hugs me so tight that it hurts but I don’t care I have him back  
“I never thought I would see you again” I sob  
“I thought I had lost you… You-you were bleeding so much” he hugs me tighter  
“I love you so much Carter”  
“I love you too Star. Don’t ever take a bullet again”  
“Don’t get kidnapped again” I laugh through my tears pulling away I can see Carter has tears in his eyes as well I suddenly remember where we are “we need to go. Here” I give him the comm “meet my new friends” I joke he smiles at puts the comm in  
“You made friends? Good for you” He jokes  
“I had do something well you were gone” I joke back  
“Wow you two are worse than the twins” Tony says  
“Shut up Stark” I tease  
“Stark, Tony Stark?” Carter asks shocked  
“One and only” Tony says I can hear the smirk on his face  
“Ya the whole team is here”  
“The Avengers are here, for me?”  
“Yes, we can make introductions later, let’s get out of here” I turn to Carter he nods “Carter this is Pietro, Pietro Carter” I smile brightly they shake hands  
“Glad to finally meet you” says Pietro  
“You an Avenger too?” He asks  
“Yes I am, so is Sam” Pietro tells him Carter’s eyes go wide  
“That is amazing” I swat my hand like it is no big deal  
“Seriously we need to get going” the three of us start heading back up the stairs “how is everyone doing?” I ask  
“I could use some backup” I hear Matt say  
“Where are you Matt?”  
“Fourth floor”  
“Got it” we begin to run up to the fourth floor “you go ahead Pie we will catch up”  
“I’m not leaving you” he says as we are intercepted by men I throw Carter a gun we begin fighting and quickly take them all down  
“Matt needs help, Carter is with me I will be fine Pie, please” he nods and runs off well me and Carter keep running at normal speed  
“Pie, huh?” He smirks at me I roll my eyes and run ahead of him we get to them most men have been taken down I create a title waive taking out the remaining men Pietro runs over to me well Matt and Carter reunite  
“Sam you ok” he puts his hand on my back  
“Never better” I smile at the two of them so happy to see each other Pietro kisses the side of my face  
“We have the information and are heading out, Sam?” Natasha says  
“Yes” both me and the other Sam respond  
“We really need to get you a code name Samers” Natasha says “Falcon, how are we doing?”  
“We don’t have much time, start heading out now”  
“Got it” we all say we begin to head to the main floor but are bombarded again me and Matt take on half well Pietro and Carter take on the our half on the side of the room  
***  
Carter looks around to make sure his sister is out of earshot “Pietro?” He punches a guy and turns to Carter  
“Yes?”  
“You got a thing for my sister?” He asks making Pietro slightly nervous  
“Umm I -err” Carter rolls his eyes  
“Do you?” Carter asks he noticed the looks Pietro kept giving to make sure she was ok, he does not normally like it when guys are after her, it took everything in him to nod beat Dan because of the way he talked about her well they were undercover but something was different about Pietro  
“Is now the time to ask such questions?” Pietro tries to avoid the subject  
“Just answer the question speedy” Carter smiles at him  
“Yes I do” Pietro looks over at Sam well she fights Carter smirks taking a guy out who was about to attack Pietro  
“You will protect her no matter what” Carter asks Pietro nods still looking at her “good because if you hurt her I will kill you” Carter says Pietro smirks  
“I don’t doubt it, I have a twin sister I am very protective of her as well” Pietro can see the similarities in Sam and Carter’s personalities good at reading faces and very easy to talk to.  
“You have my permission” Carter says as the two boys make their way over to help Matt and Sam.  
***  
I kick and punch taking down as many men as possible I only have one man left when Carter takes him out smirking at me can tell he did something  
“What did you do?” I ask nervously he just shrugs  
“Guys we have 5 minutes” Rodney says into the comm  
“I don’t think I can get out in time” Wanda says Pietro and me share a look of worry  
“Go get her out, we will be fine” I say he nods and squeezes my hand before he runs off “we need to get out of here, now!” Matt and Carter nod we make our way down the stairs when I twist my ankle falling to the ground  
“Matt go, I will get her out” Carter says  
“But-”  
“Matt go!” We both yell he runs off well Carter lifts me up  
“Can you walk on it?” I put my foot on the ground it hurts but I can get through it  
“Ya I got it” we start heading down the stairs when Gladstone grabs me throwing me to the ground  
“You know what Starfish you are such a pain in the ass, you have left me know other option” he steps back and points his gun at me pulling the trigger I close my eyes ready for death but it doesn’t hit me  
“No” I yell as Carter falls to the ground in front of me, I quickly grab his gun and kill Gladstone “Carter don’t do this, I just got you back” I cry  
“Is everyone out of the building?” Cap asks everyone except me and Carter checks in “Samers?” He says worried  
“Starfish you need to go” Carter begs me, I can hear the pain in his voice  
“I’m not leaving you!” I yell  
“Sam what happened?” Matt asks worried  
“I’ve been hit, Sam you need to go” I shake my head “I love you now please go”  
“I can’t, I can’t” I cry  
“Yes you can, now tell me you love me too and go” I shake my head on his shoulder sobbing  
“I love you too Carter, please don’t leave me”  
“5 seconds” Rodney says sadly  
“i love you Starfish. Pietro we are on the third floor” Carter says my eyes go wide with realization  
“No” I whisper with that I am scooped up and outside when Pietro stops i jump out of his arms and try to run back into the building but he grabs my waist holding me back I scream “NO CARTER NO!” I try desperately to go back when the building explodes I stop fighting and freeze feeling tears burn my eyes Pietro turns me around holding the back of my head with his hand holding me close to his chest “no” I whisper and feel my knees give out Pietro falling to the floor with me I grip his shirt in my hands completely losing it, unable to control my emotions I begin sobbing into his chest  
“I’m sorry” he whispers and holds me tighter “I’m so sorry” I just continue sobbing I can feel everyone looking at me but I don’t care my brother is gone and I can’t get him back this time.  
***  
The team look at Sami the girl who was always so happy and could brighten a room just by smiling sitting there sobbing unclotrolebly no one knows what to say no one knows what to do. Wanda not only having memories of Pietro’s death can feel Sam’s heartbreak Vision takes her to the jet Sam, Rodney, Thor and Clint fallow. Steve turns to Matt he may not know him but he knows what it is like to lose your best friend  
“I’m sorry” he says placing his hand on Matt’s shoulder Matt just nods and walks towards the jet unable to speak Steve kneels next to Pietro “Tony and I are going to check for survivors. We will need to leave after we are done” he says as kindly and softly as possible Pietro nods  
“Can I take her to the back room, I don’t think she wants to be around anyone” he whispers kissing the side of her face gently, trying desperately to make her feel better Tony nods  
“Natasha can you open the back room and make sure no one tries to talk to her, Pietro is right she will not want to be around anyone”  
“Got it” she says, Tony and Steve begin to look for survivors well Pietro does his best to keep Sam calm by rubbing her back and holding her close  
“I’m going to take you to the jet now” he whispers Sam nuzzles into his chest still crying he slowly moves his arm under her leg moving the other to support her back he begins to lift her of the ground she wraps her arms around his neck  
“Please don’t leave me” she whispers sounding so broken he pulls her closer nuzzling his head in her neck  
“Never” he whippers she holds him tighter he gently kisses the side of her face and walks towards the jet. Everyone in the jet is shocked they did not see the mission ending this way they all sit in silence Clint and Sam trying their best to make sure Matt is ok when Pietro walks in holding the still sobbing Sami everyone feels a peace of their hearts break. Natasha takes him to the back room. it is a small room with a small bed he moves onto the bed his back against the wall placing Sami on his lap he wraps his arms around her gently stroking her back “I’m so sorry” he whispers she nuzzles into his neck sobbing and unable to speak “you should try to sleep” she unwraps her arms from his neck he moves down the bed so they are lying down she curls into his chest his arms still holding her close  
“It’s all my fault” she whispers as she slowly stops crying Pietro pulls away looking into her eyes well he cups her face wiping the tears with his thumb  
“No it’s not” he says softly, she shakes her head  
“He jumped in front of me, the bullet was meant for me……it should have been me” Pietro shakes his head tears filling his eyes at the thought of her dying  
“No… don’t say that” he pulls her into his arms “don’t ever say that” he holds her close for a few minutes before he kisses her head “YA lyublyu tebya tak sil'no (I love you so much)” he knows now is not the time to tell her how he feels but it slipped out he looks down hoping she won’t ask what he said only to see her finally asleep on his chest, the jet begins to take off Wanda walks into the room and takes the seat next to the bed  
“How is she?“ Wanda asks softly  
"She thinks it’s her fault” he says sadly “he took the bullet for her” Wanda puts her hand on his  
“She will be ok she just needs time” he nods and looks at his sister unsure if he should ask what it was like for her “I did not leave my room for a week, but she came to check on me every day bringing me food and making sure I was ok” she smiles at Sam “every day she would comfort me even though I never spoke to her she would still come the next day, sometimes twice a day. And she didn’t even know me”  
“I’m sorry I put you through that” he looks up at Wanda  
“You did a good thing, no need to apologize” she smiles honestly “I should go back”  
“Love you Wanda”  
“Love you too Pietro” she walks out of the room. When the jet lands Wanda comes back into the room “is she still asleep?”  
“Ya” he says nodding “I will carry her to her room” he slowly shifts his body careful not to wake her scooping her up and taking her to her room  
“You should stay with her” she says he nods and lays Sam down on the bed hugging Wanda before lying down next to Sam and falling asleep.


	12. The Aftermath

I woke up feeling odd my body was sore and I felt like I had been crying for hours I smile when I see Pietro sleeping with his arms wrapped around me holding me close to him, I decide not to wake him, slowly I unwrap his arms and go down to get some breakfast. When I get to the kitchen I see Steve and Sam already there

“Good morning” I greet happily both of them share a look of confusion

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks hesitantly

“Fine” I say confused “what is up with you guys?” Steve goes to answer but Natasha, Clint, Tony and Rhodey walk in all looking surprised

“Samers your up” Clint says also sounding hesitant and concerned

“Ya…. Of course I’m up” I say raising an eyebrow Wanda and Pietro walk in

“There you are” Pietro puts his hand on my shoulders “are you….ummmm…ok?” He asks awkwardly I look around the room confused Wanda lets out a breath putting her hand to her mouth

“Oh god” she whispers sounding horrified

“You ok Wanda?” I ask she looks at everyone in the room one by one their faces turn from concern and confusion to realization and sadness, Wanda must have said something to them telepathy “what is going on?” I ask concerned everyone looks at each other unsure what to do

“Samers I think you should sit down” Natasha says calmly Rodney pushing a chair over I hesitantly take a set on it Wanda takes both of my hands tears in her eyes

“Wanda what wrong?” I ask worried I try to grab her face but she takes my hands and places them on my lap

“Sam there is no easy way to say this but. The dream you think you had….about Carter and the mission” I nod remembering the awful dream I don’t normally have nightmares but this one seemed so real “it ummmm it wasn’t a dream” she says as gently as she can I look around at everyone confused. No it was just a dream an awful-terrible dream. 

“What….No -no. We are leaving soon, we are going to go get Carter” I say hurt and confused

“Samers we did the mission two days ago” Steve says softly I stand up off the chair tears beginning to burn my eyes I turn to face the group slowly backing up

“So he-he’s fine then he’s is totally fine….we brought him back right?” I can feel my chest tighten hoping and praying that he is alive and that it was just a nightmare but the looks on their face says it all, Pietro stands beside me resting his forehead on the top of my head

“I’m so sorry” he whispers the tears flow from my eyes

“It wasn’t a dream” I whisper I can see everyone looking at me like I am broken and they just want to fix me I drop to my knees “no he can’t be” I whisper “we were supposed to save him” I yell throwing my fists to the ground water spring out of them but I don’t care. I can picture him jumping in front of me taking my bullet “I was supposed to save him” I say to myself. Pietro and Wanda crouch down on either side of me both place their hands on my back

“It’s not your fault” Pietro says I begin sobbing and shaking my head. This is my fault if I hadn’t fallen, if I had of taken the bullet, if I hadn’t suggested blowing the place up. Pietro moves in front of me and places his hands on my face “Sam Look at me” I open my eyes still burning with tears he wipes them with his thumb “it is not your fault. he knew what he was doing when he jumped in front of you” he rests his forehead on mine “He chose to save you” I cry harder “I am so glad he saved you” he whispers I burry my head in his neck he wraps his arms around me I wrap mine around his neck still crying I can hear people coming into the kitchen “do you want me to take you to your room?” I nod he picks me up and speeds us into my room where he puts me on the bed and slowly unwraps my arms from his neck looking me in the eye “do you want me to stay?” I nod and he moves to sit next to me on the bed and slides an arm around my waist I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees he rubs his thumb along my waist resting his head on my shoulder we sit like this well I replay the last few days events in my mind.

“Why did you save me?” I ask, there were only 5 seconds left he is fast but that is cutting it close. He lifts his head surprised by my words

“Because I couldn’t let you die” he whispers I lift my head to look at him, it almost looks like he has tears in his eyes I rest my forehead on his and close my eyes he cups my face with his other hand stroking my cheek with his thumb. I shift my body and slowly pull my head away curling into his chest he strokes my back well I slowly fall asleep.

***

I can see it all over again Carter jumping in front of me, shooting Gladstone and holding Carter in my arms I can feel tears falling down my face

“Carter please don’t leave” I scream suddenly I’m standing outside I look around confused. I am all alone with nothing but a destroyed building in front of me “Carter!” I scream running to the building looking for Carter when I hear something move under the debris I run over lifting the rubble I see Carter laying there I take his face in my hands “Carter, Carter wake up. Please wake up” I grab his shoulders and shake him “Carter!” I can faintly hear someone calling my name when he opens his eyes

“Why did you leave?” He asks

“I didn’t mean to” I say. I suddenly sit up awake panting heavily tears streaming down my face, dripping with sweat and shaking I feel someone wrap their arms around me

“It was a just nightmare Sam. You were having a nightmare” I hear Pietro say as he rests his head on my back, I start crying Pietro keeps one arm wrapped around me gently pulling me closer well he rubs my back with the other he moves his head to my shoulder “it’s ok radost’ moya(my joy), you’re going to be ok” he kisses my shoulder “just breathe, in and out” he says softly I do my best but the breaths come out very labored and I just end up sobbing “shhhh it’s ok just keep trying” the next few breaths are the same but they slowly get better “there you go just keep going” he says still slowly running his hand up and down my back when my breathing is back to normal he slides his arm around me again pulling me so my back is on his

chest “do you want to talk about it?” He whispers I shake my head tears still flowing, I start to calm down.

“Pie… I really-I appreciate you being here” he kisses the side of my face

“I will always be here for you” I turn around and hug him, when Wanda walks in

“Hey Sam, I brought you some food”

“Thank you” I say pulling away from Pietro and managing a half-hearted smile

“May I?” she points to the bed I nod

“Of course” she puts the food on the bed and sits next to me

“How are you doing?” She asks kindly

“I don’t know….” I say sadly trying not to cry again she pulls me into a hug

“It is ok to cry Sam” I know it is ok to cry but I Just feel like it is all I have done, I don’t even know what I am thinking or feeling all I am doing is crying over and over again “Would you like some time alone?” She asks pulling away to look at me, I realize how nice the thought of being alone sounds and nod “ok we will leave the food here” she kisses my forehead “let us know if you need anything” she gets up off the bed and takes Pietro’s hand “come on Pietro” he shifts of the bed and stands in front of me and kisses the side of my face

“Let me know if you need anything radost’ moya (my joy)” I smile at him and Wanda

“I will, thank you” the walk out the door, I curl up in a ball and think about how to live a life without Carter in it.

***

Wanda and Pietro walk into the living room where all the other Avengers are.

“How is she doing?” Asks a very concerned Tony

“She had a nightmare… She didn’t want to talk about it, but she was tossing and turning and yelling his name” Pietro says worried

“How did this happen?… what happened?” Asks Steve

“She said Carter jumped in front of her” Pietro says, Wanda looks at the floor

“I did look in her mind…..I saw what happened” she says apologetically, everyone looks at her “I didn’t mean to see it”

“So what happened?” Asks Natasha

“Well she hurt her ankle. And her and Carter told, well yelled at Matt to leave, they started going down the stairs and Gladstone grabbed her and pushed her to the ground” she took a breath “he amend the gun at her head and shot it but Carter jumped in front of her and was hit in the chest when he fell to the floor she took the gun and killed Gladstone…..I think we all remember the rest” she looks down at the floor again “she would have died if it was not for him” they sit in silence for a while.

“We should help as much as we can with the funeral” says Vision everyone looks at him “I think it is the best thing to do to help Samantha” they all nod

“We can have it here” says Tony

“I will get the photo albums from his apartment” says Wanda

“I will get the guest list from SHIELD” says Natasha

“We should do it within the next week” says Bruce they all nod

“Matt will probably want to help” says Steve “he has not left his room either”

“I will go get him” Sam says and walks away

“How is he?” Asks Pietro

“I’m fine Maximoff” says Matt bitterly as he walks into the room “and no offence but you guys know nothing about the guy, so why the hell should you plan his funeral” he says angrily

“We just want to help, take the stress away from Sami” says Clint, Matt’s face softens

“How is she?” he asks

"Not good” says Rodney

“I’m going to go talk to her” he says turning but Sam stops him

“She wants to be alone” he says calmly

“I don’t care, I want to see her” he snaps

“I want to be up there with her too, but she wants to be alone. You should care what she wants” Pietro says very calmly Matt turns to face Pietro

“Look buddy, I know you like her but she would never like someone like you. So of course she told you she wants to be alone because she does not want you around” Pietro does his best to stay calm Thor steps between the two boys and looks at Matt

“You are not worthy of Lady Samantha. If you would like to help with the funeral you will leave her alone for the time being and apologize to the fast one” Matt scoffs at him

“I don’t want to help with the funeral and I am certainly not going to apologize” he turns to Pietro “let’s compare history shall we. I am a high ranking SHIELD agent that has done countless good for the world, you almost brought the end of the world and worked with HYDRA” he turns to Thor “Who is worthy of her now?” Pietro does his best not to hit him but he balls his fists, Tony steps in front of him

“I understand this is a hard time for you but that does not make it ok to speak to Pietro like that, if you will not respect the people in this house then you are not welcome to stay here any longer”

“Fine” Matt says and storms off. Everyone turns to Pietro.

“You ok?” Clint asks Pietro

“He is wrong, you are a way better person than him and he is just jealous” says Wanda

“He’s an idiot, and so are you if you believe him” says Natasha but Pietro’s face stays stern Matt just confirmed everything he thought he doesn’t deserve Sami he never will

“I do not know much when it comes to romance but I know you care for Samantha very much and I know she cares for you very much as well. She thinks you deserve her isn’t that all that matters” says Vision Pietro looks at Vision

“But she doesn’t deserve someone like me” Pietro says sadly

“Carter didn’t think that, he trusted you to save her” Coulson says Pietro thinks about the conversation he had with Carter and his face softens

“Matt definitely does not deserve her” Clint adds Pietro smirks

“We should finish planning the funeral” says Bruce everyone nods and they continue planning what to do with the help of Coulson. When they have it mostly sorted out they all make their way to bed except Pietro and Wanda who go check on Sami who is still sleeping

“We shouldn’t wake her” Pietro says Wanda agrees and they both go to bed

“You going to be ok sleeping on your own?” She teases he smirks and shakes his head rolling his eyes

“Goodnight Wanda” he says annoyed

“Night Pietro” she says smirking. Pietro goes to his room and gets into bed he tosses and turns unable to fall asleep, missing the feeling of Sami lying next to him, he is worried she will have another nightmare after what feels like hours of being unable to sleep he decides to check on Sami when he opens her door he hears her crying his heart drops at the sound of her sniffling he closes the door quietly and sits on the bed running his hand down her back

“Hey it’s ok” he says softly she rolls over surprised to see him

“Sorry ….did…did I wake you” she says trying to stop crying

“No I was already awake. I wanted to check on you”

“Oh… I’m fine really…. Thank you…..you can go back to bed….I’m fine” he knew she just didn’t want to inconvenience him

“I’m not going to leave you like this” he says wiping a tear from her cheek “may I?” He points at the bed she moves over to make room for him he sits up in the bed and scoops her up bringing her to his chest he runs his hand up and down her back “what are you thinking about?” He asks

“Carter….I just- I really thought he was going to come home” he just holds her knowing how upset she is “I don’t know Pie I just…..”

“It’s ok you can tell me anything” he says reassuringly she nods

“The whole time he was missing I just wanted to know if he was alive or not. I just wanted to know because not knowing was awful. And when- when I knew he was alive and we were going to get him I was worried something would go wrong and I would lose a teammate but… It’s stupid I know but… I didn’t think I would lose him. I thought I had him back” she starts crying into his chest he pulls her onto his lap and holds her as close to him as he can

“I wish I could have done something” he says she wraps her arms around his waist

“You did so much, and I will never be able to thank you enough. Because of you I got to see him again, I got to hold him again and it’s because of you I’m alive” she says he rests his forehead on hers

“I would do anything for you” he whispers and kisses her forehead “you should go back to sleep now” she nods and moves away from his chest, he pulls her off his lap and moves to get out of bed thinking she wants to be alone but she grabs his wrist he looks at her confused

“You don’t have to go… If you don’t want to” she says sheepishly he lays back down on the bed her head resting on his arm which is curved around her back the other on her waist well her hands rest on his chest.

“I thought you’d never ask” he whispers she snuggles closer to him both drifting off to sleep.

***

When I wake up I am lying on Pietro’s chest his arm lazily hanging on my waist I turn to face the wall my head resting on his arm. I am feeling better I still feel lost not just emotionally lost but I don’t know what to do I don’t want to sit think about Carter at all day, I should probably talk to the team knowing them they will be worried and I should talk to Matt he must be so upset. I decide to start the day with some training it is always a good distraction. I slowly shift out of the bed and write a note for Pietro letting him know I am fine and just needed to clear my head. I head down to the training room and run for about a half hour and make my way to the showers. When I finish my shower I put my wet hair in a ponytail and decide to go back to bed, the work out help but I am not quite ready to see everyone yet. When I get to my room Pietro is just waking up.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” I say

“It’s ok. Where did you go?” He asks rubbing his eyes

“I went to the gym…. I thought it would be a good distraction” I sit down on the edge of the bed

“Oh….” he says “come here” he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him so my back is against his chest

“I don’t know what I’m going to do” I whisper “I miss him so much” I say trying to hold back tears

“I know you do” he says a tear slides down my cheek

“I am so tired of crying all the time” I say he pulls me closer

“It is natural to cry Sam, you just lost your brother” he says just above a whisper I start crying harder “sorry” he says before kissing the side of my face I shake my head

“No you’re right” I wipe my tears “I did lose my brother, and I know he wouldn’t want me to bottle up my feelings….he hated when I did that” he runs his hand along my arm gently taking my hand

“So tell me what you’re feeling” he says I sigh

“I just feel lost…I honestly thought I had him back after months of hoping he was alive…that he was ok I thought I had him back” he rubs small circles on my hand with his thumb “when he went missing I felt like all I could do was hope and believe he was ok….I feel like my hope has been taken from me” I cry a little harder “he was always there for me…Matt was too I guess but…” I felt Pietro tense up at the mention of his name I look at him “what did he do?” I ask concerned I can see in Pietro’s eyes he doesn’t want to tell me “Pie…” What if he didn’t make it out of the building I don’t remember seeing him “did-did he not make it?” I ask unsure if I want to hear the answer Pietro looks worried

“No, no he is fine” I relax slightly “he just ummm it is a long story” he scratches the back of his neck

“He said something, didn’t he?” I say angrily Pietro bites his lip “I’m sorry…he probably isn’t taking this very well, that doesn’t make whatever he said ok……maybe I should go talk to him” I say annoyed I start to pull away from Pietro but he pulls me back toward him

“No…I don’t want him to upset you more” he says softly “stay with me” he says just above a whisper, I relax into his chest and run my hand along his arms

“What did he say?” I ask

“It doesn’t matter” he says a small smile on his face as he interlocks my hand in his, all I can think about is how upset Matt must be and even though I’m mad at him I should be there for him

“How is he doing?” I ask “like with the rest of the team…is someone making sure he is ok?” I say feeling guilty

“Steve, Sam and Clint had been checking on him…..from what I heard he was ok until ummm…..”

“Until what?”

“….The team knows how hard this is for you. So yesterday we started planning the funeral to take some off the stress away…I hope that is ok” my heart sinks I hadn’t even thought about the funeral yet I tear up at the kindness of my team he looks upset “sorry we should have talked to you first, we don’t-”

“No, no it means a lot to me that you guys did that. I -I hadn’t even thought about what to do for the funeral…or thought about it at all really” I wipe the tears from my face “so what happened?”

“Well we brought Matt down to help us. We thought he would want to help”

“He didn’t?” I say both confused and shocked

“He was upset that we wanted to plan it since we didn’t know him, and then he demand to see you. This was just after you had asked to be alone so we didn’t let him, he got angrier and…ummm…said some stuff about me, the team came to my defence…. He was told he could stay and help if he apologized to me or…..or he could leave…”

“He chose to leave?” I ask hurt I thought I meant more to him than that I thought Carter meant more to him than that, Pietro holds me tighter

“I’m sorry” he says, I have never felt so angry and hurt at the same time “don’t let him upset you…he’s not worth it” tears slowly fall from my face

“We have all been through so much together…I’ve known him like my whole life…he has been Carter’s best friend since they were two….I thought we meant more to him” I say more to myself but I know Pietro could hear “how could he be so selfish” Pietro let’s go of my hand and starts rubbing my arm again I slowly start to calm down “when is it?”

“Saturday” he says softly I let out a half cry half laugh

“Pie….I don’t know what day it is” I admit he kisses the top of my head

“Three days…it’s in Three days” I nod tears still slowly falling he just keeps holding me and running his hand up and down my arm comfortingly

“I really don’t think I could do this without you…..thank you” I say turning and kissing him on the cheek he rests his forehead on mine

“I- I ….would do anything for you” I feel my heart beating faster he has said that before but there was something different about the way he said it. Put my head on his chest “you should go back to sleep” he says running his hand up and down my back I nod and slowly drift off to sleep

***

Wanda walks into the room soon after Sami falls asleep she smiles at the site of her best friend sleeping on her brother’s chest, Pietro’s eyes are closed still running his hand up and down her back

“I see you couldn’t sleep on your own” she teases he smiles eyes still closed

“Shut up”

“Who knew my brother was so cuddly” she giggles quietly he rolls his eyes “I think it is sweet how much you care about her” she sits at the end of the bed “how is she today?”

“I think she is doing better”

“Did you tell her about the funeral?”

“Ya, she is glad she doesn’t have to worry about it…. she was asking about Matt”

“What did you tell her?”

“She figured out he said something, I didn’t tell her what he said but she is upset that he left”

“Well from what I know he is like a brother to her…she probably feels like she is losing both of them…..”

“He certainly doesn’t think of her as a sister” he says annoyed Wanda rolls her eyes

“She is sleeping on your chest and yet you are still jealous”

“I’m not jealous…I just don’t like him” she raises an eyebrow at him “he is selfish, even when it comes to Sam, if he truly cared about her he would not do things that upset her” Wanda smiles at him

“You love her don’t you?” she says happily he smirks and nods

“I almost told her before she fell asleep, I had to stop myself”

“Maybe after the funeral…. I was thinking about asking Clint if we could stay at his place for a few days” he smiles and nods “I will let you sleep, see you later”

“See you later” he says

***

When I wake up I am still sleeping on Pietro’s chest his arms are wrapped around me when I get up to move he tightens his hold I smile and lay back on his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat Wanda walks into the room.

“Comfortable?” she teases

“I am actually, your brother is very comfy” I giggle she smiles

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better….I really appreciate you guys planning the funeral I don’t think I could do it” she takes my hand

“It was Visions idea” she smiles

“How has that been going?” I smirk

“Very good. Thank you for setting us up”

“I need more details than that” I point to the bed and adjust my position “come on, I could use some girl talk” she laughs

“well we have not gone out since the party, but he has been very comforting….seeing what happened to Carter it made me realise how lucky I was to get him back” she says apologetically I turn to look at Pietro

“I’m glad you got him back” I say turning back to her “…please continue”

“We talk a lot, like in our minds…he is very kind and we understand each other very well” she smiles

“So are you guys together…..”

“We are in a relationship, yes”

“I would hug you right now but ummm…..he won’t let go of me” I giggle quietly trying not to wake him

“Your turn…” she says pointing a Pietro I feel myself blush

“urrrmmm well…..I don’t know honestly…..I definitely like him, I have liked him for a while now. it’s just like you said I didn’t want to admit it” she smiles at me “I honestly don’t know if I could do this without him…..but the timing is so bad…..”

“I am glad you can at finally admit you like him”

“I do, like a lot….I’m sorry this must be so weird for you he’s your brother”

“I told you I’m fine… I actually really like the thought of my brother and my best friend dating. I mean look at the two of you” she points at the two of us “you guys a practically a couple already” I blush again

“You’re hilarious” I say sarcastically she smiles

“I am glad you’re feeling better it is good to see you smiling and laughing again…if you are up for it I think the team would like to see you”

“Maybe I will come down for lunch” I smile she laughs

“Its 3:00”

“Oh…dinner then” I smile “hey Wanda…what happened with Matt yesterday?” feel Pietro tense slightly I run my fingers up and down his arm “whatever he said has really upset him”

“He brought up our history with HYDRA and said some other stuff about Pietro…I’m sorry he left”

“it’s not your fault… he is being so selfish” I take a deep breath “we have known each other pretty much our whole lives, he is like a brother to me, him and Cater used to tell people they were brothers” I start to tear up “I don’t think I can forgive him for this” my tears start to fall Wanda moves closer and takes my hand

“I am sorry” she says Pietro sits up and hugs me from behind

“What’s wrong?” he asks concerned

“I’m just so mad at Matt…..how could he not want to be a part of the funeral…apart of Carter’s funeral” Wanda moves closer and hugs me as well “I know we have been fighting the last few days but…I thought our friendship meant more than that” Pietro takes my hand “I can’t believe he said something else to you…I told him how much it upset me…I thought he meant it when he apologized”

“I told you radost’ moya(my joy), you shouldn’t let him upset you” Pietro says

“I know I shouldn't…but he’s my friend or at least he was…”

“You don’t need friends like him” Wanda says I nod

“You’re right” I say I bring them into a group hug “I love you guys so much”

“We love you too” Wanda says

“So much” Pietro adds kissing the top of my head I smile and wipe my tears and hug Wanda

‘I will see you at dinner’ she says in my head

‘You’re not going to stay?’ I ask back

‘Pietro will take care of you’ she says I nod and let go of her

“See you two at dinner” she waves and leaves the room I lay on Pietro’s chest again he wraps his arms around me I put my hand on his arm and run my fingers along his arm, thinking about how my conversation with Wanda more specifically the comment about the two of us practically being a couple, I can’t help but smile.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks a smile on his face I feel myself blush

“Uh just something me and Wanda talked about” I say he raises an eyebrow at me “it’s nothing…”

“Ok” he says suspiciously then tightening his arms around me slightly “I’m just glad to see you smiling again” he says my smile widens if he only knew.

“Pie…” I bit my lip, he looks at me curiously “you make me smile” I say he smiles at me and slowly leans down to kisses my cheek letting it linger for a few seconds I close my eyes and feel my heart flutter

“You always make me smile radost’ moya(my joy)” he says softly I turn my face and lean my forehead against his, our faces are so close our noses are touching, it takes everything in me not to kiss him and tell him I love him… holy crap I love him how am I only just realizing this.

“We should …umm …we should go eat dinner…with the team” I say awkwardly he nods slowly running his nose along mine sending a tingling feeling down my back but neither of us move

“We should umm we should go….” He says just as awkwardly I nod slowly running my nose along his I feel him smile and cup my face running his thumb along my cheek a few times before pulling away and kissing my forehead, I bury my face in his neck he slides his hand into mine interlocking our fingers “come on, let’s go eat” he says I pull my face way and nod. We walk to the kitchen never letting go of each other’s hands Wanda is the first to see us and smirks

‘I told you, practically a couple’ she says in my mind I smile at her

'Shut up this is all your fault’ I say back

'I will gladly take the blame for you two getting together’

'We aren’t together’

'No you just sleep in the same bed and hold hands and kiss each other all the time, maybe not on the lips but I am sure it won’t be long now’ she teases I roll my eyes

“Hey Samers how’re you doing?” Natasha asks pulling me in for a hug I let go of Pietro’s hand and return the hug when I pull away he places a hand on my lower back.

“I’m ok…I’m emotional, but ok” we both laugh

“Emotional, huh…I think that is normal” she smirks at Pietro “Chto vy delali dva tam ves’ den’? (what have you two been doing up there all day?)"she says he rolls his eyes and smirks

"Ne to, chto vashe myshleniye(Not what you’re thinking)”

“Mmhuumm ty skazat’ yey, kak vy chuvstvuyete, vse zhe? (Mmhuumm did you tell her how you feel yet?)”

“Net, I ya ne sobirayus’ do posle pokhoron (No and I’m not going to till after the funeral)” she smiles at him and nods and turns back to me

“Let me know if you need anything”

“I will thanks” I turn to Pietro “what was that about?”

“She just wanted to know if you’re really ok”

“Ok…” I say suspiciously turning to Thor “what are we having?”

“Pizza” he says happy “we know how much you love pizza lady Samantha”

“I do love pizza” I say happily Thor puts his hand on my shoulder

“I trust that the fast one has been taking good care of you?” He asks I smile at Pietro

“He has”

“He better be” says Clint placing his hand on Pietro’s shoulder “how you doing kid?” He asks kindly

“A lot better” I say smiling

“Glad to hear” says Clint

“Indeed” says Thor I smile at them

“Where is everyone?” Pietro asks

“Sam and Steve went to get the Pizza and the nerds are in the lab” says Clint we all laugh

“Hello Samantha how are you?” asks Vision

“I am doing well thank you” I hug him “thank you for the help with the funeral…. Will you do me one more favor?” he nods “please take Wanda on a date tomorrow night” I pull away from the hug he smiles at me

“I would be happy too” he says I watch him walk over to talk to Wanda she smiles and looks at me I wink at her she smiles and returns to her conversation with Vision

“Sami!” I hear Tony yell and hug me

“Hi Tony” I say hugging him back laughing

“I never thought I would be so happy to hear your laugh” she says looking down at me “….have I ever told you how short you are”

“Nope, never” I say sarcastically pulling away from the hug he pulls me back in

“No I am not done…we thought we were going to lose you short stuff” I can see tears brimming his eyes

“Oh Tony” I say surprised how emotional he was about this I hug him tightly “I’m fine” he pulls away “you going to be ok?” I ask he nods

“You mean a lot to us kid” he says I smile hug him again

“You guys mean a lot to me too” I feel Steve put his hand on my shoulder

“Don’t scare us like that again” Steve says I smile at him

“I will try not to” I giggle I see Tony walk away I look at him still shocked he is not like that with anyone except Pepper

“I think he thinks of you like a daughter” says Bruce

“Really?” I say surprised “that is so sweet” I smile he nods

“How are you doing?” he asks

“Better” I smile

We spend the next few hours talking and laughing the whole team was happy to see me. Wanda asked about us all going out to stay at Clint’s he thinks it is a great idea, we talked very briefly about the funeral so far it sounds perfect I could not have planned it better myself I realise I am going to have to spend the next few days writing my speech, Coulson will also speak which makes me feel a bit better. Eventually we all go to our rooms Pietro holds my hand well we walk to my room.

“Ummm…can I stay in your room?” he asks nervously I nod and smile he smiles back we walk into my room and lay on the bed instead of resting my head on his arm I rest it on his chest he smiles and wraps his arm around my waist I rest my arm across his chest he runs his fingers along my arm till I fall asleep.


	13. The Funeral

Over the next few days I write the speech with help from Pietro when I would get frustrated or upset, he always calmed me down after I had nightmares. I tried to go see the team as much as I could handle. I wake up once again in Pietro’s arms to see him already awake.

“Morning” I say, he looks at me and runs his hand up and down my back

“Morning…how are you feeling?” he asks

“Nervous” he takes my hand and interlocks our fingers leaving a gentle kiss on it

“I will be with you the whole time” I nod and sit up he sits up next to me and kisses the side of my face “no matter what” I rest my head on his chest he wraps his arm around me and holds me in silence for a few minutes “you should start getting ready” I nod he kisses the side of my face again I smile and get up. He leaves to help the others set up. I get in the shower and then change into my dress - the same one I wore when I met the Avengers I put my hair in a bun and put on some makeup when Pietro comes back in the room wearing a black dress shirt and black pants

“How’s it looking?” I ask

“Good, we are pretty much set up people should start arriving soon” he says sitting on the bed I take a breath and nod finishing my makeup and putting it away I sit next to him on the bed he takes my hand “I ummm I have something for you” he says nervously he hands me the necklace Carter gave me my eyes brim with tears “you left it at Carter’s…I umm….I thought you might want to wear it” he looks at me clearly worried as tears slip down my face he goes to wipe them away “I’m sorr-“ I cut him off wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly he wraps his arms around my waist

“Thank you” is all I can say he kisses my shoulder I slowly pull away he wipes my tears

“I’ll put it on you” he holds his hand out and I give him the necklace turning around he puts the necklace on me and hugs me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder “you ready to go?” he asks I nod standing up, we walk to the room we normally have the parties in

“Can I have a minute in there… alone?” I ask he nods I walk in and see a small table with a guest book on it, I see another table along the back wall with a few photos of Carter on it as well as his photo album, a table full of food and a small plaque with his photo on it the inscription reads

Carter Saver

An honorary Avenger

A loving brother and friend

He will be forever be remembered for his bravery and selflessness 

I stand in front of it and read it over and over again letting the tears slowly fall from my eyes I feel Pietro slid his hand around my waist and resting his forehead on the side of my face, we stand there for a few minutes the tears stop flowing.

“It’s beautiful” I say he nods

“He deserves it” he says I lean my head on his chest and interlocking our hands at my waist

“Who wrote it?” I ask he rubs his thumb along my hand

“We all did” he says I nod

“Where are the others?”

“They will be down soon, the thought you might need a few minutes” he says I nod I hear footsteps and turn around to see Coulson

“How you doing Sam?” he asks

“I’m ok…nervous” he hugs me

“I am assuming you want me to speak first?” he asks I nod “did you see the tree?” I look at him confused

“Tree?”

“We got a Pacific Dogwood to plant on the balcony” says Pietro “it is the plant-”

“Of British Columbia….we had one in our backyard when we were growing up” I smile “how did you get one across the border?”

“We pulled some strings” Wanda says walking in with the rest of the team I smile at them

“where is it?” I ask they point to the balcony I walk out and it smells like home, I look at the blooming flowers my smile grows and I turn back to the team “thank you…it’s perfect, this whole thing” I point to the room “is perfect” I tear up they all smile at me

“he was a hero” Steve says I nod and hug him and then hug the rest of the team telling each one of them how much I appreciated them and everything they have done, when I get to Pietro he hugs me with no words needing to be said he tilts my chin so I am looking at him

“Are you ready?” he asks

“You’re going to stay with me right?” I ask feeling slightly childish he nods and takes my hand

“The whole time” I smile and nod at him

“Ok I’m ready” I say

***

Over the next hour people arrive all signing the guestbook and coming to ask how I am, all of them knowing how close me and Carter where. People tell me stories about him that I have never heard before. Pietro was true to his word his hand never left my side. I see Tony walk to the center of the room and I know the speeches are about to begin Pietro squeezes my hand gently sensing my nerves

“You’ll be fine” he whispers kissing my forehead

“Hello everyone” Tony begins “thank you all for coming to the service for Carter Saver. Director Coulson has a few words he would like to say, then we will here from his sister Samantha. Please don’t forget to sign the guestbook and look at the photo album. Coulson” Tony steps aside letting Coulson have the floor

“Thank you Tony. Once again I would like to thank everyone for coming out today, we all know the kind of person Carter was Kind, Loyal, Determined and so full of love. He was everything you could ask for in an agent and a friend which I am proud to call him. He cared for everyone in this room but none more than Sam” Pietro runs his hand along my back comforting me “I think we all know how protective he was of her and how much he loved her. I recall that Sam went on a single mission without him when they first came to our base and she got hurt, not badly just enough to have her in the hospital for a few days. The only time he left her side was to come into my office and informed me he has to go on every single one of her missions from now on and he somehow managed to weasel himself into every one of her missions after that” I laugh with the rest of the room “I think speak for everyone in this room when I give my most sincerest condolences to you” he looks at me “you meant the world to him Sam, I know he was so proud of you in everything you did and will continue to do” he lifts his glass “to Sam”

“To Sam” the room cheers a tear slips from my eyes I wipe it and hug Coulson

“Thank you” I whisper to him he walks away and I turn to the crowd “Thank you Coulson” I take a deep breath and look around the room “wow. I see a lot of familiar faces today” I smile “I firstly just want to say how much it means to me that you took the time to come here today to help me say goodbye to my brother. I want to give a special thanks to my new team - the Avengers. you guys have been here for me since the moment I joined the team and you have all been so amazing this past week, not only where you all a shoulder for me to cry on but you planned this amazing serves for Carter, I honestly could not have asked for a better support system through this difficult time” I look at Pietro who is smiling at me encouragingly “Carter was more than just my brother he was my best friend I could go to him for anything and not worry about judgement. When our parents died he stepped up and took care of me no matter what, when we first discovered my ability he helped me get stronger every day, always pushing me just enough. We did absolutely everything together and always had each other’s backs. He was funny, smart and so talented, he was the best person I knew and I am so proud to call him my brother. I have heard many stories today that I have never heard before whether it is stories about him threatening someone who made a purvey comment about me” I laugh with the room “or about him doing something stupid because he never backed down from a challenge. He really was an amazing person….. Who protected me at all costs” I start to tear up but hold it in so I can finish “I love you so much Carter and I Miss you so so much” I wipe a tear from my face and lift my glass “to Carter”

“To Carter” the room cheers Tony comes up to be and rubs my back comfortingly

“if we could all make our way outside, we have prepared to plant a tree in the memory of Carter - An Honorary Avenger” Tony says and everyone starts walking out “you ok?” he asks I nod

“I just need a minute” he nods

“We won’t start without you”

“Thank you” I say he nods and heads out to the porch, Pietro comes up to me

“you ok?” I nod he pulls me in for a hug holding me tightly well a few tears slip down my face, I pull away wiping the tears he takes my hand “come on” he gestures to the balcony, I nod and we walk hand in hand

“for those who don’t know this is a Pacific Dogwood it is the plant of British Columbia Canada where Carter and Sam grew up as I said we will plant this tree in Carter’s memory so we can always remember the brave and selfless man he was" Tony says to the group “Samers would you do the honours” he hands me a shovel I stick it in the ground and began shoveling the dirt to the bucket until the hole was big enough for the roots Steve places the tree in the hole and Wanda fills the hole with dirt using her ability, when we are finished I use my ability to water the ground smiling to myself

“SHIELD has prepared a short video” Coulson says to the crowd “if we could all make our way inside” they all walk back inside, I quickly find Pietro and take his hand, when we are inside he slides his hand around my waist and the video begins. I see photos of him and other SHIELD agents mostly photos of me Carter and Matt, videos of us training and goofing around. I can’t help but laugh when I see the video of me and him doing the Ross and Monica dance routine from Friends the video ends with the same photo that is on the plaque. I wipe away the tears that had fallen Pietro kisses the top of my head I look around the room and see tears falling down almost everyone’s face

“Thank you all for coming today…and thank you for this video” I look at the photo on the screen “it was the perfect representation of who he was” I smile to the crowd slowly everyone begins to leave all of them tell me how much he would have enjoyed today and how much I meant to him. When everyone is gone I turn to the team “thank you so much” I say tears falling freely unable to hold back any more, they give me a group hug saying words of encouragement when we pull away Pietro asks if I want to go to my room I nod, when we turn to leave I see Matt at the doorway I feel myself and Pietro tense up his hand remaining on my lower back

“Sorry I missed it” he says embarrassed I just stare at him jaw clenched unable to speak “I know you’re probably mad-”

“Probably!” I yell angrily he looks at the ground “why did you even bother coming?” He takes a step toward me but I step back

“Please I really need to talk to you” I can see the sadness in his eyes pleading for me to talk to him

“What so you can apologize and not mean it again. Kiss my ass Matt” I turn to Pietro who is glaring at Matt he looks down at me

“You should go talk to him….” He says I look at him confused “I know you. You need to talk to him” my face softens and I nod realizing he is right “I will be in here if you need me ok” I nod and turn to Matt who is looking at me still hoping I will change my mind

“Fine” I say, he smiles and we walk out to the patio I sit on the bench arms crossed “say what you have to say” he stands there pacing a few times before he kneels in front of me placing his hands on my knees I look at him concerned I have never seen him like this

“I am so sorry Sam. I shouldn’t have left, I should have stayed with you and Carter” I realise he probably thinks it’s his fault I kneel in front of him and pull him into a hug

“It’s not your fault Matt” I begin to cry again “it’s no one’s fault” he hugs me back I can tell he is crying too “I miss him too Matt so much”

“But feel like I am losing both of you” he says

“The only way you’re going to lose me is if you keep acting like an ass” I say, he looks at me very seriously

“Come back to SHIELD with me?” he takes my hands and I look at him shocked

“What?” I ask a bit hurt 

“Come on Sam it makes sense May has gone a-wall, Jemma is still missing. Please come back, I can’t lose both of you”

“Matt I told you you’re not losing me”

“I am! We never fought before you moved in here and now all we have done is fight”

“Matt the reason we have been fighting is because of the way you are acting, not because of them…I can’t believe you would ask me to leave”

“They don’t know you like I do. They don’t care like I do” he says I stand up

“Excuse me! Maybe if you had shown up today you would have seen how well they know and care about me. Seriously Matt they have been by my side all week and where were you?” I say angrily he stands up

“They wouldn’t let me see you!”

“Because I asked to be alone!”

“Ya and then they told me to leave”

“No you chose to leave……you could have apologized, you could have been a part of the funeral. They only asked you to leave because of the way you were acting, I told you. You can’t talk to people like that”

“Are you still going on about what I said to that -”

“Don’t even think about saying it. I swear I will never speak to you again” I say so he knows I mean it he looks at me for a few seconds clearly angered

“People like that don’t change Sam” he says through gritted teeth, I scoff at him

“Yes they do, he has been there for me since the day he woke up, never mind the last week. I would have died if it wasn’t for him”

“Maybe he shouldn’t have saved you” he says angrily, I feel my heart drop as my eyes go wide with tears. I can’t believe he said that, I see the look of horror on his face at the realisation of what he just said “I didn’t meant it” he says urgently I shake my head and let the tears fall well I slowly back up when I fumble agents the door, I open it still backing away from him he stands in the doorway “Sam I’m sorry I didn’t mean it” he says again I continue to shake my head unable to speak. I turn and look at the team who are looking back and forth between me and Matt, I turn away and run upstairs and rest my back on the wall slowly sliding down well the tears fall Pietro is next to me almost immediately holding my face in his hands

“What did he do?” he asks surprisingly calmly I shake my head “Sam what did he say?” he asks urgently I cry harder I see Wanda out of breath next to us

“What happened?” she asks worried I cry even harder at the memory I see Wanda’s face change and realise she read my mind “I’m going to kill him” she says angrily Pietro looks confused

“What did he say?” he asks her

“Oh no. you actually will kill him” she says

“he didn’t mean it, he’s just upset he would never want me dead” I say before I can stop myself Pietro slowly pulls away clearly angry I realise what I said but he was gone before I could stop him I turn to Wanda who looks just as worried as me we hear a loud bang

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER!” we hear Pietro yell I quickly stand and we run downstairs to see Matt pinned against the wall by Pietro, I have never seen him so angry. The other Avengers all ready to step in if needed

“I didn’t mean it” Matt says angrily

“What did he say?” asks Tony

“he said he wishes Pietro didn’t save Sam” Wanda answers I see all the Avengers turn to Matt in anger Pietro tightening the grip on Matt, jaw clenching more than before

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT” Matt yells in pain “Sam please let me explain” he pleads

“You don’t get to talk to her” Pietro says through gritted teeth accent much thicker than normal “give me one good reason not to send you to the infirmary”

“Pie… please don't” I say tears streaming down my face I can see his breathing become more normal still glaring at Matt he drops him and slowly backs away face still full of anger I look Matt in the eyes “get out” I say through gritted teeth he looks upset and steps toward me

“Sam please” he pleads again

“She told you to leave” Steve steps forward between me and him

“Sam please don’t give up on me….I’m in with love you….please believe me”

“No you’re not” I say coldly

“I am, I have been for a while now I just didn’t know how to tell you” he looks series like this is his last hope

“I’m supposed to believe you after what you just said. After everything you have said” I say angrily I walk past Steve and look Matt in the eyes “I don’t care if you mean it” I say angrily turning and walking away he grabs my wrist

“There isn’t the tiniest part of you that feels the same about me?” he asks I yank my wrist away from him looking him in the eyes I shake my head

“now leave” I say he walks out the door I turn to look at the team most of them looking shocked I look at Pietro who looks conflicted and uneasy I walk up to him and wrap my arm around him he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head I feel the tension leave his body he runs his hands between my shoulder blades and the tension leaves my body as well. I pull away and see the whole team smirking “can we watch the video again?” I ask they all nod and we sit on the floor and watch the video “thank you again, for today you guys”

“No problem Samers” Clint says

“Glad we could help” adds Bruce

“Anything for you short stuff” Tony says

“We are always here for you” Wanda says gently taking my hand. Everyone stands and leaves except me and Pietro whose lags I am sitting in between I turn and smile at him he returns the smile and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer and resting his head on my shoulder I take the opportunity to kiss his cheek and let it linger a few seconds too long he grins and looks at me

“What was that for?”

“Being here for me all day” I say he kisses my forehead

“I will always be here for you radost’ moya (my joy)”

“I know” I snuggle into his chest “when are we going to Clint’s again?”

“Tomorrow morning. Wanda packed your bag already” he says I smile “we should go to bed” I nod we walk hand in hand to my room and he lays on the bed I snuggle into his chest he turns his body more towards me and wraps his arms around me both of us slow drifting to sleep.


	14. Going to Clint’s place

I wake up tears staining my face, I had a dream about Carter memories of me, him and Matt. I sit up and wipe my face Pietro wakes up and rests his head on my shoulder well he rubs my back.

“Another nightmare?” he asks I shake my head

“No, memories” I say he kisses my shoulder

“Do you want to talk about it?” I shake my head

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting it” he wraps his arms around me

“You sure you’re ok?” he asks I nod and rest my head on his chest and run my hand up and down his arm

“What time are we leaving?”

“In about an hour. Me, you and Clint are going today, the others will come up in a few days” he says I nod

“I should go see Wanda before we head out” I say he nods

“I should too, you go first” he says I kiss his cheek and walk to Wanda’s room

“Hey Sam, how are you feeling?” she asks gesturing to the bed for me to sit

“A lot better. The funeral helped a lot” I sit next to her

“……what about the stuff with Matt?”

“Ugg I don’t even want to think about that….I can’t believe he said that” I say she takes my hand “do you know he asked me to leave and go back to SHIELD with him” I say annoyed

“What did you say?”

“I told him I wasn’t going to leave you guys. I was offended he would even ask” I smile at her

“And what about his…ummm…confession?” she asks hesitantly I sigh

“I meant what I said, I don’t care he has been a really bad friend lately and hurt me a lot, he wasn’t there for me when I needed him. I could never like him like that….. Definitely not after that” I smile “plus I’m in love with your stupid brother” she looks at me wide eyed with a big grin on her face

“You do” she squeals I laugh and nod she pulls me into a tight hug I laugh harder “when are you going to tell him?”

“I’m not” she looks confused “I can’t just be like ‘hey Pie guess what, I love you’ especially not right now….I want to tell him but- ugg I just…I don’t know…” she laughs

“Do you still think the timing is not right?”

“Yes….the timing is better, I guess” I look at her and at my hands and sigh “so the thing is…we have had moments where I think we are going to kiss or I almost say something, but I think we both hold back”

“Because the timing isn’t right?”

“I guess, or maybe we just aren’t meant to be together….”

“Maybe you should stop fighting it and let it happen” she says like it was obvious

“Maybe…” I say to myself she takes my hands

“Sam…Carter would want you to be happy” she says I nod and rest my head on her shoulder

“I love you Wanda, I’m really glad we became friends” she smiles and wraps her arms around me

“I am too….. I don’t know what I would have done without you” she says I hug her

“I don’t know what I would have done without you and Pie” we sit like this for a few minutes when we hear a knock on the door and Pietro walks in, I give Wanda one last squeeze before I stand “see you in a few days Wanda” I turn to Pietro “I will meet you back in my room” he nods I walk back to my room and pack a few last minute items well I think about my talk with Wanda maybe I should just let it happen.

***

“So are you going to tell her?” Wanda asks Pietro sits next to her on the bed

“The funeral was yesterday Wanda. I don’t know if the timing is right yet…..especially after what happened with Matt”

“Forget about what happened with Matt. she does not share his feelings. And as far as timing goes….maybe you should just let it happen. stop holding back” she doesn’t want to tell either of them how the other feels, she wants them to tell each other but if they don’t get together soon she is going to have to do something more drastic

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way about me that I do her, I don’t want to ruin our friendship”

“Pietro what was the first thing she did after Matt finally left”

“She hugged me” he says confused

“Not me, not Steve, Natasha or Tony, You she hugged you. I don’t think you need to worry about ruining your friendship, you guys are practically dating anyway” she says somewhat annoyed that he still thinks she doesn’t like him, he smiles and chuckles

“You think so?” he asks she rolls her eyes

“If you don’t tell her by the time we get to Clint’s, I will” she says warningly

“Ok, ok I’ll tell her” he says defeated Wanda smirks “stop smirking” he says annoyed

“See you in a few days Pietro” she says in sing-songy voice he rolls his eyes

“Goodbye Wanda” he says annoyed

“Goodbye Pietro” he walks out of the room and to Sami’s

“Ready to go?” he says Sami nods and smiles his heart beats faster at the sight she really could brighten any room just by smiling

“I’m really excited, it will be nice to get away for a few days. Plus I could use some baby therapy” she laughs

“Baby therapy?”

“Ya, I love kids especially babies they will provide the perfect…not destruction…..but something like that” she says, he is happy to see her back to her old self he just stands there with a big grin on his face “have you met Clint’s kids before?” She asks

“Ya I did just after I woke up”

“Oh right you stayed at Clint’s for a few days”

“Ya, his kids love me” he says laughing “they call me Uncle Pietro”

“Aww that’s adorable” She says he nods

“I am looking forward to seeing them again” Pietro says Clint comes into the room

“You guys ready to go?” he asks

“Yep” she says they all make our way to the jet

****

we fly for about an hour the three of us sit and talk about what there is to do out there, Pietro and I sit next to each other hand in hand the whole time when we land Clint introduces me to his wife and kids, Pietro was right the kids do love him and he is great with them. We all go sit in the living room and talk when Nathaniel starts fussing and crying they try their best to calm him but he just won’t stop fussing

“Ummm can I try?” I ask hesitantly “back at SHIELD I was known as the baby whisperer” I laugh

“please” Laura says and passes me the crying Nathanial I hold him close to my chest rubbing his back and walk around the living room until he begins to calm down a bit, when he has calmed down enough I begin humming ‘once upon a December’ from Anastasia he slowly falls asleep in my arms I smile at everyone who is looking at me shocked and impressed

“I told you. I’m a baby whisperer” I laugh

“How did you do that?” asks Laura I shrug

“I always have been good with kids. One of the agent’s me, Matt and Carter were friends with back in Canada passed away a month before his baby was due. I stayed at his wife’s place and helped out as much as I could after the baby was born” I sit down next to Pietro “It just comes naturally I guess” I say trying not to sound like I’m bragging

“Well you can come here whenever you like if you can keep him this calm” she says there is a small lull in conversation

“Hey, why don’t you two go do something we can take care of the kids” I say

“That is so kind of you to offer but-”

“But nothing, we got this” I say Laura and Clint Smile at us

“Thanks Samers” says Clint I smile and turn to Pietro who is smiling at me

“Sorry I didn’t even ask if you wanted to babysit”

“No its ok, I was going to offer anyway” he looks at Nathaniel “that song you were humming is from Anastasia right?”

“Ya. It is one of my favorite movies…Carter used to hum the song to me when I couldn’t sleep” Pietro puts his arm around my shoulders, I smile and move closer

“Uncle Pietro?” Lila sits next to him and whispers in his ear

“Why don’t you ask her?” he whispers loud enough for me to hear

“Aunty Sami” she says I smile at the use of the word Aunt

“Yes Lila”

“Can we watch the movie you and Uncle Pietro are talking about?”

“Anastasia?” I ask she nods excitedly “of course we can, here” I gently place Nathanial on Pietro’s chest and log into Netflix and begin the movie, I sit back down next to him, he is smiling down at the sleeping baby “it is a great feeling isn’t it?” I ask

“What?”

“A baby sleeping on your chest” he nods smiling and wraps his arm around my waist I rest my head on his shoulder, well we watch the movie, not to long after the movie ends Clint and Laura come home

“Thank you so much, I hope they weren’t much trouble” she says

“Not at all” Pietro says

“What did you guys do?” Clint asks

“We watched a movie it was sooooooo good” Lila says very excitedly

“What movie?”

“Anastasia!”

“Kid friendly I hope” he says we nod

“Ok kids off to bed” Laura says as she picks up Nathanial well they grown “come on, let’s go”

“Aunty Sami will you have a tea party with me tomorrow?”

“I would love to” she hugs me and Pietro

“Goodnight” she says

“Goodnight” says Cooper

“Goodnight” Pietro and I say

“You two staying up?” Clint asks I turn to Pietro he nods “ok, we’re going to bed. Goodnight”

“Night” I say turning to Pietro “what do you want to watch?”

“The breakfast club?” He asks I nod and start the movie his arm still around my waist, me snuggled in his chest. Keep thinking about how much I want to thank him for how great he has been and everything he has done, don’t hold back

“Pie…” he looks at me I sit up a little “I just wanted to say how much I appreciate everything you have done over the past few weeks. I really don’t think I could have done this without you. You have been so sweet and understanding… I just…thank you, so much” he puts his forehead on mine

“I told you I would do anything for you radost’ moya (my joy)” he says I smile look into his eyes “Sam I…ummm I-I” I frown at him

“You ok Pie?” he nods and I can feel his breath on my face, suddenly his lips are on mine it is soft and tender kiss he pulls away before I can even respond

“Sorry I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just I really like you and I have been trying to tell you for so long and I didn’t know how-”

“Pie” I try to get his attention

“and I just wanted to be there for you and not add to your stress and-” he keeps rambling so I grab his shirt and kiss him a little rougher than expected but I wanted to get my point across I pull away quickly

“Feelings mutual” I say smiling

“Really?” he smiles and stares into my eyes I nod, he cups my cheeks and slowly leans forward softly pressing his lips on mine again I immediately reciprocate the kiss placing my hands on his shoulders, our lips move in sync with each other, full of passion but yet still tender. We are communicating every emotion the two of us have held back since the day we meet at the mall. He slides his hand to my lower back pulling me closer till my legs are resting on his lap I slide my hand to the back of his neck deepening the kiss. When we break away both of us are smiling and in need of air resting our foreheads on one another’s “I have wanted to do that for so long” he says running his nose along mine

“Me too” I say breathlessly he kisses me again moving his hand to my thigh “so does this mean we are officially a couple?” I say against his lips he smiles

“It better or my sister will kill me” he says I kiss him laughing slightly

“Is that the only reason you want to date me” I kiss his jaw “so Wanda won’t kill you?” I giggle and return to his lips he smiles against my lips kissing me again

“There are many reasons I want to date you” he says, he moves his mouth along my jaw “you are kind” kiss “beautiful” kiss “smart” kiss “caring” kiss “amazing” he starts pampering kiss down my neck my breath hitches when he reaches a sensitive spot I feel him smile against my neck before he begins nibbling and sucking at the spot I dig my nails into his shoulder slightly

“You’re going to leave a mark” I say smirking, he kisses the spot before pampering kisses along my lower neck “you know we are missing the movie” I tease he begins moving his lips up the other side of my neck stopping at me ear

“I would much rather be doing this” he kisses the spot behind my ear making me giggle he smiles and kisses it again “I love the sound of your laugh” he kisses my lips

“I love your accent” kiss “and when you call me radost moya, even though I have no idea what it means” we both laugh he looks me in the eyes

“It means my joy” he says happily taking my hand in his

“I have never heard anybody call someone that before” I smile

“Well when I saw you at the mall with my sister both of you smiling and laughing I was full of joy…it had been a long time since Wanda or I felt happy but you” he kisses me “you made us happy” he says smiling I put my forehead on his

“You guys made me happy too” I kiss him passionately both of us pulling away

“I think I love you” we say at the same time looking into each other’s eyes and grinning like idiots we laugh and kiss again both of us still smiling, when we pull away I nuzzle my face in his neck my legs still resting on his lap he puts his arm around my waist the other running his fingers along my hip and thigh I rest my hand on his chest tracing small patterns with my fingers I look up at his smiling face and he leans down for a quick kiss

“I love you” he says again I smile

“I love you too” I say he kisses me one last time before we return to the movie falling asleep in each other’s arms

***

Pietro wakes up to the sound of someone in the kitchen he smiles down at Sami remembering the events of last night

“You two look comfortable” says Clint from the kitchen Pietro smiles “did you finally tell her?”

“Maybe” Pietro smiles brighter

“Well judging by the hickey on her neck” he teases Pietro looks at her neck and there is in fact a small mark

“Oops” says Pietro still smiling Clint chuckles

“I am glad you two finally….talked” Clint says raising an eyebrow Pietro chuckles picking Sami up

“Thank you…for the advice” Pietro says

“Anytime kid” Clint smiles well Pietro takes Sami to his room, she begins to wake up

“Go back to sleep, I’m talking you to our room” he whispers she smiles

“I like the sound of that” she snuggles into him “Our room” he smiles as he opens the door

“Me too” he places her on the bed and snuggles in closer wrapping his arms around her and kissing her face he can’t remember a time he has ever been this happy


	15. Getting Comfortable

When I wake up I am nose to nose with Pietro our arms and legs intertwined I can’t help but smile his eyes slowly open a smile appearing quickly on his face

“Good morning” he says pressing a kiss to my lips, my heart flutters I still can’t believe he feels the same way about me as I do him

“Good morning” I say smiling pressing a kiss to his lips as well, he wraps his arms around my waist and lays on his back pulling me on top of him I laugh “Pie, what are you doing?”

“Admiring my girlfriend, thinking about how lucky I am” he smiles running his hands down my sides a few times before resting them on my hips “what are you doing?” He teases I lean down and kiss him

“Wondering why it took so long for me and my gorgeous boyfriend to get together”

“Gorgeous boyfriend eh?” He smiles I nod

“Yep super-hot, has an accent, runs really fast oh and don’t get me started on his blue eyes or that smirk” I tease

“He sounds pretty great”

“Oh He is and he is not just attractive he is sweet and caring too, surprisingly cuddly and a really good kisser” I whisper the last part

“Oh really?” He smirks I nod “ya my girlfriend is pretty great too”

“Is she?” I say he nods

"Yep she has a smile that can brighten any room and always knows the right thing to say, she is short and spunky she has been known to out sass Tony Stark on a daily basis” he says smiling

“Wow how did you get a girl like her?” I tease

“I have no idea, probably my good looks” he jokes I laugh and kiss him

“Nah there just an added bonus” I say he smiles “I love you” I whisper he smiles brighter and traces small patterns in my lower back

“I love you too” he whispers capturing my lips in a passionate kiss rolling us on to our sides, the kissing continues he gently glides his tongue over my lower lip I open my mouth slightly allowing our tongues to move in sync we slowly pull away catching our breath intertwining our figures and smiling to each other I give him a peck on the lips before sitting up to look at the time

“We should get up soon its 8:00” I say running my fingers through his hair he closes his eyes

“I’m going to fall back asleep if you keep doing that” he smiles, I kiss his cheek

“Come on I have a tea party to go to” I say happily he smirks “come on” I shake him but he shakes his head

“Nope I don’t want to” he says I roll my eyes

“Fine” I sigh and start moving off the bed but he sits up and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest I laugh

“Nope, you have to stay with me” says kissing my neck

“As much as I would love to stay with you…”

“Mmmm” he hums into my neck

“We should….ummmm we ……we should….” I can feel myself getting flustered he smiles in my neck

“We should?” He teases continuing to leave open mouthed kisses along my neck

“We could stay a little bit longer” I say breathlessly closing my eyes and tilting my head giving him better access he chuckles and begins nibbling at my neck I bite my lip until I can’t take it anymore. turning around and pushing him down so I’m straddling his waist he smiles cheekily at me placing his hands on my hips I lean down and begin kissing his neck when I get to the crook of his neck he digs his fingers in my hips I bite down gently making him groan I smirk and begin sucking on the spot he begins slowly moving his hands up my sides sending tingles up my body I leave a trail of kisses as I move to the other side of his neck mirroring my actions from the other side of his neck he moans again sliding his hands down sides till his hands are on my butt giving it a squeeze. I move away from his neck to look him in the eyes which have gone dark with lust much like mine. He quickly sits up causing me to straddle his lap he has one hand around my hip the other on the back of my neck pulling our faces together till we are sharing a deep passionate kiss. I move one hand to the back of his neck moving the other one up and down his muscular chest. He moves his lips to my neck and his hands under my shirt slowly lifting it off he removes his lips and pulls the shirt over my head cupping my face and looking me in the eyes

“We can stop, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” he says seriously I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss when I pull away and look him in the eyes

“I want this” I say he smiles and pulls me into a heated kiss he moves his hands to my waist and his mouth down my neck and chest till his mouth is sucking on the skin between my breasts he moves back up my chest and neck moving hands tenderly up my stomach slowly massaging my breasts through my bra. My hands move under his shirt his lips return to mine before pulling his shirt over his head well I unhook my bra, he pulls me back into another kiss our hands exploring each other’s bodies till his hands return to my breasts he leaves an open mouth kiss on my collarbone before taking my breast in his mouth gently sucking and nibbling I let out a moan grinding my hips in need of friction he returns to my lips slowly lowering me down to the bed so he is on top of me, he bucks his hip into me causing both of us to groan. He pampers kisses all down my body slowly moving his hands down my sides when he reaches my pants he kisses my hips before pulling down both my pants and underwear I use my feet to push down his pants and leap to my knees kissing him as he pulls them off the rest of the way and placing a condom on, he once again slowly brings me back to the bed looking in my eyes for approval I nod smiling

“I love you” I say meeting his lips again his responding immediately

“I love you” he says against my lips slowly aligning himself and sliding inside of me I dig my nails into his shoulders he stops and looks at me I hold my finger up for him to wait he nods kissing my lips. I nod for him to continue he fills me up stopping and kissing my neck well I adjust. after a moment I nod again he kisses me before slowly moving his hips moans leaving both of our mouths, he keeps at this pace I wrap my legs around his hips beginning to buck against him he bites down on my neck as he increase his speed hitting my spot

“Oh god” I say breathlessly arching my back “don’t stop” I moan

“Oh Sam Vy chuvstvuyete sebya nastol'ko udivitel'no(you feel so amazing)” he moans speeding up. I flip us over so I’m on top straddling him he grabs my hips as I trail kisses down his chest I grind on top of him the moans continue “ne ostanavlivaytes(don’t stop)” he says I don’t know what he is saying but it sounds so good, it feels so good. Both of us reaching our peeks he sits up wrapping his arms around my body thrusting into me I burry my face in his neck digging my nails into his back moaning uncontrollably

“Oh god Pie, I’m so close”

“Me too baby” he moves his thumb to massage my clit sending me over the edge I gasp as we ride out my orgasm panting into his neck and letting out a high pitch moan he soon reaches his high grunting in my ear I buck against him a few times allowing him to ride out his orgasm. We both sit out of breath and holding each other resting our foreheads on one another’s as we come down from our highs, he kisses my lips softly “I love you” he whispers I run my nose along his

“I love you too” I whisper he slowly pulls us back down on the bed pulling out of me and throwing out the condom, pulling his boxers back on and handing me his shirt he kisses my cheek before climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around me I snuggle into his chest he kisses the top of my head both of us smiling

“That was….”

“Amazing” I say both of us laugh he nods give me a quick kiss

“Amazing” he whispers grinning

“I hope we weren’t loud everyone is probably already up” I say covering my blushing face Pietro kisses my hands

“Shower?” He says I nod we grab a change of clothes and head into the shower we begin washing ourselves off when Pietro presses his lips to mine slowly backing me against the wall I laugh

“Ready for round two already?” I joke he smiles

“You are so beautiful” he says tucking my hair behind my ear “I don’t why I waited so long to tell you” he says I smile and interlock our hands

“It was worth the wait” I say he kisses me again

“…..Now about that round two?” He says kissing my neck

“Pie” I say laughing he keeps going “we really shouldn’t” he moves to the other side of my neck “we can’t spend the whole day in bed” I giggle

“We aren’t in bed right now are we?” He teases moving his hands to my breasts

“Good point” I say annoyed “what if we put this on pause till tonight?” he moves his hands to my waist and kisses me

“I can work with that” he smiles

“Good” I peck his lips “now let’s go” we walk out of the shower getting dressed and walking into the living room

“Morning love birds” says Clint

“Morning Katniss” I tease

“You guys sleep ok?” asks Laura

“Like a baby” says Pietro wrapping his arm around my waist and pecking my lips I laugh

“You are such a sap” I teases

“But I’m your sap” he says I giggle

“I think I’m going to throw up” says Clint Laura lightly hits his chest

“I think it’s cute. How long have you two been together?” She asks

“Well they have liked each other since Pietro woke up, but only just admitted their feelings last night” Clint says smirking

“Does the whole team know we like each other?” I ask annoyed Clint laughs

“I think it is safe to say the only ones who didn’t know where the two of you” he sips his coffee

“At least they will be happy for us” Pietro says with a shrug

“I am glad you found someone Pietro, you truly deserve happiness after everything you have done for us” Laura says smiling

“Thank you” Pietro says “she makes me very happy” he smiles down at me “radost’ moya(my joy)” I smile at him he presses his lips to mine for a quick kiss

“Please try not to make out in front of my kids” Clint says I roll my eyes

“So does that mean we can make out in front of you?” I joke

“Please don’t” he says

“Speaking of the kids, where are they?” Pietro asks

“In their rooms” Laura says “here I made pancakes” she places two plates on the table

“Thank you, you didn’t have to worry about us” I say

“My pleasure” she says smiling “please sit” she points at the table and leaves the room with Clint

“She is so nice” I say to Pietro as we sit across from each other at the table

“She is…she won’t stop thanking me for saving Clint” he says shyly

“Pie you almost died saving him” I take his hand “you only survived because of your metabolism, you didn’t know you would survive and he would have died if you had not done what you did. It’s not something people forget about, especially when you save someone they love” he smiles at me and kisses my hand, his face suddenly dropping with concern “what is the date to day?” He asks urgently, I think about it for a minute my face falling when I realize the date

“July 13th I think” I say sadly he looks down clearly upset

“I’m so sorry Wanda and I had planned to have a nice dinner, all of us together. But with everything that happened-” he sighs unhappily rubbing his forehead with his palm

“It’s okay Pie I didn’t even realize until just now” I say sympathetically

“No it is not okay, it was your Birthday Yesterday and I didn’t even get you a present”

“Pietro really it’s fine, I wasn’t exactly in the mood to celebrate anyway” I say squeezing his hand “Plus you admitted your feelings for me that is president enough” I say smiling he looks at me and nods leaning over the table and kissing me

“Happy Birthday Sam” he whispers against my lips, I smile at him as he moves back to his seat “I love you” he says kissing my hand again

“I love you too” I say just as Lila walks in looking at our intertwined hands

“Uncle Pietro are you and Aunty Sami dating?” She asks he picks her up and sits her on his lap

“We are” he smiles at me she looks at me smiling before turning back to Pietro

“I really like her” she whispers loud enough for me to hear he chuckles

“Me too” he whispers she turns to me

“Aunty Sami are we still having a tea party?” She asks

“I hope so, I am very excited about it” I say she smiles brightly

“I am too” she says jumping off of Pietro and coming over to me “I need to ask you something really important” she whispers I lean down so she can whisper in my ear “can I be the flower girl when you and Uncle Pietro get married?” I giggle not knowing what to say

“If we get married I would love to have you as a flower girl” I whisper back she hugs me

“See you at the tea party” she says before running off I laugh

“What was that about?” He asks I bite my lip not sure if I should tell him

“She asked me if she could be the flower girl at our wedding” I giggle

“What did you say?” He asks smiling

“Umm … I said she could, if we get married” I say trying not to look as embarrassed as I feel he chuckles “what was I supposed to say, she was so excited, I figured that was the best response. Sorry I know it’s weird but -” he presses his lips to mine

“It’s fine Sam, I would have said the same thing” he chuckles again I smile still feeling embarrassed. We finish our breakfast and help out around the farm. Lucky I convinced Pietro to forget about my birthday since I really am not in the mood to celebrate it. When it is time for the tea party me and Lila sit and eat small sandwiches and drink our tea we had lots of fun. I spent the rest of the day taking care of Nathaniel well Pietro spent the day with Cooper. At the end of the day we all sat in the living room watching a movie Clint and Laura snuggled up together with Nathaniel sleeping on her chest, Lila and Cooper chose to sit on the floor well me and Pietro were sitting on the other side of the couch his arm over my shoulders when the movie is over we all make our way to bed.

“Aunty Sami will you and Uncle Pietro tuck me in?” Lila asks Laura and Clint both smile and nod

“Of course we will” I say we all walk up to her room where she gets into bed Pietro and I sit at the edge of the bed, he pulls the covers over her well I give her, her teddy bear

“Goodnight Lila” he whispers

“I’m not sleepy” she says

“How about you close your eyes, in I will hum for you until you fall asleep” I say she nods and snuggles into her bed I slowly run my hand up and down her back well I hum ‘once upon a December’ it does not take long for her to fall asleep. I look over to Pietro who has a big grin on his face I look at him curiously mouthing the word 'what’ he slowly gets of the bed careful not to wake her as he pulls me off the bed keeping our hands intertwined he turns the light out in her room and closes the door before pulling me into a kiss

“What?” I whisper

“I just liked seeing you… with the kids, you are very good with them” he says awkwardly I smile

“I can’t lie I like seeing how good you are with them too” I say he smiles and kisses me

“We should go to bed” he says I nod and wrap my arms around his neck

“Mmmm if I remember correctly we had put something on pause” I smile and he smirks wrapping his arms around my waist

“Did we? I don’t think I remember that” he teases

“Really? We were in the shower, you kissed me and told me I was beautiful”

“Mmm I remember that” he says smiling

“Well how about you take us back to our room and I will do my best to remind you what happened next” I smile teasingly he smirks and in a flash we are in our room my back against the wall his hands on my waist lips on mine

“I believe this is where we left off” he smiles I shake my head

“Your hands weren’t on my waist” I smirk his smile widens

“Where they here?” He slowly moves his hands to my butt

“Nope”

“What about here?” He smirks lifting me up so our hips are against each other sliding his hands down my thighs I wrap my legs around him I shake my head

“You’re getting colder” I smirk he chuckles and moves his hands back up my thighs and up my sides when till he reaches my bra “warmer” I say he smirks moving his hands to my back “colder” he brings his hands to my breasts “bingo” I smile

“I think I remember now” he teases kissing my lips before moving to kiss my neck I laugh “you know we were in the shower” he says I nod “so we are wearing way too many clothes”

“Well lucky that is a problem easily fixed babe” I say teasingly pulling my shirt off he smiles and kisses me roughly

“Call me that again” he says pressing me into the wall

“Sure thing babe” I say pulling his top off, he smiles and kisses me

“I love you radost’ moya(my joy)” he says

“I love you too Pie” I say he kisses me passionately grabbing my butt and walking me over to the bed our lips never leaving each other’s he lays me down continuing our heated kiss he slowly kisses down my jaw, neck, chest and stomach pulling my pants down he begins kissing my inner thigh I grip the sheets tightly and moan he smirks and moves up my thigh kissing along the top of my underwear I whimper, he pulls away I open my eyes and look at his smirking face “tease” I say annoyed he raise his eyebrows suggestively before ripping off my underwear and swiping his tongue along my slit I whine with pleasure well he begins to bite, lick and suck in all the right places. When he inserts his fingers I arch my back “oh my god” I moan “holy fuck Pie” he continues to satisfy me his mouth and fingers sending me over the edge and with one last cry of pleasure I reach my peak I slowly buck against his hand a few times riding out my orgasm, he removes his fingers and trails kisses up my body

“You” kiss “are” kiss “so” kiss “beautiful” he kisses my lips passionately I grind against his pants making him moan

“I love you” I say he chuckles

“I love you too” he says I smile and flip him on his back and leave a trail of kisses down his chest slowly unbuckling his pants and pulling off the last of his clothing I slowly stroke him with my hand listening to him moan and grip the sheets when I take him in my mouth I hear his breathing hitch I continue to use my hand and mouth together till he is blabbering in Russian I can tell he is getting close so I speed up “wait Sam…. stop” he says breathlessly I stop and look at him curiously in seconds he is on top of me “much better” he says kissing me he moves to kiss my neck and begins thrusting both of us quickly returning to our peeks he increases his pace both of us moaning uncontrollably as we each reach our highs we finish simultaneously. He rolls on his back interlocking our fingers and kissing my hand, we lay catching our breath a smile on both of our faces. I lean over and kiss him before getting off the bead and passing him his boxers well I slip into my underwear and his shirt sliding back into the bed he wraps his arm around my waist kissing my lips tenderly “I really do love you Sam” he says

“And I love you” I say pecking his lips we both smile and snuggle into each other’s arms drifting off to sleep.


	16. My Worst Memories

I see flashes of memories they start out happy me, Carter our parents. Me, Wanda and Pietro. Me and the Avengers all happy memories filled with smiles when suddenly all I can see are the bad memories the car accident, Pietro on the brink of death after Sokovia, Carter falling to the floor, the building exploding and seeing Matt after his dad died. I feel tears in my eye I try desperately to wake up but the bad memories just play on repeat until I snap awake. Sobbing and unable to tame my breath. I barely even notice Pietro’s soothing words or his hand running down my back, I just shake my head and continue my sobs. He takes my face in his hands

“Sam, baby I need you to look at me” he says urgently I shake my head “yes Sam, open your eyes” he says I open my eyes still burning with tears “good, now breath in and out” he says calmly as he begins exaggerating his breath trying to get me to regulate my breathing but it just  
comes out as ugly sobs “it’s ok keep going” he says encouragingly running his thumb along my cheek but the sobs continue “please don’t cry radost’ moya(my joy)” he takes my hand and presses a kiss in my palm “keep breathing” I continue regulating my breathing till it is back to normal tears still flowing from my eyes I burry my face in his neck allowing the tears to fall he pulls me close and runs his hand up and down my back kissing the side of my face “it’s ok it was just a nightmare” he says I shake my head

“Memories, they were memories” I cry he holds me tighter “my worst memories” I whisper he continues running his hand up and down my back “It wasn’t just Carter this time….I saw the accident and….and Matt, and …..and you…..in Sokovia” I hold him tighter he lifts my face to look at him

“I’m right here” he says resting his forehead on mine “I’m fine. Matt is fine” he coos I nod and burry my face in his neck again still crying

“Please don’t leave me” I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck, he shakes his  
head

“Never” he says rubbing my back again as a silence falls between us, all you can hear  
is the sound of me crying into his neck he holds me as close as he can till I cry myself to sleep.

***

When Sami has fallen asleep Pietro slowly shifts himself on the bed so his back is  
against the headboard. He is shocked at how affected she was, sure she had also seen Carter and her parents death but reliving his ‘death’ seemed to hit her the hardest, he has never seen her act like that after a nightmare before. He doesn’t know what to do he just wants her to be happy, he is brought out of his thoughts when there is a knock on the door

“Come in” he says just above a whisper careful not to wake Sami. Clint walks in the door

“I could hear her crying from the kitchen, is she ok?” He asks concerned

“She had a nightmare. A really bad nightmare…I tried to wake her up but I couldn’t” Clint pulls a chair up to the bed

“What was the nightmare about?” Clint asks

“She was seeing memories of Carter’s death…and her parents and something to do with Matt she also saw umm ….my….my death” Pietro says guiltily, Clint nods and sighs

“She has been threw a lot. She lost her parents and now Carter. She also isn’t talking to her childhood friend. She probably feels like she loses everyone she loves, you having already 'died’ probably scares her, a lot” Clint looks at Pietro who is nodding

“It scares me too knowing she has almost died…I know we have not been together long but” Pietro says “I love her, I have since the moment I met her” Clint manages a sad smile

“I know you do and I know how worried and scared everyone was when we didn’t think she was going to make it out….it must have been very difficult for you” he says comfortingly

“Thank you” Pietro says “it is nice having someone who is not my sister to talk to” he smiles at Clint

“Hey kid any time” he says getting out of the chair “don’t worry about helping out around the farm today. Just take care of her” Clint says as he walks out the door

“Always” Pietro says looking down at the woman he loves, even when her face is stained with tears she is still makes his heart beat out of his chest he kisses her forehead before falling back asleep

***

When I wake up I am laying on Pietro’s chest his hands resting on my back well he sleeps, I remember how I acted when I woke up after the nightmare I can’t believe I was acting so foolish I slump my head on his chest in embarrassment causing him to wake up. He rubs my back with both of his hands

“Are you feeling better?” He asks his ascent heavy in his sleepy state

“I’m so sorry for acting like that…it was stupid” I say without looking at him he sits up

“No it wasn’t and you don’t need to apologize” he cups my face so I have to look at him confusion and concern on his face “you never need to apologize to me” he says sincerely, I look away from him still feeling embarrassed “look at me” he says softly I look at him “I love you, all of you. I love you when you are sad and when you are angry. You didn’t need to apologize or feel embarrassed, not about this” I nod and burry my face in his neck wrapping my arms around him

“I love you” I say he runs his hand up and down my back

“I love you too” he kisses my shoulder “do you want to talk about it?” He asks kindly I shake my head “do you want to cuddle and watch Netflix?” I can hear the smile in his voice. I smile and nod he kisses my cheek “I’ll be right back” he moves off the bed and sets up the laptop climbing in behind me and pulling my back to his chest I snuggle into his chest and trace small patterns along his arms which are wrapped around me, I smile and look up at him he smiles and leans down for a quick kiss I blush and turn back to the movie. We sit like this for most of the day we end up binge watching Friends because Pietro has never seen it about halfway through the  
first season there is a knock on the door

“Come in” we both say Lila walks into the room

“Daddy said you weren’t feeling good so I made you a card” she says holding out a  
card that says get well soon Aunty Sami on it with a picture of a flower “are you feeling better?” She asks I smile

“I am, thank you for the card Lila that was very nice of you” I say she climbs on the bed and hugs me

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Aunty Sami” she says I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and smile she giggles

“Would you like to sit with us?” Asks Pietro she nods and sits between my legs we  
finish watching a few more episodes

“I’m going to go play outside now” Lila says she gives us each a hug before bouncing out of the room me and Pietro both laughing

“That was nice of her” he says looking at the card

“It really was” I say smiling snuggling back into his chest he runs his hands along my upper arms a few times before resting his hands on my shoulders “do you want to go play outside with the kids?” I ask he nods and we walk outside

“Hey Samers, feeling better?” Clint asks I nod smiling

“Just needed some Netflix and cuddles” I say laughing Pietro smirks putting his arm over my shoulder I look at him and bump his hip with mine “thanks”

“Anytime Baby” he says smiling I smile back

“Baby?” Clint says smirking

“Oh Clint leave them alone” Laura says smiling passing each of us a lemonade Lila and Cooper joining us

“Uncle Pietro can you run us around the farm?” Asks Cooper Lila starts bouncing  
up and down

“Please Uncle Pietro Please” she says without a word he picks both of them up and a blue blur soon appears after about a minute they return

“That was awesome” Cooper says

“Again, again” Lila cheers off they go again when they return Pietro puts them down gently

“Sami do you have any powers?” Cooper asks I smile and nod

“Want to see?” I ask both Lila and Cooper nod I look at Clint just to make sure it’s ok

“Just don’t flood the place” he says I stand and crack my knuckles

“I’ll try not to” I smirk and walk away from the table both of the kids follow me I form a ball of water in my hand

“Wow” Lila says amazed “Can I touch it?” She asks I nod she sticks her finger in giggling

“It didn’t pop” Cooper says curiously

“Only if I make it” I say flexing my hand making it pop

“Is it strong?” He asks I smile

“Hey Clint you got a target I can use?”

“You are welcome to destroy that tree” he points at a tree a few meters away "I have been meaning to take it down anyway” I nod and push my hands out letting a large blast of water hit the tree causing it to snap

“Whoa how did you do that?” he says

“I can control the pressure so it can come out like this” I flick my hand up to creating a small mist “or like that” I point at the tree

“What else can you do?” Asks Lila

“Well I don’t think your mommy and daddy would like it if I did it here” they look disappointed “there is a lake nearby, right?” They nod “why don’t we all go down to the lake tomorrow and I will show you” I say turning to Clint and Laura both nod the kids squeal in excitement

“But we have to wait for the rest of your Aunts and Uncles to come” says Clint the kids nod and I return to my seat

“I don’t know you had powers” says Laura “where you born with them?”

“Sort of, we don’t really know. They developed after I ummm” I look around to make sure the kids won’t hear “I almost died in a car accident just before I turned seventeen. Our family car was hit by HYDRA agents we were pushed off a bridge, we think almost dying is what triggered them. We don’t know if the water had an effect on what my ability was or not, so ya I was sort of born with them” I say Pietro slides has arm around my waist tracing small patterns with his fingers

“I’m so sorry” she says sympathetically

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago. I have almost died several times since” I joke Pietro tenses up and pulls me closer I put my hand on his knee and look up at him “sorry, bad joke” he pecks my lips I rest my head on his chest

“Our line of work is tough” Clint says wrapping his arm around Laura  
“especially for our loved ones” he says apologetically, we all nod and a silence falls between the four of us. I run my hand along Pietro’s stomach he kisses my forehead

“I love you” he whispers

“I love you too” I whisper and nuzzle my head in his neck. We hear the kids coming back outside all of us come back to reality I move off of Pietro’s chest keeping my hand on his knee and his arm around my waist

“Mommy when are we having dinner?” Lila asks Laura looks at the clock

“In about a half hour. We are having Mac and cheese” she says standing to go make dinner

“I’ll help” I stand and walk in with her

“Thank you Sami” she says pulling out the pot and moving to the sink

“I got it” I say grabbing the pot and filling it using my ability

“I really am sorry, I don’t know that was how you got your ability” she apologizes again

“Laura it’s fine really, like I said it was a long time ago and I love my ability maybe not how I got it, but I like being able to help people” I say smiling she nods but I can’t tell she has something on her mind “you can say whatever it is your thinking about” I say kindly

“How did you-”

“I can see it on your face, there is something on your mind. You can ask me whatever you like”

“It’s not a question…..I just wanted to say how sorry I am to hear about your brother, he is the one that saved you in the car accident isn’t he?” She says kindly I nod

“He did, he was always saving me” I let out a small laugh she gives me a sad smile pouring the  
noodles into the now boiling water “I think Carter would like Pietro, at least I hope he would. He was really protective, never let any guy near me…..but he trusted Pietro to save me, I mean with his speed it was the obvious choice but still I like to think he liked him” I let out another small laugh well I watch Pietro talking to Clint

“I am sure he would have, what is not to like Pietro is a great guy. He clearly cares about you a lot” she says

“I care about him too, more than anyone” I admit, we continue talking and get the table set we all eat and make light conversation once the dishes are cleared me and Pietro go to bed early. When we get to our room I hug him tightly he hugs me back

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that” I say he hugs me tighter

“It’s ok” he kisses the top of my head I look up at him resting my chin on his chest he pecks my lips “let’s go to bed” he says taking my hands and leading me to the bed we lay down so we are facing each other our arms hanging lazily at the others waist

“I love you” I say placing my hand on his face running my thumb along his stubble he turns his face to kiss my palm

“And I love you” he says I smile at him he smiles back pulling me closer to him so we are nose to nose I peck his lips “So I guess we are telling everyone tomorrow?” he says happily smiling from ear to ear I laugh

“You seem very excited about it”

“I am” he says running his hands along my side “it makes us seem more official” I smile and kiss him and he kisses me back both of us smiling into our kiss as our lips move in sync with each other and our hands slowly roaming each other’s bodies till he rests his arm under my head the other on my waist, well my hands resist on his chest and waist. We part our lips still smiling and looking into each other’s eyes. “What were you talking to Laura about earlier?” He asks

“Carter….I think he would have liked you” I say smiling he looks like he is thinking about something and smirks not looking me in the eye

“He did…I think” he says taking my hand and kissing it finally looking into my confused eyes and back down at our hands “when me and Carter were fighting off those men. He asked me if I liked you and if I would protect you no matter what, I told him I did and that I would” I can tell by the tone of his voice this moment meant a lot to him “he gave me his blessing and then he threatened to kill me if I hurt you” he chuckles I let out a small laugh

“That sounds about right” I say tears slightly brimming my eyes Pietro looks at me again taking my face in his hand I smile at him “Thank you for telling me” he pecks my lips I close my eyes and snuggle into his shoulder falling asleep in his arms, knowing Carter liked Pietro makes me very happy.


	17. Telling the Avengers

When I wake up Pietro and I are curled up in the same position we feel asleep in, him softly running his fingers along my hip. I keep my eyes closed enjoying the feeling nuzzling my head into his shoulder a small smile on my face, he lets out a satisfied hum causing my smile to grow. He gives me a quick kiss

“Good morning radost’ moya(my joy)” he whispers

“Good morning babe” I whisper back opening my eyes and seeing a grin on his face “have I ever told you how much I love waking up next to you” I say he chuckles

“I know the feeling” he says I move closer and rest my head on his chest he wraps his arm around my waist we lay like this for several minutes till a thought comes to me I prop myself up on his chest looking down at him concern on my face 

"How do you think the team is going to react? I mean I know Clint said they all knew that we like each other but does that mean they want us to be together. What are we going to do if they don’t want us to date and what if-”

“Baby” he cuts me off soft and caring expression on his face “it will be fine. I am very certain they will be happy for us plus they never stopped my sister and Vision from being together or Natasha and Bruce” he sits up and pecks my lips “do not worry my love" My lips curl upward at the nickname

“I know I shouldn’t worry” I say

“No you shouldn’t. But you are very cute when you worry, so I forgive you” he smiles at me with a big cheesy grin I giggle I see the mischievous look in his eyes as a smirk forms on his lips before I can even question it he flips me on my back and begins tickling my sides I start laughing and kicking my feet

“Pie…stop….Piiieeee” I say in between laughs

“Nope” he says laughing as well

“Please…..stop…….I’m going…..to….get…you….back”

“I’m so scared” he says sarcastically

“You’re….such…..an ass”

“But you love me” he says

“Nope….not….anymore” I continue to laugh

“Lies” he tickles me harder making me shriek he laughs

“Nope” I laugh

“Come on Sam, you know you love me” he smiles I shriek again still laughing uncontrollably

“Fine” I laugh out

“Say it” he laughs

“I……lo-…….love” he tickles me so I shriek again

“Sorry baby I can’t understand what you’re saying” he teases

“I….love you” I labor out he stops tickling me and captures my lips

“Love you too” he smiles smugly shifting off the bed I glare at him he turns around and leans over the bed pecking my lips “I love you” he says playfully

“Mmhum” I hum still glaring at him he smiles pecking my lips a few times trying to make me stop glaring I roll my eyes and push him away laughing but he wraps his arms around my shoulders leaving kisses all over my face I laugh harder turning my face away

“I…love…you” he says playfully between pecking kisses on my face, I turn my face back to his and peck his lips

“Love you too” I giggle he smiles brightly showing his teeth he lightly nudges his nose against mine

“I was about to get in the shower, want to join me?” He says suggestively

“No funny business Mr.” I say pointing at him he puts his hand on his chest in mock shock

“I would never” he pretends to but hurt by my words before picking me up in a flash we are in the shower, now naked my legs around his waist back against the wall a small smirk on his face I laugh

“Nope, never” I say sarcastically he chuckles before kissing my lips.

****

We finish our shower and get dressed and head to the kitchen.

“Good morning” I great

“Morning” Clint greats

“Oh waffles” Pietro sits down and begins piling them on his plate “Thanks Laura” he says with a mouth full we laugh at him and he frowns

“You are such a child sometimes” I joke he pulls me on his lap and kisses my cheek

“But you love me” he says smiling I eat a waffle off his plate and nod, he gives me a ‘what do you think you’re doing’ look

“You love me” I imitate him smiling, he pecks my lips

“I am so glad I will have other people around to make fun of the two you with” Clint laughs as Cooper and Lila walk in the kitchen

“When are we going to the lake dad?” Asks Cooper

“The others should be here soon so we will leave once they’ve settled in” we all nod and continue eating our breakfast when we hear the sound of the jet landing. They all head out to greet them, Pietro takes my hand as he begins to stand resting the other on my lower back looking in my eyes smiling

“Let’s go” I say smiling giving a light squeeze to his hand. He keeps his hand on my back as we walk out to greet them Wanda runs up to us wrapping her arms around both of us we laugh and return the hug

“Couldn’t handle a few days without us?” Pietro teases

“Without you maybe, but I missed Sam” she retorts hugging me Pietro rolls his eyes

“Aww don’t be jealous babe” I tease

“Babe?” Tony questions I blush, the whole team looking at us in anticipation Pietro has a big grin on his face well he wraps his arm around my waist

“Ummm ya” I say sheepishly looking at up at Pietro “help me” I whisper, he pecks my lips I roll my eyes “thanks for the help” I say sarcastically

“Anytime baby” he says, smiles appear instantly on all their faces

"Finally” Wanda squeals pulling us into another hug everyone laughs

“So?” Tony asks

“What?” I ask confused

“How did this happen? Who said what? I want Details” says Tony

“Ya, what did happen? All I know is you woke up the next day with a hickey” Clint tease

“Barton” I hiss

“Got straight to it did you Speedy?” Nat quips

“Daddy what’s a hickey?” Lila asks

“Well when-” Tony starts

“Tony!” Me, Pietro, Clint and Natasha yell

“What? She asked a valid question” he defends, Clint rolls his eyes

“I will tell you when you’re older” Clint tells her “how about you two help mom get everything ready to go to the lake?” He says to Lila and Cooper

“Ok” she says and they walk inside

“Ok now tell us what happened” Wanda says excitedly me and Pietro look at each other

“Well everyone had gone to bed and we were sitting on the couch” I start

“When was this?” Asks Bruce

“The first night we were here” says Pietro

“Ya…so I was thanking him for being so supportive the last few weeks and ummm”

“I was going to tell her how I felt but I…..got…nervous” he says sheepishly “she asked me if I was ok and I ….. Kissed her” he says awkwardly

“Just a quick kiss he pulled away almost right away and started apologizing and rambling about how he didn’t know how to say how he felt, I tried to get him to stop talking but it didn’t work so I kissed him and told him I liked him too”

“And then…” Wanda says

“We kissed properly and where official or whatever” I say

“But you forgot about the part where we said I love you at the same time” he smiles leaning down to peck my lips again

“Did you really say it at the same time?” Asks Steve

“Ya, we did” I say smiling and turning to look at the team “where’s Sam, Rhodey and Thor?” I ask I see their faces change

“They volunteered to stay behind…” Says Steve

“I thought we decided the tower would be ok for a few days” Pietro asks

“We did but ummm” Tony says awkwardly

“Matt has been coming to the tower” Natasha says I can feel Pietro stiffen up pulling me a little closer

“Why?” I say annoyed

“He has come to the tower every day trying to talk to you. We told him you were away but he kept coming back” Bruce says

“He said he tried to call you, but you left your phone at the tower” Wanda says handing me my phone

“He says he won’t stop till you talk to him” Steve says sympathetically

“Each day he is worse than the next, it appears he has not been sleeping” Vision adds there is an awkward silence

“I don’t really want to deal with this right now. I will turn my phone on when we get back from the lake” I say anger evident in my voice they nod

“I will show you your rooms, we can leave in a half hour” everyone nods following Clint, when they are gone I look at Pietro staring ahead jaw clenched fist balled I run my hand up and down his chest

“Don’t let him get to you” I say sympathetically

“I could care less what he has to say about me, but what he said to you” he pauses “he is lucky all I did was throw him into a wall”

“Look at me” I say calmly stepping in front of him he softens slightly looking down at me “thank you for stopping. I know how hard it must have been, I could see how angry you were. And I can assure you his ‘confection’ means absolutely nothing to me, even if I wasn’t in love with you I could never love him. Ever.” I look into his eyes “I. Love. You” he wraps his arms around my waist capturing my lips in a kiss

“I love you too, so much” he says resting his forehead on mine I peck his lips we stand like this for a few minutes

“Let’s go get ready” I say he takes my hand and nods “at least the team is happy for us” I smile at him he smiles back

“I told you there was nothing to worry about” he smirks.


	18. At the Lake

When we get to the lake the kids immediately start bouncing up and down asking to see my ability.

“You guys have never seen me use my ability to its full extent have you?” I say to the team

“Nope we have never been able to properly observe them” says Bruce

“Well you guys are in for a treat” I smirk shooting a tidal wave at the lake

“That was awesome!” Cooper yells

“We have seen you do that on missions” Nat says with a shrug I roll my eyes and turn my back to the water so I can face her my arms crossed

“What about this?” I flick my wrist causing the water to shoot up in the sky and snapping my finger to make it exploded like a firework he kids squeal well the others look intrigued

“Interesting” says Tony I smirk

“Come here” I say to Lila she comes over and I take her hand “I promise both of us will be fine don’t panic….and don’t try and touch it” I look at the team all very interested “don’t let go on my hand ok” I say to her she nods, I raise my hand up slowly a large body of water following the actions of my hand, I turn to look at the team who have all gone wide eyed I twist my hand causing the water to encircle us similar to a tornado of water flowing at a fast pace around us

“Wow” she says looking at the protective wall of water surrounding us, I then let it drop revealing the team all in complete shock

“Why couldn’t we touch it?” Asks Steve

“I will show you. Lila go and stand with your mom ok” she does “ok I’m going to do it again, throw a twig or something this time”

***

Sami raises her hand again bring the body of water up and surrounding herself with water, Clint picks up a twig and throws it at the water where it just is swept up in the current, the team is watching mesmerized by the power.

“She says to try something bigger” Wanda says Clint picking up a large stick at throwing it forcefully but the water just snaps the stick in half upon impact following along the current

“That is so cool” Cooper says 

“Now try a rock” Wanda instructs Steve picks up a rock at throws it as hard as he can it is also swept into the current

“I wonder why Samantha doesn’t use this on missions I believe it would be able to stop a bullet” Vision says just as Sami drops the water

“Ugg I feel a little light headed. I haven’t done that in a long time” she says holding her head wobbling slightly Pietro speeds over holding her waist

“You ok baby?” He asks concerned

“Oh ya I’ll be fine” she assures him he kisses her forehead. The whole team enjoying seeing the two of them finally together.

***

“And yes it can stop a bullet. But I can’t really generate enough water on my own to make the current strong enough” I say still holding my head

“And it clearly takes a lot of energy to do that, I have never seen you be affected by your ability this much” says Bruce

“Like I said I have not done that in a while. I’m going to go for a swim” I kiss Pietro’s cheek and walk over to the others and take off my top and bottoms leaving me in my swimsuit the others do the same. We all make our way into the water. We all laugh and enjoy the time to relax Cooper, Wanda and Vision playing together. Clint and Laura teaching Lila to swim it looks like she has the hang of it. Natasha and Bruce are laying on the grass together taking care of National well Tony is making notes in his journal. Steve is off doings laps. I just swim and play with my ability making shapes with the water and stuff, Pietro comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

“Hello my love” he says

“Hello Pie”

“Have I told you how beautiful your ability is” he says well admiring the shapes

“You think so?” I ask he nods

"But not as beautiful as you” he says I laugh

“You’re so cheesy” I say as I form the shape of a heart with the water he chuckles

“Who is cheesy now?” He teases I shrug

“I like cheesy” I giggle

“I am happy to see you smiling again Samantha” Vision says happily

“Me too” says Pietro pecking my shoulder

“That is very sweet thank you” I say smiling Pietro straightening up and moving his hand to my hips

“What’s is your superhero name Aunty Sami?” Asks Cooper

“I don’t have one yet” I say Lila swims over to us I pick her up and she takes my necklace in her hands, I have not taken it off since the funeral

“What about Starfish?” She asks I see Pietro and Wanda look at me with concern

“Hummm” I hum smiling biting my lip “I like it" I say smiling

“You’re sure?” Asks Pietro

“Ya I think it is perfect” I say to Lila who smiles happily jumping out of my arms

“Daddy, daddy I came up with Aunty Sami’s superhero name!” She yells swimming over to him

“Really, what is it?” Clint asks as Steve rejoins the group

“Starfish” I say proudly Pietro kisses my forehead the team smiles and nods

“Isn’t that what-” Steve starts

“Carter called me….ya it is” I smile

“It is a wonderful way to keep his memory alive” Vision says Pietro and Wanda nodding in agreement Lila still smiling excitedly, I can see Tony quickly writing things down muttering the word Starfish over and over. Clint and Laura sit with Natasha and Bruce. Nathaniel sleeping peacefully, almost everyone joins them on the land well Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Lila and myself stay in the water. All of us continue to relax and enjoy the day.

***

When we go back to Clint’s the kids go to bed and the team and I sit in the living room. I decided to turn my phone on.

“Twenty missed calls from Matt. Three voice mails and a ridiculous number of text messages” I sit on the couch and rub my head, Pietro sits next to me and rests his hand on my knee Wanda does the same on the other side “I don’t know what to say to him” I say

“Maybe start by listening to the messages” Tony says sympathetically “what do the texts say?”

“It is mostly him asking me to call him. A few saying how sorry he is for the way he acted and” I pause looking up at the team “a few saying he can’t handle losing me and Carter” I sigh “I don’t want to lose him either but…. Ugh….I’m going to listen to the voicemails” I put the phone to my ear

“First new message ‘Sam please call me I know you’re mad and you have every right to be. I am so sorry I never meant to tell you like that but I meant it Sam I am in love with you and I let my jealousy get in the way of our friendship. Please Sam just talk to me’ end of message” I delete the message, he sounds so upset and desperate “second new message 'Sam please talk to me. I came by the tower and they said you had gone away I don’t know if that is true or if you’re just avoiding me. Please Sam….Please’ end of message” I delete this one as well I hate hearing him so upset “third new message 'Sam please” he is crying, my eyes brim with tears as mad as I am he is still one of my best friends “you don’t understand…I’m going crazy without talking to you, we used to talk almost every day and now……..Sam please don’t leave me alone you’re all I have left. Please just talk to me I’m begging, I won’t stop I will come to the tower every day I will call every day. I can’t lose you too’ end of message” I delete the message and hang my head I feel so guilty how could I let it get that far he was crying, Matt never cries

“Baby, you ok?” Pietro whispers I nod he rubs his hand along my back

“What did the messages say?” Wanda asks kindly

“How sorry he is. How he can’t lose us both, begging me to talk to him. He was crying in the last one…..he never cries” there is a silence in the room

“Maybe you should call him?” Bruce says

“I will, it’s just……I -ugh”

“You don’t know if he can be in a platonic relationship with you after his confection and you are worried you dating Pietro will hurt him. You are also worried Pietro will be upset if you continue a friendship with Matt after what has been said and the way he feels” Vision says I don’t answer Tony kneels down in front of me taking my hands

“Sam if Matt truly cares about you he will want to be in your life no matter what the relationship is and will be happy to see you happy, even if it isn’t with him” I look up at him a caring expression on his face he gives my hand a squeeze “I think they need a moment alone” Tony says ushering the others out of the room leaving me and Pietro alone there is a small silence

“I understand Matt is very important to you, if he will put his feelings aside and let you be happy then I can too” he says I can hear the honesty in his voice, I hug him he buries his head in my neck I do the same “I just want you to be happy” he says placing a small kiss on my neck

“I still haven’t forgiven him for what he has said to you or for missing the funeral” I rest my forehead on his “only if he will be willing to be my friend and only my friend and accept us together will I even consider being his friend again…..he is the closest thing I have left to a brother, I really don’t want to lose him Pie” Pietro wipes a tear from my cheek kissing me softly

“You should call him” he says I nod and interlock our hands, and call Matt

“Sam! Are you ok? Where are you? I- I’m so sorry I-”

“Matt” I say he stops talking “I am perfectly fine and I am out of town-”

“I have been so worried about you-”

“Matt” I say sternly “…..look here is the thing…I don’t want to lose you as a friend Matt I really don’t….but you can’t keep acting the way you have been acting, I understand that everything that happened with Carter was really hard on you too and I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and let that be why you said the things you said to me and my friends…..like I said I don’t want to lose you, but if you want to stay in my life as a friend you need to apologize and earn their forgiveness”

“I can do that Sam. I really can. I don’t want to lose you either. I meant it Sam I love you” I sigh and stand beginning to pace

“Matt I don’t want to give you false hope….I don’t like you like that, I think of you as a brother…..and as my brother I want you to be happy for me in the relationship I have chosen to be in”

“Relationship?” I can hear the hurt in his voice

“I’m sorry Matt but…..the only reason I am telling you this on the phone and not in person is because I need you to understand…..if you can’t except Pietro….I don’t think we can be friends” I say sadly holding back tears “I love you Matt I really do…just not like that” he doesn’t respond “if you can put your feelings aside and let me be happy come to the tower at noon on Sunday, but only come if you are willing to be my friend and let me be happy. No ulterior motives” he still doesn’t respond “bye Matt…” I hang up and Pietro puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him kissing my forehead I smile

“You ok?” he whispers kissing my cheek

“I don’t know” I whisper and see the team has walked back in the room I pull away from Pietro his hand on my lower back

“How did the call go?” Asks Natasha

“As expected….he stopped talking after I told him about Pietro and I”

“He will come around if he truly cares about your friendship” Steve says I nod

“It will all work out Samer’s” Clint says “I’m turning in for the night” with that he leaves Natasha and Bruce go just after him.

“Hey short stuff you got a minute?” Tony asks I nod and stand outside with him

“What’s on your mind Tony?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about something” he says I nod “after everything that has happened over the last few months I have realized you can’t waste time especially when it comes to those you care about…I almost lost Pepper, and if I had she never would know what she means to me……. I’m going to ask her to marry me” he says I smile and hug him

“That is amazing Tony, I’m really happy for you”

“Thank you” he smiles “I want you to help me pick a ring when we get back”

“Me?” I say shocked he nods

“I almost lost you too and I want you to know I feel like I can go to you and not be judged, you’re the closest thing I have to a daughter and I trust your opinion very much” I tear up I bit

“Tony that is so sweet. Thank you, I would love to help in any way I can” he hugs me

“Shall I give Speedy the 'if you hurt my daughter’ talk?” He jokes I laugh

“Sure Tony” I joke back he pats my back and we head inside “night Tony”

“Good night kid” he says I sit next to Pietro and Wanda Vision on the other side of her with his arm over her shoulder.

“What did Stark want?” Asks Wanda

“He just wanted to talk to me about something…… No biggie” I smile Pietro pulls me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist and thigh

“Please don’t tell me he confessed his love for you too” he jokes I laugh

“No nothing like that. And even if he did he has nothing on you babe” I kiss him Wanda smiles happily

“I am so happy for you two” she says Pietro and I look at each other and smile

“I have never been this happy before” he says to me, I smile

“I don’t think I have either” I tell him

“radost’ moya(my joy)” he says nudging my nose with his

“Did he finally tell you what that means?” She teases I nod “it is very cute, especially since that is what our father called our mother” she smiles at the memory well my eyes go wide turning to look at Pietro

“Wanda” Pietro says annoyed looking embarrassed

“Oh I’m guessing you didn’t tell her that….oops” she says apologetically I move his chin so he looks at me

“You call me the same thing your dad called your mom?” I say shocked he scratches the back of his neck

“I err-I umm” he stumbles I peck his lips

“I think that is so sweet” I say smiling

“You don’t think it is weird?” He says confused I shake my head smiling “Glad you still like it” he says I rest my head on his shoulder

“It is nice we all have someone who can make us happy” Vision says smiling, Wanda kisses his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder, I look at Pietro he is smiling at his sister

“It is nice” Pietro says pulling me closer still looking at Wanda “thank you Wanda” I look between the two of them eyebrow raised “she just gave me the push I needed to tell you how I feel” he smiles at me, I look at Wanda

“Thank you” I smile at her she shrugs

“I just did for you what you did for me and it made my brother happy” She smiles happily

“Bed?” Pietro asks I nod and stand up

“Have a nice night you two” I say, raising my eyebrows suggestively and winking at her she smiles and shakes her head chuckling to herself, Pietro looks between the two of us and speeds over to me wrapping his arms around me a smirk crossing his lips as well “no not again” I giggle and in a flash I am on the couch being tickled by him well I laugh “Wanda….help…..help me” I say between giggles

“What is he doing?” Vision questions

“He is tickling her. Sam I did not know you were ticklish” she laughs

“She is very ticklish” Pietro chuckles I roll us off the couch and pin him down so his hands above his head

“Ha got you now” I say smiling “thanks for the help Wanda” I say sarcastically she chuckles

“I know you can handle yourself” she says

“Mmhhummm” I smile at her then turn to Pietro “if I let go of you will you promise not to tickle me and take me to bed?” He looks me up and down a smirk returns to his lips

“Only if we can return to this position” he raises his eyebrows suggestively Wanda throws a pillow at him I laugh letting go off his hands

“Don’t be so gross Pietro” Wanda says annoyed

“What” he says innocently putting his hands on my hips “we love each other” he smiles up at me

“Aww Pietro you thoughts are so sweet” she says, I look down at him an embarrassed expression on his face

“What?” I asks him he bites his lip I shake his shoulders "tell me” Wanda sighs

“He was thinking-”

“Ok, ok” he says annoyed glaring at Wanda, he sits up and I fall on his lap straddling him he smiles nervously at me “I was thinking that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I can’t believe how lucky I am that you chose to be with me” he says nervously I smile

“Awww Sam” she says “tell him” he smiles at me I blush

“Your turn” he teases

“I was thinking that I never thought I would have someone in my life who could make me feel the way you do and I can’t believe you think you’re the lucky one because you could have any girl you want but somehow you chose me” I say awkwardly he smiles brightly capturing my lips in his I smile into the kiss I start to pull away but he grabs my face and pulls me back in still smiling, when he pulls away he nuzzles into my neck kissing it softly.

“Pietro is very affectionate” Vision says slightly confused

“He loves her, and he likes to show it” Wanda says happily snuggling closer to Vision, I look over at Wanda and Vision and smile

“They are a cute couple don’t you think” I say to Pietro who nods into my neck “are you even listening” I giggle

“Mmhummmm” he hums into my neck

“Pie stop it, your sister is right there” he bites down gently making me gasp I feel him smile into my neck, I try to push him away but he doesn’t budge

“I think we know how you got that hickey Sam” Wanda giggles I slump my forehead on his shoulder embarrassed, he smiles again slowly moving up my neck till he gets to my ear

“Don’t be embarrassed love” he whispers before nibbling on my earlobe, sending a tingle down my spine

“What has gotten into you?” I say giggling he starts pampering kisses along my jaw I turn my face to look at him a blush on my face he pecks my lips smiling

“When you told me what you were thinking….. I couldn’t believe you were thinking that about me” he says honestly I lift my head to look at him brows furrowed

“Why would-” he presses a finger to my lips

“I still find it hard to believe I am worthy of happiness after everything I have done” he says I feel my heart grow heavy in my chest it hurts me that he thinks that “when you say things like that…. I just, I feel worthy…..and you bring me so much happiness, I just can’t help myself sometimes” he says shyly, I smash my lips against his he pulls me closer I rest my forehead against his

“Didn’t ever think you are unworthy of happiness Pie, you deserve it more than most people. And you make me so happy” I peck his lips “so happy” we both smile and I look at Wanda and Vision who are deep in their own conversation, I kiss him quickly “bed?” I ask in a flash we are in our room sharing a loving kiss we move away and just lay with each other curling into each other’s arms and falling asleep.


	19. The First Date

When we wake up we make our way into the kitchen everyone already awake

“Good morning” Laura greats, Nathaniel extends his arms to me giggling away I pick him up

“Good morning” I say happily gently bouncing him up and down well Pietro smiles behind me placing his hands on my waist and kissing my cheek, he tickles Nathaniel's chin making him giggle 

“Oh my god” Tony says horrified I look at him confused “you guys look like parents” he says disgusted, Pietro rolls his eyes

“Hey Tony you should get some practice in. who knows you might be a daddy soon” I tease he looks unimpressed

“Not likely” he says, I chuckle

“Have you ever held a baby before?” Clint asks

“Not that I remember” he says

“You can hold Nathaniel” Laura says I walk over to Tony he has a terrified expression on his face

“It is easier if you sit” I say, he sits on a chair “do you want to cradle him or hold him on your chest?”

“Ummmm what is better?” he says sounding and looking completely lost

“Cradle, it is easier to support his head” I can hear the guys snickering behind me

“Please don’t break my kid” Clint teases Tony goes wide eyed

“They can break?” he says concerned

“Yes Tony babies are fragile” Natasha sneakers, I go to pass him Nathaniel but he shakes his head and hands

“Nope, can’t do it” he says panicked

“Tony Stark is sacred of a baby” Pietro laughs taking Nathaniel away from me and holding him in his arms 

“I am not” Tony says annoyed

“Really? You should see the look of terror in your eyes every time he goes near you” I snicker

“Can you imagine him changing a diaper” Bruce laughs Tony crosses his arms

“Have any of you changed a diaper?” he says defensively we all nod

“Even I have changed a diaper Uncle Tony” Lila giggles, and we all laugh

“Come on Tony you will be fine” I say taking to seat next to him

“Fine” he says annoyed Pietro passes Nathaniel to Tony who still looks worried

“See your doing fine” Laura says, Pietro brings me breakfast and takes the set next to me

“Thanks babe” I say smiling he pecks my lips

“Anytime radost’ moya (my joy)” he say happily, wrapping his arm around my waist

“It’s moving” Tony panics

“HE is moving” I say and chuckle at the look on Tony’s face “babies are allowed to move Tony” 

“Not well I’m holding them, Sam please" he says I chuckle and take Nathanial

“It’s ok Sam I’ll take him” Laura says

“Its fine, you can have the day off” I say “do you want to spend the day with Aunty Sami” I say to Nathaniel

“And Uncle Pietro” he adds “he can spend the day with us, Sam is right you can have a day Just you Clint, Lila and Cooper” Pietro says smiling as Nathaniel takes Pietro’s finger in his tiny hand. Laura smiles at us and nods

“I can’t believe how good you two are with kids” Steve says

“Pietro loves kids” Wanda says smiling

“I’ve noticed” I say

“You love kids too” she smirks ‘are you going to make me an Aunty?’ She says in my head I laugh everyone looks at me confused

“Doesn’t mean I want them anytime soon” I say glaring at Wanda “I am happy borrowing other people’s kids”

“You can borrow ours any time” Clint says

“Can Aunty Sami and Uncle Pietro stay with us when you and mom go away next month?” Cooper asks

“If they want to” Clint says looking at us, Pietro and I look at each other I can tell he wants to do it as well

“Steve?” I ask

“As long as you aren’t needed for any missions” he says

“We would love to” Pietro says, Nathaniel starts fidgeting a bit I look in his dipper

“Hey Tony want to get your next brownie badge?” I tease, everyone laughs

“I don’t do poop” he says, roll my eyes and go to stand but Pietro takes Nathaniel

“I’ll change him, finish your breakfast” he says smiling and walking off to change him the rest of the Barton’s leave to have a baby less day, Tony goes to stand with Steve and the others Wanda takes his set

“Has he taken you on a date yet?” she asks

“No, not yet” I say

“moy brat takoy idiot (my brother is such an idiot)” she says under her breath shaking her head, I look at her confused “I will talk to him” she says annoyed

“It’s ok Wanda I don’t mind” I giggle

“No, you are my best friend and you will be treated right” she says determined I laugh

“I love you Wanda” I say laughing as Pietro walks back into the room handing me Nathaniel as he takes his set

“vy ne vzyali yeye na svidaniye yeshche? (You have not taken her on a date yet?)” Wanda says annoyed, he looks embarrassed

“ona rasstroyen ob etom ? (Is she upset about it?)” He says ashamed, the team all look just as confused as me, except Natasha

“Net, ona ne volnuyet , no ya delat’ (no, she does not care but I do)”

“o khorosho , to dlya vashey informatsii ya imeyu datu zaplanirovannogo na segodnya. on dolzhen byl byt’ syurpriz (oh well then for your information I do have a date planned for tonight. it was supposed to be a surprise)” he rubs his head in annoyance “Teper’ ona budet dumat’, ya sdelal eto tol'ko potomu, chto vy skazali mne (now she will think I only did it because you told me to)” he says annoyed, Wanda looks like she is thinking about something. Well Natasha is trying not to laugh.

“to, chto vy planiruyete ? (What did you plan?)” She asks intrigued

“romanticheskiy uzhin v oblasti (a romantic dinner in the field)” he says

“Vy sobirayetes’ gotovit’? (You are going to cook?)” She laughs he rolls his eyes

“Net, ya sobiralsya zakazat’ ital'yanskoy kukhni , eto yeye lyubimyy (no I was going to order Italian food, it is her favorite)”

“ya pomozhet vam ustanovit’ yego. Chtoby vospolnit’ porchu datu (I will help you set it up. To make up for spoiling your date)” she says apologetically he nods

“vy, rebyata, znayu, chto ona tut zhe , pryamo (you guys know she is right there, right)” Natasha says laughing 

“Sorry” they say at the same time, Pietro rubbing his neck nervously

“It is ok” I peck his lips “I like when you speak Russian, I think it’s cute. Even though I can’t understand what you’re saying” I say smiling, he smiles at me 

“ya lyublyu tebya radost’ moya (I love you my joy)” he says

“Hey, I know what the last part means” I say happily he pecks my lips

“I love you”

“I love you too” I say he chuckles so does Wanda “what? Did I miss something” I say confused

“ya lyublyu tebya means I love you” she says still laughing

“oh” I say laughing Nathaniel laughs too I place him on my lap and tickle his belly “you laughing at me too” I say in a baby voice “little monkey” Wanda and Pietro laugh “hey can I get a photo of Natasha and Pietro with Nathaniel” they nod and I take the photo “adorable”

***

I spend the day with everyone talking and laughing. At the end of the day I go have a shower and find the clothes I laid out are gone and replaced with a dress and a note

Pietro has a surprise for you, I thought you might like to wear this.

-Wanda

I look at the dress it is a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline, it is body hugging and stops about mid-thigh. Lots of pleating it is very different from what I normally wear. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on some makeup. I hear a knock on the door

“Sam why aren’t you in the dress” Wanda sighs

“Because I can’t zip it up on my own”

“Oh. Go put it on I will zip it for you” I nod and put it on she zips it up

“What have you two planned?” I say suspiciously

“I have planned nothing, I simply helped” she says “now let’s go he is getting antsy” I laugh and turn around, she wolf whistles

“Oh stop” I say and she pulls me out of the room and into the living room

“Whoa Sam. What are you all dolled up for?” Natasha asks smirking

“I have no idea” I giggle as Tony and the guys walk into the room all giving me weird looks

“Samer’s?” Steve says “you look so ….different”

“Wanda got it for me” I say suddenly feeling very body conscious I don’t normally wear clothing this tight

“Sam you look wonderful, don’t listen to them” Wanda says annoyed

“Speedy won’t be able to control himself” Tony teases

“That’s it I’m changing” I turn to leave but Clint stops me

“Pietro worked hard to set this up. If he has to wait any longer it just might kill him, he is very nervous” he says

“Why is he nervous?” I ask

“He has never been on a date before, let alone with someone he cares so much about” Wanda says

“Oh…well ummmm…..I guess I’m sort of nervous too” I admit “come on I shouldn’t keep him waiting” they nod Wanda covers my eyes and leads me outside

“Keep your eyes closed” she says I nod I hear her walk back inside and close the door, after a few moments I get worried

“Umm can I open my eyes now?” I ask I feel a familiar breeze on my face and lips softly pressing against mine

“You look amazing” he says I open my eyes and see he is wearing a white dress shirt and black pants I smile

“So do you” I say he smiles down at me “so where is this date of ours?” I ask

“Oh uh” he steps aside, on the other side of the field there is a small table with string lights hanging in the tree above it, I smile at him I can tell he is as nervous as everyone said, I take his hand

“You set this up?” I ask he nods

“It is not much but-” I cover his mouth with my hand

“It’s perfect” I say he smiles and puts his hand around my waist leading me to the table he pulls the chair out for me “such a gentleman” I giggle he kisses my cheek

“A beautiful lady like you deserves to be treated right” he says I blush he takes the chair across from me “I got us Italian food. I hope that is ok” he says still very nervous I take his hand and interlock our fingers

“I’m nervous too” I say

“This is my urr- my first date” he says sheepishly I run my thumb along his hand

“You’re cute when you’re nervous” I tease he smiles

“I love you” he says

“I love you too” I smile Wanda walks out with our food

“Dinner is served” she says smiling placing the plates down

“Thank you” we both say she smiles

“Your welcome. Enjoy the rest of your date” she says and walks away we eat, talk and laugh a lot

“Can I ask you something that has been on my mind…” he asks awkwardly I nod “when did you start liking me?”

“Well I definitely felt something that day we met at the mall…but I ummm. I couldn’t admit my feeling even to myself for a long time” I smile awkwardly “Wanda knew I liked you even if I didn’t, I was so focused on Carter I couldn’t even think about being in a relationship”

“What changed?” he asks kindly

“A lot. When we were at SHIELD you were there for me and when we were going to get him back I realised how much I wanted a relationship with you. and then we went on the mission…” he rubs my hand with his thumb “you saved my life and stayed by my side, as much as the timing still was not great Wanda told me I should stop holding back and let it happen” I smile “what about you?”

“Well I also felt something at the mall and then I saw you fighting Steve and I thought it was amazing. The more I got to know you the more I felt it…I was going to tell you how I felt at the party”

“Really?” I say he nods

“But you got the call and so I decided to just be there for you. I hated seeing you so upset…and when you hit Matt because of what he said about us…. it was getting harder and harder for me to not tell you and when you were still in the building… I was so worried I would never get to tell you… I don’t think I have ever ran that fast in my life” He says I stand up and sit on his lap wrapping my arms around him he does the same I rest my forehead on his

“I love you” we say at the same time a smile finds both of our faces as we tighten our grips on each other

“Tonight was wonderful, thank you” I say kissing his cheek he smiles and kisses me 

“Sorry it took so long” he says

“I think this” I wave my hand between the two of us “is more important that this” I gesture to the table “not that this isn’t nice too” I smile he chuckles

“Bed?” he asks I nod we stand and walk back inside. When we get to our room the lights are off and candles are all over the room I turn and look at Pietro who looks surprised

“Did you-” he shakes his head

“There is a note” he says

We hope you two enjoyed your first date.

-The Team

“That is so nice of them” I say he nods

“I can’t believe they did this for us” he smiles placing his hands on my waist

“Neither can I” I look up at him and he smiles and kisses my shoulder and resting his chin on it and wrapping his arms around me. I smile at him and he pecks my lips and starts kissing my neck “Getting straight to it are we?” I laugh he smiles into my neck

“We wouldn’t want to disappoint the team” he chuckles continuing to kiss my neck I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. He slowly moves his lips to the back of my neck he keep one hand around my waist the other slowly moving to the back of the dress and unzipping it at unbearably slow rate my breathing quickly becoming unsteady. He kisses the spot behind my ear “did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” He whispers I giggle

“Once or twice” I joke as he finally reaches the bottom of the zipper I smirk “for a guy that thinks nothing is fast enough, you sure are talking you time” I tease he moves to the other side of my neck

“Only for you my love” he says dropping my dress to the floor I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and kissing him as I slowly pull him closer to the bed kneeling onto it to meet his eyes I kiss down his jaw and neck slowly unbutton his shirt leaving a kiss after every button, when his shirt is unbuttoned I return to his neck sliding my hands down his arms removing the shirt moving my hands to his chest and shoulder as I continue to kiss his neck. He moves his hands down my sides grabbing my butt gently squeezing it, I smile into his neck and move to his jaw a moan escapes his lips, I slowly trail a finger down his torso and unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants as he unhooks my bra. our lips meet in a loving kiss and his hands move to my breasts gently massaging them, I move my hands down his back pulling down his boxers he mimics my action by trailing his hand down my stomach and pulling down my underwear we separate and remove our underwear completely allowing him to put on a condom before pulling each other back into another kiss. I begin moving up the bed he follows me his hands on my waist and mine on his shoulders, our lips never leaving the others “I love you so much” he says against my lips

“I love you too, so much” I say, he kisses me harder gently pushing me down so I am laying on my back continuing the kiss as hot as the kiss was I need more “Pie” I breathe agent his lips he smiles and slides into me both of us moaning as he immediately starts thrusting gently

“you feel so good” he says kissing my collarbone and increasing his pace, he moves his lips back to mine kissing me tenderly cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes “Mne tak povezlo, (I am so lucky)” he says smiling I smile back I don’t need to know what it means to know he said something sweet. I lift my knees so they are at his sides and bring my lips to his in a loving kiss, he wraps his arms around me increasing the pace once again.

“Oh god” I arch my back slightly, moaning he nuzzles his face in my neck both of us getting closer and closer he moves his hand and begins rubbing my clit I dig my nails into his back “don’t stop” I breathe bucking into him he bites down on my neck reaching his peak

“Oh Sam” he moans his pace more frantic his thumb moving faster as he comes. I let out a high pitched moan

“I’m so close” I whisper he kisses my neck increasing the pace even more I cry in pleasure continuing to buck against him he begins nibbling on my ear

“Cum for me Sam” he grunts biting my upper neck I hold him as close as I can burying my face in his neck “prikhodi za mnoy (cum for me)” he whispers sending me over the edge I let out one last moan and fall back on the bed both of us breathing heavily he kisses me softly smiling “You really do like when I speak Russian” he chuckles I giggle he kisses me again before pulling out of me and disposing of the condom well I get under the covers. He sits up in the bed pulling me into his chest his arm around my waist he kisses my forehead, I place my hand on his chest tracing small patterns with my fingers well I rest my head on his shoulder, admiring the dim glow of the candles I look up at him both of us smiling he gives me a quick kiss

“Best date ever” I giggle he chuckles and pulls me closer wrapping his other arm over my hip my legs resting on his lap

“Best date ever” he whispers kissing my cheek I snuggle into his chest a satisfied hum leaving my mouth both of us drifting off to sleep.


	20. A Call from Coulson

I wake up next morning my back to his chest, my head resting on his arm the other hanging off my waist I can feel his steady breath as his chest moves against my bare back I smile and lay there too comfortable to move. When he wakes up I feel him lift his head to kiss my shoulder I grin at the caring gesture I move to lay on my back looking up at him.

“Morning” I whisper he leans down and pecks my lips

“Morning” he says kissing my nose I giggle, he rests his head on my shoulder and I begin running my fingers threw his hair he closes his eyes and nuzzles in I smile and close my eyes we sit like this for a few minutes.

“We should get up soon” I say he pulls me down so we are nose to nose his arms around my waist shaking his head

“Nope” he says I giggle

“Come on Pie I want to do some training today” I start to sit up but he pulls me down

“Later” he says bringing me into a kiss

“Ok” I whisper giggling and kissing him “but not too much later and you have to promise to spar with me”

“So demanding radost’ moya (my joy)” he chuckles running his hand along my back “but for you baby” he pecks my lips “I will do anything” I smile and push him onto his back straddling his waist kissing him he smiles and grabs my butt gently before sitting up so I am straddling him he moves his hands to my breasts

“You really like my boobs, don’t you?” I giggle he laughs

“They are wonderful, what can I say” he says still laughing “what is the American expression…. Fun bags?” I burst out in laughter my head resting on his shoulder well I try to stop laughing he chuckles at me moving his hands to my waist I finally stop laughing and look up at him a big grin on his face

“I love you” I say giggling he gives me a peck on the lips

“And I love you” he runs his nose along mine I am about to kiss him when his stomach growls “let go get some breakfast and then we can do some training” he says I nod, we get dressed and walk into the kitchen his hand resting on my hip

“How was your date?” Wanda asks smirking

“Amazing” we both say smiling at each other he pecks my lips

“I bet the best part happened after the date ended” Tony says winking both of us rolling our eyes

“Did you like the candles?” Natasha asks smirking I snort

“We are so not discussing this with all of you” I chuckle

“Aw come on there is money riding on this” Tony wines

“You guys placed bets on whether we would sleep together or not?” I say annoyed Pietro shakes his head, I sit next to Wanda well Pietro gathers our breakfast Natasha sliding in across from me

“So does Speedy do everything fast?” she asks

“Does Bruce have a big green monster in his pants?” I retort “sorry Bruce” I say apologetically I know how much he hates talking about the hulk

“I’m curious now” Bruce say sitting next to Natasha wrapping his arm around her shoulders she smiles

“It’s not green, big however…” She smirks

"Please stop, I don’t want to know” Steve says, Pietro sits next to me and places down our breakfast

“What did you think of Sami’s outfit last night?” Bruce snickers

“I hate all of you” I say annoyed rolling my eyes Pietro raises an eyebrow “Tony made a joke about you not being able to control yourself” I say glaring at Bruce Pietro shrugs

“He was not wrong” he chuckles I smack his shoulder as whistles and cheers are heard through the room making both of us blush

“So you guys did do it!” Tony says excitedly

“Yes. Happy now” I say annoyed

“The real question is are you?” Natasha teases I roll my eyes

“So what is his stamina like?” Bruce teases

“Please you are talking about my brother I do not want to know” Wanda says discussed

“Fair enough” Bruce says

“Thank you” Pietro, Wanda and I say

“So Pietro does Sami’s ability make her more wet?” Clint asks chuckling my jaw drops at I throw an apple at his chest Pietro glaring at him “oww. Sorry to far” I glare at him

“But really how is the control over your abilities when ….in the moment?” Tony asks Pietro and I glaring at him “it is a serious question….can you still control it?”

“We both can control our abilities perfectly fine” he says “why?”

“Well Sami’s ability is not a big concern, I don’t think but with your speed….” Tony trails off both of us confused

“You think if Pietro uses his speed on Samantha well engaging in intercourse there is a possibility he could hurt or paralyze her” Vision says Pietro stiffens

“I would never hurt Sam!” He says hurt by the accusation

“We know you wouldn’t. I just want to be sure you can control it” Tony says I take Pietro’s hand

“He can control it, he is very….gentle….and uummmm last night was not our first time together so-ya” I say awkwardly

“We have seen how well he can control it” Bruce says looking at Tony “I highly doubt it will be an issue” everyone nods I can see the wheels turning in Pietro’s head

“Hey” I squeeze his hand “don’t worry about it” I kiss him and look into his eyes “I trust you” he smiles and kisses my cheek

“Would you like to go train now?” He asks I nod

“Is that what you guys are calling it now?” Clint smirks both of us rolling our eyes

“We should all go do a bit of training actually” Steve says everyone nods and gets up

“Oh we should do a tournament” I say excitedly

“What are you thinking?” Steve says intrigued

“No abilities only hand to hand combat. Two people would go head to head the rest of the team being the judges. The winners will go head to head till only one is left” everyone nods “Nat and Steve you’re up first, Wanda and Clint, Bruce and Tony than Pietro and I… Sorry Vision but you can’t exactly fight fairly in hand to hand combat” Natasha and Steve moving into fighting positions the two fight for a long time but Natasha eventually takes him down. Wanda and Clint fight well but Clint easily takes down Wanda. I was surprised that Tony brought Bruce down as quickly as he did. Pietro and I are up next, we get into fighting stance

“Go” Natasha yells Pietro lunges at me but I dodge him pushing him down on his stomach. I go to pin him down but he quickly flips on his back kicking my feet making be land on my back, he goes to pin me down but I flip us over so I am pinning him down I smirk at him, he flip us so I am on my back

“Didn’t see that coming?” He teases I roll my eyes and elbow his arm causing him to land on top of me but I quickly flip us over again with me pinning him down

“Didn’t see that coming?” I tease suddenly I am flipped over again him tickling my sides as I start to laugh “that’s… Cheating” I giggle

“4-3-” I realize they are letting this count, I pull my knees up pushing him off of me pinning his hands above his head he tries to get out of my grip “4-3-2-1 Sami wins” I raise my hands in triumph he puts his hands on my hips gently tapping my butt

“Nice job baby” he pants out I smile down at him

“Thanks babe, you too” I stand and pull him up I turn to the team “so Nat and Clint then Tony and I, the winners will go against each other” we nod Nat and Clint getting into positions Nat quickly taking Clint down

“Alright Short Stuff” Tony says

“Go” Pietro yells I kick my foot out hitting him in the chest he falls backwards I climb on top of him pinning him down

“Come on Stark give me a little bit of a challenge” I tease his eyes narrow and he flips us over he smirks down at me

“Have fun getting out of this one” he says proudly I tilt my head in amusement flipping my legs up we do a somersault resulting in me landing on top

“That was fun” I say smugly smirking at him, he struggles against my grip

“4-3-2-1 Sami wins” I stand

“Ha ha” I mock at him turning to Natasha “alright looks like it is me and you Widow”

“Let’s see what Starfish can do” she smiles I giggle getting into position

“Go” Steve yells neither Natasha nor I make a move we only circle each other like animals waiting for the right moment to pounce a smirk plays on her lips I raise an eyebrow

“I have watched the way you fight Samers, catching you by surprise is my best-” she lunges at me making me land on my back with a thud she pins me down at my thighs and elbows “can’t do that elbow trick of yours” she teases

“4-3” I noticed her grip on my legs is not as strong, I pull my legs out wrapping them around her waist and flipping her on her back

“It’s not my only trick” I say pinning her hands above her head she head-butts me and flips us over again my hands above my head I kick my knees up flipping her over my head I quickly regain my breath standing up, she stands as well I throw the first punch she dodges it hit, kick, punch all having little to no impact on her she kicks her leg out and I catch it pushing her on her back and pin her down

“Nice one” she says struggling against my hold trying to find a weak point she finds it in my legs and flips me on my back, I struggle against her

“4-3-” I try to flip us but fail “2-1 Widow Wins” she falls on her back panting heavily

“You put up a good fight” she says still panting I rub my head

“Did you have to head-butt me” I whine she chuckles patting my shoulder

“We should spare more often” she says I chuckle

“You two ok?” Steve asks I sit up

“Ya we’ll live” I say as Steve pulls me up Clint pulling up Natasha

“Out of curiosity who puts up a better fight Sami or Steve?” Clint asks Pietro standing next to me placing his hand in my back pocket, she thinks about her answer

“Both are very good fighters Steve has his super soldier thing but Samer’s doesn’t, she is just a good fighter” she says

“So politically correct” I tease she rolls her eyes we all chuckle and I feel my phone vibrate I see it is Coulson calling

“I’ll be right back” I say walking away “what’s up Coulson?“

"Hey Sam, I know you’re talking some time off but have you heard from Matt since you talked a few days ago?”

“No why?”

“He just walked out after you talked to him, no one has seen him since. We went to his place but I don’t think he is there”

“Was he really that upset?” I ask worriedly he sighs

“He didn’t look good”

“One sec” I run back to the group “Steve have you talked to Sam?” I ask concerned Pietro puts his hand on my back frowning

“Ya why?” Steve asks

“Has Matt been to the tower since I talked to him the other day?” The whole team is looking at me they can see I am worried

“Not that he mentioned”

“Can you call and ask, please” he nods and takes out his phone

“What is wrong?” Tony asks

“Matt is missing” I put the phone back to my ear “Steve is going to see if he has been to the tower, are you sure he is not in one of the rooms?”

“He isn’t”

“Was he talking to anyone, did he say anything about going somewhere?”

“No, all he was doing was training and saying how bad he felt” he says, I rub my head “what happened?”

“I told him I don’t feel the same way about him and if he wants to stay my friend he has to except me and Pietro together” Pietro rubs my back “I shouldn’t have been so harsh with him, I wasn’t thinking”

“It is understandable after what he said…I’m surprised you even called him” Coulson tries to make me feel better

“Sorry he hasn’t” Steve says

“Shit. He hasn’t been to the tower either, have you guys called him?” I ask growing more worried

“He is not answering”

“Did you try tracking his phone?”

“I think he turned off the location”

“I will try calling him maybe he will answer me”

“If he doesn’t?” Natasha asks

“I have a key to his apartment, if we don’t hear from him by tomorrow I am coming back early. In the meantime can you try going to his apartment again? If you think he is in there kick the door down”

“Sure. Sam don’t beat yourself up about this, it’s not your fault” Coulson says

“What if he does something” my voice cracks “remember what happened last time he went missing” I say on the verge of tears “I’m going to call him I will keep you posted”

“Talk soon” with that we hang up I go to dial Matt but Tony takes it out of my hand

“Tony this isn’t funny give it back” I say sternly

“What happened last time?” He says looking at me confused

“Sam you’re shaking” Pietro says concerned, I swallow the lump in my throat

“Our dads were best friends, both SHIELD agents back in Canada that is why I have known him my whole life. His dad raised him on his own, a few years ago when Matt and his dad and a few other agents were on a mission they found his mom, it turned out she actually worked for HYDRA, she got pregnant by accident when undercover, she didn’t want anything to do with Matt or his dad and left Matt on his doorstep” I wipe a tear from my eye “when they were on the mission his mom tried to shoot him but his dad took the built instead, it’s why he hates HYDRA so much. He just run off when they came back, when Carter and I found him a few days later he-” my throat dries up at the memory

“He what?” He says sympathetically

“He was at the bottom of a bottle with a gun in his hand…if Carter and I didn’t get there he might of-” I choke on the words Pietro pulls me into his chest rubbing my back “I’m the only family he has left”

“Hey we will find him don’t worry” Pietro says as he rubs my back

“I need to call him” Tony hands me my phone and I dial his number it goes to voicemail I dial again still no answer I dial a few times before I leave a voicemail “Matt it’s Sam please call me when you get this, I’m really worried about you” my voice is shaky but I don’t care

“We will go back with you” Steve says

“No you guys only just got here, I will be fine plus Sam, Thor and Rodney are there”

“Are you sure?” Tony asks I nod

“I will be fine on my own” Pietro shakes his head

“I will go with you” he says holding my shoulders

“No Pie stay here I will be fine, really”

“I will not take no for an answer” he says “you are clearly upset and I will not let you go alone”

“I agree Pietro should go with you” Tony says Wanda comes up to me

“Sam I know you are scared and I know you are worried, Pietro will not do anything to upset him he just wants to be there for you” I nod and she gives me a hug as the memory swirls around my head ‘we are your family’ 'we love you’ the relief I felt when he let me pull the gun from his hands and pulled us into a tight embrace, the anxiety I have that I won’t get to him in time “maybe you should leave now” she says in a shaky voice I can tell she saw my thoughts

“Wanda are you ok?” Pietro asks she nods

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” I say she shakes her head

“It’s ok, but really you should go I can feel how worried you are, Pietro will go pack your bag” he nods and kisses the top of my head before he runs off

“Hey Coulson, she couldn’t get a hold of him she is leaving now” Tony says placing his hand on my shoulder “ya she did, we don’t want to risk it…thanks Coulson”

“Thank you” I say Tony takes my face in his hands

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” he says sternly I don’t respond “Sami, whatever happens it is not your fault, do you understand me?” he says I nod “good”


	21. Finding Matt

Pietro soon returns taking me to the jet after a quick goodbye to the team and a reminder to tell Laura and the kids we are sorry to leave without a goodbye we make our way to the jet, I punch in Matt’s address for the autopilot.

“It will be ok Sam” Pietro soothes pulling me into his chest

“I’m sorry our trip got cut short” I say he shakes his head

“This is much more important” he says as he begins to sit down him pulling me onto his lap I nod

“Thank you. I know you don’t like him very much-”

“I understand him more. I understand why you two are so close. I understand why he said those things about me, he was angry and jealous, and he thought I was taking you away from him, that HYDRA was taking you away. You two have been through a lot together” he says I can tell he means every word of it I hug him tightly he returns my hug

“You are amazing you know that” I say into his neck he smiles and hugs me tighter kissing my shoulder. We sit like this for a while till FRIDAY informs us we are almost there I sit up and grab my keys “he lives three floors down” I tell Pietro he nods and picks me up as we land quickly getting us to his floor I run to the door and unlock it “Matt!” I yell he is not in the living room or kitchen

“Matt” Pietro calls at he looks in the bedroom and bathroom “he is not here” he says apologetically I look at the hook where he keeps his key to Carter’s, it’s gone.

“I think he is at Carter’s” I say he nods scooping me up and getting us back to the jet he punches in the address

“You ok?” He asks I nod

“I will be fine” I say he kisses my forehead, the jet quickly lands and we run to the apartment which is unlocked we look at each other concerned before running in

“Matt” we both yell. He is not in the living room I run to the bedroom not in there, Pietro checks the kitchen and shakes his head we walk up to the bathroom I open the door and see Matt laying in the tub

“Matt!” I sigh relived and run up to him I realize he’s drunk

“Oh god I’m hallucinating” he slurs

“No you’re not Matt” I say kindly

“You’re not Sam. She hates me….she should, I said awful things about her and her friends” he sighs “I lost the last of my family” he says sadly taking a swing from the bottle of rum, I look at him tears in my eyes I cup his face

“No you didn’t Matt” I say Pietro slowly kneels behind me taking my phone out of my pocket

“I will call Coulson and the team” he whispers

“Thank you” I whisper back he nods and I turn back to Matt “can you please give me the bottle?” I ask kindly

“But it makes me feel better” he says like a child

“Do you think drinking your feelings away is the answer?” I ask he frowns and holds out the bottle for me to take

“Do you know what I said to her…I told her I wish she had not been saved. Who says that to anyone never mind to their best friend” he rubs his head “I was so selfish…I couldn’t let my feelings go…. Pietro was right I should have cared what she wanted” he sighs again “he is probably a good guy she certainly thinks he is….but no I see him and all I see is HYDRA” he says disappointed “I hate HYDRA” he mumbles

“It’s ok Matt you can fix it, you just have to sober up” I smile “can you sit up please” he does I start to get up and get him water but Pietro hands me a glass sitting next to me “drink this please” I pass him the water he begins drinking it “thanks” I say to Pietro he nods and rubs my lower back, when Matt finishes the glass I refill it with my ability Matt chuckles

“Sam and Carter used to take care of me like this” he smiles “unless it was me and him taking care of Sam” he chuckles again, I smile “at the last SHIELD Christmas party she got so drunk” he laughs “she is always so happy but if you give that girl wine, oh boy. Give that girl a bottle of vodka and she will take it like a champ but wine. Wine, she lets out all the emotions she keeps inside she cries….so much” he says sadly “she worries about everyone else all day everyday never herself, and she has been through so much. Do you know when I went to see her in the hospital after Carter went missing she asked how I was feeling?” He looks at Pietro “I have been such a bad friend to her” he says sadly finishing the glass of water I fill it again

“She thinks of you as her family, I guarantee you she will forgive you” Pietro says

“But I left…I left and he died” a tear falls from both of our eyes I take his hand

“It was not your fault Matt” I say he shakes his head

“Me and her had been fighting so much I thought Carter would fix it” he says as he begins to cry I put my forehead on the tub “she was so broken, and do you know what I did……I picked a fight with all of her friends especially the one who had been looking after her and making sure she was ok, why? Because I was jealous. I said awful things to him because he was there for her and I wasn’t” he pauses “then do you know what I did? I left I abandoned her….because I’m selfish”

“She understands Matt and she will forgive you, they will all forgive you” Pietro says

“But I did the worst thing I could do…I did something unforgivable. I can’t forgive myself let alone convince her to forgive me” I look at him

“You said some stupid things when you were angry, she said and did things out of anger she feels bad about too. Of course she can forgive you for that” I say sympathetically he shakes his head and sobs

“I missed his funeral. I missed Carter’s funeral” he says sounding so broken “you should have seen her face when I showed up after it ended…” I swallow the lump in my throat

“Matt she may be upset about that but that doesn’t mean she won’t forgive you for it” my voice cracks Matt looks blankly at the wall.

“I don’t even think she would care if I disappeared” he says sadly, I shake my head

“She would, she would care very much. She loves you Matt” I say “maybe not in the way you want but trust me Matt, she does not want you to disappear" I squeeze his hand there is a long silence Matt looks at me clearly trying to organize his thoughts

“Are you a hallucination?” He says confused I shake my head “I thought you were away?” He says clearly sobering up

“My best friend went missing” I say a small smile on my face

“I’m not your best friend, if I was I would not have acted the way I did” he says I tap his hand

“Come on you need to sleep off the rest of the booze” I say standing and holding my hands out for him

“It is too early for bed” he wines

“It’s also too early for alcohol, but that didn’t stop you” I giggle Matt smiles

“I have not heard your laugh in a long time” he says still smiling I roll my eyes

“Up you get” he starts standing Pietro and I on either side of him keeping him steady he turns to Pietro with a strange look on his face

“I meant it when I apologized, I am sorry for what I said I was just angry. You are worthy of her, much more than me” Matt says Pietro has a small smile on his face

“Thank you for saying that. Now let’s get you out of the tub” Matt steps out of the tub and we make our way to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed, I pull the covers over him

“Thank you. Sorry if I scared you” he says apologetically

“We will talk more when you have sobered up” I move his hair out of his eyes “go to sleep” I say softly walking out of the room with Pietro “thank you” I take his hand he pulls me close kissing my forehead

“Anytime” he says softly I hug him “let’s watch Friends” he says I chuckle and nod

***

Nighttime comes several hours later and I can hear groaning from the bedroom

“I should check on him” I say getting up and walking into the bedroom “how are you feeling?” I ask he groans “do you want some water?” He nods

“And drugs, lots and lots of drugs” he says I giggle and grab him water and painkillers “thank you” he says

“Go back to sleep, we will be here when you wake up” I say

“You’re staying?”

“Of course” I say he looks up at me confused

“Am I still drunk?”

“Probably” I giggle “go to sleep” I say he nods and I leave the room and don’t see Pietro on the couch “Pie?” His hand shoots up I walk over to the couch seeing him lying down eyes closed I giggle

“I’m tired” he grumbles and smirks “I did not get much sleep last night” I laugh he holds his arms out “come lay with me” I smile and lay down beside him so he is spooning me my head on his arm his other arm on my waist he kisses my shoulder “I love you”

“I love you too” I say he pulls me closer both of us drifting off to sleep.

***

I can feel Pietro moving to get up from behind me

“Pie?” I ask in my croaky morning voice he kisses my cheek

“Go back to sleep” he says softly running his hand down my back

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get some breakfast” he pulls a blanket over me “I’ll be right back” I nod

When he comes back he puts the food on the counter I sit up not having fallen back asleep and rub my eyes Matt slowly making his way out of the bedroom Pietro passes him a bag of food

“McDonald’s is the best cure for a bad hangover” he says

“Thank you” Matt says taking the bag

“How do you feel?” I ask walking over to the kitchen

“Like I was hit by a truck…repeatedly” he says I sinker, he sits at a bar stool starts eating the food “I feel better already” he says I smile at Pietro who is handing me my food

“Pancakes?” I ask happily he nods

“And two hash browns” he smiles and kisses me but I push him back as soon as his lips touch mine nodding over to Matt “sorry” Pietro says sheepishly looking at Matt clearly feeling bad

“It’s ok, She is you girlfriend” he says

“Matt I-” I say

“You don’t owe me an explanation, I want you to be happy” he says turning to Pietro “you make her happy” he says with a shrug there is an awkward since well we finish our food

“You know you scared the crap out of me” I say to Matt he looks embarrassed

“Sorry…I umm I didn’t take it well” he says embarrassed “but I will get over it” I walk over and give him a hug “sorry for saying the things I said. You were right I was being an ass” he pulls away and turns to Pietro “I don’t remember much from last night but I remember apologizing. I just wanted you to know I meant what I said I really am sorry I should not have judged you” he holds his hand out “truce?” Pietro nods and shakes his hand

“Who knows maybe we can be friends” Pietro says smiling

“I think I would like that” Matt says I beam

“I would love that” I say we all laugh “you should call Coulson, he was really worried” I say he nods and steps out on the balcony to call him I turn to Pietro “you are the best boyfriend ever, did you know that” I say smiling he looks outside to make sure Matt isn’t looking before leaning down and kissing me

“I love you”

“Love you too Pie” I hug him and nuzzle into his chest and wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on the top of my head “thank you again for coming with me” he kisses the top of my head

“I will always be here for you” he says I smile and pull away

“And me for you” he gives me a quick kiss before Matt comes back in

“If I didn’t have a headache before I definitely have one now” Matt says rubbing his head

“Well I mean you only walked out with no explanation and disappeared for a few days with no way of getting a hold of you” I say nonchalantly “why would he be mad about that” I say sarcastically he rolls his eyes

“I did a bad thing I get it” he says “I did a lot of bad things” he shakes his head “I wish I could turn back time and tell myself to get it together”

“Well you can’t turn back time but you can do your best to fix the mistakes you made. I think it is safe to say Pie is willing to move on” I look at Pietro and he nods in agreement “see. And you know I have a terrible habit of forgiving people too easily” I joke he smiles I bit my lip “and I know you feel bad about missing the funeral and I have all the cards and the guest book and stuff to through still…I would really like it if you went through it with me, it’s not the same thing but it might help” he nods “come to the tower with us, you can see the tree we planted for him” I say happily

“What kind of tree?”

“A pacific dogwood” Pietro says

“Do you remember the one we had in our back yard?” I say he chuckles

“I remember Carter giving you a kite for your seventh birthday and you running around the back yard with it” we start laughing

“Oh my god and I ripped the kite within 5 minutes because I got too close to the tree and broke a branch off” I laugh harder he nods

“And the three of us used to sit under the tree all the time talking, laughing it was like our spot” he chuckles “whose idea was it to plant it?” He asks

“I don’t know” I turn to Pie he smirks

“Mine… I remembered you telling me about the one in your backyard. A lot of your story’s from before moving here involved that tree” he shrugs “I thought it would be a good way of keeping him close to you” I smile up at him and hug him tightly he returns the hug I pull away so I can look at him

“Thank you” I say “it was my favourite part of the funeral, that and the video”

“Video?” Matt asks

“SHIELD made a video you have to watch it” I smile

“I would love to. Coulson told me I don’t have to go back till Monday….do you think I could stay at the tower till then?” I look at Pietro to make sure he is ok with it

“Of course” he says “the others will be back in a few days” Matt nods

“Great I definitely owe a few of the others apologies as well” he says

“Good Job Matt passing off a bunch of the Avengers, great plan” I laugh he rolls his eyes

“Why are we friends again?” He teases I shrug all of us laughing Matt’s face suddenly drops I nudge his leg

“What?” I ask concerned

“Ummm what are we going to do with his apartment?” He asks, I look around the apartment sadly

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it” Pietro puts his hand on my lower back running his fingers along my back “I guess we could sell it” I say the words leaving a bad taste in my mouth

“Well he owned it so it goes to the next of kin…..so it is technically yours now” Matt says sympathetically I nod

“We can figure it out later, let’s go to the tower for now” Pietro says I nod again, all of us heading to the tower.


	22. Returning to the Tower

When we get to the tower Thor, Rhodey and Sam immediately engulf me in a hug  
“Hi guys, miss me?” I giggle pulling away and smiling  
“We missed you very much lady Samantha” Thor says  
“Ya I don’t have anyone fun to spar with” Sam says  
“The tower was definitely different without you here” Rhodey says  
“Aww you guys make me blush” I joke “I hope you don’t mind Matt is here” I say turning to Matt who waves sheepishly  
“Umm hey …..Sorry about the way I treated you guys…. I was not in a good place, not that it makes it ok….I just. I’m sorry” they nod  
“Thank you for the apology, but you know who you should be apologizing too?” Sam says  
“He already did” Pietro says “we are starting over”  
“You came back too?” Rhodey asks surprised Pietro looks at him confused  
“Yes… Why wouldn’t I have come back with Sami” Pietro says, they just shrug  
“I just thought you would have stayed with the others” Rodney says  
“I’m going to change I think I still have clothes here” Matt says walking away  
“How was the trip?” Sam asks Pietro smiles at me, warping his arm around my waist  
“I have never been happier” he says I wrap my arms around his torso resting my chin on his chest, he leans down and kisses me I turn my head to look at the guys still holding Pietro all of them smiling  
“When did this happen?” Rhodey says happily  
“The first night we got to Clint’s place” I say still smiling Thor chuckles  
“I knew you were worthy of Lady Samantha” he says patting Pietro on the back  
“Is that why Matt went missing?” Sam asks I start to pull away from Pietro nodding  
“He wants me to be happy and he is making an effort to set things right with Pietro. I just don’t want to rub it in his face” I say they nod “he is going to stay here till Monday just so you know” they all nod and Matt comes back in the room “do you want to see the tree?” I ask he smiles and nods and we all walk outside I water the tree using my ability  
“It smells like….”  
“Home?” I question smiling, Matt nods  
“Home, can we even call it that anymore?” he says I shrug  
“Do you miss it?” Sam asks  
“I guess I mean it’s not like I have family or friends there other than a few agents who I talk to every once in a while….it is more the atmosphere I miss the small differences” I say “Emily is still single Matt” I smile at him he raises an eyebrow “come on you still like her don’t you?” I ask he smirks  
“I did get butterflies at the mention of her name” he says I grin, I had been trying to get the two of them together but me him and Carter ended up leaving and moving here before they become official  
“I have not seen her in a while, I am sure I could convince her to come here for a visit. Only if you want me to ask” I say he nods smiling dreamily  
“I almost forget about Emily” he sighs “I was seriously considering staying there for her but she would not let me” I smile sympathetically  
“It was hard for her too…..she was doing the whole you love something set it free thing”  
“Really?” He says surprised I nod he smiles “ummm could you give me her number I want to talk to her myself” he says happily I smile  
“Remind me before you leave” I say happy they are perfect together, I sit under the tree “do you want to read the cards and stuff here?” I ask he nods sitting next to me  
“I will go get it” Pietro says  
“Thank ba-..Pie” I say as Pietro and the guys leave the patio leaving Matt and me alone  
“Sam you don’t need to hold back because of me” he says  
“I just don’t want to rub it in your face or upset you” I say he shakes his head  
“But you’re ok setting me up with Emily?” He teases “Really Sam its fine… I know I didn’t handle the news well at first but that is only because I thought I was going to lose you completely….. I realized something today” he says  
“What?”  
“I think when you went undercover at HYDRA I was so worried about something happening to you I started developing feelings….I thought I realized I was in love with you but I don’t think that’s true, I think I just realized how important you and Carter were to me… And when he went missing I was so worried I would lose you too I started acting the way I did and I thought the only way to fix it was to be in love with you but just now when you mentioned Emily…. I think that is what love feels like….I do love you but I don’t think it is romantically…I don’t know it’s hard to explain” he says  
“If you don’t mind my asking…. How do you feel when you think about me and Pietro together?”  
“It annoys me, but it doesn’t upset me as much as I think it should if I was in love with you…..it’s more….protective? I think that is the right word” I think about this for a minute  
“Ummm super weird question… You don’t have to answer it but…. Do ever feel the urge to umm…. Kiss me?” I ask awkwardly  
“Huh…. not really……maybe on the cheek or forehead but not the lips or anything like that …. I mean on the odd occasion but it was usually because I thought it would fix the situation, not because I really wanted to” he said confused “the thought of kissing you” he makes a face “it feels…wrong”  
“Ya I don’t think you’re in love with me if what you’re saying is true” I giggle  
“Ya don’t know why I thought that is what it was…..I was just confused” he says I pat his hand  
“Let’s just pretend the last few weeks didn’t happen” I say he nods and Pietro walks back outside I smile very happily at him he sits next to me and gently puts the stuff on the floor “thanks babe” I say pecking his lips  
“You’re welcome” he says slightly confused looking back and forth between Matt and I “did I miss something?” He asks  
“Matt was just telling me he realized he is not in love with me, so we don’t have to feel guilty anymore” I say he looks at Matt  
“You are not just say that, you mean it?” He asks Matt nods  
“I think I was just very confused about my feelings….but I definitely don’t think I have romantic feelings for Sam” he assures him Pietro smiles  
“So does that mean I can do this?” He leans down and gives me a quick kiss, he pulls away smiling both of us turning to Matt who has a weird look on his face  
“Dude she is like my baby sister” he says Pietro and I laugh Matt laughing as well  
“I will keep that in mind” Pietro says happily. I grab a card and I lean my back on Pietro’s chest well I open it  
Sami I am so sorry for your loss I can’t imagine what you are going through, I have never see a brother and sister so close before.  
\- Daisy  
Attached to the card is a photo of me, her, Mac and Carter making faces I laugh and show Matt he laughs  
“That is a good one, Sky is actually smiling” he says  
“Daisy. Matt. Daisy is smiling” I correct everyone is still getting used to her going by that name, he picks up a card. We go through all the cards many of them with photos we keep them all together and going back inside “thank you for letting me go through that stuff with you, could we watch the video now?” Matt asks I smile and nod we sit on the couch and watch the video laughing at all the stupid photos and clips they have of the three of us, he puts his hand on my knee “he loved you so much Sam… You should have seen him when you left for the mission, he was a mess the whole time you were gone and he had no idea if you were ok or not. He tried to convince Coulson to let him go earlier…and I am really sorry about saying I wish you had not been saved….I can’t believe I said that” I take his hand he looks at Pietro “thank you for saving her” Pietro looks at me  
“I will always save her” he says resting his chin on my shoulder and kissing my cheek, I look at him and bite my lip he smirks wrapping his arms around my waist I kiss the corner of his mouth  
“Thank you for saving me Speedy” I say he laughs and nuzzles my neck Matt smiles  
“I’m going to bed see you in the morning…. Maybe we could spar tomorrow?” He asks I nod and he walks back to his room, I close my eyes and turn to my side resting my head on Pietro’s shoulder  
“Are you tired?” He asks chuckling I shake my head “would you like to go to bed?” I nod he kisses my forehead and picks me up  
“I can walk you know” I tease  
“True but this-” he speeds into my room “is more fun” he jokes I laugh as he throws me on the bed jumping on top of me with a growl he wraps his arms around me laying on his back capturing my lips I smile and he does as well, both of us continuing the kiss he runs his hands under my shirt as he slides his tongue along mine, I respond by running mine along the roof of his mouth he moans and bites my lower lip I open my eyes smiling at him my lip still between his teeth he releases his grip on my lip, smiling up at me. I lean down and kiss him he puts one hand on the back of my neck deepening the kiss slowly flipping us over so I am lying underneath him, he moves his other hand from my waist to my pants slowly slipping his hand in my pants I moan into his mouth, he kisses me harder as he slides a finger along my slit my nails digging into his neck and back he inserts two fingers moving them in a come hither motion hitting my spot well his thumb encircles my clit. I arch my back and cry in pleasure he smiles as I buck against his hand biting my lip he kisses the corner of my mouth lovingly, my breathing becomes heavy as I grip the sheets he kisses my neck I let out a high pitched moan  
“Oh god Pie ….don’t stop” he moves his fingers faster biting my neck “fuck” I moan  
“You like that?” He says seductively I nod “what about this?” He adds a third finger increasing the speed of his thumb I grip the sheets tighter throwing my head back   
“Oh god… yes” I yell he leans in to whisper in my ear  
“A kak vam nravitsya eto? (And how do you like this?)” He whispers I come completely undone  
“Oh Pietro” I whisper breathlessly he smirks against my ear kissing my cheek as I ride out my orgasm, he slowly slides his fingers out of me letting his fingers run along my clit I shudder at the touch my breath hitches, he pulls me closer to him and runs his nose along mine  
“I love you baby” he whispers I turn my face and kiss him placing my hand on the back of his neck to pull the him even closer  
“I love you too babe” I smirk as I come back to reality “your turn” I flip him on his back, kissing him a I pull off my pants and underwear and move him so he is sitting up I kiss him harder biting his lip he groans and I begin to unbuckle his jeans. He grips my butt tightly smiling into the kiss, as I pull his pants and underwear down he kicks them off I push him back down on the bed reaching over him to get a condom he lifts my shirt off nibbling my stomach. Once I have the condom I whisper in his ear “I’m going to make you scream” he groans at my words throwing his head back and gripping my butt tighter. I run my hands slowly down his body placing the condom on him, he grips the sheets clenching his jaw I straddle him and kiss along his jaw before slowly sliding down his shaft, when I am filled by him I begin rocking my hips placing my hands on his stomach sliding his shirt off of him as I increase my pace  
“Oh Sami baby” he says breathlessly he bucks into me making both of us moan he tries to sit up but I push him down  
“Stay down” I growl digging my nails into his chest deepening my thrusts he bits his lip and begins breathing heavily  
“Svyatoy yebat’ (Holy fuck)” he moans “Vy ponyatiya ne imeyete , chto vy delayete dlya meny (you have no idea what you do to me)” he says breathlessly I rip off my bra he immediately moves his hands to massage my breasts a little rougher than he normally does but I don’t care in fact I kind of like it, I increase my pace once again feeling him getting close  
“Come on Pie” I cry “I told you I want you to scream” I whine he moans loudly grabbing my hips and pushing him deeper into me well I continue to roll my hips, I bit my lip and he digs his nails in my hips  
“Oh god” he grunts arching his back I move as fast as I can “that’s it. yes” he yells my name as he comes, he flops onto the bed all of his muscles relaxing and breathing heavily his hands falling from my hip I buck against him riding out his orgasm. I smile looking down at him so out of breath, his eyes still closed he takes one of my hands kissing my palm and intertwining our fingers, running his thumb along my hand I lean down and kiss him softly, he smiles and kisses me lovingly, we both smile and kiss again before I tuck my face in his neck he rubs my back and kisses my shoulder he chuckles well I wrap my arms around his neck he smiles into my neck holding me tight against his chest  
“I love you” I say he kisses my neck  
“I love you too Sam” I smile and push myself off his chest rolling to the side forgetting how small this bed is compared to the one we had at Clint’s I roll off the bed and land on the floor Pietro leans over the bed quickly “are you ok baby?” He asks worried I laugh  
“Ya I’m fine” I say still laughing Pietro starts laughing too  
“You’re such a klutz” he says laughing loudly  
“Shut up and help me up” I giggle he gets up and gets rid of the condom and putting his boxers on before passing me his shirt and some underwear helping me up  
“You sure you’re ok?” He says rubbing my back I nod and crack my back  
“Good as new” I joke cracking my neck as well he raises an eyebrow   
“Is that normal?” He asks I shrug and kiss him  
“I’m fine Pie” I say tapping his chest lightly and walking to the bed Pietro follows I rest my head on his arm so we are face to face he wraps his other arm around my waist I giggle remembering the first time we slept like this all those weeks ago he smiles  
“What is so funny?” He says kissing my nose I snuggle into him   
“Do you remember the night before the mission?” I say he thinks for a minute and smiles  
“Yes I do” he chuckles “I was so nervous about making you uncomfortable, I was second guessing everything I was doing”  
“I thought it was cute” I smile at him “it’s funny how much has changed in just a few weeks” my smile drops slightly he rubs my back I close my eyes and snuggle closer to him he kisses my forehead  
“What can I do?” He asks I shrug, he curls his arms around me so I am right against his chest “better?” I nod he kisses my forehead again “I love you” he says I smile and nuzzle into his chest  
“I love you too” I whisper before falling asleep.


	23. Training Day

When I wake up Pietro still has his arms hanging loosely around me his face in my hair I can feel his chest slowly moving up and down against me I smile and kiss his chest lightly closing my eyes and wait for him to wake up, which only takes 5 or so minutes he lifts his head slightly and kisses my forehead nuzzling back into my hair taking a deep breath

“You awake baby?” He whispers I nod he hugs me, slowly running his hand along my back I snuggle closer “we should get up soon” he says I giggle and shake my head. He smiles and sits up rubbing my back, I groan at him he kisses my shoulder letting it linger, I open my eye to peek at him he smiles and kisses me laying down again and tucking his arm under my head, I smile

“I win” I joke opening my eyes and kissing him

“How could I say no to a beautiful woman in my bed” he says smiling and running fingers through my hair, I blush and stretch my arms causing my back to crack loudly I groan and look at Pietro who looks worried

“I’m fine” I say he sits up again running his hand down my back

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He says concerned

“Yes babe I’m fine” I say crossing my arms, he moves me so I am on laying on my stomach he takes my top off leaving me in my underwear “what are you doing?” I ask

“I’m going to give you a massage” he says as he starts rubbing my shoulders

“Pie you don’t have to do that I’m-” I moan “fine”

“Shhh” he pushes down harder kissing my shoulder “let me help you” I can feel my muscles relaxing underneath his hands I moan again “you’re so tense baby” he says as he works through another knot in my back, he continues to work down my back and runs his hands back up working my shoulders again, slowly massaging down my back again running his hands up and down my back a few times he kisses my shoulder “better?” He asks I nod “I know what my baby needs” he teases lying next to me and smirking, I shift over so I am laying on top of his chest he smiles up at me

“Thank you” I say kissing his chest smiling down at him he rolls on top of me kissing me, I sigh happily “I love it when you do that” I say smiling

“What, this?” He smirks wrapping his arms around me capturing my lips and rolling onto his back, I laugh and nudge his nose with mine

“Ya that” I say still laughing he smiles and sits up so I am straddling him, pecking my lips I giggle as he runs his hands up and down my sides before taking my breasts in his hands massaging them “again with the boobs” I tease

“Are you going to start laughing like the other day” he teases pulling his knees up so I can lean against them I wrap my arms around his neck and make myself comfortable

“That depends are you going to refer to them as fun bags again?” I chuckle he rolls his eye and goes to say something when there is a knock on the door, I grab the blanket and cover us up “can you grab your shirt?” I whisper to Pietro

“Just ignore them, they will think we are sleeping and go away” he whispers and smirks “plus I am covering you up” he raises his eyebrows suggestively squeezing my breasts I roll my eyes

“Are you guys still asleep?” Sam says he knocks again Pietro rolls his eyes and passes me his shirt

“Do you want to get up or stay in bed?” he asks I tilt my head and shrug “bed it is he” smirks “pretend you are asleep” I lay down and turn so my back is too the door well Pietro walks over to the door and opens it “stop that you’re going to wake her up” Pietro says annoyed

“Sorry” Sam says “we just wanted to know when you were planning on getting up”

“I don’t know she isn’t feeling very good…would you guys be ok if we just stayed in here for the next few hours?” He asks sounding very concerned

“We will be…Matt however-”

“We will be down soon, I just don’t want to wake her up” he chuckles “she looks so beautiful when she sleeps” I can hear Sam chuckle as well

“You take good care of her Maximoff” he says more as a statement “I will keep the other guys at bay for now, but try not to be too long”

“I am sure she will wake up soon she is usually up around this time” Pietro says

“Ok see you in a bit” Sam says I hear Pietro close the door and wrap his arms around me I giggle

“You were very convincing” I say turning around to face him he smirks

“I know” he says I giggle and get up “where are you going?” He pouts

“Bathroom” I say

When I come out he has his back against the headboard eyes closed, I walk over to the bed he grabs my waist pulling me on top of him so we are in the same position as before, he opens his eyes and slides his hands under the shirt

“Hello again my love” he says smiling “have I told you how beautiful you look in my shirt” I kiss him and lay on his chest he rests his chin on my head wrapping his arms around me “you ok?” He asks I nod

“I just want to cuddle” I say smiling “we should get up, before they come back”

“But I’m comfy” he pouts

“Me too, and I’m all relaxed after that wonderful massage” I say smiling at him, he smirks

“Do I get a reward?” He teases I sit up and hold his face in my hands kissing him passionately he makes a surprised sound before melting into the kiss placing his hands on my waist, I continue the kiss and slowly start pulling away his eyes closed and mouth slightly open I kiss him again he smiles “so far I like my reward” he says smiling.

I start kissing and nibbling his neck he leans his head back biting his lip as a small low moan escapes his mouth, I move my hips against him and he moans loudly I pull away and cover his mouth with my hands

“You need to be quiet, or they will think something is wrong” I giggle he opens his eyes a much darker shade of blue I bite my lip and he smirks

“I love it when you do that” he says before pulling my top off and holding me close, kissing me deeply and passionately I let out a small whine and start pulling his underwear down he lifts butt of the bed slightly so I can pull them off. I begin kissing up his jaw before reaching over to grab a condom he takes advantage of my position and nibbles on my breast well he pulls my underwear down and off, he then begins running his hand along my slit I moan and he pulls me onto his lap smashing his lips on mine “we have to be quiet remember” he says against my lips taking the condom from my hand and putting it on he slides inside of me, biting my lip in an attempt to keep both of us quiet. We look into each other’s eyes

“Let’s forget about being quiet” I say our lips meeting again as we begin to move our hips “they couldn’t hear us when we were at Clint’s” I say moving my hips, he thrusts into me making me gasp “oh god” I whine throwing my head back he starts kissing my neck, my speed increases and he bites down on my neck I grip the headboard as he wraps his arms around me thrusting harder I bite down on his neck. We move perfectly in rhythm with each other

“Oh fuck” he moans tightening his grip “almost there, don’t stop” we keep our pace both of us moaning I move my hand to begin rubbing my clit but he pulls my hand away moving his thumb to circle it “that’s my job” he smirks I move my hand to the back of his neck and kiss him hard increasing the speed once again, we moan into each other’s mouths

“Don’t stop, fuck Pie don’t stop” I cry digging my nails into his neck and arching my back he buries his head in my chest

“That’s it baby. Prikhodite na menya(Cum for me)” he says breathlessly as his thumb moves faster my breathing becomes extremely heavy and with a long and loud moan I clench around him causing him to bite down on my breast and finish with a loud grunt. He falls onto the headboard with a thump me landing on top of him both of us breathing heavily and completely spent.

“That was amazing” I say between breaths he nods

“I don’t think I have ever been this out of breath” he pants out running his hands along my thighs “I should give you massages more often” he smiles I chuckle and nod lifting my head up to kiss him

“I love you” I whisper against his lips he smiles and kisses me

“I love you more” he whispers against my lips I giggle

“I doubt that” I say kissing him again he shakes his head cupping my face with his hand and looking into my eyes suddenly getting very serious

“I have never felt this way in my entire life, everything slows down when I am around you in the best way possible - except my heart which beats faster than I could ever run” my heart worms at his words he smiles “I was so focused on hate and anger I never thought love was a possibility, nor did I care too find it. You have no idea how you have changed my life” he takes my hand and squeezes it closing his eyes and resting his forehead on mine “I love you so much” he says I and I know he means it with all his heart I smile and cup his face in my hand and pull his lips to mine

“I love you” I kiss him again “I love you so much, it scares me because I have lost so many people and-” I try to stop myself from getting emotional taking a deep breath, he cups my cheek “I can’t lose you Pie, I can’t lose someone else” he looks at me understanding exactly how I feel, he pulls me close wrapping his arms around me I nuzzle my face in his neck

“Never, I promise I will never leave you. But you have to promise the same thing” he says I can hear the fear in his voice I nod and hug him tight he kisses my shoulder “I don’t know what I would do without you” he whispers rubbing my back and nuzzling his face in my neck. We just sit there holding each other, I slowly pull away from his neck I grab his face and kiss him

“I promise” I say he nods

“I promise” he says we look at each other a moment before leaning in and kissing again he lays me on my back continuing the kiss when there is a knock on the door he growls angrily “go get in the shower I will join you in a minute” he kisses my cheek I nod, he gets up throwing his boxers back on I walk over and kiss him

“I love you” I say he smiles

“And I love you” he kisses me “now get in the shower” I go to respond but another knock stops me as I run into the shower

***

Pietro walks over to the door and opens it to reveal Matt

“Do you guys know what time it is?” Matt says annoyed Pietro looks at the clock in the room

“It’s just past noon” Pietro says “she is in the shower we will be down soon” Matt gives him a suspicious look

“Do I want to know why you’re waking up so late?” Matt asks

“We were talking” Pietro says and scratches the back of his neck “it was an ummm intense talk” he looks at Matt then the floor and back at Matt

“Did you get in a fight?” Matt asks concerned

“No. No nothing like that we just …talked about what we mean to each other and stuff- err. This is weird no?” Pietro says feeling awkward Matt shrugs

“A little but I really would like to be friends at some point…hey ummm …if you do get in a fight or just want to do something nice for her she ummm… She gets back problems and stuff from the car accident…Carter always paid for her to go get massages when her back was bugging her….. Just something to keep in mind” Matt says awkwardly Pietro smiles

“I didn’t know that. Thank you for the advice I will keep it in mind” Pietro says Matt nods

“She is so stubborn she never tells anyone when she needs help” Matt jokes

“Oh I know on a mission about a month or so back she took on a whole group of HYDRA men on her own she took most of them down but if I had not been running past and taken out the rest of the men” Pietro huffs “I know she was not planning on asking for help even if she needed it” he says annoyed Matt laughs

“She doesn’t like appearing week…. She has a hard time opening up to people, I was very surprised that she was willing to cry in front of you guys” Matt says

“When I saw her crying the night we went to SHIELD” Pietro shakes his head “I have never felt so affected by someone else’s emotions… Other than Wanda”

“You’re a good guy Pietro, I can see you really care about her” Matt smiles “I should go”

“Thank you for the talk, I am glad we are getting along” Pietro says happily Matt nods and walks away Pietro looks at the door to the bathroom and smirks before running in.

***

We walk into the kitchen holding hands

“Aww look at you two so cute” Sam teases I roll my eyes

“Shut it Sam” I tease

“Pietro control your woman” he teases

“Puff, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood or I would kick your butt” I say

“Love to see you try” he retorts

“Is that a challenge?” I ask

“I could use a good spar” he says smiling I nod

“Sure, Matt you want to spar too?” I ask he nods

"Let’s see if you can finally beat me” Matt teases

“Ha you wish, I have beat you waaaaay more than you have beat me”

“You’re dreaming”

“Shall we make a wager?” I smirk

“You can’t use your powers” he says I nod “ok if I win you have to…” He smiles menacingly “you have to tell the whole team every detail of your first kiss” my face drops

“No way” I say

“Better yet I get to tell it…..If you think you will win why not?” He teases a triumphant smile on his face

“Fine ….if I win you have to show everyone that picture” his eyes go wide

“The one from the first time I got drunk?” He says nervously I smirk and nod

“Oh and I get to tell them the story too” I tease I can see the fear in his eyes “you’re so sure you will win, why not?” I smile extending my hand for him to shake, he glares at me

“Are these stories that bad?” Sam asks we both nod glaring at each other

“You chicken Matt?” I tease he grabs my hand

“You’re on” he says. We all walk into the training room except Thor who went back to Asgard

“You two should go first” Pietro says Matt and I nod moving to the centre of the room

“3-2-1” Sam says Matt lunges at me I knew he would so I push him back pinning him down

“I can’t wait to revisit that memory” I tease he elbows my arms and flips us over pinning me down

“Do you think Pietro will like the part where you-” I punch him in the face and flip him on his stomach holding his arms behind his back and sitting on his legs

“Does this position feel familiar” I laugh he grunts and struggles underneath me I tighten my grip on his arms

“I hate you” he grumbles I tighten it again

“What was that Matt? Sami you’re the best fighter ever how could I possibly think I would win” I say in a deep voice the guys all laugh

“Ok Samers” Rhodey says “I think you win” I look at him eyebrow raised

“Oh no we don’t stop till someone says uncle, isn’t that right Matt” I say smirking

“Why did I come up with that stupid rule” he grumbles

“Well much like your fighting skills you don’t think ahead” I laugh “come on Matt just say it, you’re not getting out of this” he struggles but I push him more into the mat

“Oh fine UNCLE” he yells I let go of his hands and pat his back

“You tried” I tease standing up and helping him to his feet

“You’re a SHIELD agent?” Rhodey says confused

“We just know each other’s fighting styles very well…he is a good fighter” I defend “Sam why don’t you fight him” they both nod and move to the centre of the room the fight lasts a lot longer and Matt wins

“Our turn” Pietro says I nod and get into position

“Powers?” I ask Pietro nods

“Go” Sam yells I use my ability to flip Pietro back before he can run up to me I go to pin him down but he quickly stands up and pins me down

“Nice try baby” he teases I put my hands on his shoulders and push myself away from him I form a ball of water and throw it in his face well I laugh he stands quickly but slips in the water I laugh harder

“Nice try baby” I say doing a terrible impression of his accent he speeds over to me pinning me down

“Are you making fun of me?” He smiles

“A little. Ya” I laugh he shakes his head and starts tickling me “no….Pie stop” I say laughing

“Hey you guys are supposed to be fighting not flirting” Sam yells

“Ya Sami stop flirting with me” Pietro tease I laugh

“I’ll show you flirting” I giggle out before wrapping my legs around him and doing a somersault resulting in me landing on top of him I pin his wrists down and my legs on his “ha” I shout

“Oh yes this is very flirtatious” he says sarcastically I bite my lip and bat my eyelashes, he laughs before uses his speed to flip us over “cute, very cute” he says

“Did you hear that guys?” I say excitedly “he thinks I’m cute” I joke everyone laughs

“You two are impossible” Sam says laughing

“Oh right we are supposed to be fighting” I joke before spraying him in the face with water laughing as I run to the other side of the room

“Stop doing that” he says annoyed but still laughing he speeds over to me stopping right in front of me my back against wall his hands on either side of my head

“Or what?” I tease biting my lip he smirks

“This” he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder well he runs around in circles making me dizzy he stops and puts me on my feet I grab his shoulders for support so I don’t fall over he grabs my waist “too much, sorry” he says I laugh

“I get a freebie for that” I say hitting his face with water again

“Oh we’re supposed to be fighting” he says mimicking me and letting go of my waist causing me to lose my balance and start to fall but he catches me smiling “kidding” he says

“Can you two take this seriously?” Rhodey asks annoyed

“No” we both respond as Pietro brings me back to my feet Sam and Matt laugh

“Why is Pietro all wet?” Steve asks walking into the room

“You’re back” Sam says surprised “I thought you were coming back tomorrow”

“We were. Did Coulson not tell you?” Natasha says

“Tell us what?” I say

“Dan wants to talk to you” she says looking at me

“Why?” Pietro says wrapping his arm around my waist

“They told him about Gladstone. He says he has information but he is only willing to give it if you talk to him” Tony says

“Steve told him we would only let you do it if we could be there” Wanda says I nod

“Does he know about…?” I trail off

"We don’t think so” Tony says

“When does he want to do this?” I say

“An hour” Bruce says I nod

“Playtime is over” I say


	24. Tell Me What I Came For

Wanda, Steve, Tony, Nat, Pietro and Matt all drive over to the SHIELD plane with me the others stayed behind. I don’t know what to expect but if it helps get information on HYDRA I have to do it. When we get to SHIELD Coulson takes us to the room Dan is in

“Sorry there is no time to explain. He said if he doesn’t talk to you in the next two minutes he won’t tell us anything” Coulson says I nod and go into the room well the others stay behind the two way mirror

“Took you long enough” Dan says angrily I sit down across from him

“I’m here now what do you have?” I say

“First of all I want whoever is behind the mirror to know if they step a foot in here your blood is on their hands” he says looking in the mirror and back at me I keep my face the same “second I want you to tell me what happened to Gladstone, word for word don’t skip any details” he stares at me “then I will tell you what you need to know” I look at him sympathetically

“Why do you want to know?” I ask

“I’m not answering any of you questions till after you tell me” he says through gritted teeth I sigh

“Where do you want me to start?”

“When do you think!” he says angrily

“We were told we had five minutes to get out so we started running-”

“Who!” He demands “I want every detail”

“Me, Carter and another agent named Matt… We were running to get out before the explosives went off I twisted my ankle and fell to the floor” I don’t want him to know about Carter so I twist the story “Matt and I told Carter to leave and he did, Matt helped me stand again and we started running but Gladstone caught up with us and pulled me to the ground…and amend a gun at my head he said ‘You know what Starfish you are such a pain in the ass, you have left me know other option’ and he pulled the trigger” I take a breath trying to keep back tears “Matt jumped in front on me and was hit in the chest” I look at Dan who has an angry look on his face “he fell to the floor I grabbed Matt’s gun and shot him”

“Who?” he says through gritted teeth

“Gladstone. I shot Gladstone” I say dryly

“Where?”

“The chest” he takes a deep breath

“What happened next?”

“One of the other Avengers-Pietro got me out of the building before it exploded”

“And Matt?” He asks

“He was still in there” my voice cracks

“He died! He died because of you!” He yells “Matt, Gladstone every death that day was your fault” he says, I nod “where you friends with Matt?” I nod “good. I hope getting your brother back was worth it” he says each word is like a knife in my heart a tear falls from my cheek he looks at me “how is Carter?” He says snidely, I swallow the lump in my throat he tilts his head at me and smiles after a moment “it wasn’t Matt who died was it?” He asks snidly, I don’t respond he laughs “it was Carter?” I still don’t respond he laughs harder I stand and slam the table

“I told you what you wanted, now tell me what you have” I demand he continues laughing

“Oh god you must feel awful” he wipes a tear from my face before I pull away from the touch “not only did he take a bullet for you but you left him to die. Do you know he used to call your name when we would torture him, one day we beat him so bad we got him to think his biggest fear came true, do you want to know what it was?” I Turn away from him so he can’t see his words effecting me “it was him watching you die, his biggest fear was your reality” I hold back sobs

'Sam breath he is just trying to get to you’ Wanda says in my mind I take a few breaths and wipe my tears and compose myself 'ask him about a gala that is happening tomorrow’ I turn to him

“So the info you have is it about tomorrow’s gala?” I ask calmly he smirks

“Trying to change the subject?” He teases “how does it feel to lose your whole family?” He asks smirking

“I will tell you after you give me the information I came for” I say, he nods and crosses his arms

“The gala tomorrow night will have many HYDRA people there it is the biggest party of the year a gentleman named Ivan Marks will be hosting it this year, I am on the guest list with a plus one” he smirks “maybe this could be our second date” he winks at me I stand to leave “so how does it feel?” He says smugly I look him in the eyes

“Family is more than blood, you should know that Gladstone was your step dad but you loved him like he was really your father. I may have lost my blood but trust me I have plenty of family left” I leave the room, everyone staring at me unsure what to do “thank you” I say to Wanda she smiles sympathetically. Pietro walks over to me looking down at me he rests his forehead on mine he cups my face I look down unable to make eye contact

“It’s not true” he says running his thumbs along my cheeks I close my eyes and turn away from him feeling the familiar sensation of tears beginning to form. I walk over to the couch pulling my knees to my chest. Pietro walks over to me again sitting at my feet looking at me concerned I put my head on my knees he kisses my hands and rests his chin on my knee “don’t shut me out” he whispers I peek up at him “come here” he pulls away opening his arms I nod and curl into his chest he wraps his arms around me kissing my forehead “it’s not your fault” he says I cry and shake my head he runs his hand up and down my back “look at me” he whispers I wipe my tears and look at him, he looks into my eyes “it’s not your fault” he says more sternly I close my eyes and cry into his chest he tightens his grip “please don’t cry baby” he puts his hand under my shirt rubbing my lower back I wrap my arms around his neck “I love you”

“I love you too” I say he smiles and kisses my shoulder he goes to say something “please don’t say it again” I ask on the verge of breaking down he nods and kisses my cheek I hug him tightly before standing up and walking to the others Pietro following close behind me “so what is the plan for tomorrow?” I ask Tony, Matt and Steve stand up

“Are you-” they say in sync, I hold my hand up and shake my head they stop talking and slowly sit down

“Well Dan is not going but we are thinking about sending someone with a photostastic veil to go as him” Coulson says I nod

“I will go as the plus one” I say

“What is this vail?” Pietro asks

“You wear it on your face, I will make the person wearing it look and sound like-well Dan in this case” Natasha says

“I will go” he says I shake my head

“It only alters your face and voice, the person wearing it has to have a similar body to them. You’re too tall and I don’t think it would cover your accent” I say

“I can do an American accent, we will say he grew if anyone asks and I can pretend to act like him”

“I don’t know” I say looking around at the others who nod

“Come on beautiful it can be our second date” Pietro says in an American accent putting his arm over my shoulder and turning my face to his with his finger winking at me I smirk at his rather good imitation of Dan and nod “that’s a good girl” he continues I pull his arm off of me

“Stop it before I hurt you” I say he chuckles and puts his arm around my waist kissing my forehead, the others laugh “I probably should use a different name just in case” they nod Matt walks up to me looking like he wants to comfort me

“Sam it’s-” I cut him off

“Don’t” I say trying not to sound as bad as I feel, I know what he is going to say and I don’t want to hear it he takes my hands but I turn away from the team “please don’t” I say Pietro wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest “Can we please just let it go, I don’t want to talk about it”

“Someone should take him back to his cell” Natasha says changing the topic, I give her a grateful look. Pietro gives me a quick squeeze before running into the room and punching Dan in the face I go to stop him but they all hold me back

“What the hell!” Dan yells Pietro just glares at Dan before walking over pushing his face into the table and handcuffing him behind his back

“That’s it he’s just going to punch him?” Tony says annoyed

“He’s not done” Wanda smirks holding my hand as Pietro slams him face first into the wall

“Are the handcuffs too tight?” Pietro says tightening them till Dan grunts in pain “good” he says throwing him to the ground

“Oh did I hurt the bitch’s feelings” Dan tease Pietro picks him up and slams him into the wall

“What did you just call her” he says through gritted teeth Dan smirks

“What word would you call someone who left their brother to die?” Pietro speeds to the other side of the room ramming him into the wall

“Carters death was not her fault” he punches him in the stomach “how dare you make her think otherwise” Pietro lets go of his grip letting Dan fall to the floor in pain Pietro glares at Dan, Matt walks in the room and kicks Dan onto his back before lifting him up to take him to his cell giving Pietro a nod before leaving. Pietro runs out of the room stopping right in front of me “I’m sorry he just-” he clenches his first and takes a deep breath “he made you so upset” he says clearly trying to calm down, I run my hand up and down his chest he wraps his arms around me

“Thank you” I say nuzzling into his chest

“He just beat a guy up for you, he should at least get a kiss” Tony teases I shoot him a look before turning to Pietro and kissing him

“My hero” I tease pulling away Pietro smiles and kisses me “we should finish talking about the gala” I say they nod

***

We spend the rest of the night discussing our cover story and Pietro learning Dan’s mannerisms. We end up staying at SHIELD and continue discussing in the morning then we get ready, I’m wearing a dark blue strapless floor length gown with a slit down my left leg my hair is curled in an over the shoulder do and a dramatic smoky eye, I put my comm in and put on my necklace with a camera with facial recognition, so the team can tell us who we are talking to. I walk into the meeting room and see Pietro in a black tuxedo and dark brown wig to match Dan’s hair I wolf whistle and everyone turns to me.

“YA ne znayu, ona mozhet poluchit’ boleye krasivym (I don’t know she could get more beautiful)” Pietro says unable to take his eyes off me

“Rough translation - you look hot” Natasha says smiling

“You should hear his thoughts” Wanda tease he glares at both of them

“You should hear mine” I joke everyone laughs I walk over to Pietro he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek

“You look beautiful” he says I blush

“And you look hot as hell” I say “I kind of miss the silver though” we smile and look at each other unaware of our surroundings

“Stop staring at each other” Tony says sounding uncomfortable everyone laughs

“You guys should head out” Coulson says handing Pietro the veil, he puts it on his face morphing to Dan’s

“At least you have a nice body” I joke everyone laughs

“We should go” he says now looking and sounding like Dan I nod

“Don’t keep her out too late” Steve jokes I roll my eyes and leave the room.

***

When we get to the gala we get through no problem and are immediately greeted by a tall man with brown hair and glasses

“That’s Ivan” Natasha says into the comm

“Bandue?” He says looking confused “look at you all grown up, since when are you so tall and muscular?”

“A growth spurt” Pietro says

“And with a beautiful girl on your arm” he turns to me I hold my hand out

“Morgan, Morgan Gold” I say smiling he takes my hand and kisses it I keep smiling even though I want to pull away

“Pleasure to meet you Morgan” he says

“You as well, how do you know Dan?” I ask innocently

“Our fathers were friends, sorry to hear about Gladstone” he says

“Thank you” Pietro says

“I thought SHIELD had you?” Ivan asks suspiciously

“That is actually how I met Morgan” Pietro says “she was undercover and broke me out”

“I still am undercover” I correct “if we could keep the cameras off of me I would rather not blow my cover. Dan insisted I come tonight, something about repaying me for getting him out” I say a coy smile on my face, Pietro smirks

“Come on beautiful, let’s dance. We should catch up once the rest of your guests arrive” Pietro says Ivan nods as Pietro takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor

“Nice job babe” I say he smirks “we should give it about a half hour then go talk to him, he knows Gladstone is dead so we should use Dan’s status to get info” Pietro nods “ what’s wrong you’ve gone quiet?”

“Nothing” I give him a look “I’m fine” he says sternly looking into my eyes

“You sure?” I ask he smiles and spins me

“What could I have to complain about I have a beautiful girlfriend, who I love very much” I grin “sure we are in a room full of people who want to kill us but who cares about that” he jokes I laugh but can see the worry in his eyes

“I promise” I say he nods

“I promise” he says smiling

“Don’t look so happy they’ll get suspicious” I giggle Pietro stops smiling and goes back to a more Dan like demeanor. We dance for a little bit, when I look over I see Ivan sitting down “let’s go” I say nodding over to Ivan

“Finished your dance already?”

“Morgan will need to be back at home soon and I wanted to catch up on what is going on with HYDRA”

“Please sit” Ivan says “Little has changed since you went into hiding Project fireside has been going better but with the original test subject gone” he looks angry “I can’t believe you guys had not one but two Savers undercover at your base and you don’t know” he says clearly unhappy

“Savers?” I ask

“The Savers have a long history in SHIELD, every one of them has become an agent. Dan here was at a base and the last two Savers where undercover there” Pietro take my hand under the table

“The male won’t be a problem anymore” Pietro says squeezing my hand apologetically I run my thumb along his hand so he knows I understand, Ivan smirks

“So we hear” Pietro looks curiously “Padick got out before the explosives went off, he told us all about what happened” he chuckles “I here she had quite the break down about it…if that little bitch only knew the target she has on her back. HYDRA in not happy she managed to fool them, she is responsible for us losing one of our biggest bases” he slams his fist on the table “we will not be fooled again by her” he says “Samantha Saver, Starfish whatever they call her” he scoffs “she will die” he says determined Pietro squeezes my hand trying to keep calm

“You guys need to get out now” Steve says using his Captain voice

“Sounds personal?” I say curiously, he looks me in the eyes

“She is smart, and powerful the fact she is a Saver just makes her a bigger threat, I will finish what my parents started”

“And that is?” I asks

“To end the Savers for good, my parents ran them off the road a few years back, their parents died and we were lead to believe they all had but obviously this is not the case” I squeeze Pietro’s hand trying to keep calm

“Samantha now!” Steve scolds

"It was nice to catch up, but I really must get Morgan back home” Pietro says calmly Ivan nods and they shake hands

“We should get together soon” he turns to me “best keep the cover up, it will be very useful” I smile and nod before we turn to leave when we are far enough away from him panic begins to kick in

“If Padick escaped he is probably here he will recognize me” I say looking around the room “never mind recognizing Dan” I say

“We not going to talk about what just happened?” Natasha says in the comm

“Not till we are back at the base” I say we are almost out the door when I spot him “shit Padick is at the door and is that….guys Grant is here too” I say panicked wrapping my arms around Pietro’s neck and turning his back to him so I can still see them

“Ward?” Coulson says worriedly

“Yep…pretend to whisper in my ear” I say Pietro leans down to my ear

“Who is he?” He whispers

“A HYDRA agent that was under cover at our base” Coulson says

“I should kill him after what he did to Bobby” I say angrily

“Do not in gage agent” Coulson demands

“I know” I grumble pulling off the veil and put it in Pietro’s pocket “I don’t think they will recognize you, especially with your hair. I’m going to pretend to be drunk you may need to use your speed when we get close enough to the door” I say putting my hands on his chest and laughing “you’re so funny Mark” I say drunkenly pushing Pietro back slightly he takes the hint and put my arm over his shoulder I walk close to him still laughing and tuck my head to his chest when as we get closer

“Women” I hear Padick say scoffing, I turn my back to him pretending to sturdy myself by holding Pietro’s chest 

“The room is spinning. Carry me?” I say still playing drunk Pietro nods and picks me up I tuck my face in his neck “you’re so strong” I say giggling

“What car?” Padick asks

“We will get a cab” Pietro says in an American accent walking us out the door and into a cab. “You ok?” Pietro asks as soon as we are in the car I nod

“That was close” Natasha says “good thinking Samers”

“Thank you” I say Pietro looks at me putting his forehead on mine

“I’m sorry” he says I shake my head

“Its fine you had too”

“So where are you off to?” The cab driver asks

“The closest Coffee shop” I say quickly

“Don’t you think we should go back to-”

“We can go back to your place later I could use a coffee” I say he looks confused “how about this we go get a coffee and when we get home-” I lean in to whisper in his ear “they are probably tracking where the cabs are going, they can’t find the location of SHIELD” I pull away smiling he smiles and nods

“Coffee it is” he says happily taking my hand as the cab driver takes us to the coffee shop.


	25. No More Missions

Once we get out of the cab Pietro quickly picks me up and runs to SHIELD

“Nice job guys” Coulson says

“Thanks” we both say

“How you doing kid?” Tony asks

“I’m ok, I think” I say with a shrug

“Sami I don’t think you should go on any missions for a while” Steve says softly

“What! No that is not fair-”

“Sami you heard him you’re there top target, you’re lucky you didn’t get recognized tonight. Especially with Ward there” Matt says worriedly

“I will not hide in a corner” I say angrily

“Samers think about this for a minute, the only reason they weren’t going after you is because they thought you were dead” Natasha says

“It’s not just going to go away. What am I supposed to do hide forever?” I say crossing my arms

“Just till we have a better solution” Steve says

“Baby please” Pietro says looking into my eyes pleading with me

“Fine” I say through gritted teeth pulling off the necklace and throwing it on the table and storming out to the landing area.

***

Pietro goes to follow her but Wanda shops him

“Leave her be, she wants to be alone” Wanda says, there I a pregnant pause.

“She will get over it, she just needs to cool off” Matt says, Pietro nods

“It’s for her own good” Tony says

“She doesn’t care about her own good, she will last maybe a mission or two before she will get antsy, especially with everything that has happened” Coulson says “and the fact they are going after her will just make her want to be out there more”

“He’s right, she is so stubborn” Matt says trying to figure out the best way to keep her safe without her getting upset with him again

“I will not let anything happen to her” Pietro says determined

“None of us will. We should go back to the tower, I will go talk to her” Wanda says walking out to meet Sami.

***

When I get to the landing area I take my heels off and lean against the railing and take a few deep breaths. HYDRA has taken everything from me, my parents, my brother and now my job. I know it is probably not safe for me to go on missions but is it ever, no! It is a dangerous job I don’t care if it is a bit extra dangerous I can handle it ‘I promise’ mine and Pietro’s words ring in my mind. I lean my head on the railing how could I make such a stupid promise, one of the two of us leaving each other is inevitable especially in our line of work. I hear the door open but ignore it.

“It is a stupid promise to make. But I am glad you did I don’t want to lose either of you and your both so stubborn, this promise may be the only thing that keeps you two alive” Wanda says standing next to me I don’t look up “we don’t want to upset you or take your job away, we just don’t want you in any extra danger.” I go to say something but she cuts me off “it is not because we don’t think you can handle it, because we know you can. We just want you to be as safe as any of us can be, and right now anything involving HYDRA is very unsafe for you” I look at her and sigh

“I know it is I just don’t want them to take something else from me” I say she shakes her head

“They are not taking your job from you, they are just giving you an unwanted break” she jokes I laugh and hug her

“Thank you, you’re the best” I say “don’t tell Pietro” I joke we both laugh

“Let’s go back to the tower” she says I nod and pick up my heels as we walk back inside

“Sorry for getting angry with you, I know you just want to protect me” I say sheepishly they all smile

“We understand” Steve says I half smile at him Pietro puts his hand on my shoulder I smile up at him he kisses my forehead

“You guys head back to the tower I will stay here, I start back in a few days anyway” Matt says I smirk and shake my head

“Oh no you’re not getting out of it that easily, I case you forgot you lost a bet and I could use a good laugh” I smile triumphantly Matt rolls his eyes

“Next time?” He says

“Fine but because of the delay you have to show them the other video as well” I chuckle and he glares at me

“Fine” he says defeated, I hug him

“Talk soon?” I say he nods 

“Maybe we could get a beer or something?” Matt says to Pietro who holds his hand out, the two shake hands

“I would like that” Pietro says

“So are you guy’s friends now?” Tony says

“We are working on it” Pietro says smiling I give Coulson a hug

“Let me know if Matt gives you any grief, I’ll kick his ass” I smile

“Of course Sam” he says patting my back “I am glad you are happy” he nods to Pietro I smile

“I’m glad they’re getting along” I say he chuckles

“See you around Sam” I nod and walk over to the team we leave and make our way back to the tower

***

When we get home I head to bed not really in the mood to talk to anyone, Pietro comes with me

“You don’t have to come with me” I say as we make our way to my room 

“I know, I want to. Plus I want out of this penguin suit” he chuckles

“Ugg I know this dress is driving me nuts” I say he smirks

“It is driving me nuts too” he teases raising his eyebrows I hit his chest lightly before he takes my hand. We walk hand in hand in silence for a while till we get to my room he rests his forehead on mine “I won’t let them hurt you” he says holding my face in his hand I lean into his touch and look in his eyes

“I know you won’t” I say just above a whisper he leans down and kisses me I can feel his worry that something is going to happen to me, he needs this moment and I think I do too. I’m still processing everything that happened, I always wondered who killed my parents and now I know. We just stand there not talking not moving just holding each other when he pulls away he looks at me I can tell he has a lot on his mind. It reminds me of the night of his first mission after Sokovia, Wanda had a very minor injury but he was so worried about her I ended up spending the whole night comforting him. The worry, the abundance of emotions, he has the same look on his face right now.

“I love you so much” he says I hug him and nuzzle into his chest “you ok?” I nod, he kisses my forehead “no you’re not” he says softly, pulling me into the room.   
“I’m going to have a shower” I say quietly he nods changing out of his cloths and sitting on the bed. When I get out of the shower I see he is still awake watching Netflix, he looks over at me turning off the laptop and pulling me towards him so I am standing in front of him

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks I shake my head moving onto the bed and he pulls me right into his chest just holding me close as we fall asleep.

***

I wake up and feel Pietro shifting and twitching repeatedly form behind me, I feel him flip onto his back still shifting and breathing heavily

“Pie?” He starts moving more I can hear him grunting, I turn over and see him moving so much the sheet is beginning to twist around him, his fists are clenched, jaw tight, sweating, he must be having a nightmare.

“No, no please don’t” he mumbles, I tap his chest

“Pie, babe you need to wake up” I say

“Get away from her” he mumbles, I shake him more forcefully

“Pietro wake up” I say louder he continues shifting “babe please wake up!”

“No stop!” He says panicked

“Pietro wake up, please!” I yell he sits up awake panting heavily “it’s ok Pie is was just a nightmare” I say running my hand down his chest he looks at me relief on his face he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him and nuzzling his face in my neck

“You’re okay” he says I wrap my arms around his neck

“Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I-oh” I realize he must have been dreaming about me

“They had you Sam, we were at the gala but they recognized you” he holds me tighter “they were going to-”

“Hey shhhh it’s ok, I’m fine we made it out” I soothe well running my fingers through his hair on the back of his head he nuzzles more into my neck I run my other hand up and down his back “It was just a bad dream” I whisper kissing his neck softly

“I couldn’t get to you, I wasn’t fast enough” he says sounding so hurt I pull away slightly

“Look at me” I say he looks at me tears in his eyes I take his hand and put it to my chest so he can feel my heartbeat “do you feel that?” I ask kindly “that means I’m alive, it means I’m fine” I put my other hand on his face stroking his neck with my fingers he leans into the touch closing his eyes “you want to watch a movie or something?”

“You should go back to sleep” he says resting his forehead on mine “thank you” I smile at him

“Any time babe” he kisses me before laying down and holding his arms out for me, I snuggle into his chest he wraps his arms around me tightly.

“I love you” he says

“I love you too” I rest my chin on his chest so he can look at him “I promise” I whisper he shifts us so we are on our sides face to face he runs his nose along mine a content sigh leaving his mouth

“I promise” he whispers before we fall back asleep.


	26. Back in the Game

It has been two weeks since the gala the team has left for a mission leaving me, and Bruce behind to babysit me. I don’t know who their after, I don’t know where they went and I don’t know when they’re coming back. The past two weeks have been awful. I’m bored, I’m worried about Pietro and the team. I haven’t heard from them since they left last week. I was in the kitchen making some food when I hear the sound of the jet landing. I leave the food behind and run to the landing pad. When I get there the whole team is out of the jet Natasha and Bruce already reuniting, I feel a familiar gust of wind and lips on mine

“I missed you” Pietro says against my lips I smile

“I missed you too” I pull away reluctantly he puts his hand on my lower back “what took you guys so long?” I ask looking at everyone for injuries

“We’re all fine Sami” Wanda says giving me a hug “we had to bring Ivan Marks to SHIELD”

“You have Marks?” I say surprised they nod

“He is refusing to speak unless he talks to you” Wanda says I nod

“Let’s head back to SHIELD then” I say eagerly walking towards the jet Natasha steps in front of me

“You’re not going in alone this time” Natasha says warningly I nod and we make our way to SHIELD

“Does he know we have met before?” I ask coyly, Smirking

“Don’t think so” Clint says

“You look way to excited about this” Tony says

“Hey I have gone two weeks being completely out of the loop on everything, I am just glad to be back in the game” I say happily, they laugh

“I think you’re more excited about this than us being back home” Pietro teases I stick my tongue out at him he laughs and kisses the side of my face pulling me closer to him

“You should have seen him when we found Marks” Clint says smirking

“Oh no what did you do?” I ask Pietro who smiles at me

“You’ll see” he says

“Let’s just say Marks said something about how he was going to kill you and Pietro was not happy” Natasha says smirking I shake my head giggling

“He should have known better” I say, Pietro smiles and kisses my cheek.

***

When we get to SHIELD Matt is attempting to interrogate Marks and everyone’s arguing over who should do the interrogation with me

“They have done plenty of interrogations together, they work well together” Coulson reassures the team they nod “when you’re ready” he points to the room I look in the window and see Marks has a black eye and a broken arm I smirk at Pietro

“No one threatens my baby” he says kissing my cheek I smile and shake my head before walking into the interrogation room

“Hello Marks” I say smugly

“I have already told you idiots I’m not going to speak to anyone except Starfish” he says Matt smiles at me

“Do you want to tell him or should I?” He says I smirk and walk up to the table

“Let me reintroduce myself” I say holding my hand out “Samantha Saver at you service” his face drops in anger, I move my hand away “you know if you’re going to target someone you should probably figure out what they look like” I tease

“You little bitch” he growls “I’m going to kill you” I laugh

“Big words from the guy who is chained to the table” I say he glares at me

“You asked for Starfish, now you have her. Tell us what we need to know about project Fireside” Matt says

“How did you get your abilities?” Marks asks ignoring Matt “no Saver has ever had them before” he says suspiciously

“I think you’re forgetting who is the one being integrated here” I say

“For every answer you give to my questions I will answer yours” he says I think about it for a minute

“I almost died a few years ago, it triggered my ability” I say crossing my arms, he smirks

“Was it the car accident?” He asks smugly

“Forgetting the deal” I shake my head “you have to answer one of our questions first, what is HYDRA’s plan?” He glares at me

“Each base has a different mission…so was it the accident?”

“Yes it was” I say he has a shit eating grin on his face

“How many bases are there?” Matt asks

“Five that I know of… How has project fireside been treating you?” He asks with a knowing grin

“Fine, I have only been effected by it twice, why do you ask?”

“The bases you where undercover at may have taken over Project Fireside but my base came up with the formula, when you took all the info we started working on it again in case we were to ever get our test subject back” he smirks at me “I volunteered to be the new test subject since they weren’t getting anywhere with you brother” he says I look at him suspiciously

“So you can control minds?” I ask sitting across from him

“Uh uh uh you have to answer my question first” I roll my eyes and jester for him to continue “do you remember what happens when you get into the trance?”

“No I only remember my emotions not the actual events, did it work on you?”

“Yes and no, since I don’t have an ability for it to” he is searching for the word “latch onto I can only control them as long as I am holding their head in my hands…. It isn’t much use” he says annoyed “how do you get them in the trance?”

“I sing…..do you remember what happens?”

“If I do it intentionally” he says “when you have gone in the trance, what triggered it?”

“Anger”

“How many people have been tested on for project fireside?” Matt asks

“Just the three you know of” he smirks “anger…..does it make you angry that my parents killed your parents or that your brother is dead” he stands “does it make you angry that you are the last Saver left and you-”

“I know what you’re trying to do it’s not going to work” I say standing

“Fine. I have no more questions for you, take me to my cell” he smirks and Mat begins to take him out the door “you know I am not the only one in HYDRA who is after you. You pissed a lot of people off Starfish, people’s friends and family died in that explosion” he says angrily

“I’m well aware” I say sadly I could tell by the look on his face he lost someone that day “who did you lose?” I say sympathetically he glares at me

“My parents” he says sadly and Matt takes him out of the room I sit down in the chair, shocked by what I just heard

“You ok Samers?” Steve asks

“They killed my parents….they almost killed me…. I never thought” I trail off Wanda sits next to me Pietro standing on the other side “I never wanted revenge” I say

“It wasn’t revenge, it was a mission. You didn’t even know they were there or who they were” Wanda says I nod and look at the team I see Tony has his thinking face on

“What are you thinking Stark?” I ask

“I think I know how to get you to control the new ability, does anyone remember the words she sings before going into the trance?”

“Something about sirens song” Pietro says “why?”

“I wonder if she sings it, by choice she would be able to control it”

“I will find the tape from the interview” Matt says having returned from dropping Marks off at his cell

“What if I can’t?” I say concerned

“Pietro was able to snap you out of it” Natasha says

“What if I hurt someone?”

“You won’t” Pietro says taking my hand as Matt walks back in the room

“You can try it on me” Matt says handing me a piece of paper

“But-”

“Just give it a try” Bruce says encouragingly

“Do you think it will work?” I ask looking him in the eyes

“I think it is worth a try” he says with a smile

“Ok” I say nervously “where should we do this?”

“Here is fine, we will be on the other side of the mirror” Coulson says I nod everyone leaves the room except Matt, Myself and Pietro, he squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead

“It will be fine radost’ moya (my joy)” he says before leaving the room

“Hit me with your best shot” Matt teases I smile and nod reading the words on the paper

“Listen to my siren’s song, Listen to it well. You will do exactly as I say, listen and obey” I say weekly nothing happens Tony walks into the room

“Say it like you mean it” He says

“Listen to my siren’s song, Listen to it well. You will do exactly as I say, listen and obey” I say more passionately looking into his eyes

‘Focus on an emotion, a strong emotion’ Wanda’s voice echoes in my mind I turn to the mirror and nod closing my eyes and think about Carter and the memory of the day he died, I open my eyes and look into Matts

“Listen to my siren’s song, Listen to it well. You will do exactly as I say, listen and obey” I say emotional pain evident in my voice still nothing

'Close your eyes’ Wanda’s voice says in my head 'imagine a cord connecting yours and Matt’s minds…then say the words’ I do what she said

“Listen to my siren’s song, Listen to it well. You will do exactly as I say, listen and obey” I say eyes still closed I open them and look at Matt he looks blankly at the wall “Matt?” I say waving my hand in front of his face I notice his eyes turned green, I look at Tony tilts his head

“You’re eyes are green?” He says

“So are his” I say Steve walks in the room

“Your eyes turned green last time too” he says to me “tell him to do something” I turn back to Matt

“Do the Macarena” I say and Matt starts dancing the Macarena I smile and laugh “oh my god I did it” I say the rest of the team walking in the room “stop” I tell him he does “tell me something you have never told anyone” I say

“I have a third nipple” Matt says flatly I grin

“Incredible” Bruce says

“Now close your eyes” Wanda says I do “cut the cord you imagined” I roll my shoulders and do as she said

“Ugh what happened?” Matt says sounding groggy I smile at him

“It worked, I remember” I say happy hugging Wanda and Tony

“I don’t” Matt says still sounding dazed I turn to him

“You did the Macarena and told us about your third nipple” I giggle, his face drops I burst into laughter “I’m sorry I shouldn’t laugh” I say composing myself and see the embarrassment on his face

“At least you got it to work” Matt says unhappily

“Where is it?” Tony asks Matt and I glare at him, I smirk and decided to test my ability on him closing my eyes and imagining a cord connecting our minds “what are you doing?” He says worried I smile and say the words opening my eyes to see Tony staring blankly ahead

“Do the chicken dance” I say laughing as he starts dancing everyone burst into laughter “ok stop” I say after a few minutes “now do the jig” I say he does

“Ok Sam that’s enough” Steve says between laughs

“No please don’t stop, this is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen” Clint says laughing

“No I should, you can stop” I say laughing and Tony stops I close my eyes and cut the metaphorical cord

“Ugh what was that?” He says all of us laugh “oh no what happened? … Sami” he says annoyed

“Oh calm down Tony you just showed us your moves” Natasha says he glares at me well I try not to laugh

“I wanted to see what would happen if I did it to someone who was not expecting it” I say innocently

“Sure Short Stuff” he said annoyed “how do you feel? Any light headedness?” He asks I shrug

“No I feel fine” I say smiling

“Try doing it for longer” Bruce says

“Any takers, I promise I won’t ask you anything embarrassing” I say

“I trust you” Sam says stepping forward I close my eyes and make the connection

“What should I do?” I ask the team they shrug

“Let’s see what happens if you walk out of the room” Bruce says I nod at walk out to the other room “interesting” he says I turn around and see Sam followed me

“Weird” I say walking back into the room “sit over there” I say he does I walk back out of the room, he follows me again, when we walk to the meeting room “ummm stay” I say awkwardly, walking back to the integration room 

“He didn’t follow you back?” Pietro says

“I told him to stay”

“Close your eyes and pull the cord” Wada says I do so and he walks back into the room

“That is so cool” I say

“Let’s head back to the tower, keep ummm ….doing that” Tony says gesturing between Sam and myself I nod

“Come here boy” I say to Sam like I’m calling a dog, Pietro smirks and wraps his arm over my shoulder well we walk to the jet.

***

When we get to the tower we head to the training room and continue to see how it effects both of us. After about 30 minutes my vision goes a little blurry I close my eyes and shake my head a little.

“What was that?” Tony asks concerned

“I’m fine Tony” I say before a pain burns through my head I wince at the pain closing my eyes again

“Maybe you should cut the connection” Tony says clearly becoming worried, I nod and try to focus in the imaginary cord connecting us but the pain gets worse I hold my head and bend over as the pain increases.

“Baby?” Pietro says concerned grabbing my shoulders to help support me

“I need to sit down” I say a chair quickly placed behind me “is Sam ok?” I ask

“It doesn’t look like it is effecting him” Steve says I nod and once again try to focus on the cord the pain continues but I try to ignore it squeezing Pietro’s hand I push past the pain cutting the imaginary cord, the pain continues

“Are we at the tower?” Sam says confused “how long did she have-Sami are you ok?” He asks concerned walking over to me, I nod

“Fine, it’s just a headache” I say weakly “do you guys mind backing up a little” I say they all take a few steps back except Pietro, Tony and Wanda. Pietro hands me a bottled water “thanks” I say, I drink the water and the pain starts to go away “that was weird” I say sitting up and leaning against the back of the chair, the pain still lingering

“Are you ok?” Tony asks

“Ya…I’m fine” I lie

“You sure?” Pietro says

“Yes” I say smiling but I can see he knows I’m lying I take his hand “I’m fine” I stand and kiss his cheek

“I want to take you to the lab and run a few tests” Bruce says I nod and we all begin walking up to the lab “you can’t all come” he says

“Guys I’m fine seriously, go relax” I say they all nod except Tony and Pietro, Bruce sighs

“You two can come” Bruce says they nod and follow us out.


	27. The Fight

Bruce checks my heart beat and all that stuff “you should be on bedrest till tomorrow afternoon-”

“Bruce I feel fine” I say exaltedly

“I will make sure she doesn’t overdo it” Pietro says, I roll my eyes

“Sam please listen to him, we don’t know very much about this new ability you could really hurt yourself” Tony says

“Fine” I say crossing my arms and sitting down

“Take these” Bruce says handing me some pills I nod and take them “in a few days we should do some more tests with the new ability” I nod “you can go now” he says I stand and walk out of the room, Pietro speeds up to me

“Don’t be mad baby, we are just worried about you” Pietro says grabbing my wrist and gently turning me to face him

“I know you are. I just hate being left out of missions and… Ugh never mind it’s stupid” I say he gives me a look

“Tell me” he says kindly, I sigh

“Like I’m going to break. I’m not some kid that needs protecting I have worked for SHIELD since I was 17, I know how to handle myself” he hugs me and pulls away just enough to look into my eyes

“We know you can handle yourself, you are smart and an amazing agent, no one is doubting that-”

“So why have I been kept completely out of the loop! And now I’m on bed rest even though I’m fine”

“We were worried if you knew anything you would try to sneak into the missions. As for the bed rest we just want you to be safe, you may feel fine now but if you do too much too soon you could really hurt yourself….Plus I know you’re lying” he says

“I just feel useless” I say he takes my face in his hand

“You could never be useless” he says leaning down and kissing me “let’s go to bed” he says picking me up and taking me to my room

“I can walk” I say chucking

“I know” he says smiling and laying me on the bed, he lays down next to me wrapping his arm over my shoulder I smile up at him “what did you do well we were gone?” He asks

“Not much, eat, sleep and train….and worry” I say cuddling into his shoulder he kisses the top of my head

“I promise to always come home” he says, I nod

“I promise” I say, he smiles and pulls me onto his lap so I am straddling him, he runs his hands along my sides before resting his hands on my hips “I missed you” I say placing my hands on his shoulders he nudges my nose with his

“I missed you too” he says capturing my lips in his, I slid my arms around his neck well he slowly moves his hands under my shirt and up my back, pulling me close. I move my hips against him making him moan “stop that you’re on bed rest” he says, I smirk

“Technically we are in bed” I say teasingly he rolls his eyes, I bite my lip and look at him, he smiles

“No” he says chuckling I roll my eyes

“Fine” I say annoyed

“How is your head?” He asks running his fingers along my hair I give him a look “seriously is it still hurting?” He asks worried

“A bit but it’s no biggie, I’m fine really” I say cracking my neck

“What’s wrong?” He says I look at him curiously “you crack your neck when you are trying to avoid a topic or are nervous or stressed” he says giving me a knowing look

“……It is weird how well you know me” I say leaning back on his legs, he smiles

“I’m a good boyfriend” he says happily I smile and nod leaning down and kissing him “stop avoiding the subject” he says against my lips pulling away. I lean against his legs again, pouting “is it your head?” He asks I shake my head “is it your back?”

“No, it’s this ability…. I’m glad I have some control over it but if HYDRA still has- whatever it is that gave me and him this ability” I shake my head “It is a dangerous ability. In the wrong hands, especially with how unpredictable it could be…. I’m just worried” I say, he takes my face in his hand

“We will take care of it, as a team” he says

“Does this mean I am aloud to be included in stuff again?” I say annoyed

“Sam its still-”

“It is always going to be dangerous Pietro” I say more aggressively then intended “it is just as dangerous for you as it is for me….you don’t see me asking you to stop” I say harshly

“I’m not asking you to stop, I’m asking you to take a break till it is safer” he says, I move off his lap and stand

“It has been two weeks. Marks is at SHELD, how much safer do you need it to be?” I say angrily, he stands up

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you” he says clearly getting annoyed

“I know you don’t, but like I said I have been an agent for 4 years, I managed to survive this long without you babying me!” I shout

“I am not babying you! I’m just worried about you” he yells

“I don’t need you to worry. I need you to let me do my job and trust that I can handle myself” I say stepping closer to him

“I do trust you and I know you can handle yourself I just… Ughh” he turns away from me in frustration

“If you really believe that then why don’t you want me to be a part of the missions?” I Say, he turns to me

“I told you I don’t want anything to happen to you!” he says frustrated

“Nothing is going to happen to me!” I reply “it is no more dangerous for me now than it ever has been in the past-”

“Yes it is” he interrupts stepping towards me “they know who you are and they want you gone!”

“And they’re succeeding aren’t they? You guys won’t even let me help or give me any information, no wonder I feel so useless” I yell

“You’re not useless you’re stubborn, if we tell you anything you will try to get into the missions” he says getting in my face, look in his eyes refusing to back down.

“No I wouldn't” I say threw gritted teeth “I would want to but I know how to follow orders and I know how to solve problems so why am I completely out of the loop!”

“Because it’s personal, that changes things!”

“It always personal, that will never change!” I yell “when I said yes to not going on missions I didn’t know I was agreeing to be kept in the dark about everything!”

“I just want you to be safe” he growls

“I am so done with this we are just going in circles” I say frustrated walking to the bathroom “I’m having a bath” I say flatly slamming the door behind me, I begin to fill the tub with water letting the tears fall from my eyes. why does he get to run around saving lives well I am stuck here, does he not understand I don’t know how to do anything but be an agent and I am going crazy being left out of everything. I stop the water and throw a bath balm in.

“Sam… I’m sorry” he says softly outside the door, I remove my clothes and step in the bath bringing my knees to my chest “can I come in?” He asks

“Mmhmm” I hum, he walks in and kneels beside the tub looking at me apologetically

“I know it will always be dangerous but Padick is still out there and still after you” he says bringing a hand to my face and looking very concerned I grab his wrist “I love you and the thought of anything happening to you kills me” he says

“I can’t just hide in a corner babe” I say sympathetically he rests his forehead on mine and sighs “I know you aren’t trying to upset me, I’m sorry I yelled at you”

“Me too” he says leaning closer and kissing me softly “may I?” He says gesturing to the tub, I nod. He stands and removes his clothes, sliding in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me towards his chest he kisses my shoulder before resting his chin on it I turn my face to his

“I love you” I say he smiles and kisses me

“I love you too” he says I turn my body to the side resting my head on his chest closing my eyes he runs one hand along my back the other tracing small patterns on my hip well I rest one hand on his chest the other on his thigh. After a few minutes of silence I let out a content sigh the hand that had been running along my back now slowly moving down my arm till our fingers are interlocked and bring them to his lips, I look up at him and see the concern is still on his face I sit up and move my hand behind his neck and pull him in for a kiss

“Please stop worrying so much, I will be fine. I promise” I say looking into his eyes, he closes his eyes and shakes his head

“I will never stop worrying about you” he says looking into my eyes I duck my head into his chest and leave a small kiss before meeting his eyes again

“And I won’t stop worrying about you. But this job is all I know and I can’t not be a part of what is going on, it’s not fair” I say hoping we won’t start arguing again, I pause trying to think of the right way to word this. Pietro frowns seeing the change in my demeanor “please understand what I’m trying to say here” I say avoiding eye contact he takes my face in his hand rubbing my cheek with his thumb clearly growing more concerned “this is not going to work if you can go out and risk your life well I wait and worry on the sidelines knowing I can and should be out there with you, especially if I am completely unaware of where you are and when you’re coming back” I say still not looking at him and trying not to cry, I don’t want to hurt him but I need to be honest with him “you would feel the same way if the shoe was on the other foot…” I finally lift my head to look at him I can see the pain in his eyes I burry my face in his neck letting the tears fall he wraps his arms around me pulling me close “the last few days have been awful. I was so worried and had no idea what was going on or when you were coming home” I try to stop my tears but they continue to flow “it felt like when Carter went missing” I whisper I feel him tighten his grip on me

“I didn’t think of it like that” he says I can hear the gilt in his voice “I’m sorry you’re right, it’s not fair” he says rubbing my back

“I hate that feeling”

“Shhhhh I will never make you feel that way again. I promise” he says “I’m so sorry” he whispers kissing my neck

“It’s ok you didn’t know” I say pulling away from his neck and snuggling into his chest, he kisses the top of my head we sit like this for a while.

“I don’t like fighting with you” he breaks the silence taking my hand, I smile and look up at him

“I don’t like fighting with you either, but at least we survived our first fight” I say smiling trying to cheer him up he chuckles causing ripples in the water

“We did” he smiles and leans down to kiss me but pulls away before our lips meet “you forgive me, right?” He asks, I nod

“Do you forgive me?” I ask

“Nothing to forgive” he says pecking my lips “let’s go to bed the bath has gone cold” he says I nod and stand up and move out of the tub wrapping a towel around myself before grabbing some pyjamas to change into, Pietro comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist “can we go back to missing each other now” he jokes, I laugh turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him he tightens his grip around my waist kissing me back passionately, he slowly backs me against the wall deepening the kiss “I love you” he says against my lips before recapturing them as if they are air and he can’t breathe. I feel myself getting light headed and not in the good way I move my hands to his shoulders trying to steady myself, he stops kissing me almost immediately “Sam?” He says concerned pulling away. My eyes are closed as I wince at the pain “baby, what’s wrong?” He says taking my face in his hand

“My head. It hurts, a lot” I say, he wraps his arms around me and placing me on the bed

“FRIDAY get Bruce” he says worried

“Yes Mr. Maximoff” the AI says

“Thank you” he says

“I’m still in a towel” I say he pulls it off me and helps me put on the pyjamas I had just grabbed before putting on his sweat pants “thanks” I say

“No problem” he says still worried kneeling in front of me resting his hands on my knees running his fingers along my thighs “do you want some water?” I nod, he is gone and back in a flash handing me a water I drink it but the pain doesn’t stop, there is a knock on the door Pietro opens it “something is wrong with Sam, her head is hurting again”

“A lot” I add Bruce walks in the room standing in front of me he takes my wrist and cheeks my pulse

“Worse than earlier?” He asks calmly

“About the same but it won’t go away” I say “I started feeling light headed and then the pain started”

“Pietro could you turn the lights down” Bruce says, he does “better?” He asks I shrug “hmmm what does the pain feel like?”

“Sharp, it is mainly here” I point to the front of my head

“Moving or ongoing?”

“Ongoing”

“It has been almost two hours since you broke the connection… It may be that the pain temporarily stopped and the pills I gave you suppressed it, what were you doing before you started feeling lightheaded?”

“We were kissing…” Pietro says a mix of guilt and embarrassment 

“I am sure that it not what caused it” Bruce comforts “take these if the pain doesn’t stop in the next 20 minutes come get me” he says turning to Pietro “keep an eye on her, if the pain starts up again in the next few hours she can take more, try to keep track of pain levels and how often it happens” he says Pietro nods “these will help you sleep” he says I passing me two more pills I nod and take them

“Thanks Bruce” I say he smiles and leaves the room, Pietro makes his way to the bed wrapping his arms around me I lean my head on his chest as I feel the sleeping pills starting to take effect “thanks Pie” I say he kisses my cheek

“Do you need anything?” He asks softly I smile and shake my head “You should go to sleep” I nod and snuggle into his chest he chuckles and moves so we are laying down with me laying on his chest “does it still hurt?” He asks I nod, he kisses my forehead I snuggle into him again

“It’s cold” I say sleepily, I feel him grab a blanket wrapping it around us “thank you” I mumble

“No problem. Radost’ moya (my joy)” he says

“Night babe” I whisper

“I love you” he whispers running his hand threw my hair

“Love you too” I whisper before falling asleep.


	28. Making Up - Part 1

I wake up feeling Pietro moving off the bed I grown at him not quite ready to form words and my head still throbbing, he chuckles and kisses the back of my head

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” he whispers I grown louder patting the bed he chuckles again before moving to lay next to me resting his arm on my back “how is your head?” He asks, I shrug he runs his hand along my back “how bad is the pain?”

“Not as bad as last night” I mumble

“Take theses” he says passing me two pills I sit up and take them “Maybe food will help?” He says I nod laying back down “chocolate chip pancakes?” He asks knowingly I nod he leans over and kisses my cheek

“You missed” I joke he smiles before kissing me, I smile

“I will be back with food” he says pulling the blanket over me and leaving the room.

***

Pietro walks into the kitchen and begins making breakfast for him and Sami when Wanda and Vision walk into the kitchen hand in hand

“Morning” Pietro says

“Morning” they both respond

“How is Sami?” Wanda asks

“Her head started hurting again last night Bruce gave her some pills, but it is still bugging her” he says she nods in understanding “Bruce has her on bed rest” he adds

“Bet she’s happy about that” she says sarcastically

“No she is not, and with not being allowed on missions and stuff” he shakes his head, remembering his fight he had with her

“You guys got in a fight?” She asks he nods flipping the pancakes

“We made up though” he says, she hits him in the back of the head “oww”

“Why would you fight with her?” She scolds

“I didn’t mean to fight with her” he says annoyed “it just happened, why do you assume I started it”

“Because you are over protective and hot headed. You better make it up to her”

“Jeez Wanda you have no faith in me” he says rolling his eyes and placing the pancakes on 4 plates “here” he says passing two of the plates to Wanda and Vision “I made you breakfast as well”

“Thank you” she says smiling he smiles kisses the side of her face

"Thank you Pietro” Vision says

“You’re welcome”

“I am glad you and Samantha made up after your fight”

“Me too” Pietro says walking out of the kitchen and going up to their room. When he enters the room he sees Sami curled up in the blanket having fallen back asleep. He puts the plates down on the small table in the corner of the room and makes his way to the bed a gently sliding next to her. He begins pampering kisses up her arm and over her shoulder, he smiles when he hears her softly giggling. He truly loves the sound of her laugh and the feeling of her skin, he leaves a lingering kiss on her shoulder inhaling her scent he then kisses her collarbone before resting his face next to hers so their noses are touching running his fingers along her waist.

“Good morning” she says lazily kissing him quickly he pulls her closer so there bodies are impossibly close bringing her in for a soft and loving kiss, she rests her hands on his chest and neck returning the kiss.

“I love you” he whispers against her lips she smiles and runs her hand up and down his chest

“I love you too” she says bringing him in for another kiss

“I made breakfast” he says happily, she curls into his chest running her hand along his stomach

“You’re the best” she says, he chuckles kissing the top of her head and sits up bring her with him, he gets off the bed to grab the breakfast he made she stretches rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

***

Pietro walks over to me kissing me again before getting into bed and passing me my plate and wrapping his arm around me. We eat the pancakes which were delicious, and he takes my plate pacing it on the table he quickly returns to the bed pulling me close and kissing my cheek slowly moving down my neck with light kisses

“You are very affectionate this morning” I tease he smiles kissing my lips

“I missed you” he kisses me again “and I feel bad about us fighting last night” kisses “but mostly because I missed you” he says smiling and placing me on his lap so I am straddling him

“I missed you too” I smile before placing my hand on his cheek running my thumb along his stubble he closes his eyes and leans into the touch “forget about the fight, as long as we fix the problem we can move on” I say he smiles and nods wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest I hug him back resting my head in the crook of his neck “are you sure there’s nothing wrong? Does this have to do with Marks’s threat?” I ask pulling away slightly, trying to read his expression

“It does not help” he says rubbing the back of his neck, I place my hands on either side of his face and make him look at me

“Babe nothing is going to happen to me. I promise” I say sympathetically he rests his forehead on mine

“I promise” he says pressing his lips to mine and interlocking both of my hands in his “I love you” he whispers I kiss him

“I love you too” I whisper he smiles and cups my face bringing me into a passionate kiss which I immediately return placing my hands on the back of his neck. he moves one hand to my lower back keeping the other one on the back of my neck he slowly moves us so he is hovering over top of me well I lay on my back our lips never leaving each other’s. I slowly run my hands down his chest moving my hands under his shirt and pulling it off and throwing it to the floor, instead of returning to my lips he nuzzles into my neck kissing and nibbling it. I throw my head back enjoying the feeling letting a soft moan escape my lips he trails kisses along my chest before repeating his actions on the other side of my neck. He moves his hands under my shirt removing it before cupping my breasts and returning his lips to mine, he grinds into me I bite down on my lip suppressing the sounds he shakes his head kissing the corner of my mouth

“I want to hear every noise that comes out of you baby” he says seductively his accent thicker than normal as he grinds on me again I let out a combination of a gasp and whine in pleasure, he moans returning to kissing my neck “I am assuming we can continue, because I can’t take another minute of not being inside you” he says hotly, referring to me having my period before he left on the mission, he was sweet and brought me chocolate and did his best to make me feel better but we also haven’t had sex in almost two weeks. I nod in response grinding into him as well “baby” he groans

“Pie” I whine “I missed you” I bring him into a heated kiss as he runs his fingers along the elastic of my shorts “show me how much you missed me” I say breathlessly he lets out a low growl before removing the remainder of our clothing and attacking my lips and diving into me I bit down on his lip moaning in pleasure as he sets his pace “oh god” I whine digging my nails into his back and neck “that’s” I gasp as he bites down on my neck “it…fuck”

“Oh Sam” he moans into my neck lifting one of my knees so it is to my chest hitting me at a whole new angle I cry in pleasure as his thrusts become slower and deeper “I missed you” he says “God I missed you so much” he grunts pressing a heated kiss to my lips

“I missed you too Pie, so fucking much” I whine nuzzling into his neck as his pace becomes more frantic I know he is almost at his peak

“Say it again” he grunts

“I missed you” I say breathlessly he shakes his head “I love you” he shakes his head again a small whine escapes me “I promise” I groan and I feel him come undone inside me and thrusting a few more times before kissing my lips

“I promise” he pants out before kissing my neck and pulling out of me. He continues to kiss my neck slowly catching his breath he inserts two fingers and moves his thumb circling my throbbing clit I cry out in surprise “you didn’t think I would leave you unfinished did you?” He teases as my breath becomes unsteady and he moves faster inside of me “YA lyublyu tebya, detka (I love you baby)” he says kissing me “Dlya tekh por, kak ya zhivu (For as long as I live)” he says I grip the sheets as he moves impossibly fast I buck into him whimpering underneath him I tilt my head back and come undone with a high pitched moan, he continues to move against me a few times as I lay there panting. He removes his fingers and rolls over top of me kissing my lips as he gets up to dispose of the condom and puts his clothing on passing me mine. I catch my breath and put my pyjamas back on moving over slightly Pietro slides in next to me pulling me into his chest I nuzzle in closer and rest my legs on his lap

“Did you use your ability? You know at the end there” I ask he chuckles

“Maybe” he says faking innocence I laugh “I knew what you needed” he says raising his eyebrows suggestively I roll my eyes and hit his chest playfully he smiles and leans down to kiss me

“I love you” he says I smile

“And I love you” I say kissing him again he smiles and leans down to kiss me but pulls away at the last second his face falling

“How’s your head?” He asks urgently I think about it for a minute

“It feels…normal” I say

“I wasn’t thinking I just-” I can see the wheels turning in his head

“Babe its fine, we were in the moment” I say kindly

“But I knew it was still bugging you-” I return to straddling him placing my hand on his mouth before he starts rambling he looks at me confused

“Stop. You did nothing wrong and I’m fine, in fact I feel better than I did before. So please don’t beat yourself up about this” I give him a look he nods I remove my hand and peck his lips, he smiles “you’re such a worrywart” I tease he chuckles

“A what?” He says confused

“A worry wort. It’s an expression, it means you worry too much”

“I worry about you” he says lovingly bringing his face close to mine I smile and giggle before he presses his lips to mine both of us smiling into the kiss, we pull away still smiling he wraps his arms around me he shimmies down the bed leaning his back against the headboard well I rest my head in his chest. We lay like this in silence for several minutes, a content sigh leaves his body I smile and snuggle closer as he begins to slide his hand up and down my back well the other rests on my hip.

“You know we are babysitting Clint’s kids next week” I say, he nods

“Back to where it all began” he says, I giggle

“Can you imagine what it would be like if we hadn’t admitted our feelings for each other” I say

“I was always planning on telling you how I felt that weekend, if I didn’t Wanda would have…..much less romantic when it comes from your sister” he jokes, I giggle

“Well I am glad you told me and not Wanda” I say still giggling he chuckles

“How is your head? It’s been about an hour and a half since you took pills”

“I am in the opposite of pain right now” I say he smiles and kisses my forehead

“Glad to hear” he says we go back to comfortable silence when I hear a phone vibrating.


	29. Making up - Part 2

“Glad to hear” Pietro says we go back to comfortable silence when I hear a phone vibrating. Pietro sits up and grabs my phone

“It’s Matt” he says handing me my phone

“Hey Matt, what’s up?” I say resting my head on Pietro’s thighs

“Hey Sam I just wanted to check and see how everything went testing the ability last night”

“Ummm it went ok… I guess” I say sheepishly

“What happened?”

“Oh well….. You know, I got a bit light headed and got a really bad headache and stuff….I’m sort of on bed rest” I say trying to pass it off as nothing

“Are you ok?” he asks worriedly

“Ya I’m fine Bruce gave me some pills”

“Is Pietro with you?” He asks

“Ummm ya” I say confused

“Can I talk to him?”

“Ya…..sure” I say pulling the phone away from me and passing it to Pietro “he wants to talk to you” I say to Pietro still confused, they have been getting along and stuff but what in the world would they talk about. Pietro shrugs and takes the phone

“hey Matt” Pietro says casually, I try to listen to what Matt is saying but I can’t quite make it out, Pietro smiles at whatever he said “it went away and came back a few hours later, she took more pills this morning and seems to be fine” Pietro informs Matt I roll my eyes

“Really Matt” I say annoyed Pietro Chuckles

“You should see the look on her face” I glare at him well Matt says something I can’t hear “ya no problem……yep” Pietro says I sit up to try and hear what they’re talking about but Pietro holds my waist and wraps his legs around me keeping me in place “that’s the plan” he says I wiggle more trying to get out of his grip and listen but he makes the hold tighter I glare up at him again and go to say something but he puts his finger to my lips I make a unhappy noise and he chuckles and smiles down at me teasingly mouthing the words ‘I love you’ I just huff at him in response “mhhmm….. mhhmmm…… ok I will talk to you later” he says, a confused expression etched on my face he laughs letting go of his hold on me and passing me the phone I put it to my ear and sit up

“What was that about?” I ask both of them Pietro shrugs mocking innocence 

“Oh nothing just making sure you’re okay” Matt says innocently

“Mhmm sure” I say clearly not believing them “since when do you need a second opinion, when I tell you I am perfectly fine” I ask annoyed

“Since you always say you’re perfectly fine even if you’re not” Matt retorts

“And what plan are you talking about” I say suspiciously, still looking at Pietro for answers

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam” Matt says nonchalantly well Pietro makes an I know nothing face, I eye him suspiciously

“You know exactly what I’m talking about” I say “what are you two planning?”

“Nothing” they both say, I smirk

“Oh it’s definitely something, what-”

“Oh sorry Sam Coulson is calling me… Can’t keep the boss waiting” he says

“Matt you are so full of-” he hangs up on me I grown and put my phone down turning to Pietro “what is going on?” I ask crossing my arms

“Nothing” he says smiling and leaning over to kiss me but I pull back smiling

“Oh no you’re not getting out of this that easily” I say he grabs my hips and pulls me towards him kissing me

“It’s nothing” he says against my lips

“Since when are you two so casual? And since when-” he kisses me again

“Don’t worry about it” he says kindly

“But-” he moves us so I am on my back and moves my legs so they wrap around his waist well he hovers over me smiling

“Baby its fine” he says softly I purse my lips

“Is this about a mission or something because you promised not to leave me out of stuff” I say cautiously he sighs and slumps his forehead on my shoulder kissing it before looking into my eyes

“It’s nothing, I promise” he says, I don’t believe him but choose to trust he would tell me if I needed to know, I put my hands on his shoulders

“Fine” I say bringing my lips to meet his he responds instantly slowly begins trailing kisses along my jaw, down my neck and chest. He begins pulling my shirt up and off he takes one of my breasts in his hand massaging it well he uses his mouth to tease the other. I arch my back letting a soft moan leave me, he moans as bucks his hips into mine gently biting down on my breast. I use my feet to pull his pants and boxers down well he moves his hand from my breast down my body pulling off my shorts once again well I pull his shirt off he smiles down at me before placing a loving kiss on my lips. I can feel his member pushing against me I grind against him he moans into my mouth

“So impatient” he says smiling against my lips “I’m trying to be romantic here” I smile

“Sorry please continue” I say lovingly he presses a passionate kiss to my lips moving his hands to my neck and waist well my hands trail down his body running my fingers along each of his muscles as he kisses my neck. When I get to the end of his abs I continue trailing down till Pietro grabs my hands placing them above my head he looks down at me a mischievous glint in his eyes

“Do I need to tie you up?” He says seductively, I bite my lip grind against him again the idea sounding interesting, he leans down to whisper in my ear “I still have my handcuffs from the mission you know” he says nibbling on my ear a throaty chuckle escapes my lips as I try to remove my hands from his grip he tightens his hold and smiles leaves for a second quickly returning with said handcuffs he kisses me as he cuffs me to the bed I smile against his lips before grinding into him again he quickly moves his hands to my hips shaking his head

“What are you going to do about it?” I tease he smiles manically and trails long and slow open moth kisses down my body I pull against the cuffs as he gets lower and lower. He moves his lips along my thighs making me moan, he chuckles allowing his breath to hit my sensitive area, I pull harder against the restraints he takes a deep breath allowing his breath to once again hit me. I look at him and see a giant smirk on his face as he looks at me well kissing my inner thigh “you’re such an ass” I whine closing my eyes and throwing my head back, he smiles

“It not my fault you look so sexy like this” he says teasingly and moves to my other thigh “don’t worry baby I fully intend on giving you the best orgasm of your life” he kisses along my underwear line I let out a frustrated whine pulling against the cuffs again “just be patient my love” I go to make a comment but he finally dives into me sliding his mouth along my clit I moan loudly as he continues to work his mouth into me bring me more and more pleasure

“Oh my god” I cry I feel him smile and work faster I pull on the handcuffs again arching my back as my breathing becomes irregular a constant stream of moans coming out of my mouth. He inserts two fingers continuing to work me with his mouth “fuck” I yell as feel myself coming closer “oh Pietro” I cry out in orgasm he lets me buck ageist him as he continues to slowly caress me with his tongue. He removes his fingers pressing a kiss to my clit before trailing back up my body leaving kisses along my stomach and breast before moving to my neck working my sensitive spot I moan yet again. He trails kisses up my neck and jaw smiling before kissing my lips, he returns his hands to my neck and waist as our lips move in sync with each other

“I love you” he whispers continuing our make out session I pull on the restraints again he moves to the other side of my neck

“I love you too” I say breathlessly he smiles and kisses me both hands around my waist pulling me close to him, he continues the kiss moving one hand up my back and into my hair he bucks into me making both of us moan I pull my hands again still trying desperately to touch him, he smiles and sits up fiddling with the cuffs as soon as one comes off I run my hands into his hair pulling him down for a heated kiss not caring that the cuff is still hanging off my other wrist he chuckles returning the kiss and sliding into me, I gasp and wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss as he continues to thrust into me his hand tangled in my hair and resting on my waist

“You are an amazing” he says kissing my collarbone

“I have no idea what I did to deserve a guy like you” I say he curls into my neck leaving a soft kiss, I dig my nails into his back and neck as he brings his arms under me pulling me closer to him both of us moan

“I don’t know what I would do without you Sam” he says kissing me I move his chin so he looks me in the eyes

“I can’t see myself with anyone but you” I say he smiles and kisses me deeply still thrusting into me. Nudging his nose with mine looking into my eyes with nothing but love

“I don’t want to be with anyone but you” I smile and pull him down till his lips are on mine continuing the kiss as my hips move to meet his, our bodies are completely in sync I dig my nails into his neck and shoulder. I begin to arch my back he bites down on my lip bring a hand to my face continuing the kiss he moves his other hand the message my breast as his pacing becomes frantic he rests his forehead on mine gripping me tightly, I whine in pleasure as both of us come undone together. He relaxes on top of me both of us panting he kisses my cheek, neck collarbone and shoulder before returning to my lips he pulls away but I bite his lip to stop him he smiles and kisses me again

“I love you” he says I shake my head

“Not as much as I love you” I say he smiles and kisses me again

“Nope, I love you way more” he says still smiling I flip us so he is on his back

“Nu-uh I love you more” I say smiling waving the handcuff that is still attached to me in his face “I let you tie me up” I say teasingly he sits up and grabs my wrist pulling our faces as close as they can get without touching

“Maybe I need to do it again” he teases back I smirk and he raises his eyebrows suggestively

“Or” I say bring my face closer but still not letting our lips meet “maybe I need to tie you up” he smiles

“If that is what I need to do to prove that I love you more than so be it” he says softly. I take the other cuff and put it on his wrist he smiles wider pulling me into a passionate kiss and intertwining our fingers I smile into the kiss before I start giggling “you’re kind of ruining the moment babe” he says smiling

“Sorry it’s just-” I smile at him lovingly “I never thought I would have… This” he looks confused I giggle “someone who I fight with about who loves the other more” I say still giggling “how cheesy is that” I joke he leans up and pecks my lips

“You love cheesy” he says I smile and nod

“But I never thought I would have cheesy” I say honestly he kisses my cheek

“Well you have it” he says smiling

“Ya I do” I say happily, he pulls me back into the kiss when I hear a creaking “did you hear that?” I say

“Hear what?” He says I shrug and return to kissing him when there is another creak “ok that I heard” he says looking around for the source of the noise he uncuffs us and gets out of the bed passing me my shorts and shirt and pulling his boxers and sweatpants back on “I’ll be back” he says protectively, I move to get off the bed but he speeds over to me “stay here, you’re still on bed rest” he says I give him a look he kisses me quickly “it’s probably nothing, I’m just going to look around” I resist the urge to roll my eyes and nod for him to go look he kisses my cheek and speeds off I get off the bed and look around the room checking the closet and walking into the bathroom to check it “Sam?” Pietro yells a hint of worry in his voice. I run out of the bathroom “all clear everyone’s still here” he says

“I can’t find anything either” I say “we are probably being overly cautious” I say he nods still looking around the room suspiciously “let’s go eat” I say walking over and grabbing my phone well he puts a shirt on, I take his hand in mine we walk out of the room “FRIDAY Pietro and I are leaving the room can you please let me know if there is any activity well we’re gone”

“Of course Miss Saver”

“Thank you” Pietro and I say at the same time

“Just to be safe, I’m sure it’s nothing” I say squeezing his hand reassuringly he smiles and picks me up zooming into the kitchen.


	30. Movie Night

Pietro speeds me down into the kitchen I laugh as he puts me down gently, Wanda smacks his head

“Oww what the-”

“She is on bed rest you can’t go speeding her all over the place” she scolds well Pietro rubs his head “how is your head?” She asks me kindly

“Well if someone would stop hitting it” Pietro said sarcastically I giggle and Wanda hits him again

“I’m fine Wanda thank you for asking” I say she smiles and hugs me

“My head hurt a lot when I first started reading minds” she says “I would go days without being able to do anything because of the pain” she says

“That’s awful, I’m sorry” I say, I’ve heard stories about how ruthless HYDRA was in training them, not only did they keep the twins separated but they would train all day nonstop no breaks no matter how tired they were, she shrugs

“It is in the past, we are happy now” she says smiling at Pietro who kisses the top of her head

“Very happy” he says smiling

“Hey kid how is the noggin?” Tony says ruffling my hair I smack his hand away

“It’s fine, thank you Tony” I say annoyed

“Pietro said it started hurting again last night” Wanda says I nod

“It did but it hasn’t really come back all day, it was a bit sore this morning but I took some pills and have been fine since” I say “we should try to figure out what we are going to do about HYDRA having the ability to give this to whoever they want, it may not have worked on Carter but it worked on Marks….. Who knows what they will do with it” I say worried Pietro wraps his arms around my shoulders

“I told you we will work on it” he kisses my cheek “together” I smile and nod

“I was going to ask you guys to join us, we are having a movie night” Wanda says happily

“Yep the whole gang, Pepper, Jane, Laura and some chick named Sharon” Tony says

“No way” I say pulling out of Pietro’s hold “isn’t Sharon the name of that SHIELD agent who was pretending to be Steve’s neighbour?” I say to Wanda she smirks and nods

“Yep” she say

“Natasha’s doing?” I ask she nods “does Steve know she’s coming?” She shakes her head I laugh “oh my god this is going to be great” I say she laughs as well

“What movie are we watching?” Pietro asks

“The Shining” he says

“Oh hell no” I say “you’re kidding right?”

“Aww is little miss sunshine scared of a horror movie?” Tony tease

“Ya, and no matter how many times I watch that stupid movie I still get nightmares” I say Pietro chuckles I hit his chest “don’t laugh at me, I hate horror movies” I say he wraps his arms around my waist

“I will protect you from the scary movie” he says teasingly I roll my eyes

“You better” I joke turning to Tony “so not tonight then?” me and him went ring shopping last week before the mission we found a stunning ring but he still has not told me when he is planning on popping the question

“No not tonight” he says I smile at him wanting him to tell me when he sighs “next week I’m taking her out for dinner” he says in defeat

“What is happening next week?” Pietro asks

“Mr. Stark is proposing” Wanda says smiling

“Don’t tell anyone please Samers, Rhodey and Bruce are the only ones who know” he says both twins nod

“Please don’t tell the team till we get back from babysitting” I say a pleading smile on my face

“Sure thing kiddo” Tony says leaving the room

“How did you find out?” Pietro asks

“He asked me to helped him pick the ring” I say

“You did?” He says confused I nod

“Ya last week before you guys left for the mission” I say smiling “I told him I would help any way I could”

“You look very excited” Wanda says smirking

“I love weddings” I say, I see her stare shift from me to Pietro and he starts fidgeting uncomfortably “what did you say?” I look at Wanda she shrugs and walks out of the room I turn around and see his face bright red, he could probably pass for Vision “oh god what did she say” I ask worried he laughs awkwardly scratching his neck I raise an eyebrow “that bad huh?” I tease he avoids eyes contact “Wanda you broke my boyfriend!” I yell I can hear her laughing as she re-enters the room grabbing the popcorn from the cupboard and putting it in the microwave

“All I did was point out that I could see his thoughts” she says innocently I can tell she is telling the truth

“Wanda” Pietro whines “could you stop reading my mind” he said annoyed “and could you at least keep it to yourself when you do” she laughs at him

“Seriously was it that bad?” I ask

“No nothing bad, he is just being a drama queen” she teases leaving the room again with the popcorn, I turn to Pietro again eyebrow raised he looks at me through his fringe cheeks still red

“I was ummm imagining you…..in a wedding dress” he said awkwardly I smile wrapping my arms around his neck

“You’re adorable” I say, he smiles “I love you” I say he smiles brighter wrapping his arms around my waist

“I love you more” he says slowly swaying us side to side, I scrunch up my nose and shake my head

“Don’t think so” I tease

“Do too” he says lovingly

“Prove it” I challenge he smirks and pulls away spinning me around and dipping me holding my back and thigh

“I love you” he says before pressing his lips to mine and slowly pulling me up to my feet he pulls away smiling I feel a bit dazed from the kiss “I win” he whispers I feel him smile against my ear, I smile back

“Let’s call it a tie?” I say opening my eyes he pecks my cheek

“Whatever you say my love” he says still smiling I look at him out of the corner of my eye, he kisses me “let’s go watch the movie” he says taking my hand and dragging me into the living room

“This DVD is going in the freezer once we finish watching it” I say flatly

“Huh?” Steve questions

“It’s a Friends reference, Joy puts the book The Shining into the freezer to protect himself when it gets too intense” I say giggling well the others smile and laugh

“I don’t remember that” Pietro says

“We haven’t gotten to that episode yet babe” he nods well I take my seat on the floor next to Wanda trying to calm my nerves, I really do hate horror movies. Pietro slides in behind me startling me slightly, he chuckles

“It just me” he teases

“Shut up” I say curling my legs into my chest “can we just get this over with” I whine

“You’re scared of a movie?” Sam teases

“I don’t like horror movies” I say sheepishly, I always get made fun of at these things I can hear a few of the others snickering “why am I always the only one” I mumble under my breath “at least I have seen this one a few times, I probably won’t scream as much” I try to joke

“I don’t like them either” Peppers says curling into Tony’s chest I smile at her as Rhodey turns the lights off and starts the movie. All the couples snuggled into each other makes me smile I try to focus on them and not the intense music playing from the movie when I feel someone wrapping her arms around my waist, I let out a relieved breath realizing its Pietro he frowns at me running his hands along my arms trying to calm me down I turn to the side and snuggle into his chest well we finish the movie. I jump a few times but managed to keep calm for most of the movie.

“Well I’m not sleeping tonight” says Laura the rest of us laugh

“I don’t understand why they say that is the scariest movie of all time” Tony says

“It messes with your head” Wanda says flatly

“To the freezer it goes” I joke

“You were awfully quiet for someone who hates horror movies” Natasha teases

“Like I said I have seen it many times” I say standing up and taking some popcorn bowls to the kitchen tossing the leftovers into the trash

“RHAAA” someone says grabbing my sides I scream and realize it’s Pietro I glare at him well he chucks I push his chest

“Jerk” I say he kisses my cheek

“Sorry I couldn’t resist” he says smiling

“I hate you” I joke walking past him and putting the bowls in the sink he speeds behind me putting his hands on either side of me

“Do you now?” He says in my ear I smirk

“Yep” I say casually he pushes closers to me

“Liar” he teases I turn around to face him arms crossed he pushes me so the counter is digging into my back bringing his face close to mine “you love me” he says smiling, I shake my head

“Nope” I tease ghosting my lips over his he smiles

“Well then I should go, have fun sleeping alone tonight” he says smirking

“I’m sure I can convince Sam or maybe Steve to keep me company” I smirk back he presses even closer

“You’re mine Sam” he says darkly gripping my hips

“So possessive” I tease moving my head to the side exposing my neck I can feel his breath hitting my neck refusing to give in first

“Say it” he whispers into my ear, I move my hips slightly grinding against him making him bit his lip

“Or what?”

“Or I will never kiss you again” he says I ghost my lips along his neck

“Is that so?” I whisper in his ear he tightens his grip on my hips

“Yep” he says I can hear the strain in his voice I pull my face away and pout him he smiles “Cheater” he says I smirk “say it” he says grinding into me I bight my lip as he runs his nose along my neck “come on Sam” he says

“Nope” I say I can hear the strain in my voice

“So stubborn” he smiles into my neck before he bites down on my sensitive spot

“Fine you win” I say he immediately starts kisses my neck

“Would you two get a room” Clint says

“Gladly” Pietro says smirking and speeding into our room he rests on top of me trailing kisses along my neck and up my jaw but stopping before our lips meet. I look at him and see he has a dark look on his face “you’re mine” he repeats I smile and lean up to kiss him but he pushes me down “say it” he growls

“I’m yours” I say he smiles and takes my face in his hand pressing a passionate kiss to my lips, I return the kiss, suddenly realising we just ditched everyone “Pie” I say he responds by deepening the kiss “we should go back” I say he shakes his head continuing the kiss “Pietro we aren’t all together very often” I labor out

“Sam” he groans annoyed, continuing the kiss

“I promise to circle back to this” I giggle he bites my lip

“Or we can finish this now” he said looking into my eyes still holding my lip between his teeth, I tilt my head a little giving him a pleading look he sighs letting go of my lip and hangs his head in defeat kissing my shoulder “fine” he says unhappily I kiss him

“Love you” I say innocently he smiles leaning down and kissing me again “Pie” I whine

“Sam” he mimics moving his lips down my neck

“Pietro”

“Samantha” he says, I laugh

“Come on you said we would go back downstairs”

“5 more minutes” he says innocently pressing his lips to mine and moving his hands under my shirt to cup my breasts, I smile and roll my eyes flipping him on his back

“That’s it” I say holding his chest down with one hand and trailing my body down his torso and placing my other hand into his pants

“What are you doing?” He asks

“I think it’s obvious” I say giggling well I stroke him with my hand

“You don’t have t- oh god” he moans as I take him in my mouth I smirk “Fuck” he moans gripping the sheets well I continue to work him with my mouth my hand, he moans loudly as I increase the suction, I can tell he is getting close so I move faster he comes into my mouth I look him In the eyes and swallow it “did you just-” I smile and nod leaning up to peck his lips

“Let’s go” I say patting his chest he smiles putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss

“I love you” he says sweetly I giggle

“Love you too, now can we please go back downstairs” I say he smiles and nods running his nose along mine I smile moving off of the bed Pietro following behind me

“Have fun?” Tony teases I roll my eyes

“You couldn’t have had too much fun, you were only gone 5 maybe 10 minutes” Sam adds

“Ya I mean we know your fast” Natasha continues

“Is that all you guys think about?” Steve says

“They were the ones necking in the kitchen” Clint says

“You told us to get a room” I say casually sitting on the floor “I assumed we were on a time out” I joke “speaking of timeouts, how are the kids?” I change the subject

“Good, they are very excited about you two babysitting next week” Laura says

“We are too” Pietro says smiling. We sit and talk for a few hours joking and laughing into the late hours of the night. The group slowly whittles down all of us now in our rooms. Pietro and I get into bed my head resting on his arm well his other arm is draped over my waist my back to his chest “how is your head?” he asks kissing my shoulder

“My headache hasn’t come back since this morning” I say he pulls me closer to his chest

“Good” he says nuzzling his nose into my hair “good night moya radost’ (my joy)”

“Night baby” I say before falling asleep.


	31. We Will Never Live This Down

I wake up about an hour later with my head curled into Pietro’s chest his arms still wrapped around me, I move my head away to admire his sleeping form. He really is quite handsome I never noticed just how much till after the battle with Ultron and then when I started to get to know him he just became so much more attractive. I smile when I think about his lack of movement in his sleep it never ceases to amaze me how he always seems to sleep so soundly, he is always fidgeting or bouncing around. Even when he is holding me his hands are always moving or we are swaying from side to side, this man never sits still yet when he sleeps he never seems to move from the position we fell asleep in. I curl back into his chest enjoying the warmth of his body slowly drifting back to sleep.

***

I run to the jet hearing the sound of it landing when I get there everyone has a sad look on their face, I recognized the look. We lost someone. My eyes dart from person to person…whose missing, suddenly everyone is looking at me the sorrow in their faces increasing

“No” I breathe out hoping I am wrong, I see Vision holding Wanda as she sobs into his chest. I bite back my tears knowing I need to be strong for her, I walk up to her placing my hand on her shoulder she looks at me with her tear filled eyes she pulls me into a tight hug

“He’s not coming back this time Sami” she sobs, the words feel like knives in my heart, unable to keep myself together any longer I sob. He can’t be. Pietro can’t be gone.

“Baby?” I hear him call only crossing me to cry out “baby you need to wake up” he yells but it’s not him and this is not a dream. I feel someone pull me away from Wanda I scream and fight against their hold “baby please” I hear him call again desperately. I open my eyes and see Pietro hovering over me holding down my arms and legs I realize I’m not on the landing pad I’m in my room.

“It was just a dream?” I whisper Pietro nods concern still on his face, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible I burry my face in his neck “I love you, you know that right? I love you so much” I say tears falling from my eyes he nods sitting up and resting me on his lap “please don’t leave me” I whisper he holds me tighter

“Hey, hey shhhhhhh….it’s ok. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere” he coos rubbing my back and kissing my shoulder. I tighten my grip as my breath becomes more regular, I feel him try to move his head away. I shake my head silently telling him not to move. He kisses my neck and holds me tighter bringing a hand to the back of my head sliding his fingers into my hair

“You didn’t come back from the mission” I say after I have composed myself. He looks at me running his hand along my neck

“I came back. I will always come back” he says resting his forehead on mine “I promise” he says I nod

“I promise” I say back he kisses my cheek before I put my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat “stupid nightmare” I say trying to lighten the mood he chuckles rubbing my arm, taking my hand and bring it to his lips “sorry for waking you” I say

“You don’t need to apologize” he says, I smile up at him

“Thank you” I say as I sit up and peck his lips he smiles at me

“Anytime. You want to go back to sleep?” He asks sleepily I nod and lay my head on his chest again and he lays down on his back, closing my eyes I’m about to fall asleep when I hear the same creaking sound from earlier “just ignore it” Pietro mumbles I nod attempting to fall asleep when we hear the creaking again. I sit up and Pietro sits up with me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder “how about a distraction?” He says I can hear the smile in his voice as he begins to kiss my neck, I giggle

“What did you have in mind?” I tease as he moves up my neck

“We could finish what we started earlier” he whispers in my ear, I smile as his hand moves into my pyjama shorts

“Mmmm I like the sound of that” I say leaning my head back and enjoying the feeling as he works his fingers

“Do you like that?” He teases I nod pressing into him as I moan, he chuckles kissing my neck “I wonder what else you would like”

“If you haven’t figured it out by now-” I am cut off by being flipped on my back Pietro’s lips on mine

“Oh, I know what you like” he says smugly into my neck before biting down on the sensitive spot, I gasp and he smiles into my neck slowly trailing kisses up my jaw and across my chin and down the other side. Even more slowly sliding his hands up my shirt and pulling it off of me pressing a heated kiss to my lips and squeezing my butt gently. I make a surprised noise but giggle into the kiss “see” he teases I laugh

“Mmmm but I also know what you like” I say before flipping us over so he is on his back he sits up kissing my lips again as he pulls his top off I place soft kisses along his neck before biting down on his sensitive spot he growls grabbing my hips and lunging at me pressing my back into the bed, kissing me passionately.

“You drive me crazy” he growls continuing the kiss as he pulls off the remainder of our clothing 

“I love you Pie” I say

“I love you too Sam” he says leaving another kiss on my lips, I smile up at him running my fingers along his neck he smiles at me with nothing but love in his eyes. I lean up and kiss him he responds without hesitation smiling into the kiss, rolling his hips making both of us moan. I bite down on his lip as he slides into me I throw my head back letting out a whine in pleasure as he ghosts his lips along my neck, I wrap my legs around him meeting his thrusts he moans deepening his thrusts

“Yes….oh don’t stop” I moan digging my nails into his back, he trails sloppy kisses along my chest and neck only turning me on more I whimper as he moves his thumb along my clit. I arch my back more

“God you’re beautiful” he says burying his head in my neck increasing his pace, I think about how hard it must be for him to keep control sometimes, I can feel him holding back.

“Pie” I whine

“Yes baby?” He says breathing heavily into my neck as he continues to place sloppy kisses

“D-don’t hold back” I labor out, he stops moving looking at me in the eyes confusion on his face, I grab his face pulling his lips to mine “I trust you” I say breathlessly

“But I don’t want to hurt you” he says I shake my head

“You won’t” I say making direct eye contact, he latches his lips on mine thrusting into me again he continues to increase his pace more and more

“Tell me if you need me to stop” he says I nod as his speed increase to an inhuman level, I gasp and claw at his back lost in pleasure my breathing quickly becoming irregular. He holds my waist in one hand taking my breast in the other “you ok?” He asks I nod frantically moaning and shrieking in pleasure he nibbles on my earlobe “I can go faster” he whispers

“Don’t hold back” I repeat he bites down on my neck increasing his pace once more I tighten the hold my legs have around him as my orgasm rings through my body….multiple times, continuing to hold me has he moves at his accelerated pace till I feel his orgasm. He tightens his hold on me and finishing with a loud moan he flops down on top of me out of breath, both of us breathing heavily

“Baby?” He breathes out

“Fine…I’m fine” I pant out smiling “you’re like a human vibrator” I joke he laughs softly kissing my neck

“I don’t have the energy to move” he says I laugh

“That’s okay I don’t want you to” we both laugh as the creaking noise gets even louder, I choose to ignore it. “I know I always say this but. That. Was. Amazing.” I say he smiles at me “I came like six times” I giggle he kisses me as the creaking echoes through the room louder than it has ever been, I suddenly realized what it is but it’s too late the bed frame collapses underneath us sending us tumbling off the bed Pietro holds me tight quickly turning us so I land on top of him

“Are you okay?” We both ask sitting up slightly and looking each other over for injuries

“I’m fine” I say as he runs his hand along my back “but you hit the ground really hard” I say concerned he waves his hand

“I’m fine” he says as we hear the sound of people running towards the room the door slams open, Pietro quickly flips us over so he is covering my naked body and grabbing a blanket to cover us up with

“What the heck was-oh” Steve says looking from us to the now broken bed my face flares red as the whole team stands at the door staring at us

“Oh my god” Wanda says embarrassed

“This is not what it looks like” Pietro says looking to make sure the blanket is covering me before moving off of me

“Really because it looks like you broke the bed while having sex” Clint says laughing the others joining him

“I- we- it- no” I stammer only making everyone laugh more I huff “there has been a creaking noise in our room all day… We didn’t realize it was the bed” I say having gathered my thoughts

“I am surprised it took this long to break” Tony says “clearly you aren’t having enough sex” he adds

“Trust me we have plenty” Pietro says under his breath I hit his chest he smiles cheekily at me

“I guess I need to get you guys a new bed” Tony says still chuckling

“Thanks” I say awkwardly everyone just stands at the door unsure what to do

“Could you guys give us some privacy?” Pietro says a few of the other whistling and cheering, Pietro rolls his eyes in annoyance as they continue to tease us “fine” he huffs rolling on top of me and kissing my neck

“Pie they are still here” I say embarrassed

“I know but they won’t leave. They can stay and enjoy the show” he jokes

“You two are discussing” Sam says

“You’re the one who is standing there watching” I say annoyed as everyone laughs and walks out of the room closing the door behind them “ok there gone” I say

“Don’t care” Pietro says continuing to kiss my neck I giggle

“Can we at least go to your old room” I say he sighs getting up and holding his hand out for me to grab, I take it getting to my feet but stumbling slightly and falling into his chest

“You sure you’re ok?” Pietro asks concerned

“Ya” I say sheepishly “me and my awesome boyfriend just had really great sex, but I think I lost the feeling in my legs” I joke but I see his face fall

“I knew I shouldn’t have done that I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you why didn’t you tell me, I would have stopped. I’m so sor-” he rambles I peck his lips

“I’m kidding, there just a bit numb” I say rubbing his chest

“Oh” he blushes I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him into a kiss

“Come on, let’s continue this in your old room” I say slowly backing us into the hallway, he smiles holding the blanket close to us as it is the only thing covering our naked bodies. Walking to the room next door our lips never leaving each other’s

“Have I told you how much I love you?” He says pushing me against the door I giggle

“On a scale from one to ten?” I tease

“Eleven” he says smiling

“Could you guys wait till you’re in the room before you start getting too crazy” Natasha says

“I just can’t resist” he says kissing me, I laugh awkwardly she smirks at us before opening the door resulting in Pietro landing on top of me as we fall to the floor “baby you ok?” He says moving to his hands so his weight isn’t on me I can hear Natasha laughing as she makes her way down the hallway

“I just can’t resist” she yells still laughing Pietro frowns at the open door standing up to close it and helping me to my feet

“How’s your back?” He asks concerned, I look at him suspiciously

“You know it has been weeks since I fell off the bed …. The first time, yet you still constantly ask about my back….why is that?” There is an awkward silence

“Errr Matt told me that you have had back problems ever since the car accident” he says knowing I didn’t want him to know that

“I’m going to kill him, you can’t tell anyone” I say

“I haven’t and I won’t” he says kissing my cheek “lay down I will give you a massage” I smile at him

“You don’t have-”

“I want to” he says “on the bed” he teases patting my butt I laugh and lay on the bed face down resting my head in my arms as much as I hate to admit it massages do help a lot with the pain “I will be right back” he says I turn my head and see him in his boxers and a t-shirt reading the back of a bottle

“Where are you going?” I ask

“It says I should heat it up in the microwave for a few seconds”

“You got massage oil?” I say confused he smiles over at me

“Yep” he says proudly “only the best for my girl” he says before zooming out of the room. I am surprised he did that for me, I really am lucky to have such an amazing guy.

“That is very sweet of you, you didn’t have to do that” I say smiling as he walks back into the room, he leans down and kisses me

“I know, I wanted to” he says getting on the bed

“I love you” I say he kisses my shoulder

“I love you too” he says rubbing his hands together and working them into my back I can feel my back cracking and muscles relaxing I take a deep breath inhaling the smell of the oils

“That smells nice”

“It’s lavender” he says I can hear the smile in his voice knowing that is one of my favourite smells “it is should also help you sleep” he adds

“Best boyfriend ever” I say happily as he works my shoulders I moan and he chuckles kissing my neck and moving his hands down to my lower back

“Love you” He says almost teasingly

“Love you too” I say lazily he runs his hands up and down my back

“Better?” He asks

“Much” I say turning to the side and patting the space next to me he lays down so our noses are touching running his fingers along my waist “thank you” I say closing the gap between us he pulls me right against his chest

“Anytime” he says kissing me again “how often did you go get massages?”

“Carter would make me go once or twice a month” I say

“So how many months have you gone without regular massages?” he asks

“About six, I didn’t get them well I was undercover, so that’s two months. And he was missing for three months and then it has been over a month since….” I trail off Pietro kisses my cheek

“I will give you one every day, if you like” he says trying to change the subject I half smile at him

“That won’t be necessary” I say cuddling closer to him he takes my hand in his

“You miss him don’t you?” He says sympathetically I nod

“I still haven’t figured out what to do with his apartment” I say

“What do you want to do with it?” He asks I shrug

“I should go look through his stuff, sort out what I want and what Matt wants and give the rest away. I’m going to have to sell it at some point I might as well do it now, I think it will get harder the longer I wait” I say sadly he wraps his arms around me holding me close

“I am here for you whatever you need” he says I peck his lips and nuzzle into his neck his hand softly running down my back bringing me into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Testing the New Ability

Pietro wakes up a few hours later Sami still snuggling into his chest. He smiles at her thinking about how glad he is that he came back, he never understood happiness till he joined the avengers and could not imagine what his life would be like if he didn’t have this amazing, caring and beautiful woman in his life. He feels her snuggle into him in her sleep he pulls the blanket over her knowing she is probably cold, she is always cold. He plays with the ends of her hair, this woman trusts him so much he can’t believe she trusted him to use his ability, he will be the first to say when in the moment it can be hard to hold back… How did she know? How does she always know? A knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts a slowly moves away from her standing up and opening the door

“What can I help you with?” Pietro says to Bruce

“I was wondering if Sami was up to practice the sirens song today” he says

“She is sleeping right now… Is that what we are calling it?”

“Ya, I guess. Tony also wants to show her something… Could you get her to come to the lab when she wakes up” Bruce says Pietro nods

“Sure” he says

“Oh and Tony said the new bed will be in before you get back from Clint’s so try not to break this bed in the meantime” Bruce says laughing Pietro goes red

“We are never going to hear the end of this are we?”

“Probably not” Bruce says turning around and walking back to the lab

“Great” Pietro says sarcastically closing the door and crawling back into bed and pulling her into his chest

“What did Bruce want?” She asks stretching Pietro kisses her shoulder

“He wants you to go to the lab, Tony has something to show you and Bruce wants to practice the new ability more. Also our new bed will be here when we get back” he says she nods sitting up and looking around the room

“I’m going to get in the shower would you mind grabbing me some clothes from my room?” He smirks at her kissing her neck

“But I much prefer you without clothes” he says seductively

“Says the guy who is fully clothed” she retorts

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he says she turns around and sees his is now also naked she laughs pecking his lips, Pietro holds her face in his hand moving his lips along hers

“It would be a shame to waste the opportunity” she giggles he smiles into the kiss pulling the blanket off of her and moving his hands to rest on either side of her as she moves her arms to wrap around his neck

“I don’t know what ever Tony wanted sounded important” he teases

“Zatknis’ i delat’ mne (Shut up and do me)” she says, he pulls away looking confused

“Where did you learn that?” He asks a smile on his face shocked that she just spoke to him in Russian

“I googled it” she giggles “did I say it right?”

“No” he teases sliding her onto her back “but I got the message” he says pressing a kiss to her lips

***

When I reach the lab Bruce tells me what he wants me to do with the ability and how to go about doing it, he also emphasises how important it is for me to not overdo it and to stop the moment I feel anything abnormal. Before we head down to meet up with the others Tony stops us

“I know you have felt left out over the last few weeks but ummm…. I have been working on your suit” Tony says I smile at him

“Really? I didn’t even know I had one”

“I started working on it after you finally chose a name” he says “here” he pushes a button revealing dark blue, leather like pants with pockets and straps along one leg and panels along the other. A black top that is longer on one side than the other, sleeves that stop at the elbows and a purple starfish printed on the longer side “try it on” he says happily I run and try it on. I feel powerful in it. It is a snug fit without being tight enough to make me uncomfortable the sleeves are the perfect length, I put on black boots and walk out

“I love it” I say happily hugging Tony “thank you”

“No problem kid, Bruce and I also have a new toy for you in the training room”

“Come on before she wets herself” Natasha says leaning on the door frame

“Haha very funny” I say sarcastically we walk into the training room everyone in full uniform “what do you think?” I say walking in and showing off the suit

“I like it” Wanda says “it suits you” I smile

“So what is this paneling for?” I ask

“Your new toy” Tony says passing me a briefcase “I have seen you play darts with Clint, figured we could make use of that skill” I open the briefcase revealing what look like ninja stars

“We call them sea stars, try one” Bruce says I pick up a the purple sea star examining it, it’s lightweight and sharp I turn to a target across the room and throw it, it hits the centre

“Nice aim” said Clint I smile

“I try” I say lightheartedly

“Here” Bruce says passing me an electronic bracelet I put it on “if you hit this button it will come back” he pushes the button sending the sea star to rest on my leg “we destined it to work similar to caps shield” he explains what some of the other functions are.

“What do the blue ones do?” I ask

“Blow shit up” Tony says

“That’s awesome” I say happily

“Let’s test the siren’s song” Steve says I nod

“Let’s start off with Wanda” Bruce says

“Okay” I imagine a connection between us I open my eyes and see a pair of green eyes looking blankly ahead. I turn to the others who nod encouragingly turning back to her “spread out” I say, she moves away from me

“Try to get her to use her ability” Bruce says

“Wanda tell me what Tony is thinking” I say

“He is thinking about how good of a job he did on your suit” she says flatly, I turn and look at Tony he shrugs I roll my eyes.

“Try adding me” Steve says I nod and close my eyes adding Steve to the mix, I cut the connection to all of them immediately, something feeling off.

“Ahh no. Too much” I wince I feel two hands on either side of my face, I open my eyes “I’m fine” I say taking Pietro’s wrists

“How’s your head?” Pietro asks

“Fine” I say pulling his wrists away and turning to the others “if I can control the ability of the person I… Do whatever that is, this ability is way more dangerous than we thought” I say

“Well you’re the only one who can use this ability without touching the person” Wanda says comfortingly

“Ya but when you can control someone’s ability having to hold their head in your hands isn’t a big deal. We have to find out how they gave me and Marks this ability”

“Maybe you should talk to him again” Clint says

“I don’t think he will answer more of her questions” Natasha says

“What if she used the sirens song” Rhodey says

“She only just learned to control it” Steve says

“Ya but who knows what will happen if HYDRA gives this to someone else” Bruce says

“She could-”

“She is right here and perfectly capable of making a decision herself” I say annoyed “I will go to SHIELD tomorrow and talk to him. I want to get more practice in” I say they nod and we continue to work on the ability. I am much more confident and have pretty good control. I know when to stop before the headache starts. We practice some hand to hand combat and go about our daily routine.

“Ok food” I say

“I vote pizza” Natasha says

“I second that” Clint adds

“Pizza it is” Steve says we walk towards the door but I trip on one of the mats

“So clumsy” Pietro teases wrapping his arms around my waist to catch me I roll my eyes

“Shut up I’m not that clumsy” I say I hear everyone snicker

“No not at all” Wanda says sarcastically

“I’m not” I defend

“Sami you can’t go a day without tripping or falling or hitting someone or something accidentally” Sam says

“I bet I could go a week without doing any of that” I say

“I’ll take that bet, easy money” Tony says

“20 bucks” I say holding my hand out to shake he nods and takes my hand “great” I say walking forward and straight into the door I heard everyone laughing behind me

“Pay up short stuff” Tony taunts holding his hand out, I roll my eyes grabbing my bag and giving him the money “that was what 2 seconds and you said you could go a week” he says laughing I stick my foot out causing him to trip

“Oopsie” I say innocently everyone laughs

“That’s my girl” Pietro says happily wrapping his arm around my waist “my clumsy girl” he jokes I stick my tongue out at him “I think it’s cute” he adds kissing my forehead

“Ya, ya” I say giggling, and sitting on the couch Wanda and Pietro on either side of me “who is going to get the pizza?”

“Natasha and I” Clint says “FRIDAY is placing the order now”

“You’re order will be ready in 30 minutes” the AI says

“Thank you” I say “ugh I’m going to have a quick shower and get changed” I say standing up

“Me too” says Pietro

“Separate showers please, it is bad enough I had to replace the bed” Tony says my face heats up in embarrassment

“You are discussing” Wanda says to Tony

“They’re the ones who broke the bed” Natasha says

“Is there any way you guys can pretend that didn’t happen?” I say hopefully most of them laugh

“Nope the image of Pietro’s ass is burned in my memory forever” Rhodey says pulling his face, Pietro groans in annoyance

“At least you have a cute butt Maximoff” Natasha jokes

“Hey back off his cute butt is mine” I warn jokingly

“So possessive” Pietro teases

“You’re one to talk” I say giggling he kisses me, taking us to his room to get showered and changed

***

The next day Pietro, Wanda, Tony and Bruce come to SHIELD with me so I can talk to Marks.

“You’re not going in alone” Coulson says

“Why not?” I ask

"It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust the new ability” he says I nod

“So who is going in with me?” I say looking at the group in front of me

“I will” Pietro says everyone nodding in agreement, we walk into the room

“Starfish back so soon” Marks says “…and you’re the guy who broke my arm” he glares at Pietro who just smirks at him leaning against the wall “he has quite the temper you know”

“So I’ve been told” I say annoyed, he looks at Pietro again

“Your one of the Maximoff twins” he says knowingly “we really thought you guys were in it for the long run”

“Sorry to disappoint” Pietro says sarcastically

“So rude” Marks says snidely turning back to me “so what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I want you to tell me more about this ability, how did we get it?” I say he smiles

“Why do you want to know?” He asks

“Curious” I say

“Do you want to know what I’m curious about?”

“Not really but I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway” I say he glares at me

“How did you and umm what was his name Carver, Conner-”

“Carter” I say through gritted teeth, he snaps his finger

“That’s the one…how did you and Carter survive the car crash?”

“I’m not here to answer your questions” I say angrily “but you will answer mine. How did they give us this ability?” He smirks at me

“Aww it’s really cute that you think you can intimidate me” he says standing up I take a step toward him but Pietro grabs my wrist stopping me “your bodyguard is smarter than he looks” he teases, I decide I’ve had enough of this and close my eyes and making the connection

“Listen to my siren’s song, Listen to it well. You will do exactly as I say, listen and obey” I say opening my eyes, I smirk seeing that his eyes have gone green “sit down” I say he does “how did HYDRA give us this ability?” I ask

“We created a formula that is similar to the one used on the Maximoff’s” he says flatly I turn to Pietro and see his brows frowned as he moves to stand behind me

“Is there anymore of this formula left?” I ask

“No, we used the last of it on me” he says

“Can it be recreated?” I ask

“Not without Loki’s Scepter”

“When did you have the sceptre?” I ask

“I was the last person they used it on before the Avengers took it”

“Does anyone besides you and I have this ability?”

“No”

“Where is-” I stop myself beginning to feel light headed and dizzy

“Sam?” Pietro said concerned I hear the door slam open

“He is pushing back” Wanda says running into the room “he’s it trying to take over the connection”

“It hurts ahhhhh” I say dropping to my knees and holding my head. The pain much worse than it ever has been before I feel Pietro kneel next to me placing his hand on my back

“What do we do?” Matt says worriedly

“Sami you need to try to break the connection” Bruce says, I shake my head groaning in pain

“I-I can’t” I say tears streaming down my face, Pietro puts my head on his shoulder taking my hands

“Yes you can” he says I can hear the panic in his voice, I grip tightly on his hands trying to push past the pain. I manage to cut the connection but can feel the world around me going dark “Sam!” I hear Pietro yell as I fall to the floor.


	33. What Happened?

I wake up in my old room at SHIELD Matt, Wanda, Bruce and Tony all sitting in chairs along the back wall, Pietro sitting next to my bed holding my hand. I can still feel small traces of the headache lingering, I shift up the bed so I’m sitting up Pietro opens his eyes and looks at me relieved.

“Sam you’re awake” he says standing up and kissing me, resting his forehead on mine “I was so worried. How do you feel?” He says sitting next to me

“My head still hurts, what happened?”

“Marks tried to take over your connection, you passed out when you broke it. We weren’t sure when you were going to wake up”

“How long have I been out for?”

“A few hours, here” he passes me two pills

“Thank you” I say before taking the pills, he squeezes my hand

“Sami” Wanda says waking up the others

“You okay?” Matt asks

“How is your head?” Bruce asks

“How long have you been up?” Tony adds

“Fine, just took pills and like two minutes” I say giggling they all smile at me “what happened to Marks?”

“He is in his cell. Samers, he remembers what you asked him, he remembers being in the trance. It must have to do with him having this ability” Bruce says “and because he is aware of what is happening, he could take over the connection without needing to touch you. Lucky you were able to hold him off and cut the connection first”

“But it took a lot of your energy to cut the connection” Tony adds

“Coulson said you could stay here for the night” Matt says I nod

“Come on we all have our own rooms to sleep in, I am sure Sami still needs to rest” Wanda says

“Pietro has the pills if you need more” Bruce says

“Night kid” Tony says

“Night guys” I say they leave the room I gesture for Matt and Wanda to sit on the bed “so clearly I should never do that again” I joke they laugh

“At least they can’t give this to anyone else” Matt says I nod looking at the twins

“I am glad you don’t remember them giving you the formula” Pietro says squeezing my hand again, they told me how painful the injections were, I lean over and kiss him hating the thought of him in pain

“I wonder if the reason you get headaches is because the person’s mind begins fighting off the connection” Wanda says

“It makes sense” I say “uhh can we talk about something else?” I say they nod

“How is SHIELD?” Pietro asks Matt

“Well umm May is still MIA, Bobby still can’t go on missions, more and more inhumans are popping up and going missing before we can get to them and Jemma is still in that stupid rock”

“How’s Fitz?” I ask

“Obsessed with finding her, Bobby keeps covering for him when he runs off”

“Her and Hunter back together yet?”

“I think so” he chuckles “Daisy is worried with most of the team gone and her being the only one with abilities….. I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to convince you to come back” I feel Pietro tighten his grip on my hand

“She can try” I say “Coulson let me leave I would only come back if he asked me to…”

“Well to be fair when you left May was on vacation and coming back, Fitz and Jemma were around and… We thought Carter was coming back”

“What is going on with the inhumans, why are so many popping up” Wanda says changing the subject

“We have no idea we can’t find a pattern and like I said most of them are going missing before we can get to them”

“Poor things they don’t even know what is happening to them” I say thinking back to the day I realized I had the ability to control water

“I could use a proper sleep, would you guys mind?” Pietro says they nod and leave the room I move over so Pietro can lay down he slides in next to me wrapping his arms around me I rest my head on his chest “I love you” he says

“I love you too” I say smiling as he holds me closer, I run my hand along his chest “I promise” I say sleepily he kisses the top of my head

“I promise” he says running his hands along my back, I sit up just enough to look at him I can see the worry in his eyes. I place my hand on his cheek running my fingers along his neck he half smiles at me taking my wrist and running his thumb along the back of my hand, he turns his face and leaves a small kiss on the palm of my hand

“I’m fine don’t worry” I says he nods but I can tell he is still worried, I take his hand and move it over my heart like I do when he has nightmares “do you feel that? it means I’m alive and it means I’m fine” I say softly he smiles at my words rolling us onto our sides he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my neck, I wrap my arms around his neck running my fingers through the back of his hair “I love you” I say he kisses my neck

“I love you so much” he mumbles into my neck holding me tighter, we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

***

I wake up to the feeling of someone kissing my neck I let out a small giggle I feel Pietro smile before moving up my neck and jaw he looks at me and smiles before placing a light kiss on my lips

“Good morning radost’ moya (my joy)” he whispers

“Good morning babe” I whisper back placing my hand on his cheek and running my thumb along his stubble

“How is your head?” I shrug “is it still hurting?”

“A little” I say he kisses my nose before sitting up and passing me more pills I sit up and take them. Pietro puts his hands on my shoulders gently massaging them, I smile as the tension leaves my body he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest and resting his head on my shoulder “thanks” I say running my hand along his arm he kisses my shoulder

“Anytime” he says lovingly turn to him kissing his cheek, he smirks “you missed” he jokes I laugh and kiss his lips he smiles resting his head on mine

“Worry wort” I tease

“Maybe you should stop giving me a reason to worry” he retorts I turn my body to face him

“Sorry” I say looking down feeling guilty he lifts my chin so I am looking at him

“It’s okay, you don’t know that would happen” he says softly kissing me, I smile at him before laying on my back

“It’s so weird being back here” I say looking around the room seeing the books and things that I left behind “I should take this stuff back to the tower”

“Why didn’t you take it before?” He asks looking down at me running his nails over my stomach softly making me feel all tingly.

“Well when I got back from being undercover I stayed at Matts and then I met the team and ended up joining them right away because of Ultron’s attack. I just kind of forgot I had stuff here” I say with a shrug smiling up at him “who knew I would have an attractive European boyfriend with me the next time I was here” I joke he smiles

“I am very attractive” he jokes I laugh

“And very humble” I say sarcastically he laughs and goes to say something but a knock on the door stops him “come in” I yell sitting up a bit

“Hey Sami how is your head?” Daisy says walking into my room

“Fine thanks, how are you Daisy?”

“I’m fine, trying my best with the inhumans but it is hard being the only one with abilities around” she says casually

“Straight to the point huh Daisy. I’m not coming back so don’t bother trying to convince me” I say knowingly she sighs

“I guess I am not as convincing as I thought” she says annoyed crossing her arms I shake my head “we miss you around here” she says smiling I am surprised by her words the two of us were never very close when we worked together

“I miss you guys too but I think I am where I belong” I say

“You don’t think you belong with us helping the inhumans?” She says slightly hurt “they’re coming after my people Sami they-”

“Our people Daisy, let’s not forget I’m not exactly human either” I say annoyed by her persistence

“So why don’t you want to help? Do you think you are better than the rest of us now that you’re an Avenger?” She says angrily

“Whoa I never said I was better than you or anyone else” I say angrily

“You don’t have to your actions make it clear, you don’t care about any of us”

“I do care, how could you say I don’t” I say hurt by the accusation, I can see the anger in Pietro’s face he goes to say something when Matt walks in

“You know that is not true Daisy. She cares a hell of a lot and she has every right to choose being an Avenger, she has never been this happy and it is selfish for you to try and guilt her into coming back” he says angrily

“I’m selfish? She is the one choosing her happiness over the greater good”

“She has her own shit going on that you know nothing about so back off” he continues to defend

“What is with the yelling?” Mack says sternly walking into my room

“I was just talking to Sami about her coming back” Daisy says anger still evident in her voice

“You’re coming back?” He asks me

“No I’m not” I say sternly turning to Daisy “think what you want about me but I do care and I’m happy to help in any way I can, I’m just not willing to abandon my new life for it”

“You just don’t want to do it because you are jealous that Coulson put me in charge of this and not you” she says clearly with the intention of hurting me

“I could care less that you are in charge of this in fact I am happy for you” I say honestly “I just don’t belong here anymore”

“Carter would hate who you’ve become” she says my eyes fill with tears Pietro quickly pulling me into his arms

“Daisy!” Mack says surprised and clearly upset that she said that, he also holds back Matt who looks ready to attack

“What is wrong with you?” Matt says through gritted teeth, she covers her mouth when she realizes what she said

“I’m sorry Sami I didn’t mean that” she says

“Get out” Pietro says clearly holding back his anger

“I really I didn’t-”

“Out!” He barks Mack pulling her out of the room, well Pietro holds me tighter as I let the tears fall

“She is wrong Sami” Matt says closing the door I don’t respond “he was so proud of you becoming an Avenger, you could hear the happiness through the comm when you told him. He would also be happy that you are happy and he wouldn’t let you walk away and neither will I” he says sternly I just sniffle in response “he loved you Sami nothing could change that… EVER” he says softly I smile at him

“Thanks Matt” I say “please don’t be too mad at her Mack well tell her off and so will Coulson” I say he nods and leaves the room “thank you” I say looking up at Pietro snuggling into his chest he kisses the top of my head

“Matt had it under control” he says I smile at him “you know Carter loved you right” he says I nod “good” he says stroking my hair, after a few minutes I break the silence

“When are we going back to the tower?” I say pulling out of his embrace he frowns at me

“In about half an hour, why?” He asks suspiciously

“I should go talk to Daisy before I leave” I lie he nods suspicion still written all over his face I move off the bed and he runs in front of me kissing me like he never wants to let me go

“I love you” he says I half smile at him

“Love you too” I say walking out the door

***

I walk towards Coulson’s office seeing Matt walking out I turn away so he won’t see me before walking in

“Hey Coulson” I say

“Hey Sami, Matt told me what just happened with Sky. I will talk to her” he says “what’s on your mind?”

“You know you can ask me to come back if you need me too” I say getting straight to the point, he shakes his head

“We don’t need you to come back, you belong with the Avengers. Plus you would be leaving for the wrong reasons” he says I give him a look

“Daisy clearly needs help and I am your only option” I say

“We are fine, if we need you to come back I will tell you” he says I nod

“Alright” I sigh walking towards the door “I’m just a phone call away” I say he nods in response I walk out the door and head to the jet

“How is the head?” Tony asks

“Fine” I say smiling

“Good” he says taking a seat next to Bruce who is in the pilot seat

“Wanda has a theory about why I get headaches” I say both scientists look at me to continue “she thinks their minds start to push back like Marks did. It makes sense it would explain why it takes so long to affect me since they are doing it subconsciously where as he was clearly aware of what he was doing” they both seem to ponder this nodding silently “I’m going to find the twins and say goodbye to Matt be back in 5” I turn to see Matt and the twins talking outside “or not” I say to myself walking down the ramp

“Hey Sami” Matt says the 3 of them stop taking

“What are you guys talking about?” I say suspiciously

“Nothing just small talk” Matt says

“Alright, well we should head out” I say the twins nod “I will talk to you later” I say hugging him

“You better” he says I roll my eyes and walk back to the jet

“Did you talk to Coulson?” Pietro asks I look at him

“How did you-” he smirks

“I know you, she made you feel guilty so you went to tell Coulson you would come back if he asked” he says casually I purse my lips at him I can see he is nervous

“He said he has no intention of bringing me back” I say smiling “I’m glad he did because I really don’t want to leave the tower” I say he seems to perk up a bit “especially since we are about to get a nice new bed” I say teasingly winking at him he smiles leaning over to kiss me

“Just don’t break this one” Tony says I roll my eyes

“Why must everyone continue to bring that up” Wanda says pulling her face

“Sorry” I say blushing she just shakes her head clearly not liking this subject

“I just love her so much” Pietro says pinching my cheek I swat his hand away

“Stop it” I say giggling he smirks at me.

“How is your head?” He asks wrapping his arm around my waist I lean my head on his shoulder

“Fine but I wouldn’t mind taking a nap when we get home” he smiles and kisses my forehead

“I’m sure that can be arranged” he says softly, running his hand along my side I hum happily closing my eyes and snuggling closer Pietro rests his head on mine “I love you” he whispers I smile and move my head so I am looking at him

“I love you too” I whisper back he leans down pressing his lips to mine

“Are you going to be like this the whole way back?” Tony asks, Pietro and I both glare at him.


	34. Let Me Take Care Of You

When we got back to the tower everyone was very worried about me all of them meeting us at the landing pad and over loading me with questions

“Guys let her breathe” Tony says I giggle

“Really guys I’m fine”

“How is your head?” Steve asks

“Not bad, but I’m not really up for training or anything today” I say feeling slightly guilty he puts his hand on my shoulder

“No problem don’t push yourself. Wouldn’t want our little girl getting hurt” he says smirking I roll my eyes

“You guys act like I’m twelve” I say

“You aren’t?” Sam says in mock shock I fake laugh

“If she were Speedy would be in serious trouble” Natasha adds Pietro and I both roll our eyes

“Well you are the youngest” Wanda says teasingly

“Yet I can still kick all of your guys’ butts. Ok most” I say

“True” Natasha says I smile at her

“If you guys don’t mind I kind of want to spend the rest of the day in bed” I say feeling the headache coming back

“Sure let us know if you need anything” Steve says

“Do you want some sleeping pills?” Bruce asks

“Probably not a bad idea” I say

“And those pills for her head. It’s coming back” Wanda adds Pietro rushing next to me

“Are you ok? How bad is it? Do you feel like you’re going to pass out again?” He asks urgently holding my face, I can see the others getting more concerned seeing his reaction

“Pietro she is fine, it is only just starting to come back” Wanda says trying to hide her smirk

“Oh” he says embarrassed moving his hands to my waist, I smile at him

“Worry wort” I tease he rolls his eyes and smiles at me

“I will get the pills from the jet and then we can go to our room and watch all the Disney movies you want” he says smiling wider

“You know you will regret those words right?” I joke he shakes his head and pecks my lips

“I never regret making you happy” he says making me blush as he speeds off

“He was very worried after you passed out” Wanda says “he refused to leave your side. I have never seen him like that”

“Really?” I say surprised she nods

“He was kind of a mess” Tony says Wanda sending him a dirty look “not in a bad way” he defends

“Here” Pietro says handing me the pills and some water, I take the pills and peck his cheek

“Thank you” I say sweetly

“No problem radost’ moya (my joy)” he kisses my temple “come let’s go to bed” he says I nod and slide my hand into his

“See you guys later” I say waving to them

“Feel better” Wanda says I smile and hug her

“Remember she is technically on bed rest so don’t brake anything” Sam teases Pietro and I roll our eyes before he quickly picks me up and brings us to his old room placing me on the bed and wrapping a blanket around me and kissing my cheek before he runs off, he returns a moment later with popcorn and chocolate queuing up a movie I take a moment to admire him and how much he clearly cares about me he turns around

“What?” He says confused I smile and stand up wrapping my arms around his neck

“I love you” I say he smiles and wraps his arms around my waist resting his forehead on mine

“I love you too” he says moving one hand to my cheek stroking it softly “so much” he whispers I smile and kiss him. He wastes no time kissing me back holding me tightly has he moves us onto the bed him on top of me his hands on my cheek and waist well mine rest on his shoulder and in his hair as we continue our passionate kiss. He pulls away slowly both of us in need of air, he looks me in the eyes and smiles down at me “you are so beautiful” he says making me blush again, I look down he grabs my chin locking his eyes on mine again “so beautiful” he whispers I smile at him

“I don’t know what I did to get a guy like you” I say he shifts us onto our sides pulling me close to him shaking his head

“I’m the lucky one I get to wake up next to you every day” he says smiling I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle into his neck

“And I get to fall asleep in your arms every night” I say sleepily I feel him smile into my hair pulling me closer to him and intertwining our legs

“I put Peter Pan in the DVD player” he says happily I smile into his neck before moving my face next to his

“You’re the best”

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job” he says smiling before pecking my lips “how is your head?”

“I can feel the pills kicking in”

“Do you want to watch the movie?” He asks I nod sitting up, he begins the movie before moving his body behind mine pulling my back into his chest and wrapping his arms around me, resisting his head on my shoulder. He kisses my cheek “ya tak volnovalas’ (I was so worried)” he whispers holding me tighter. I don’t know what he said but I can feel his worry radiating off of him, I rest my head on his closing my eyes and moving his hand over my heart well kissing the corner of his mouth “ty v poryadke , ty zhiv (you’re ok, you’re alive)” he mumbles gripping my hand tightly “YA ne mogu tebya poteryat’ (I can’t lose you)” we just sit in silence holding each other well the movie plays softly in the background, I can feel myself growing more tired so I turn my body to the side and burry my face in his neck our arms still tangled together he kisses my jaw as he moves his hand into the back of my hair “ya lyublyu tebya (I love you)” he whispers

“I love you too” I whisper back he kisses my forehead before laying on his back so I am snuggled into his chest

“Better?” He whispers I nod into his neck before drifting off to sleep.

***

I wake up still curled in Pietro’s chest

“Did you have a nice sleep?” He teases, I nod my head and stretch “how’s your head?” I shrug in response he frowns at me “you okay?” He says concerned sitting up a little I close my eyes and nod trying to stop the headache as I feel it approaching, I feel him sit up fully taking my face in his hand “no you’re not” He says concern evident in his voice “here take two” he says passing me the pills I open my eyes and take them

“Thank you” I say my voice raspy from just waking up “how long was I asleep for?”

“Two hours or so”

“Did you sleep?” He shakes his head, I smile sympathy at him “you must be really bored laying here with me. Go for a run or something I know how hard it is for you to stay still for long” he smiles at me pulling me into his chest and kissing my cheek

“No, I am happy to be here taking care of you” he says happily “plus I wouldn’t want to miss the adorable way you snore when you sleep, or when you snuggle in closer because you’re cold” he kisses me “I don’t even mind the drool” he teases

“I do not drool” I say

“Oh really?” He smirks pointing to the drool mark on his shirt I slump my forehead on his chest in embarrassment

“Oh my god” I mumble he chuckles patting my head “it’s the pills Bruce is giving me I swear”

“Yes Love” he says teasingly I lift my head and give him an annoyed look he smiles and kisses my nose knowing I always smile when he does that, this time is no exception “are the pills helping?” He asks I nod “good. Do you want to watch Friends?”

“Always” I say as we get comfortable and begin the next episode

***

“I can’t believe they broke up” Pietro says shocked as we walk to the kitchen to get some food “they were so happy together” he says devastated sitting on one of the chairs

“I know”

“Do they get back together?”

“I can’t tell you it will spoil the show”

“What show?” Tony asks

“Friends. Ross and Rachel just broke up” 

“I can’t believe they broke up” Pietro repeats I pat his head lovingly

“It’s just a TV show sweetheart” I say kindly he sighs

“I know” he says getting up off the set to make some food for us

“How is your head?” Tony asks

“Off and on” I say shrugging

“Marks really did a number on you” he says sympathetically I look down at the counter feeling guilty for letting it affect me this much “you’ll be fine kid, we all know you are tough” he says smiling and walking out of the room, Pietro walks up to me and kisses my cheek taking the seat next to me well we eat

“Thank you that hit the spot’” I say well rubbing my tummy

“Your welcome, do you want to go back to our room?”

“Sure or we could watch a movie in the living room with the others” he nods taking my hand walking us into the living room where the rest of the team is setting

“Hey Samers how are you feeling?” Natasha asks 

“Much better”

“Good”

“What are we watching?” Pietro asks taking a seat next to Wanda who is curled into Vision his arm resting over her shoulder

“Grease”

“Oh I love this movie” I say excitedly Pietro smiles and pulls me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist I kiss his cheek and snuggle in. we watch the movie I hum and sing along to the songs knowing the whole movie by heart

“How many times have you seen that movie?” Wanda asks laughing

“Only like 6,000 times” I giggle “I murder ‘you’re the one that I want’ in karaoke” they all laugh

“Who would sing Danny’s part?” Natasha asks

“Please I would solo the whole song”

“Well now you have someone to sing the other half” she says smirking I laugh

“He doesn’t take me as the karaoke type” Clint adds

“I would be an amazing Danny” Pietro says “especially if Sam is my Sandy” he says nudging my nose with his

“Aww that is sweet but I think Sami would get jealous” Sam jokes

“Ha it’s funny because we have the same name” I retort sarcastically

“Hey I saw an opportunity and I took it” I just shake my head and laugh

“Well I’m going to turn in for the night, see yawl in the morning” I say standing up

“Night guys” Pietro says standing as well

“You can stay if you want”

“I know” he says pecking my lips “come on we are blocking the TV” he picks me up and takes us to our room I open the door and pull him in

“Why do you always come to bed with me?” I ask curiously leaning up against the door head tilted, he turns to look at me a smile on his face he takes my hips in his hands and resting his forehead on mine

“Because I would hate missing an opportunity to watch you fall asleep in my arms” he says sweetly I wrap my arms around his neck and pull in for a kiss. he pushes me against the door kissing me with passion a low moan comes from the back of my throat as he moves his hands down to my butt giving it a squeeze I tighten the grip on his neck jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist he catches me with ease leaning his knee against the door keeping me steady well his hands move into my hair and up my shirt a low growl escaping his lips “God I love you” he grunts moving his lips down my neck, I move one of my hands into his hair as my breathing becomes unsteady

“I love you too, so much” I pant out he pulls my shirt off biting my collar bone making me gasp, he continues kissing my neck and chest biting and sucking on the skin. I pull his shirt off and began trailing kisses on his chest and neck hummus of pleasure filling the room “Pie” I say breathlessly kissing his lips

“Yes baby” he moans against my lips I kiss him hungrily a tangle of tongues and teeth as I undo his pants pushing them and his underwear down with my feet he holds me close as he steps out of them kicking them away I roll my hips against him both of us moaning “how much do you like these pants?” He growls

“Not much”

“Good” he says ripping them in half and pulling them off my body as quickly as possible

“God that was hot” I growl pressing my lips to his once again, he moves my underwear to the side sliding into me with ease both of us gasp as he sets his pace we hold each other as close as possible burying our faces in each other’s necks

“baby YA nikogda ne khochu byt’ bez tebya (I never want to be without you)” he coos in my ear gently sucking on it before moving our faces so we are looking at each other he slows his pace resting his forehead on mine looking into my eyes with so much love he presses a quick tender kiss to my lips looking me in the eye with every thrust showing his love more and more “I love you” he whispers I open my mouth to say it back but find only whines and gasps coming out as he continues slowly thrusting into me, our faces impossibly close together my breathe becoming shallower and shallower as he thrusts deeper inside of me I moan in pleasure, I can feel a knot forming in my stomach he kisses me softly sending me over the edge as both of us reach our peeks a tear rolls down my cheek as he looks me in the eyes riding out our highs wiping the tear away with his thumb “I’m sorry did I hurt you” he asks worriedly I shake my head he kisses me again I hold him close as both of us try to regain our breath our face once again buried in each other’s necks

“I love you” I whisper he tightens his embrace leaving gentle kisses along my neck and jaw before capturing my lips in his

“And I love you” he says running his nose along mine and kissing my cheek, I return my lips to his again he moves his hand to my butt and back holding me close as he walks us over to the bed gently placing me down breaking the kiss for just a few seconds before returning his lips to mine he pulls away again quickly putting on his boxers and handing me his t-shirt. I put it on as he slides into bed. He wraps a blanket around us and pulling me close to his chest. He slowly runs his hand up and down my side, I nuzzle my face into his chest running my fingers along his waist he kisses my forehead lovingly as we drift off to sleep.


	35. How do you feel? - Part 1

I wake up the next morning still curled into his chest holding each other close well our legs are a tangle mint of limbs, I smile at my memories from the previous night. It was so different than every other time we have been together, almost like he was trying to prove something. I am pulled from my thoughts when I feel him tighten his hold on me bringing his lips to mine

“Good morning my love” he says sleepily accent thick

“Good morning babe” I say looking up at him and seeing a big smile on his face  
“what?” I say smiling, he kisses me again

“I love you” he whispers I giggle

“I love you too” I say happily he props his head on his hand looking down at me well playing with my hair with the other hand “Pie?” I say, he hums in response  
“why was last night so…Different?” He looks at me curiously

“What do you mean?”

“You honestly don’t think last night was different. It started out like normal but then it was more passionate, slower you know. It wasn’t bad, it was wonderful actually. I’m just curious” he interlocks our hands not looking me in the eye

“After you passed out … I was so worried, you weren’t waking up no matter what I did. I shook you, I begged you to wake up and nothing, I only calmed down when Bruce assured me you would wake up and be fine…. Holding you in my arms and seeing you like that” he sighs “last night I suddenly remembered holding you and you not being there. I just felt the need to slow down and really be in the moment with you” he says looking into my eyes again I can see worry in his eyes, he presses his forehead to mine “I love you”

“I love you too” I say kissing his cheek, he captures my lips in his and pulls away slowly after a few minutes. He keeps our faces close together, so our noses are resting on each other’s “Pie” I whisper moving his hair out of his face “you are so sweet, I’m sorry for putting you through that”

“It’s okay, I guess we need to get used to it we are Avengers after all” he says sadly I snuggle in closer to him he wraps his arms around me I rest my hand on his cheek and bring my lips to his. He slides his hand under my shirt slipping it off of me the kiss becoming more desperate I shift myself on top of him kissing down his neck and chest he wraps his arms tightly around me pulling me into his chest as he rolls on top of me attacking my lips with his, slowly trailing kisses down my chin, neck and chest as his hands move down my sides slowly pulling my underwear off. He returns to my lips as my hands trail down his muscles pulling his underwear off as well. I kiss his lips slowly moving up the bed he follows me crawling above me till my back is against the headboard. Pietro slowly trails his mouth down my body along my stomach pulling my leg apart and diving between my folds I cry out in pleasure I grip the headboard for support as he wraps his arm around my thighs burying himself deeper.

“Oh my god” I whine gripping tightly to the headboard my body shaking in pleasure “I’m so…Oh god so I-” he pulls away pressing his lips to mine I can taste myself on his lips “why did you stop?” I whine he smirks flipping us so his back is against the headboard with me straddling him so I am aligned with his member

“Because the beautiful sounds you make turn me on so much, I thought I might explode” he says darkly thrusting into me I gasp, gripping onto his shoulders and he grips my butt kissing my shoulder affectionately as we roll our hips perfectly in sync with each other

“Pietro” I moan

“Oh god baby” he moans back holding me close to him we continue rolling our hips I can feel Pietro fidgeting under me “Sam-” I nod frantically knowing what he wants to do

“Don’t hold back baby” I say lifting my head to look him straight in the eye “I trust you Pie” he deepens the kiss holding me tightly before lunging forward so I am on my back him over top of me never breaking the kiss, he strokes my face with his thumb smiling into the kiss

“You’re amazing” he says breathlessly, I smile into the kiss

“So are you” I say pressing my lips to his he groans in response kissing down my jaw and neck sliding his hand down my side sending tingles up my body, he moves my leg to wrap around him thrusting into me again I bury my face in his neck wrapping my other leg and arms and around him as he thrusts into me faster and harder gradually increasing his pace, both of us moaning uncontrollably. I dig my nails into his back lost in pleasure high pitched moans leaving my mouth as I come undone arching my back and whimpering as he moves at an inhuman rate. He wraps his arms around me moving even faster my breath hitches and I cum over and over again I see stars as I feel him finish both of us flopping down on the bed from exhaustion heavy panting the only sound to be heard.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks stroking my cheek and looking at me concerned, I look him in the eyes and shake my head with a soft smile he returns his face to the curve of my neck placing soft and gentle kisses down my chest and neck. I struggle to keep my eyes open happily exhausted and enjoying the tender moment. He moves up my neck till his lips are on mine leaving a small peck he runs his nose along mine “tired?” He asks I nod still not ready to speak he kisses my cheek “good tired?” He jokes I smile and nod eyes still closed I can feel him playing with my hair I curl more into his chest running my fingers along his back

“I love you” we both say smiling and looking at each other leaning in for a kiss before snuggling back into each other’s arms

“Do you think the others will kill us if we sleep in?” I ask closing my eyes again he chuckles resting his face close to mine

“I think they can handle one morning without us” he whispers smiling as we drift back to  
sleep

***

“Miss Saver. Mr. Maximoff?” I hear FRIDAY call “the other are getting worried, they have not heard from you since your early dispatcher last night”

“Why didn’t they come check on us themselves?” Pietro grumbles

“They are hesitant to enter your living quarters after the broken bed incident” Pietro huffs as I open my eyes and see the two of us completely naked barley covered by a blanket curled into each other’s arms

“They have a point, I don’t think I would want any of them walking in and seeing us in our current state” I say he looks at us

“Good point” he says rubbing his eyes and smirking “we wouldn’t want the others seeing your beautiful naked body pressed against mine” he says sweetly wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him well kissing my shoulder

“Hate to break it to you but our naked bodies were pressed against each other’s when they walked in” 

“True, but I made sure they couldn’t see you” he says nudging my nose with his I smile and kiss him

“Sorry to interrupt but what am I to tell the others?” FRIDAY says

“We will be down soon” I say looking up at the clock “it’s almost 1 no wonder they are worried” I joke he chuckles

“How are you feeling?” He asks kindly I give him a look

“I’m going to hit the next person who asks me that” I say annoyed

“We are just worried about you” he says

“I know and really it was sweet, the first 100 times I heard it” he smirks at me

“How are you feeling? How are you feeling? How are you feeling? How are you feeling?” he teases over and over again I roll my eyes and turn away from him taking the pillow out from under his head covering my ears with it. I can hear him laughing before he moves his lips to my lower back slowly trailing kisses up my spine, I can feel a warmth spread through my chest as I get a tingling feeling all over my body. I love moments like this. I feel him slide his hand into my waist continuing slowly kiss up my back, feeling the warmth of his chest hovering over my back. He nuzzles his face in my neck slowly pulling the pillow away he smiles into my neck “how are you feeling?” He whispers chuckling

“Ugh you had to ruin it” I say annoyed continuing to avoid looking at him he kisses my neck

“You never answered the question” he smirks, I roll my eyes even though he can’t see my face, he kisses my cheek before laying his head next to mine I can feel the smile on his face as he runs his fingertips along my bare back. I turn onto my back and turning my face to his both of us lean in for a kiss

“I’m fine” I say he smiles

“Good” he replies happily continuing to run his fingers along my back, I close my eyes taking a deep breath “I wish we had mornings like this more often” he says I nod

“Me too”

“It’s actually the afternoon” I hear Wanda say from the door, I bring the sheet to cover my chest and sit up to look at her well Pietro moves to lay on his back groaning in annoyance

“Wanda I don’t walk into your room when you and your boyfriend are in there, why do you not give me the same courtesy?”

“Because Vision and I do not share a bed every night and when we do we wake up at a reasonable time” she bites back “especially if one of us has a medical concern that the team is worried about”

“Sorry I fell back asleep this morning after taking some pills” I say trying to avoid the two of them starting an argument, she looks at me and nods her head

“How is your head?” She asks

“Better now”

“You have a good nurse” she says smirking at Pietro who rolls his eyes

“Ya he’s cute too” I say smiling “what do you say nurse. Am I all better yet?” I ask laughing, he pretends to think

“Well I think since it is already past 1 and given your history of saying you are fine when you are not, I think you should stay in bed the rest of the day and let your cute nurse take care of you” he says smiling, I smile back with a laugh “I will grab us some food” he says

“No, stay I will grab both of you some leftovers from lunch. But please put some clothes on I am sure Tony or Bruce will come in to check on you” Wanda says

“You don’t have to do that-” Pietro begins Wanda cutting him off

“I don’t mind” she says smiling

“Thank you” I say before she leaves the room “you sure you’re the older twin?” I joke he smirks

“By 12 minutes” he says cheekily standing and passing me something to change into well he changes as well “so how is my patient?” He jokes sitting next to me on the bed

“I already told you, I’m fine” I say kindly

“I don’t know, I think I might need to examine you” he teases

“Oh really?” He nods

“I take my nursing very seriously” he says I giggle

“Here you go” Wanda says walking into the room and handing us each a bowl of Kraft dinner “the others are glad to hear you are doing better, Clint wanted me to remind you that he is taking you to his place tomorrow and Steve said we have a mission when you get back”

“Thank you, what are you guys up to today?” I ask

“Natasha and Bruce are going out later, Tony and Bruce are in the lab right now , Clint, Sam and Steve are doing some extra training and Vision and myself are about to leave for the day”

“Nice have fun on your day out on the town” I say smiling

“I will thank you” she says leaving the room again, we eat our food well we watch a movie Pietro takes the dishes to the kitchen well Tony and Bruce come check in on me

“Looks like you are back to normal, I know you are at Clint’s for the next few days but try to get a bit of training in so you will be ready for the mission when you get back” Bruce says, I nod happy to be going on a mission with the team

“What is the mission?” I ask, Pietro walking into the room

“We found a Hydra base” Tony say

“Is it safe for Sam to be doing missions that involve HYDRA?” He asks, I try not to get annoyed knowing he is only worried about my safety

“We are going to test the waters … No pun intended. and see how this pans out normally we would just sent 3 or 4 people but most of us will be going just in case something does go wrong” Tony says Pietro nods

“Thanks guys, I’m sure I will see you before we leave but if not definitely when we get back” I say

“No problem let us know if there are any changes” Bruce says both him and Tony leaving the room, Pietro sits next to me on the bed frown on his face, I know he is worried about the mission. I move to straddle his lap wrapping my arms around his neck he looks at me placing his hands on my hips

“Don’t worry about the mission. It’s like a week away and you and everyone else will be there to make sure I am safe. I will be fine, I promise” I say rubbing his shoulders

“They are after you Sam, of course I’m going to worry” he says

“Ok but can you worry when we get back from Clint’s” I tilt my head at him and pout, he smiles and nods his head leaning in and kissing me “good. Now I think my cute nurse had said something about an examination” I say coyly he smiles widely “where do you want me nurse?”

“The examination table” he says motioning to the bed I stand up and lay on the bed “good, now I’m going to need you to take your top off” he says standing next to the bed I remove my top I go to lay down again “oh the bra too” he adds with a wink I smile and remove my bra he moves to straddle my hips trailing his fingertips up my stomach very slowly, his hands finally massaging my breasts I moan happily, throwing my head back. He places his lips just below my belly button trailing tender open mouthed kisses up my body well his hands continue to work my breasts, he moves his lips to my neck continuing to slowly move up and kissing the spot behind my ear making me giggle slightly he smiles moving his hands to rest at my sides, ghosting his lips along my cheek my eyes closed in anticipation well I bit my lower lip. He nudges my nose with his and I open my eyes and see him looking lovingly into mine, I smile at him and he smiles back slowly lowering his lips to mine kissing me deeply our tongues sliding against each other’s. I slide my hands under his shirt pulling it off of him our lips quickly returning to one another’s. Keeping one hand on his chest I slide the other to the back of his neck and into his hair earning a moan from him. He keeps one hand next to my head rubbing and gripping my butt with the other “I love you Sam” he says breathlessly against my lips kissing me again “I really do” he says deepening the kiss

“I-love-you-too” I say each word punctuated with a kiss, he pulls me in for one last searing kiss before pulling away and unbuttoning my jeans looking at me in the eyes well doing so, he leans over and pecks my lips before sitting up and sliding them off of me he gently runs his member along my slit, still tender from this morning I wince slightly he pulls away looking concerned I sit up on my knees moving over to him his face still looking at me with worry I kiss him “I’m just sensitive from this morning” I whisper I see his face drop

“I hurt you?” He says upset with himself I quickly shake my head kissing him again

“No” I kiss him again “you did nothing wrong, I just need some time before you can be down there again” I say kindly kissing him before he starts apologizing. I move his hands to my waist continuing the kiss and slowly pushing him onto the bed so I am on top of him “you made me feel so good this morning, now it’s my turn” I say moving to kiss down his chest, I feel him sit up and start to speak I quickly press my lips to his in a deep passionate kiss he relaxes underneath me and kisses back holding me close to him I slowly began trailing kisses down his neck and chest again. I take him in my mouth slowly bobbing my head up and down I look up at him and see his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as moans come out of his mouth

“Sam… Oh Sam” he whispers I increase my suction “yebat’ Sam eto chuvstvuyet sebya tak khorosho (fuck Sam this feels so good)” he moans gripping my hair I move faster “oh baby that’s it” hearing a loud moan before feeling him unload in my mouth I swallow as his hand slips out of my hair, I slowly pull away looking up at his heaving chest I smile and let him come back to reality “baby?” Pietro says slight worry in his voice as he tilts his head up meeting my eyes he smirks beckoning me to him with a finger I smile and crawl up the bed curling into his chest he wraps his arms around me kissing my forehead and pulling the covers over us “I’m sorry, I should have listened to Tony. From now on no more powers in bed, I don’t want to hurt you” he says I move to lay on his chest, my head resting on my folded arms looking at him

“Pie you did nothing wrong. I really don’t mind, I actually like it” I smile at him and he frowns at me

“But I do, I mind. It clearly affects you more than you say and just because you have not been hurt yet doesn’t mean I won’t one day. What if I paralyzed you like Vision said” he says frustration in his voice

“Hey I’m not going to force you to do it, it is your choice to use your powers or not. I just want you to know I’m okay with it and I don’t want you to feel guilty about sex, especially really good sex” I say kindly he looks down avoiding my eyes. I sigh and rest my forehead on his chest pampering a few kisses up his chest before biting him

“Oww” he says annoyed looking at me confused

“Stop feeling guilty” I say sternly sitting up, he raises an eyebrow at me and rubbing his chest where I bit him

“You are very strange sometimes”

“And you are very annoying sometimes. You have no reason to feel guilty and yet you do, I hate seeing you so upset especially because of this. You didn’t do anything wrong and don’t know how I can-” I am cut off by Pietro grabbing my face and kissing me

“Very strange” he whispers I frown at him he just smiles and kisses me again, my face still frowned he keeps kissing me but my face doesn’t change he bites my lip.

“Oww”

“Stop frowning” he says mockingly I laugh hitting his chest playfully “ugh I’ve been hit” he jokes holding his hands to the spot I hit him and falling back on the bed well I try to contain my laughter “betrayed by my love” he whines dramatically “tell my sister I love her” he says softly closing his eyes and going limp, I burst into laughter nudging his shoulder

“Very funny” I say as my laughter dies down but he doesn’t move “Pie come on I want to watch a movie or something” he still doesn’t move “Pie?” I say worriedly but he still doesn’t move, I start to panic leaning over him and cupping his face “Pie this isn’t funny anymore” I say but he still doesn’t move “Pietro!” I start to tear up “no, no, no, no Pie don’t do this” I say as I move to check his pulse, I can hear the panic and pain in my voice. He quickly opens his eyes and sits up.

“Hey, hey it’s ok I was just kidding” he says softly cupping my face, a few tears leave my eyes he quickly wipes them away pulling me into his chest “I’m sorry I took it to far”

“You think” I say annoyed

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That was a bad joke a very bad joke” he says holding me closer and rubbing my back well I calm down, he kisses the top of my head and I can feel my breathing become normal

“You’re such a dick” I say he nods his head

“I will make it up to you”

“Oh really and how exactly are you going to do that” he pulls away holding his finger up for me to wait a minute, he stands up and uses his super speed to get dressed before walking over to me and pressing his lips to mine.

“I will be right back” he kisses me “don’t go anywhere” he kisses me again zipping out of the room I stand up and pull some clothing on and wash my face, I feel so stupid for reacting that badly but that was a very mean joke to play.


	36. How Do You Feel? Part 2

“I will be right back” he kisses me “don’t go anywhere” he kisses me again zipping out of the room I stand up and pull some clothing on and wash my face, I feel so stupid for reacting that badly but that was a very mean joke to play. “Baby?” I hear Pietro call anew minutes later I walk out of the washroom and lean against the doorframe arms crossed, he turns to me speeding over and kissing me I make a surprised noise. No matter how many times he does that I am still surprised every time. He takes my hands pulling me over to the bed well continuing to kissing me, he gives me one last kiss before moving me to sit on the bed and passing me a gift bag an apologetic smile on his face. The tag says ‘I’m sorry I pretended to be dead’ making me giggle he perks up a bit a genuine smile on his face, I smile at him and pat the spot next to me on the bed he quickly sits down kissing my cheek as I begin to pull the gifts out of the bag. I pull out a package of Oreo’s, a lavender candle, chocolate covered strawberries, and a mickey mouse stuffed animal, I smile brightly at him.

“Thank you” I say he smiles and kisses me I return the kiss sliding my hand into his hair he smiles against my lips cupping my cheek and resting his hand on my thigh stroking it with his thumb

“I love you” he says against my lips

“I love you too” I say kissing him again “I haven’t forgiven you yet” I say, he slowly moves me onto my back continuing our make out session he slides his hand up and down my body gripping my waist tightly, I moan into his mouth causing him to kiss me harder. I can feel myself needing more I take his hand from my waist and slowly guide it down to my growing wetness, he runs his hand over my clothing he smirks into the kiss “Pie” I whine breathlessly

“Baby” he moans rubbing a bit harder “tell me what you want love” he says our lips still not parting, I grab his hand again sliding it inside my pants he slowly moves his hand along my slit, I gasp gripping his bicep and neck as he continues slowly moving his fingers along me softly

“Mmm that’s it” I moan softly into his neck as he begins kissing mine in a way that is sure to leave marks. He slowly slips his fingers into me with a come hither motion, I arch my back whimpering in pleasure “yes….oh….don’t mhhmmm… Don’t stop” I pant out.

“So wet baby” he whispers, I nod whimpering again as he moves his thumb along my clit softly and gently “do you like that?” He asks I wrap my arms around his neck burying myself into it nodding “I love every noise you make when you are so lost in pleasure you can’t even speak. I love that I am the one bring you that pleasure” he whispers hotly I bit my lip breathing becoming very unsteady

“Oh god Pietro…. Fuck” I whine bucking against his hand he kisses my neck roughly trying not to use his powers “it’s ok” I breath out, he shakes his head moving at the same pace but deeper a high pitched moan leaving my mouth as I finish, relaxing underneath him still panting heavily. I look up at him and see a triumphant smile on his face. I grab his shirt and pull him in for a deep and passionate kiss he smiles brighter against my lips he begins to remove his hand away but I stop him holding his hand in place “please… Don’t stop” I whisper he pecks my lips, slowly moving inside of me again, soft and swift movements I close my eyes as I move my hips to meet his hand, he strokes my cheek with his other hand kissing the corner of my mouth affectionately. I move my hand to feel how hard he is. Very, in fact I am sure it is painful. I move my hand into his pants stroking him.

“Oh Sam” he moans moving deeper inside me, I grip his shoulder

“Pie…I’m feeling a lot less sensitive” I mew, he wastes no time using his speed to remove all of our clothing and moving over top of me, I smile up at him leaning up to kiss him he responds quickly capturing my lips in his. Nestling his nose with mine he slowly glides into me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. He slowly begins thrusting into me curling his arm under my back the other sliding onto the back of my neck, I pull my knees up, my arm wrapping around his shoulder well the other lands in his hair. I arch my back tilting my head to the side he nuzzles his face in my neck leaving gentle loving kisses I let out a sigh of pleasure “oh Pietro” I gasp out.

“Oh baby” he moans pampering kisses up my neck until his lips are on mine in a tender but desperate kiss “I love you so much” he whispers against my lips his eyes closed in pleasure I brush my nose against his.

“I love you too” I say, he looks at me right in the eyes keeping at his slow pace but thrusting harder and deeper, we maintain eye contact as he continues. My mouth opens, breath hitched as I feel my orgasm approach moans and mews leaving my mouth I close my eyes, Pietro leans in and kisses the side of my mouth gently “I’m so-” I cut myself off with a gasp

“I know Sam” he moans “I am too” he says, my nails dig into his shoulder I lift my upper body up slightly so my forehead is resting on his. Our eyes lock again feeling his warm breathe on my face. I roll my hips to match his rhythm a loud and low moan leaving his mouth his eyes close for just a moment as he moves his hand to my lower back pulling me closer to him, he reopens his eyes boring into mine as he moves slightly faster and even harder, my breathing hitches again gasps for breath leaving my mouth I hold him as close as possible our noses pressed against each other’s both of us moaning loudly as we cum together, we snap our hips together riding out each other’s orgasm heavy breathing filling the room as we look into each other’s eyes. He leans in kissing me again keeping our lips together in a tender and loving kiss as my head falls back onto the pillow. My eyes remain shut as he slowly pulls away, he quickly pecks my lips again. I lick my lip sliding my hand up and down his chest he kisses me again “I. Love. You” he says kissing me between each word, letting his lips linger on mine I kiss him nodding in agreement unable to from words. He smiles against my lips “see I don’t need my powers to make you speechless” he teases pecking my lips again I shake my head in response he chuckles softly “you ok?” I nod smiling I can feel the smile on his face as he kisses my cheek “I will be right back” he whispers kissing my lips again, he rolls over, my arms fallowing his body and landing on the bed when he gets up throwing out the condom quickly returning next to the bed I prop myself up on my elbow looking up at him with a smile on my face, he smiles back at me getting under the covers and pulling me onto his chest. I giggle resting my arms on his chest my head resting on top of that well my other hand traces small patterns on his chest, his hand doing the same to my back, I kiss his chest.

“I love you” I say smiling up at him

“I love you too” he says smiling back and turning us onto our sides so we are nose to nose and my head is resting on his arm “I really do, I hope you know that” I nod

“I do” I say snuggling into his shoulder and closing my eyes “I hope you know how much I love you” I say softly, he strokes my waist nodding. We sit like this for a while in comfortable silence, before I sit up quickly he looks up at me concerned “there are chocolate covered strawberries” I say excitedly smiling brightly, he chuckles

“You had to ruin it” he jokes still laughing I pout at him giving him the puppy dog eyes “well how can I say no to that face?” He says smiling up at me leaning over to grab the bag of goodies and pulling out the strawberries he sits up kissing me “do you want me to feed them to you” he says coyly

“No, I always thought that was weird. What is so seductive about feeding someone?….ok I do kind of get it but I don’t know about you but I don’t want someone to tease me with food I just want to eat it” I say taking a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry he smiles laughing to himself well taking a bite out of his own strawberry “what?”

“Sometimes you say funny things and I laugh” he says sarcastically, I roll my eyes at him he smirks at me wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side I rest my head on his shoulder, he moves his hand under the sheet that is covering my body slowly gliding his coalesced fingers along my hip causing goosebumps all over my body, I snuggle in closer well eating another strawberry, I finish it and run my fingers along his chest he takes his other hand and puts it over mine running his thumb along the back of it. I adjust my body into a more comfortable position closing my eyes. I feel Pietro movie his head to look at me, brushing some hair behind my ear letting his hand trail down my arm before taking my hand again I nuzzle into his chest, I feel his chest twitch as a smile forms on his face “I love when you sleep on my chest” he says softly

“Get used to it” I say, he chuckles kissing my forehead

“Gladly” he whispers both of us, drifting off to sleep.


	37. How Do You Put Up With Me?

Everyone is dressed in black sorrow clear in their eyes, there is a guest book sitting at a table. I must be at a funeral…. But whose? I look around trying to find someone I know and see Tony talking to Bruce both of them glancing over at me sympathetically

“Hey kid how are you holding up?” Tony asks, this is awkward how do I ask whose funeral I’m at

“I’m good… How about you?”

“Samers don’t do this. It’s ok to cry, you don’t have to be strong for Wanda, Vision is taking care of her, now let us take care of you” Bruce says kindly. Clearly people think I should be heavily affected by this death … And Wanda too

“We know how much he meant to you” Tony adds, I stand there in silence not sure how to respond “do you want me to get Matt?” He asks I nod Tony gives my shoulder a squeeze as he walks past me

“Sami you ok?” Matt asks I nod he looks at me sympathetically pulling me in for a hug

“Steve is going to do his speech soon, Wanda wanted you to go first” Tony says

“Oh I’m supposed to make a speech” I say panicked

“Hello everyone and thank you for being here today” Steve says “Wanda will be saying a few words but first we will hear from Samantha” he says pointing to me Matt gives my hand a squeeze before pushing me forward. I stand in front of everyone looking around the room I see Wanda being held by Vison her eyes are red and puffy I scan the room trying to find Pietro, he will be able to help me.

“Hi everyone thank you all for coming” I say still trying to find Pietro I finally spot his bright blue eyes, but it’s not him it is a photo of him on a plaque and suddenly it all clicks. My eyes burn with tears as my hands fly to my mouth my knees giving way from under me “no he can’t be” I whisper to myself Tony, Steve, Matt and Bruce all rushing up to me.

I wake up still in Pietro’s arms, I let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream, I start trailing my fingers along his arm I need to know he is really here. I feel him start to wake up, pulling me closer to him.

“Good morning my love” he says sleepy accent heavy

“Morning” I say flatly

“You ok?” He sits up looking down at me concern in his eyes, I nod gripping his arm tightly

“Just a bad dream” he nuzzles into my neck kissing it “I was at your funeral” I say sadly he stops kissing me and looks at me shaking his head

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I’m an idiot” he says guiltily “I love you” he pecks my lips “and you’re really pretty” he says smiling hoping it will cheer me up nuzzling into my neck again “you still love me right?”

“Ya I love you, even if you’re an idiot” he smiles into my neck

“I’m your idiot” he says happily

“Ya you are” I say running my hand along his arm, we cuddle like this for several minutes

“Are you still upset?” He asks softly

“A little” he kisses behind my ear

“Baby I’m so sorry” he trails open mouthed kisses down my neck “tell me how to make it up to you” he says kissing my shoulder, I turn to face him I can see the guilt in his eyes

“Just don’t leave me ok” I say

“Never” he says, he moves his finger under my chin looking straight in my eyes “I promise” I smile

“I promise” I say back, he rests his forehead on mine running his hand up and down my back. I cup his cheek in my hand moving my lips to his, he responds immediately pulling me closer and deepening the kiss but keeping it soft and tender.

“I don’t know what I was thinking” he whispers shaking his head “I’m sorry” he says kissing my head

“I know you are, and I know you didn’t mean to upset me” I say rubbing his chest “I don’t know why you thought playing dead would be funny” I tease smiling, he chuckles

“Neither do I….how do you put up with me?”

“I have no idea… you’re not awful to look at” I joke, he smirks “your very good in bed” I tease “the accent is really hot too” I lean over and kiss him “you are also very sweet, most of the time your jokes actually are funny” I say laughing, he smiles

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you put up with me”

“I can’t imagine being with anyone else” I say seriously, he looks in my eyes for any hint of joking “I love you” I say reassuringly. His lips suddenly crashing on mine in a deep and passionate kiss I make a surprise noise before returning the feverish kiss. He pulls me impossibly close to him his arm wrapped tightly around my waist well the other cups my face. I rest my hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder trying to pull him closer. I hook my leg around his waist, the hand around my waist immediately moves to my butt pressing me against him, our intense kiss making it hard to breathe but neither of us stopping.

“Hey guys I was thinking- shit sorry” Clint say covering his eyes, Pietro and I quickly pulling away from each other and pulling the blanket to cover us up.

“We are covered” Pietro says exhaustedly Clint uncovers his eyes his face still a bit pink

“Right, I was thinking we should head out soon” he says awkwardly

“Good to know” I reply

“Uhh could you guys not do this well you are babysitting my kids, I don’t want them scarred for life” both of us roll our eyes

“It’s 4 days Clint. We aren’t animals” I say sarcastically he holds his hands up defensively

“Just saying”

“I thought you guys weren’t going to come into our room unannounced anymore?” Pietro asks

“Well I didn’t think I wouldn’t walk in on anything” he says raising an eyebrow at us

“We will meet you downstairs in 30?” I say he nods leaving the room Pietro immediately rolls over top of me attacking my neck with kisses well I burst into laughter “Pie” I giggle he smiles moving his face close to mine

“Well if I have to go the next 4 days without this. I’m going to savour it”

“Maybe we are animals”

“No, I just can’t control myself around you” he says smiling cheekily

“Have you always been like this with women?”

“No just you” I raise an eyebrow at him he smirks nervously “I uh… I have never had a girlfriend before….I was a flirt back is Sokovia”

“I know I could hear you over the comms when we were fighting Ultron, and Wanda told me some interesting stories before you woke up” I tease he gives me a slightly embarrassed look, I smile reassuringly at him so he knows I clearly will not judge him, he pecks my lips

“You are the only woman I have ever loved” he says I cup his cheek stroking it affectionately, he leans into my hand closing his eyes. I lean up and kiss him softly

“And You are the only man I have ever loved” I whisper he leans down and kisses me deeply flipping us so he is on his back well his arms wrap around me holding me close to his chest, I break the kiss looking into his eyes well he smiles widely I kiss him again he returns the kiss happily. I pull away feeling things starting to heat up “no, we have to go down stairs” I say reluctantly

“We still have like 20 minutes” he says raising his eyebrows suggestively

“Ya and I would like to be ready to leave, you know have a shower, get changed, finish packing” I say pulling away he flips me back so he is hovering over top of me

“Or we could show each other how much we love one another and I will use my speed to pack the bags and get us changed and showered” he says cheekily going straight for my sensitive spot on my neck I moan before realizing we don’t have time for this

“No no no stop that, we need to leave” he looks at me sighs and rolls his eyes. The world goes all fuzzy for a few minutes I’m not quite sure what is happening but when the world stops moving, I am sitting on the bed fully clothed hair wet and a fully packed bag next to me, Pietro who is also fully clothed with wet hair leans over smirking at me placing his hands on either side of me kissing my lips

“We still have 17 minutes” he says seductively crawling over top of me well kissing my neck, till my back is on the mattress

“Did you actually just get both of us showed and ready to go. Bags packed in like 3 minutes?”

“More like 1 minute 5 seconds, give or take” he says moving to the other side of my neck

“You never cease to amaze me” I say shocked he smiles moving his lips to mine

“Great, now let me show you how amazing I can really be” he says kissing me well unbuttoning my shirt

“Mmmm we just showered… Doesn’t this defeat the purpose?” I tease

“Vy proveryayete moye terpeniye zhenshchin (You are testing my patience women)” he says against my lips, I kiss him roughly as he removes our clothing using his speed.

***

Several amazing minutes later we go to the kitchen smiles on both of our faces.

“Right on time” Clint says

“Told you” Pietro whispers wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my cheek I smile

“Ya ya” I murmured putting some toast in the toaster

“Please don’t scar my children” Clint pleas

“This is PG. if Cap is not uncomfortable with it neither will your kids be” I say Pietro pulling away to make me tea and pour himself a coffee

“It’s true” Steve agrees

“And don’t act like you and Laura are so innocent” Natasha quips

“Hey we are married” he defends

“Right because you guys didn’t do anything till after you were married” Sam says sarcastically

“I just don’t want them to get the wrong idea about this stuff” he says

“And what idea do you think we are going to give them?” Pietro says I pass him his toast all of us looking at Clint for his answer, the room going silent I cross my arms raising an eyebrow

“It’s just that Lila and Cooper are at very influential phases right now-”

“What is that supposed to mean. You think we are going to be a bad influence on your kids?” I say defensively

“No, I just worry that your relationship is still very fresh and you know…”

“No I don't” I say annoyed

“Common you guys get where I’m going right?” He asks the team all of them shaking their heads “ok. The last time you guys were there, there were other people around” I look at him to explain further, he sighs “I just don’t want my kids to think it is normal for a relationship to start off … With a bang” I hear forks dropping on plates as my eyes narrow

“Slut shaming. This is about slut shaming!” I say angrily

“I didn’t say that” he says I ignore his mediocre defense

“First off, it hurts that you assume we are going to do anything like that well watching your kids. How irresponsible do you think we are? The last time we were there did we do anything inappropriate in front of the kids?” I ask anger evident in my voice

“No but-”

“And of course being the only people at the house to take care of the kids we wouldn’t do anything knowing they could walk in at any time. That is kind of the point of us being there. Secondly. How often do we do more than hold hands, cuddle on the couch the occasional kiss here and there, i.e. anything not PG in front of you guys?”

“Well-”

“Walking into our bedroom unannounced doesn’t count” I say knowing what he was going to say, he looks down “right. Do you know he was going to tell me how he felt at the party, and he didn’t because I got the news they had something on Carter. Do you know how hard it must have been for him to hold back telling me how he felt simply because he knew I was not in the right mental state to deal with it. so tell me again how we are going to give your children the wrong idea about this stuff” I say, still no response “that is what I thought” I say walking out of the room “oh and if you think we are going to be such bad influences, why did you ask us in the first place?” I walk out not even waiting for a response.

***

Pietro narrows his eyes at Clint

“You have no right to judge us, we love each other. If you want to teach your kids two people who love each other should be ashamed and hide it until an appropriate amount of time has passed then so be it” he says running after Sami

“Nice job bozo” Natasha adds he looks at her clearly ashamed about his actions and judgments

“Good luck fixing that. You really upset them especially Maximoff you know you are the only person other than Sami he opened up with” Steve says Clint rubs his head

“I suggest grovelling at your knees” Sam teases

“So you guys didn’t have any concerns about how they would act up there alone?” He asks a chorus of nope and none ring though the kitchen

“And neither did Laura” Natasha adds “she is going to be really pissed if you just lost the baby sitters”

“I get it, I’m going. I’m apologizing” Clint says walking out of the room to find Sami and Pietro

***

I walk up to the roof to wait for Clint and Pietro, just because he pissed me off doesn’t mean I am going to ruin their anniversary weekend

“You still want to go?” Pietro asks sitting next to me putting his arm over my shoulder

“Ya we shouldn’t punish Laura because Clint said something stupid” he chuckles kissing my cheek

“You never cease to amaze me” he mimics I giggle resting my head on his arm turning my head to face him he smirks at me “you’re hot when you’re angry, did you know that?” He jokes I laugh

“Shut up” I giggle, he smiles running his fingers along my shoulder “do you think we are too affectionate?” I ask he looks at me

“No….. Don’t listen to the old man. Like you said the only time they see anything errr- inappropriate is when they walk into our room. We should probably start locking the door” he chuckles I laugh

“Ya we should” I say turning to face him, he gives me a quick kiss 

“I love you” he says sweetly I smile

“I love you too” I reply he goes to kiss me again but I turn my head away so I am looking straight ahead, he frowns at me, I stand up crossing my arms and walking over to the jet I feel a breeze on my face and Pietro is suddenly in front of me still frowning but looking more concerned. He puts his hands on my elbows gently caressing them with his thumbs.

“What’s wrong?” He asks softly I shrug shaking my head “Sam don’t lie, I know when you’re upset. Is it what Clint said because-”

“No it’s just….” I trail off looking down

“Baby you can tell me anything” he says moving his face below mine too look at me I nod resting my head on his chest he moves his hand into my hair moving the other to my waist he kisses the top of my head knowing I don’t like getting emotional “Sam” he whispers against my hair

“My mom and dad…. People used to make fun of them for being so lovey dovey too. I just- I never realized how much we can be like them sometimes…. There are certain things you do and it reminds me of my dad. as weird as that sounds, they were just little things that he would do like always having his hand on her arm or back, holding her hand. Anything to be physically touching her… and it was not a sexual thing it was a loving thing…. I remember one night there were a bunch of agents over for a barbecue, I was probably 13 or 14 and they were all talking about how crazy it was that they were still so in love after all this time and my dad asked what they do that makes it so apparent. And they said it was the way he held her and touched her so affectionately. He said he never feels complete unless my mom is in his arms” I smile at the memory “The men started cracking jokes about how he only says that to get laid, and my dad got so upset that they thought he was like that for any reason other than his love for her… Me and Carter always said we wanted that one day because it was a rare thing to find someone you are that in love with. I guess people don’t understand that if they were never around it” I realize I am rambling a bit and look up at him, I can see he is thinking about the words I was saying by the look on his face. I turn my head and rest in on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist “they were about our age when they met” I say softly he smiles kissing my forehead

“So where mine… They were very affectionate as well. Always called each other pet names and stuff….. It is not a bad thing to show affection Sam, it just means we do not shy away from our feelings. I think if you’re parents loved each other as much as I think they did and mine loved each other as much as I know they did, they would be happy to know we have found someone who makes us feel just as happy. And they would be happy that we are not afraid to show it just like them, and I think your dad would be very proud of your reaction to Clint’s words” a tear falls from my cheek, I was always a daddy’s girl and Pietro’s words really hit me, he kisses my cheek “I will go find the old man, okay” he says I nod the turns toward the tower stopping when he sees Clint standing at the door

“Sorry I didn’t want to interrupt” Clint says sheepishly ”I’m really sorry about what I said, of course I trust you guys or I wouldn’t have asked you to watch them” he scratches the back of his neck “my fatherly instincts just go the best of me”

“It’s ok Clint” I say he nods opening the door to the jet

“You still willing to watch the kids?” He asks Pietro and I nod we all walk into the jet, and sit in silence.


	38. Clint Apologizes

The awkward silence continues for the first 30 minutes of the flight to Clint’s place.

“I uhhh…. I forget what it is like to be your age, Laura and I we were a lot like you and we still are when we are at home….. I also forget that the tower is your home and you should not feel ashamed to be yourselves in your own home” I know Clint is trying to make up for his words “what you guys do in private is none of mine or anyone else’s business” the silence falls once again Clint sights. “I’m really sorry for not trusting that you guys would be able to be responsible around the kids…and I am really sorry for saying you guys would be bad influences, if anything I hope they can see how much you guys love each other… We all knew there was something between the two of you the moment he caught you before hitting the ground when you tripped” he chuckles at the memory, Pietro and I smiling as well “we were all waiting for the two of you to admit your feelings for each other, especially after you guys got to know each other and were inseparable”

“How could I not fall for someone as kind and beautiful as Sam” Pietro says sweetly, I smile “and look at that smile, it just brightens the room” I can feel myself blush “oh look she’s blushing” I shove him playfully he laughs wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his side “Clint don’t you think she is cute when she blushes?” he tease Clint laughs well I roll my eyes

“You guys are ridiculous”

“No just in love” Pietro says dreamily, I snort at him and his jaw drops in mock shock “are you saying we aren’t in love?” I shrug teasingly he smirks tackling me to the ground before tickling me, I laugh as he continues to attack me

“Pie… Stop…. Pie” I continue laughing between words well flailing my arms and legs around, he leans down so his face is close to mine

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” He whispers in my ear, tickling me harder. I flip him on his back holding his hands above his head

“That, I’m going to do that” I pant out

“Now if that isn’t love I don’t know what is” Clint says sarcastically chuckling, I stick my tongue out at him “what are you five?”

“Bit me” I joke

“Hey that’s my job” Pietro tease from underneath me

“Oh is it now?” I say looking down at him he smiles nodding

“You guys are seriously the weirdest couple” Clint says laughing

“Shut up old man” Pietro and I say at the same time smiling to each other, he rolls his eyes at us

“I’m going to call Laura and let her know we should be there soon” he says walking to the front of the jet and closing the door, Pietro flips me onto my back resting his hands on other side of my head

“I am glad you are feeling better, I hate seeing you upset” he says I smile up at him

“You’re so sweet Pie” I whisper running my thumb along his stubble he leans down and kisses me lovingly

“Only to you moya radost’ (my joy)” he says before kissing me again

“I leave you two alone for five seconds” Clint says annoyed, Pietro pulls away hanging his head in frustration “no wonder I was worried about leaving you with my kids” he jokes both Pietro and I giving him a dirty look “too soon?” He says Pietro nodding at him with a clenched jaw, I turn his face to mine he visibility softens

“He didn’t mean anything by it” I say softly looking into his eyes he nods kissing my cheek before moving off of me and holding his hand out and pulling me up “how long?” I ask

“About 20” he says I nod turning to go to the washroom.

***

“Be right back” Sami says leaving the boys to themselves

“Hey look Pietro I’m sorry. You know I trust you two, right?” Clint says apologetically

“You don’t act like it” Pietro says flatly

“I do, I would not have asked if I didn’t. Pietro you have to remember Nat was the only one who knew about them for a really long time, I am still getting used to everyone knowing about them. This is the first time someone other than Laura’s mother or Nat is watching the kids” he sighs “it is sort of a big deal of us… For me”

“Having children in your position must be very stressful” Pietro says Clint nods

“It can be, but I am glad I have people like you guys who I can trust” Pietro smiles at him “I am really sorry about saying the things I said, and I should never have brought yours and Sami’s relationship into it. I really am happy that you guys are together you both have had a rough time and deserve happiness”

“Thank you”

“A www I’m glad you two made up” Sami teases, Pietro smirks at her

“You planned this, didn’t you?” He says suspiciously

“No I just didn’t interrupt when I came back…I could practically hear the slow song about mending friendships in the background” she says trying not to giggle at her own joke

“You’re funny Sami very funny” Clint says flatly “you’re as bad as the teenage girls who write fanfiction about us” he mumbles well she bursts into laughter, Pietro choosing not to ask what that meant “you should put your seatbelt on we are about to land” she nods sitting down and bucking up well Clint goes to land the plane.

***

When we land Clint is immediately engulfed in a group hug from his family Clint keeping his arms around Laura well he kisses her

“Careful Clint wouldn’t want to give you kids the wrong idea” I tease Pietro snickering behind me, Clint glaring at me well Laura looks very confused

“Clint what is she talking about?” She asks

“Nothing dear Sami just thinks she is funny” he says giving me a warning look, I don’t plan on starting an argument about this especially not in front of the kids

“Hey I am funny” I snap playfully

“Ya funny looking” he jokes I smirk spraying water in his face with my powers everyone bursts into laughter expect Clint “ok I guess I deserved that” he mumbles under his breath I just nod at him walking over and hugging Laura

“Should I ask?” She jokes I just shake my head smiling

“How are you Laura?” I ask

“Good, the little ones keep me busy”

“I bet they do” I say Pulling Nathanial into my arms “are you driving mommy crazy?” I say to him in a baby voice she laughs “and what about you two, have you been behaving?”

“Yes” they both say

“Ya right”

“How are you two?” She asks kindly

“Very good” Pietro says I smile at him as he picks Lila up “how are you?” He asks her

“Good I’m really excited for you guys to babysit us” she says

“Well we are excited to be babysitting you” he says happily

“You and auntie Sami are still dating right?” She asks he nods smiling

“Of course we are” he says proudly “why do you ask?”

“Cooper said-”

“Shut up Lilla” Cooper says in a warning tone

“But you said-”

“I said shut up”

“Enough” Laura scolds

“Don’t give these two too much trouble or they might not come back and Nana is going to have to babysit you again” Clint adds both of them shop arguing “now go bring their bags inside, please” they nod Pietro setting Lilla on the ground so she can help her brother bring our bags in

“Thank you” I say as they go past

“I hope they don’t fight well we are gone” Laura says

“Oh don’t worry about it siblings fight, we get that” I say

“Wanda and I fought all the time when we were there age”

“There what 2 years apart?” they nod “Carter and I were a year apart. We would get into fights all the time drove our parent’s nuts” I say with a smile

“I thought you two were super close” Clint says confused

“Oh we were but just not all the time. And when we fought oh boy did we fight. One time we got in such a big fight we did not talk to each other for 2 weeks”

“What was the fight about?” Pietro asks kindly I laugh nervously

“A boy. He was… older than me. Carter didn’t like him he was very rude to him, one day when he had come to pick me up after school and Carter told him he would break his arm if he continued date me, needless to say I got really mad at him. After about a week of us not talking my mom invited Wade over for dinner so we could move past the issue, the night did not go as planned my dad and Carter ended up grilling him about his intentions with me and I ended up running to my room in tears”

“Oh my, what happen after that?” Laura asks

“Well about a week after the dinner he ended up joining Special Forces and broke up with me before he left. I was still mad at Carter so I kept not talking to him plus I didn’t want him to rub it in my face that he was right about him but he came into my room a few days after Wade had left to apologies for being a jerk and we ended up having a big sappy reconciliation and promised to not fight again. Carter said he would break his nose and arm if he ever saw him again” I say laughing

“I am so sorry that sounds awful” she says sympathetically I shrug

“It was upsetting at the time but now I look back and just remember my big brother protecting me, once again” I say trying not to get upset. Pietro puts his arm around my waist kissing my temple I smile up at him

“We should go inside, so you guys can head out” he says

“Are you taking the jet?” I ask both of them nodding

“I have never been on it before” Laura says excitedly

“It is a smooth ride and faster than a regular plane but I would recommend sitting in the middle if you tend to get sick on a plane” I advise

“Good to know”

“Come on, in we go” I say to Nathaniel he shrieks happily making both Pietro and I laugh

“Someone is excited to have us here” Pietro teases as we all walk inside 

“They all are Lilla and Cooper have not stopped talking about how excited they are to have you guys take care of them” she says

“Now don’t be afraid to discipline them if they act up, time outs, taking away TV and Video Games. It is fine to be the fun Aunt and Uncle who come play and baby sit but we also don’t want them to walk all over you guys”

“Clint I have been babysitting since I was 13, don’t worry we got this” I try to ease his mind

“We have a list of emergency numbers on the fridge, Doctors, Dentists and Vet if there is something wrong with the animals. my mother can be here in about 30 minutes if needed, we also have our numbers” she says pointing to each number as she goes “don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions” I smile and nod reassuringly at her “you guys remember Nathanael’s nap schedule, where his bottle and extra diapers are?” we both nod “am I forgetting anything?” she mumbles to herself. Clint takes her hand

“they will be fine, I trust these guys with my life every day, why wouldn’t I trust them with my kids” he smiles at us “we already know they are good with kids especially ours” he comforts she nods hugging him and going to finish packing “this is the longest she will have been away from Nathanial since he was born”

“I can only imagine how hard it must be” he nods

“Well I should go help her pack, you guys should get settled in your room. We put you in the one upstairs so you are closer to the kids. Fridge should be fully stoked there is also money for if you like to get pizza or something, take out no delivery”

“We know” Pietro teases “stop worrying so much, go have a good time and relax”

“We got this covered” I add he nods and goes and helps Laura. Pietro wraps his arms around my waist kissing my cheek before resting his head on my shoulder

“You ok?” He asks I turn my head toward him eyebrow raised

“Ya I’m fine, why?” I ask confused

“I just know how hard it is for you to talk about Carter, especially if it involves him being protective” he says sympathetically I look away from him nodding

“I’m fine” I say although I don’t sound convincing

“Mmm you don’t sound fine… don’t shut me out” he whispers, I kiss his cheek resting my forehead on his temple

“I really am fine, it is getting easier to talk about him. I miss him… obviously” I bit back tears “he was always protecting me, always” I feel a tear fall down my face Pietro turns me so we are standing face to face, wiping the tear from my face with his thumb. I shake my head and turn away, trying to stop my emotions from getting the better of me. Here is not the place to do this, not right before Clint and Laura are about to leave and definitely not a few days before my first real mission since he died. I place Nathaniel in his highchair turning to grab a jar of food from the fridge but Pietro steps in front of me softly placing his hands on my shoulders

“Sam you can keep avoiding your feelings” I stare at the ground “you once told me he hated when you kept things bottled up… you can tell me anything” he says tilting my chin up but I continue to avoid looking at him

“Can we please not do this right now? Clint and Laura won’t leave if they think something is wrong, they deserve a few days to themselves”

“Why won’t you talk to me about this?” he says slightly hurt, I continue walking toward the fridge

“I will just not right now, this is not the time we are babysitting not on vacation” I say slightly annoyed as I open the fridge and pull out Nathaniel’s food

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about this. you almost never talk about him since the funeral and when you do you shut down, it’s not healthy” I can tell he is trying to keep level headed, I grip onto the counter and close my eyes and try not to cry. I feel Pietro standing behind me hesitantly placing his hands on the counter at either side of me and kissing my shoulder “I’m just worried about you” he whispers against my shoulder, I open the drawer in front of me, trying to find a spoon to feed Nathaniel with. Pietro takes my hand stopping me from looking through the drawer “please talk to me” I use my other hand to grab the spoon moving out of his embrace and sitting next to Nathaniel well I begin to feed him, I hear Pietro sigh before he walks over to me sitting on the other side of Nathaniel looking at me sympathetically. I continue feeding Nathaniel well we sit in silence, when I finish feeding him I stand up and put the rest of his food away placing the spoon in the dishwasher I turn back around and see Pietro continuing to look at me obviously forcing himself to remain seated. I walk over to him kissing him on the lips before sitting back down

“I know you mean well… but I can’t Pie” I say softly “I can’t talk about him or what happened… It took me to days to come out of my room and when I did it was because I thought we were going to get him, and then I spent the next three days crying non-stop about it… I know how I feel about it and I know you will tell me I’m wrong, but you will never change how I feel about it. And I would rather not talk about it. It hurts to much” I say managing not to cry and continuing to avoid looking at him, he gets off his chair kneeling in front of me and placing his hands in mine squeezing them so I will look at him

“Sam it is not-” he begins but I stand up picking up Nathanael and walking away from him

“Don’t follow me” I say annoyed

“Sam” he yells apologetically but I keep walking up the stairs “Baby come on, please don’t be mad” he yells from the bottom of the stairs

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it” I snap keeping my voice low so I don’t scare the baby, he rushes up behind me

“I know, I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m sorry” he says I turn to face him anger evident in my face

“I told you not to follow me” I huff angrily I see his face fall

“I’m sorry” he says trying to rest his hand on my cheek

“Don’t” I say through gritted teeth, seeing all the Barton’s standing behind Pietro. I turn to Clint and Laura “I’m sorry” I say giving Nathaniel to Pietro and walking into the room they prepared for us shutting the door behind me. Images of Carter flashing in front of me reliving it again I slid to the floor letting the guilt wash over me.


	39. Pietro Apologies

“What the heck happened kid?” Clint says concerned, Pietro rubs his forehead in frustration

“I was trying to get her to talk about Carter. She won’t deal with her feelings and I can see it is hurting her… I thought I would be able to get her to open up about it but I pushed too hard” he says upset with himself, Clint nods in understanding

“Come on” he says talking Pietro into his and Laura’s bedroom “look kid, she probably feels really guilty and she probably always will. He died she didn’t that is all she sees. Does she need to deal with it? Yes she does, but you can’t force her to she will just push you away” Clint says

“But she thinks it is all her fault, I can see the hurt in her eyes when she brings him up”

“I know, but telling her it is not her fault is not going to make her believe it, it will only make her madder. Give her some time to cool down and go talk to her. Tell her you will stop pushing and let her come to you when she is ready to talk” Clint says Pietro nods “Laura did the same thing with me when we thought you weren’t coming back. She has to realises it was his choice to make, but it will take time” Clint says sympathetically

“I didn’t realise- I’m sorry” Pietro says shocked

“Don’t worry about it kid, just go make up with your girlfriend”

“Thanks old man” Clint smirks walking out the door with Pietro, Laura outside of the door trying to comfort Sami, her faint crying heard through the door

“Sami please open the door, I know you’re upset but maybe you need to talk about it humm? I promise it will just be between us girls” she turns to the boys and shakes her head, Clint walks over to the door

“Hey Samers I think I understand exactly how you feel right now. People don’t always realise how hard it is to be the one to come out of this stuff sometimes. but it is not their fault they are just trying to help, Pietro is trying to help you, he just doesn’t know how… you should trust him he really loves you and just wants you to be happy” Clint say’s kindly “Laura and I are going to say bye to the kids and will be heading out, take all the time you need, he can handle the kids for a little bit but try to forgive him by dinner, who knows what Nutella based dessert he will give them” Clint jokes a small laugh coming from the other side of the door “wait a minute or two before talking to her” Clint whispers to Pietro who nods. Clint and Laura walking into the kid’s rooms to say good bye. Pietro does as he was told and waits till Clint and Laura have left to try and talk to her

“how about you two pick out a movie and get it started, keep the volume low though your little brother is sleeping” the two nod looking through the stack of DVDs well Pietro goes up the room he and Sami are supposed to be sharing, knocking lightly on the door.

***

“Sami, Baby” I hear Pietro call through the door “I really am sorry, I did not mean to upset you… I don’t know why I thought pushing you would do something other than upset you” he says under his breath making a small smile appear on my face “please let me in?” he asks

“doors unlocked” I mumble unhappily, he slowly opens the door leaving it open a crack he hesitantly gets into the bed pulling my back into his chest, I don’t resist the position and we sit in silence for a moment

“I’m sorry, I will stop pushing. You can talk about it when you are ready, and you don’t have to talk to me you can talk to Wanda or the old man, Matt whoever you want. I just want you to know you can tell me anything” he says nuzzling into my neck and kissing it softly “I love you” he whispers, I lean my head back into his shoulder taking a deep breath, he kisses my cheek softly. I turn my head to face him he looks at me and I can see he feels bad about the fight, I do too I nod leaning up to kiss him quickly.

“I’m sorry too” I say “I promise I will talk about it eventually, but here is not the place to do it. What if I start crying and I can’t stop. I can’t handle sulking in my room for days on end, not when we are supposed to be babysitting” I sit up quickly “Shit we are supposed to be babysitting, who is watching the kids?” I say panicked Pietro pulls me back into his chest

“They’re fine they are watching a movie”

“What about the baby?”

“He is in his crib”

“Oh…”

“Worry wart” he teases I scowl at him, he clears his throat awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck getting serious again “If you want to talk later after we put the kids to bed, I will be here for you and if you want to wait till we are back home I will still be there and if you want to talk to someone else about it than I will be ready to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you” he says sweetly I turn to him a lopsided smile on my face I nuzzle into his neck

“I love you” I say he kisses my collarbone

“I love you too” he said wrapping his arms around me tightly “we should go down stairs” he says I nod pulling away

“Thank you” I say he leans over and kisses me.

We go back downstairs finishing the movie and eating dinner. Once the little ones are in bed I stand nervously in the kitchen putting the dishes away from the dishwasher, it’s not that I don’t want to talk to Pietro about Carter I just worry about how I will react and feel once I say it out loud, will I forget about him, will it all suddenly become real and what if Pietro judges me for the way I feel. I hate being emotional especially in front of other people. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel Pietro wrap his arms around me

“I told you we don’t have to talk about it tonight if you aren’t ready too. I will not push you” he says softly, I nod knowing what he said before was right

“No you’re right, I need to deal with my feelings about this… about him” I say sadly a tear falling down my cheek as I picture him jumping in front of me again, I grip onto his arms feeling my knees going weak he kisses my cheek comfortingly “why did he jump in front of me?” I whisper letting the tears fall as I turn around burying my head in his chest he lifts my legs quickly taking me over to the couch and sitting me so my legs rest on his lap holding my face in his hands forcing me to look at him

“The same reason you took a bullet for him before that. He loved you Sam and he did not want there to be a world without you in it” he reassures I shake my head

“But I didn’t. I didn’t die when I took the bullet for him”

“No but you were willing to, weren’t you?” I nod

“I thought I would. I said goodbye to him” I whisper I feel Pietro tighten his grip resting his forehead on mine there is a pregnant pause well he gathers his thoughts, I had never told him that before

“Do you remember what he said when we found him?” he asks

“He said he was scared he was never going to see me again” I say sadly he nods

“And he said he never wanted you to take a bullet ever again. He loved you so much Sam, he wanted you to live a full and happy life. He knew what he was doing when he jumped in front of you, protecting you is second nature to him because he has done it your whole lives. He would not want you to blame yourself” he whispers 

“But it was meant for me. It should have been me” Pietro shakes his head his nose brushing against mine

“No” he says hurt and fear in his voice “I am glad it wasn’t you” he says moving his hands to my neck well his thumbs run along my cheek as he moves his lips to hover over mine “I am so sorry it was him” he says sympathetically, his lips brushing against mine as he speaks “but I am so relieved it wasn’t you” I grip onto his shirt well I sob, he moves one hand over mine squeezing it reassuringly “it’s not your fault” he whispers I shake my head and open my mouth to argue “it’s not” he says

“But-”

“Sam it is not your fault, not even a little bit” he continues to reassure “he loved you so much” I nod gripping his shirt as I sob again, I hear Nathaniel crying upstairs Pietro kisses my cheek “I will be right back” he says I move to go with him but he shakes his head pushing me back onto the couch “no, no you stay” I nod watching a blue trial take his place. I sit back on the couch when the crying slows down letting myself get lost in the thoughts I have been avoiding, Carter is gone and I need to be ok with that. He saved me because he loved me and would do anything to protect me. I begin thinking about the good memories us training together, the nights we would sit under the stars talking all night about everything and at the same time absolutely nothing. I wipe my tears Pietro is right I can’t blame myself, I pull my knees to my chest turning to my side along the back of the couch closing my eyes. After a few minutes I feel someone tuck some hair behind my ear, I open my eyes to see Pietro standing over me “you okay?” He asks sitting next to me and running his hand along my thigh, I nod

“I’ll be fine, thank you” I say a small smile on my face

“You sure? Do you want to talk about it?” He asks cautiously, I move to sit so my legs are on his lap well I curling my head into his chest, he wraps his arms around my waist kissing my forehead

“I miss him” I say my voice cracking tears slowly falling from my eyes “I hate that HYDRA took him from me. Took away my time with him” anger beginning to take over I feel my body tense “not only that but the last month I had with him we spent pretending we didn’t know each other. How am I supposed to be ok with that?” I growl running my hand through my hair and bringing my knees to my chest so I can rest my head there. Pietro sits up a little and runs his hand up and down my back, the other making small circles on my shin

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be to have to have been undercover with him and doing that, I am sure it was very difficult when you heard he was taken by them” he says softly pausing when I sob he kisses the side of my head “I could see it hurting you every day and even though I didn’t know you very well I wanted to help any way I could. When we were at that party and Wanda told me something was wrong I panicked and when I saw you crying, for the first time since I met you. You had talked about Carter and your parents and I never saw you cry. When I saw you crying it hurt me so deeply to see you in pain, I no longer cared if I was pushing the boundaries of our friendship I needed to be there for you” he takes a shaky breath “when I saw you after we found him and you were so happy I decided I would do anything to keep you happy. you were so hurt and broken after he died, I refused to leave your side I hoped maybe I could bring you at least a little bit of comfort and as the days went on you started to get better and seemed to be happy again, but every time you talk about carter I see the light leave your eyes, that is not how he should be remembered. He did the thing he did best, he protected you and I know. I know it must hurt so much” he says tightening his grip on my shin and leaning his head on mine “but I don’t what the light to leave your eyes when you talk about him, I don’t want you to see him jumping in front of you, I want you to remember his laugh, his smile and how much he loved you” I lift my head up surprised at his words, he immediately puts his hand on my cheek so I can’t place my head back down

“How -how d-did you know that is what I s-see?” I choke out

“I asked Wanda…she is also very worried about you” I look down feeling guilty for making everyone so worried “hey it’s ok, we all know how hard this must be for you” he reassures lift my head wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in it

“I just wanted my brother back” I cry, he kisses my forehead

“I know you did” he says sympathetically moving his arm under my legs lifting me off the couch and placing me on the bed before I even noticed he had used his speed. I sit up on my elbows well he keeps his hand on my waist as he leans over me resting his forehead on mine “Do you feel better?” He asks I nod

“I do” I say with a small smile, he leans down and kisses me “I love you” I say against his lips he smiles kissing me again

“I love you too” he says kissing my shoulder before resting his head on it, I tuck some hair behind his ear letting my fingers run through it he wraps his arms tightly around my waist I smile laying down on my back sighing as I absorb all my emotions. I feel Pietro lift his head up pulling me down so we are eye level “you okay?” He asks I nod

“Just absorbing” I say softly he nods adjusting our position so my head rests on his chest

“Tell me about your time at SHIELD with him and Matt, you talk about when you lived in Canada but not very much about your life since working with Coulson” he says I think for a moment trying to think of what to say

“After I graduated and become an agent with him they decided to make us partners since we knew each other’s fighting styles best and complimented each other perfectly, they said we were unstoppable as long as we were together” I smile “when SHIELD fell he and Matt had decided to become a cops and I was going to go back to school to become a teacher”

“You didn’t was to be a cop as well?”

“I thought about it but it seemed like a bad idea, what if I was put in a position where I had to use my powers. At SHIELD it was ok it was a part of how I got the job in the first place, but in the real world I would be hunted down. I wasn’t seen as a human I was a freak, I could see how worried about it Carter was, at SHIELD I was protected in the real world I was not”

“So you were never going to use your powers again?” I shake my head

“I had already come to terms with it but luckily Matt, Carter and I were approach by Coulson and we all happily agreed to go with him. I often wondered if they only said yes because of me” there is a long pause

“Coulson. At the funeral he said your first mission at the new base was without Carter, right?” I nod “if you two were partners why would they separate you?”

“Daisy still was very mistrusting of pretty much everyone and we ended up being partnered together. They heard I was good with people and although I am younger than her I was still close in age and they thought they would give it a shot they also knew I could take care of myself if need be. It wasn’t her fault I got hurt but Carter didn’t like the idea in the first place so when I did get hurt he was not happy, it is one thing I really like about the Avengers as much as we all have different relationships with each other we all trust each other and aren’t as colicky as SHIELD was, after about a year or so we all got along really well but Carter, Matt and I just kind of stuck together after I got hurt. We were the three musketeers back in Canada we all grow up together it was natural for us to remain like that”

“You didn’t like you’re the new team?”

“It’s not that we didn’t like them we could just see the tension between everyone, we hung out in the lab quite a bit I always got along really well with Jemma and Fitz plus Carter had a tendency of bouncing ideas of them and coming up with new gadgets. But like I said we were the three musketeers ever since we were teens and then after mine and Carter’s parents died we stayed living in the house but Matt and his dad helped a lot. I don’t know if I mentioned this but our dads were best friends. And then when Matt’s dad died he came to live with us. I was just not an easy bond to break, it is why I said no when Natasha asked me to join the Avengers. I couldn’t leave them”

“So I am guessing Matt gets along with everyone than?”

“Ya we have gained and lost some members along the way he is really good friends with Mac and like I said we all got a lot closer after the first year” I yawn

“Tiered?” He asks I nod closing my eyes he kisses the top of my head “goodnight”

“Night”


	40. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for misspellings and/or grammatical errors. More chapters soon to come feel free to ask me about the character/story, I plan on updating at least once a week. I hope you like it I tried to stay as close to the movie as I could sorry if it is little off. Also all translations are from google I chose Russian for the twins because I liked the idea of Natasha knowing what they are saying. 
> 
> I think I’m going to write a few more chapters to finish up with here time at the Barton house hold and then I will start a sequel that will take place in the same time line but sum up the stories events so far. I’m just not quite ready to give up on this story yet but i feel it is getting a bit long and drawn out.

Sami wakes up to the sound of Nathaniel softly beginning to cry she twists herself out of Pietro’s arms picking up the baby and grabbing what she need to change his diaper before walking down stairs so she doesn’t wake up Pietro or the kids. She quickly changes his diaper and grabs a bottle out of the fridge and warms it up before giving it to him. About an hour later Cooper comes into the kitchen.

“Morning” she cheers

“Morning Sami” he says with a yawn “how did you sleep?” He asks looking a bit more awake

“Fine, yourself?”

“Good” he says sitting down across from her

“Would you like some juice?” She asks he nods

“I can take Nat if you like” he says more enthusiastically than she would have expected, and nods passing him the baby well she pours him his juice

“Do you want something to eat?” She asks sliding to juice over to him

“No I can wait for everyone else to wake up” he says she nods sitting down again

“Alighty just let me know if you need anything” he nods “what has you up so early?” He shrugs

“I woke up and could hear someone in the kitchen, I figured it was you so I decided to come down”

“That is very nice of you” she says, he smiles about to say something when Pietro runs in looking slightly worried Sami stands up looking at him concern in her eyes “what’s-” She is cut off when he zips in front of her a small squeak of surprise leaving her mouth, he smirks kissing her nose a smile forming on her face

“You were not there when I woke up I uhh-” he rubs the back of his neck dropping his voice to a whisper “that is the first time I have not woken up with you next to me since we started dating. Other than when I was on that mission of course” he says nervously “and after what we talked about last night… I was just worried” he didn’t want to admit how much he disliked waking up and her not being there. She smiles at him kissing his cheek opening her mouth to tease him “don’t say it” he says before she can call him a Worry wort

“Say what?” she teases , he shakes his head seeing right through her

“You know what” he says smiling and placing his hand on her waist leaning down and kissing her quickly “I didn’t get to say a proper good morning. Good morning” he says smiling brighter

“Good morning” She says returning his smile and pulling away from his embrace knowing he tends to be particularly affectionate in the morning not that she minds she actually really likes it but not in front of the 10 year old “orange juice?” She asks he nods taking a seat next to Cooper

“How are you this morning?” Pietro asks well she gets his juice

“Fine” he responds not quite as chipper as he was earlier, Sami passes Pietro his glass and he pushes his lips out for a kiss she just giggles at him his face forming into a frown she leans down and kiss his cheek

“We promised Clint remember?” She whispers

“What that is PG?” He replies keeping his voice low a smirk on his face “this however…” He said moving his hand up through the leg of her pyjama shorts and squeezing her butt she smacks his chest well he chuckles pulling his hand back

“Uncle Pietro what are you doing?” Lilla asks from behind, Sami looks at Pietro in a ‘look what you’ve done’ way

“Auntie Sami had a bug on her I was just wiping it off” he says quickly smirking at Sami well she rolls her eyes

“Oh” Lilla replies sitting on Pietro’s lap he smiles at her “can I have some juice?” She asks pointing to Pietro’s cup

“Here you go Hun” Sami says placing a glass in front of her

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome. Anyone have requests for breakfast?” Sami says leaning on the counter

“Sit, don’t worry about breakfast I will make it” Pietro says standing up putting Lilla on the set

“Its fine I’m up anyway” She says gesturing for him to sit down, he takes the set she had previously been occupying

“Fruit loops are good” Cooper says

“Me too please” Lilla says

“Diddo” Pietro says turning to watch with amusement as his girlfriend reaches up for the fruit loops that are just out of reach, he smirks looking at her as she stretches the reach for them her shirt revealing her lower back and her shorts allowing her butt cheeks to peek out just a little he enjoys the view until he sees another pair of eyes watching her with a smile. Pietro quickly stands up running over and blocking the 10 year old’s view of his girlfriend kissing her cheek before placing his hand on her waist using the other to pull down the cereal

“Thanks” she says waiting to hear some stupid short joke she has heard a thousand times before but is surprised when he begins adjusting her shirt and shorts “what are you doing?”

“Someone was admiring your pyjamas” he says nodding his head in Cooper’s direction, him now having returned to looking at his younger brother since the show was interrupted by Pietro

“He is 10” Sami say slightly amused

“Don’t care, only I get to look at you like that” he says kissing her cheek again before grabbing the milk out of the fridge and walking over and pulling Nathaniel into his arms so Cooper can eat properly

“Hey” Cooper says annoyed, Pietro frowns his brows. Since when does Cooper care about taking care of Nathaniel

“You eat, I will give Nat his breakfast” Pietro says “we are here to look after you guys remember” he says raffling get Cooper’s hair, but he just looks annoyed. Pietro takes the seat next to the one Sami will sit in placing Nathaniel into his highchair “Sam can you-” he is cut off when she places Nathanael’s food and spoon in front of him and a bowl of dry fruit loops and a small glass of milk on the table beside him a proud smirk on her face

“So your fruit loops won’t get soggy” she says he smiles pecking her lips, she chooses not to fight it knowing he will just do something worse if she did, just like he had earlier “here you go” she says passing Cooper and Lilla there bowls before sitting down and eating as well “so what should we do today?” She asks the three of them shrugging in response “oh we can build blanket forts” she says happily

“What are you 5?” Pietro teases Sami sticking her tongue out

“That sounds fun” Lila says

“Ya” Cooper agrees

“Alright so should we build 2 smaller ones or a really big one?”

“A really big one” Pietro says

“That’s the spirit” she says with a smile “when you guys finish we will go grab all the blankets and pillows from our room, ya?” They nod

“What will we sleep with?” Lilla asks

“If we are going to build a blanket fort we are going so spend the night in it” Sami says “we will watch movies make popcorn and s'mores”

“S'mores!” the kids shout excitedly

“Yep, now go get the stuff from your rooms. Don’t forget about the sheets!” She yells as they bounce out of the room. Pietro chuckles she turns to face him “are you laughing at me?” she says in mock hurt he turns around grinning at her

“I think you’re cute, is that a problem?” He says pouring the milk into his cereal having finished feeding the baby

“Apparently it is because you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself” she teases he smirks

“We both know you enjoyed that just as much as I did”

“Not the point, Lila saw what you did”

“But you wouldn’t kiss me” he says with a pout, she tilts her head to the side giving him the ‘really’ look. He leans over kissing her softly she smiles

“Seriously, keep it in your pants” she says smacking him in the chest he smirks

“Only if I can keep you in my pants” he says seductively she rolls her eyes and gets up grabbing the dishes “what! I get the no…” he raises his eyebrows suggestively “… but no kissing ether, I’m starting to think you want me to suffer” he teases he smiles at her getting up and bringing his bowl and placing it in the sink and wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face in her neck

“I never said no kissing just not too much kissing” she says turning to face him he nods his hands still resting on her hips, Nathaniel giggling behind them Pietro smiles

“See he likes it when we are affectionate”

“Ya or he just passed gas” she says they both laugh Pietro leaning down to kiss her only to be interrupted by a unhappy grumbling at the door just as their lips are about to meet, both of them turn to see Cooper with a sour look on his face. Sami blushes, pushing Pietro back gently and clearing her throat “right” she says awkwardly moving away from Pietro “I’m going to grab our blankets, Coop you can put those in front of the couch” she smiles at him trying to get rid of the face he is still making, he shoots a glare at Pietro before turning around and going into the living room. Pietro is taken back by the harsh look, he has always gotten along very well with all the Barton children.

“What is up with him?” Pietro asks concerned

“What do you mean?”

“He has been acting very…. odd since we got here” he says leaning on the counter beside Sami

“Really? I haven’t noticed”

“I think he just glared at me” He says clearly very upset by it, Sami tilts her lip up finding it quite cute that he is this upset about it. She stands on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek

“I’m sure it’s nothing” she says comfortingly he nods slightly still trying to figure out what has the oldest Barton so upset “he probably just doesn’t like PDA”

“But it wasn’t an eww gross glare it was an angry glare”

“I don’t know sweetheart” she says softly walking out of the room to grab the blankets. Pietro walks over to pick up Nathaniel and checking to see if a change of diaper is needed

“I knew you were not just passing gas” he says with a laugh as Cooper walks back into the kitchen

“Why do you like Sam?” He asks Pietro is confused by the odd question

“She is very kind and caring, she genuinely tries to see the best out of everything and everyone she is also very beautiful inside and out. Why do you ask?”

“Why was she crying yesterday?” He says ignoring Pietro’s question

“She was upset”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted her talk about something she didn’t want to talk about”

“What?”

“Why are you asking all these questions Cooper?”

“Why did you want to talk about something that would upset her?”

“Sometimes people need to talk about things they don’t want to”

“Did you know it would upset her?”

“Cooper why you are asking so many questions about Sam-” he stops himself suddenly understanding “oh, you have a … What is the word…crush? … You have a crush on her, yes?”

“No” Cooper says with a frown

“I would not blame you if you did” Pietro tries to make him feel better “first crush?” He continues to try and get him to talk

“It not a crush” Cooper says annoyed

“What is it then?” Pietro says taking a seat and pulling a chair out for Cooper to sit on, he slumps into the seat

“I think I love her” Pietro is shocked he definitely was not expecting to hear that, he tries to think of the best thing to say.

“What makes you say that?” Pietro asks

“I like her smile and she always smells good, she makes my insides all mushy”

“Hmmm… you know Cooper one day you will meet a girl much closer to your age who you love even more than you think you love Sam-” he tries to let him down easy but Cooper just frowns

“There is not that big of an age difference and how do you know she would not love me the same way I do her, are you scared of competition?” Pietro just sits there unsure how to respond

“Hey guys come on we have a fort to build” Sami calls from the living room, Cooper glaring at Pietro before walking to meet them. This just got very weird.

“Sam can I talk to you about something?” Pietro asks as he walks into the room putting the baby on the ground, she frowns her brows concerned by his choice of words and the look on his face

“Sure… You guys get started on the fort, use the fitted sheets to make the cover” she says walking into the kitchen “what’s wrong?” She asks considered

“Remember how I said Cooper was acting weird”

“Yes” she says slowly

“I figured out why… He um…”

“Is he ok? Is there something wrong?”

“No, no he is fine… He just-” he is cut off by the sound of glass breaking. Both Sami and Pietro running into the living room seeing a broken plate on the floor and a crying Lila. Sami quickly picks up the baby

“You guys okay?” She says worried looking them over and checking for broken glass

“Sorry I accidentally bumped it” Cooper said innocently smirking at Pietro well Sami is looking at Lila’s foot

“Oh its ok Coop you didn’t mean to. Pie do you mind cleaning up the glass I think Lilla has some in her foot” she says examining the small cut

“Of course” he says

“I will go get the first aid kit” Cooper says

“Actually could you take your brother and take him upstairs with me” she says passing Nathaniel to Cooper and picking Lilla up so she does not move the glass in her foot any deeper, Cooper nods following behind Sami well Pietro cleans up all the broken glass going up the stairs to check on Lila

“I need you to stay still ok sweetheart” Sami says softly trying to keep the crying Lila calm

“Is it going to hurt?” She asks

“Only a little bit” Sami comforts

“How about you squeeze my hand, will that help?” Pietro offers sitting next to her on the bed and extending his hand which she takes

“Ok” Sami says wiping the tweezers with a disinfecting wipe looking at Lila who is still very scared “it is so it stays clean and doesn’t hurt more later” Lila nods, Sami quickly pulls the small piece of glass out keeping a firm grip on her foot as she tries to pull away “you’re doing very good Lila just keeps squeezing Uncle Pietro’s hand” she says placing the glass on a paper towel and resting Lila’s leg over hers well she puts some disinfectant cream on a Band-Aid before putting it on her foot and kissing it “okay all better”

“Thank you Auntie Sami” she says

“Anytime Hun”

“You were very brave” Pietro says smiling, Lila smiling back as her tears begin to stop

“Is all the glass gone?” Lilla asks

“Yep all gone” he says “you should be more careful Cooper” he warns without revealing that he did it on purpose

“It was an accident” Cooper says fake tearing up

“And Lilla got hurt” Pietro points out, Sami frowns at him

“It’s not like he did it on purpose” she gives a warning of her own to Pietro for making Cooper feel bad because of an accident, Pietro just flattens his lips choosing not to rat him out

“I’m really sorry” he says pretending to cry Sami kneels in front of him pulling Nathaniel out of his arms and into hers using the other hand to wipe his tears

“It’s okay nobody blames you, it was just an accident” she comforts turning to Pietro “right?” Pietro makes a noise that neither confirms or denies his opinion, Cooper pretending to be more upset, she looks at Pietro clearly unhappy with him for further upsetting Cooper mouthing the world ‘really’ “come on Coop how about you help me make the list of food we need so Pietro can go get it” he nods walking down stairs with her Pietro and Lilla following behind, Cooper turns to Pietro a triumphant smile on his face

“We need to talk” he whispers in her ear when they get to the bottom of the stairs she nods

“Wait here” she whispers back going into the kitchen and putting Nathaniel in his highchair “You two go get started” she says smiling, walking over to talk to Pietro “what the hell was that Pie? Making him feel guilty, really?” He says angrily keeping her voice low

“It wasn’t an accident, Lilla getting hurt was but he broke that plate on purpose” he says calmly looking into the kitchen to make sure Cooper doesn’t try to do anything else

“Why would he do that?” She asks confused

“Because he didn’t want me to tell you what he told me” she blinks at him a few times

“I think they have been training you too much and it is messing with your head, he is 10 Pietro not an evil mastermind. And what could he possibly have said that is that bad?”

“He told me he has a crush on you… Well that he is in love with you and-”

“Oh my god you’re jealous of a 10 year old!”

“No, I tried to be as gentle as I could, you know let him down easy but he does not seem to be taking it well, he smirked at me when you weren’t looking he wasn’t actually upset”

“Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth, this is insane-”

“Turn around”

“What?” She says confused Pietro turning her around to see Cooper pitching Nathaniel so he will cry and stop the conversation again “Cooper what are you doing?” She scolds Cooper quickly placing his hands behind his back looking wide eyed

“I was just- he-”

“Upstairs. Now” she says strictly, Cooper stars fake crying hoping it will get him out of trouble “uh ueh none of that. Upstairs” he drops the act going up to his room, Pietro moving to go talk to him but Sami grabs his arm “give him a minute to think about what just happened and it should probably be me who talks to him” he nods “sorry for not believing you” she says clearly feeling bad

“It’s ok I know how crazy it sounds”

“I still feel bad, I should know you wouldn’t lie about something like that”

“You can make it up to me later” he jokes with a wink making her smile “in the meantime you can just kiss my cut better”

“Oh ya and let me guess where that cut is”

“Is that at you think about?” he teases

“So where this is mysterious cut of yours? You know you weren’t actually in the room when the glass broke”

“No I was not, but a peace must have flown up and got me well I was cleaning it” he says pointing to his lips that clearly have no scratches on them

“come hear let me see” she says playing along he smiles and leans down to kiss her she grabs his face just before their lips meet searching his mouth for the cut she knows she won’t find “I don’t see anything” she says trying to keep a straight face

“Maybe you should kiss it better just to be safe” he says with a smile she leans in and kisses him quickly “nope still hurts” he jokes kissing her again “one more?”

“Not until after I have talked to Cooper”

“Fine, but I am thinking about placing a kissing toll”

“You do that. see how well it works out” she teases patting his chest and going up the stairs to Cooper’s room where he is on his bed that has no pillows or sheets on it, listening to music “can I come in?” She asks he nods pulling out his earbuds and sitting up “so do you want to talk about why you were have been acting so weird?”

“I wanted you to get upset with Pietro” he mumbles “and I didn’t want him to tell you-”

“That you like me?” She asks kindly he nods, she sits on the bed next to him “Cooper you are a really nice guy and I think you will make a girl very happy someday I just don’t think that girl is me” she says softly

“It’s because of Pietro isn’t it?” He says sadly

“He is a contributing factor but it is not his fault I am just a little too old for you and I work with your dad, don’t you think that would be a bit odd?” he nods again “I don’t want you to blame Pietro ok he is really upset that you are mad”

“He is?” He says surprised she nods “I am sorry for knocking the plate over… I did it on purpose to start a fight”

“Well the was a really unwise thing to do Lila got hurt… but I won’t say anything to your parents as long as you smarten up and be nice to Pietro again” he nods again “we ok?” She asks

“Ya. I’m sorry for acting like that”

“Alright let’s go build a fort” he smiles walking down to apologize to Pietro “I’m going to finish up that list” she says nodding to Cooper to go talk to Pietro as she enters the kitchen

“Hey Pietro” he says shyly Pietro turning to talk to him “I’m sorry for trying to pick a fight with you I was being really stupid and you are my favorite Uncle please don’t be mad at me” he says Pietro kneels in front of him

“Hey I’m not mad, it is ok us boys do stupid things for girls I know that” he comforts Cooper nods

“I will stop I promise, she really likes you and I know you really like her”

“What do you say we all go shopping together?” Pietro says, Cooper nods giving Pietro a hug Pietro smiles hugging him back “if you ever need to talk I’m here ok” he nods again before walking into the kitchen with Pietro “so I was thinking we should all go to the store together” Pietro says

“Great idea, do you mind getting the-”

“Diaper bag ready” he finished smugly holding out the diaper bag that is already ready to go, she smiles at him

“Show off” she jokes he smiles at her

“Come on let’s all get dressed, I’ll drive” everyone makes there ways to their bedrooms to get changed.


	41. The Grocery Store

I put Nathaniel in his crib well Pietro and I get changed, Pietro comes up to me kissing my neck I gently push him away

“Stop that, what has gotten into you today?” I say with a giggle, he looks at me with a genuine smile leaning down and kissing me

“I love you”

“I love you too. But that still doesn’t explain why you are acting so…. Smoochie”

“Smoochie?”

“You know like kissy face… You can’t keep your hands or your lips to yourself”

“Oh I see, well I don’t know I always find it difficult to keep my hands to myself around you” he teases I look at him unconvinced, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me till I am pressed against him “I just-” he cuts himself off placing his forehead on mine “I really hated waking up without you” he says in a very low voice his eyes closed in embarrassment, my heart flutters at the thought of him being that upset simply because he woke up without my lying with him. I press my lips to his kissing him with conviction and passion he reciprocates with just as much feeling I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, we both pull away after a few minutes, and give him one last peck on the lips

“It really upset you that much?” I ask shocked he nods

“I know it is stupid but that night after we were at SHIELD and we went to Carter’s and fell asleep” I nod “that was the first night I slept through the whole night since the experiments. No nightmares, no restlessness just sleep and even though I still have the odd nightmare… It is nowhere near as bad as they were”

“I didn’t know that” I say stroking his cheek

“No one did except Wanda, I made her promise not to tell anyone”

“But we could have helped, nobody would judge you we have all seen battle and all had nightmares” I say sympathetically

“I don’t know I just-”

“I get it” I cut him off I know I wouldn’t have told anyone if it was me, he kisses me softly

“Sometimes I worry about what I would do if I lost you, I don’t think you understand how much you do and have done for me” he says taking my hand “I love you so much”

“I love you too” I say squeezing his hand

“Come on let’s go” Cooper whines from outside the door, Pietro kisses my cheek

“I guess we should go” he says tilting his lip up, I nod

“I promise to always leave a note if I plan on having you wake up alone” I say honestly with a smile he returns the smile nodding giving me one more quick kiss before grabbing Nathaniel and heading out to the car.

***

Pietro puts Nathaniel into his car seat well I talk to the kids

“Ok ground rules, you have to stay with Pietro or me the whole time in less otherwise instructed, agreed?”

“Yes” they both answer

“If we get separated we will meet up in the pharmacy” the kids nod

“Yes ma'am” Pietro jokes

“Better safe than sorry” I say with a shrug “ok in we get” I say helping the kids into the car and getting into the passenger side, Pietro getting into the driver’s seat and adjusting the seat and mirrors taking a particularly long time

“Uncle Pietro what are you doing?” Lila giggles

“Ya, what is taking so long speedy?” I teases he turns and smiles

“Better safe than sorry” he says with a wink I laugh as he pulls out of the driveway and heads towards the store the ride only lasting 10-15 minutes. When we get to the store we all unbuckle our seatbelts

“Hey Coop, could you bring us a cart please” I ask he nods running of to grab one well Pietro and I get the Lila and Nathanial out of the car, I put Nathanael in the top part of the buggy when Cooper comes back with it all of us walking in together getting the few snacks and things we need

“Hey that’s Anna she’s in my class” Cooper says walking over to see her

“Shouldn’t we stop him?” Pietro asks

“From saying hello to a classmate… I think he is ok Pie, but you’re welcome to go with him just to be safe” I tease he smirks kissing my cheek before walking after him, Lilla looking like she wants to go to “go on I will finish shopping” I say she smiles following after them, I keep walking through the aisles gathering the ingredients for s'mores and my famous cheesecake brownies, when I hear a loud flirtatious laugh coming from the girl Pietro is standing and talking to with the kids and who I assume is Anna. I feel a slight pang of jealousy, she is pretty very thin, tall, tan, blonde all the things I am not. I quickly shrug off the thought, Pietro loves me and it’s not like he is flirting back, he has never really flirted with anyone since he woke up. I remember being really surprised after all the stories I heard from Wanda, she always said he had a change of heart after waking up, I never got that she meant me till after we started dating. I smile at the thought returning to shopping.

***

“Pietro you are so funny” Anna’s sister laughs lightly hitting his chest

“Uncle Pietro is hilarious” Cooper says smiling “he is my favourite Uncle” he adds

“Aww that’s cute, so how long are you in town for?…you don’t seem like you’re from around here”

“Just a few days well there parents are out of town”

“Well maybe we could hang out sometime, you know like a play date…” She says coyly he raises an eyebrow at her forwardness

“Umm no thank you” he says uncomfortably

“What’s wrong big boy” she whispers

“I have a girlfriend” he says back beginning to get annoyed

“Oh I don’t realize” she says standing straighter and pushing her chest out, she is very pretty and back in Sokovia he probably would be totally up for a night out with her but he is happy with Sami and no longer cares for flirting with other women particularly ones that don’t care he has a girlfriend

“I think you and Auntie Sami are going to get married one day” Lila says Pietro smiles at the thought of spending his life with Sami

“Only if she will let me” he says Lila smiles brightly

“Aren’t you a bit young to get tied down?” the girl continues to pursue

“I don’t think of it that way” he says slightly aggressively disliking this girl the more she speaks

“Ya but you could end up with someone like that…” She says nodding over to the candy aisle where Sami is picking out the chocolate for the s’mors. Pietro looks back and forth between Sami and this girl anger and annoyance taking over “I mean look at her she is in her early 20’s with a kid, she probably doesn’t even know who the father is” she says snidely “could you imagine?” She says disgustedly. Pietro glares at the woman infuriated by the things she is saying about the woman he loves.

“Lucky I don’t have to” he says through gritted teeth “hey babe…come over here” he calls not even bothering to look at the annoying women, Sami putts the chocolate in the cart pushing it over to them he smiles putting his arm around her waist and kissing her temple “Sam this is…. Umm. I’m sorry what was your name again?” He says smirking

“Danielle” she says annoyed

“Danielle, right. Danielle this is Sam, my girlfriend and our nephew Nathaniel”

“Oh” she says still annoyed

“Nice to meet you Danielle” Sami says politely holding out her hand Danielle doesn’t take it “err ok” Sami says awkwardly retracting her hand and looking at Pietro confused

“We should probably head back to the house” Pietro says “it was umm…..nice? meeting you” he says to Danielle, it is fairly clear that she doesn’t normally get that kind of reaction from guys, she looks into the cart deciding if she can’t get what she wants she will make this girl feel like scum

“Wow I don’t think I have ever seen so many carbs in the same place… Maybe you should slow down a bit Sam”

“Umm ya… we are going to have s'mores, chips and my famous cheesecake brownies and stuff for dinner, fruits and vegetables all back home already….but I will keep that in mind” Sami says shocked by the rudeness of this woman

“Can I help make the brownies?” Pietro asks

“No, you will eat the batter and it will mess up the ratio” Sami says giggling “anyway we should head out” Sami says try to leave the increasingly awkward situation

“Enjoy your carbs” she says both Pietro and Sami turning to look at her eyebrows raised

“Don’t worry we will” they both say smiling and high fiving each other

***

“That was weird” I say as we begin unpacking the groceries well the kids start building the fort

“What that girl?” I nod “she was just upset that you have such a big and strong man that loves you and she is too bitchy to get her own” he says smugly, I think about that with a frown on my face

“Do you ever miss being with girls like her?” I ask feeling self-conscious and knowing it probably shouldn’t be asking

“Not at all, I stopped caring about women like that the moment I met you” he says reassuringly

“But I ….I don’t really look like them, even with all the training I do” I say to myself suddenly I am sitting on the counter Pietro frowning at me with his hands on either side of the counter

“Don’t listen to what that stupid woman said” I look down at my stomach and thighs “why do you say these things?”

“I was always kind of heavy…I lost weight when I started training with SHIELD but because of all the working out I never really got skinny. Toned and stuff sure, but I’m short, brown hair, pale…. I just look different”

“Sam. moya radost’ (my joy) I don’t care about that, and I definitely don’t care about them. I love you and think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met” he says sounding like my words are hurting him “what would make you think anything besides that?” I shake my head shrugging “do you have any idea how much I love you” he says slowly kissing my lips and cheek moving down my neck and chest sliding his hand up my shirt grabbing my waist and kissing the swell of my breast affectionately before kissing my lips again “I love you so much”

“I love you too. God I’m sorry, this is so stupid” I say embarrassed he shakes his head

“You are allowed to be jealous, in fact I think it’s is adorable” he says with a smirk. I smile running my hand up and down his chest and kissing his chin

“Sam the kids are in the next room” he teases I laugh lightly shaking my head and biting my lip he growls leaning down to whisper in my ear “you know what that does to me, love” I feel him smirk “vy delayete eto trudno kontrolirovat’ sebya (you make it difficult to control myself)” he says in a low voice. I smash my lips against his in a rough kiss he immediately returns, each of us moving a hand to the others hair. The hand around my waist drawing me closer to him before sliding his hand to my butt a moan leaving my mouth he suddenly pulls away resting his forehead on my shoulder both hands moving to grip the counter, my eyes still closed and my lips missing his “this is a bad idea” he says I whine knowing he is right I remove my hands from him placing them on my lap he lifts his head kissing me quickly “just a few days” he says with a smirk I nod with a pout, he kisses my lips again “I want to” he whispers kissing me “I really want to” another kiss

“We could have a quickie in the bathroom” I joke he chuckles

“Don’t tempt me” he says moving away and pulling me off the counter

“But you’re so cute when you’re flustered” I tease touching his chest he grabs my waist pulling me right against him

“What do I need to do to make this torture stop” he jokes sighing heavily, I smile standing on my tippy toes to kiss him “you know that just adds to the torture…” He whispers smiling down at me. I rest my head on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist, I close my eyes when he wraps his arms around me running his hand up and down my back “you okay?” He asks concerned I nod “you sure? You know you can tell me-”

“Anything I know. I just want a hug from my big strong man” I joke I feel him smile

“Glad to be of service” he jokes I smile resting my chin on his chest so I am looking up at him he leans down and kisses me quickly “I will go help the kids but you should get started on those brownies, I hear they are amazing” I pull away from him shocked

“You have never had my brownies before?” I ask he shakes his head

“No but everyone has told me how great they are, I was not awake yet the last time you made them” I think back to the last time I made them and remember it was just after Wanda had started coming out of her room, I had made them for her

“Huh, well I will go make them now” I say happily bouncing over to the counter to begin making them.


	42. The Fort

A few hours later the Fort is built, the brownies are made. All of us are sitting on the floor with our backs against the couch I stand up to cheek on the s'more levels

“Close your eyes” I say to Pietro he smiles closing his eyes “open your mouth” he smirks

“Look away kids” he jokes. I giggle shoving a brownie into his mouth he opens his eyes in shock “wow no wonder everyone talks about these… They are amazing” he says mouth full of brownie, I smile proudly “mmmm I need more of these” he says standing up and walking into the kitchen

“Maybe grab a plate to share”

“What is the meaning of this word….share” deepening his accent well he pretends not to know what the word means

“Fine but if you eat too many don’t complain to me about your tummy ache” I warn, he kisses my cheek sitting next to me with a plate of brownies

“I will be fine” he says once again mouth full of brownie. Each of the kids take a brownie

“This is so good” Cooper says Lila nodding in agreement

“Thank you but seriously guys don’t eat too many, don’t want you to get sick”

“Yes mom” Cooper teases I roll my eyes taking a brownie myself

“Can I pick a movie?” Lila asks I nod she puts on Monsters Inc, we all settle into the Fort getting comfortable Nathaniel sleeping on my chest and the two kids sitting between Pietro and I. When the movie finishes I go change Nathaniel well Pietro makes the kids pizza, they decide I should pick the movie, I pick Shrek the kids nodding off about halfway through the second one Lila’s head resting on my lap Cooper’s head on Pietro’s arm we turn and smile at each other.

“They look very comfortable” Pietro says I smile

“So does he” I say, he smiles “you two are ok now?” I ask he nods

“Ya but we should probably try not to be too kissy face in front of him, just until he finds another girl he has a crush on”

“I will remember that when you try to make out with me tomorrow morning” I tease he chuckles

“No I will pull you into the bedroom or bathroom when I do that so he won’t see” he jokes I giggle closing my eyes, Pietro tucks some hair behind my ear I turn my head and see Cooper’s head is now turned the other way freeing Pietro’s arm “you should not sleep like that it will hurt your back” he says softly I smile

“I’ll be fine Pie, besides I don’t want to wake them” I say fighting to keep my eyes open he nods as I close my eyes. I feel him sit next to me on the other side putting his arm around my waist “what are you doing?” I mumble

“Making sure you don’t make your back worse” he says slightly adjusting my position so my body is leaning into his, my head on his chest running his hand along my lower back “remind me to give you a massage the next time I have a chance I can feel the tension in your back” he says I nod absentmindedly snuggling into his chest he kisses my forehead I smile

“Night Pie” I whisper

“Night” he replies both of us drifting off to sleep.

***

I wake up when I feel Nathaniel moving on my chest probably wanting food and a diaper change, I open my eyes and see Cooper is now sleeping on the floor, Lilla in the same position she fell asleep in and Pietro also fast asleep his arm still loosely wrapped around me well his head is resting on the arm of the couch. I move my head off his chest trying to figure out the best way to move without waking anyone up. I sit ups slightly wiggling myself to get free, Pietro tightening his grip around me

“What are you doing?” He says sleepily

“Nat is waking up, I am trying not to wake the whole house with him” I whisper he nods

“Give him to me, I can take him” he says wiping the sleep out of his eyes

“You sure?” I ask he nods again

“Ya go back to sleep” he says pulling the baby into his arms and standing up

“Thanks” I say turning my head and closing my eyes unable to fall back asleep, after about a half hour Pietro comes back Nathaniel asleep in his arms I put my head on Pietro’s shoulder

“I thought you were going back to sleep” he says I smile

“Couldn’t sleep” I mumble he nods with a smirk

“Lullaby and goodnight, go to sleep little baby” he sings mockingly, I giggle

“Not helping” he chuckles wrapping his arms around my waist and moving closer to me my head resting on his chest again, his head resting on mine. I wrap my arms around his waist and feel him smile

“Comfortable?” He asks I nod

“You?” I ask

“Very” he says

“Good” we sit like this in silence for a while “Pie?” I whisper quietly not wanting to wake him if he is asleep he hums in acknowledgment “why did you stop flirting with other girls after you met me at the mall?” He is silent for a moment

“Do you remember when I told you how I felt when I saw you at the mall with Wanda…The joy I felt?” He says softly I nod “I also remembered you defending us when we first came to the tower….I remember being at the mall and feeling that joy and thinking about how you convinced them to trust us. I could only imagine what you must have done in the time I was gone, what you did to make Wanda feel as happy as I could see she was…. And without me around. I knew you were different I felt different about you than any other girl, I genuinely wanted to get to know you and as I got to know you other girls just mattered less and less. you were the only one I wanted” he chuckles “Wanda always thought it was funny that I never really flirted or did anything I normally would do with you, I told her that you were different and therefore should be treated differently. Like I said you have no idea how much I have changed since I met you” he says kissing my hair I smile running my hand along his stomach

“I’m happier since I met you… Much happier since we started dating” I say

“I find that hard to believe everyone says you have always been a happy person”

“Happy on the outside and happy on the inside are two different things Pie” I look up at him “you make me happy on the inside” he smiles down at me kissing me softly I smile before pulling away and returning to our previous position “I love you” I say he kisses my hair again

“I love you too” he whispers I’m about to fall asleep “Sam?” He whispers

“Ya” I mumble

“Do you think we will have this someday?” He asks shyly

“Have what?” I ask curiously he takes a breath

“A family” I smile tightening my grip on him

“I hope so” I say honestly he smiles pulling me closer

“Me too”

“But not for a few years ok speedy” he nods and I drift back into sleep

“I’ll wait as long as you like” is the last thing I hear him say before I fall back asleep.

***

We spend the next day playing board games in the Fort and just spending time together, we decide we want to keep the fort up till Clint and Laura come home, spending another night in the fort falling asleep in the same position as the night before.

When I wake up due to Nathaniel crying causing everyone to wake up as well, I can hear the kids groaning. I move Lilla so she is lying next to Cooper, Pietro already moving up the stairs with Nathaniel.

“Go back to sleep” I whisper to the kids they nod well I go into the kitchen to get a bottle ready for him as well as a brownie for Pietro. I walk up the stairs and into the baby’s room where Pietro is chatting with the baby as he changes his diaper

“Yes it is very hard to be a baby. You have no independence. Sure it is nice that everything gets done for you but where is your alone time?” I try not to laugh and give away my presence “and the diaper rashes look very painful but no worries the cream will make it all better and then I’ll get you some food and make breakfast for everyone…. I will make chocolate chip pancakes because who doesn’t love those, they also happen to be Auntie Sami’s favourite” I smile at his continued conversation “do you know how I found that out?” He pauses as if the baby will answer him “after I woke up I started spending a lot of time with your Auntie Sami and I started realizing I wanted something more than friendship with her, one day she stayed in her room all day which was very odd for her and I was asking all your other Aunts and Uncles what was wrong and if she was ok. But none of them told me because she had not told me about Carter yet and the reason she was upset is because the lead they had been working on had fallen through. I was very upset that no one would tell me what was going on so I did what I always do… I went to Auntie Wanda” I listen with a smile on my face he still has no clue I am listening “and she told me that she could not tell me and that Sami needed to tell me herself. Auntie Wanda went into Sami’s room to give her some food and talk to her and I waited outside Wanda’s room because I didn’t want to intrude on a private conversation. So when she came out I ask if Sami was ok and if I could talk to her. To this day Auntie Wanda likes to make fun of me about how worried I was about Auntie Sami even though I had only known her a week and even though I had not told her she knew how I felt about Sami. So she smirked at me and said if I was still worried about her by the time dinner came I could bring her some food. Of course I was still worried when dinner came but I didn’t want to give her what everyone else was having I wanted to do something nice for her. So once again I go to Auntie Wanda and ask her what Auntie Sami would like for dinner she told me breakfast for dinner and Chocolate chip pancakes are her favourite. So I made the pancakes and went into Auntie Sami’s room she was on the phone with Matt and I could see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes as they finished up their conversation. When they hung up I sat in a chair next to the bed and gave her the pancakes she gave me a small smile and thanked me. I wanted to know why she was upset so I could try and fix it but I didn’t want to make her talk about something she was not comfortable sharing with me so we just sat there in silence for several minutes” he laughs and I bite my lip remembering that day, I had no idea he had spent the whole day worrying about me “eventually I asked her why she had spent the whole day in her room and she said that she was fine and having an off day, which I did not believe at all. So I took her hand and told her she could tell me anything. she insisted she not burden me with her problems, clearly she did not realize how much I had been worrying about her all day and I didn’t want her to know so I told her she never has to worry about that because I was her friend and want to be there for her. That is the day she told me all about Carter, I had no idea she always seemed so happy I would never have guessed she was dealing with such an awful thing. We talked for hours and she kept stopping to make sure she was not boring me, when she had told me everything about what had been going on I pulled her into a hug it was all I could think to do, she hugged me back and thanked me for listening. When she asked how I knew chocolate chip pancakes where her favourite I told her-”

“It was a lucky guess” says walking into the room seeing Pietro walking around with Nathaniel, he looks up at me eyebrow raised

“How long have you been listening?” He asks slightly embarrassed I smile at him walking over and taking the baby out of his hands placing him in his crib before I wrap my arms around Pietro’s neck pulling him into a kiss he puts his hands on my waist smiling into the kiss “awhile” he says between kisses “you’ve been listening for a while” I nod kissing him again and pulling away slightly

“I had no idea” I whisper against his lips, he smiles stroking my cheek

“You weren’t supposed to” he jokes “I thought it would weird you out” I shake my head kissing him again he smiles kissing my nose

“I brought you a brownie” I say with a smile holding up the brownie to his face, he takes a bite

“Thank you” he says. I giggle at the look on his face as he takes the rest of it watching the crumbs fall down my shirt “mustn’t let any go to waste” he says with a smirk trailing kisses down my chest

“Pietro the door is wide open and there is a child in the room” I say as he moves into my shirt, I giggle as he starts eating the bits of brownie “Pie” I giggle out

“Just one more peace” he mumbles I break out into laughter “shhhh you’re going to wake Lila and Cooper” he says chuckling as he pulls my chest closer to him using his other hand to pull my shirt down more

“Pietro!” I scold quietly, he smiles against my skin slowly trailing kisses up my chest and neck, pulling my earlobe into his mouth the smallest moan leaving my mouth as both of his hands slowly move under my shirt his callused fingers roaming my skin

“YA khochu sdelat’ ochen’ plokhiye veshchi s vami (I want to do very bad things with you)” he moans into my ear before kissing my neck again, my hand moves under his shirt as well the other gripping his shoulder well I try in vain to come to my senses and stop. Pietro kisses my lips needingly slowly backing me against the door frame. I squeak when he grabs my butt, without thought I jump up wrapping my legs around him every action intensifying.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this” I pant out when he moves away from my lips and down the other side of my neck, sucking in a breath when he goes for my sensitive spot

“I know” he pants running his nose along mine well he catches his breath “but all this talk about other women” he kisses me “I want you to know how much I love you” I whimper at his words nodding and kissing him, involuntarily bucking my hips making him tighten his grip, pulling me closer well moaning

“I know… Seeing you with the kids, talking about wanting a family one day” I bite my lip “when you were comforting Lila well I was pulling the glass out of her foot. I wanted you so bad” I growl he kisses me roughly tangling his tongue with mine both of us fighting for dominance, he slides his hands up my body moving them up my arms till our hands intertwine above my head. I can feel him growing against me once again bucking my hips, he bites my lip tightening the grip on our hands

“We are approaching the point of no return very quickly” he says accent getting thicker

“I don’t know if I can take much more of this sexual tension” I whine “and we are clearly escalating” I moan arching my back his face instinctively diving back to my breasts, kissing and sucking the tender skin. I tighten the grip of my legs around him, he bucks his hips into me I whimper tightening the grip on our hands “oh god Pie” I say breathlessly he growls biting down in my breast, he lets go of my hands massaging my breast roughly, my breath hitches when he moves his other hand into my pants moving his hand along my folds

“Oh baby, you’re so wet” he says hotly I moan nodding, moving one hand into his hair this other along his shaft he moans loudly I smack my lips against his to silence him. I turn my head and seeing Nathaniel is fast asleep in his crib and turn back to Pietro as he buries his face in my neck moans and groans leaving his mouth

“Our room. Lock the door” I moan before I know it I am thrown onto our bed, Pietro slowly crawling up the bed lustful eyes boring into mine I bite my lip sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He hovers over top of me I feel his hot breath along my shoulders and neck but never kissing me, and not touching me. I close my eyes in anticipation breathing very staggered “Pie” I whisper needingly, he kisses my lips softly as I place my hand on his chest suddenly feeling guilty. Not only had Clint asked us not to do this but I got angry at him for thinking we would. Pietro pulls away from the kiss

“Sam I love you” he says cupping my cheek “and I promise I will show you just how much when we get home…. I just-”

“No, it’s ok. I was thinking the same thing” I say smiling, he smiles and kisses my shoulder rolling over so he is lying next to me intertwining our fingers

“Two more days” he says turning his face to me, I turn to face him nodding

“Two more days” I repeat back I turn my body towards him “do you want me to leave so you can ummm….. Take care of…that” I say nodding to the tent still in his pants, he lifts his head up

“No just give it a minute… It will go away” I smile “don’t do that you will make it worse” he jokes I let out a small giggle “stop doing attractive things” he groans in frustration, I look at him sympathetically leaning over at kissing him “you are the devil” he chuckles against my lips

“I’m going to Nathaniel’s room” I say he nods “maybe go take a cold shower” I joke he laughs

“I might have to” he smirks back, I leave the room picking up the now awake Nathaniel and giving him his bottle

“We are just going to pretend that didn’t happen ok?” I say to the baby who giggles in response I smile giving him his bottle and looking at the clock and seeing it is just after 3AM. I sit in the rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth well he finishes his bottle, I adjust his position so I can burp him continuing to slowly rock back and forth, humming some Ed Sheeran. Pietro walking in as Nathaniel falls asleep I smile up at him as he stands over me “hey” I say

“Hey” he says back smiling “want to go back down stairs?” He asks I nod standing up walking down the stairs

“You still planning on making pancakes?” I ask he nods

“Not for a few hours though” I nod smiling at the sight in front of me

“Aww Pie look” I say pointing to Lila who is sleeping next to Cooper they are sharing a pillow and blanket his arm lying on her back, Pietro smiles

“He feels really bad about her getting hurt the other day” he says softly “we should take a picture and send it to Clint and Laura” I nod passing him my phone after he takes the photo I put my head on his chest, remembering the guilt in Carter’s eyes when I took the bullet for him the pain in his eyes when I said goodbye. Pietro puts his arm around me resting his hand on my hip “you’re thinking about Carter aren’t you?” He asks I nod

“You should have seen his face” I whisper tears in my eyes “after I took the bullet for him” I pass Pietro the baby wiping my eyes and walking into the kitchen, I feel Pietro wrap his arms around me pulling me into his chest turning me so my face is in his chest

“Hey, hey it’s ok, remember what we talked about you need to deal with you feelings” I nod “you did everything you could to protect him and he did the same for you”

“It’s just hard knowing we are never going to do stuff like that again” I say softly he keeps one hand around my waist the other moving into my hair as he holds me closer

“I know” he whispers comfortingly kissing my cheek “I know” my tears slowly stop flowing he pulls away cupping my cheeks “you ok?” he asks I nod holding his hands as he wipes my tears “come on” He says kindly, he taking my hand pulling me into the living room the kids in the same position we left them only National is sleeping next to Lila. I walk over and pick him up well Pietro settles down into his spot he pats the floor in front of him, I sit in the spot nuzzling my back into his chest and he wraps his arms around me kissing my cheek. I smile turning to the side, both of my legs resting over one of his. Nathaniel curled between my chest and his

“Thank you” I whisper softly he runs his hand along my thigh

“Anytime my love” he says happily I tilt my head up pulling him into a kiss he kisses back pulling, away to kiss my forehead “we should sleep” he says I nod closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

***

Lila and Cooper are the first to wake up

“Morning Coop” Lila says sleepily rubbing her eyes and turning to face him

“Morning Lils” he says stretching “I’m really sorry about your foot…does it hurt still?” He asks guilty she shakes her head

“It’s ok Auntie Sami made it all better” she says happily sitting up looking over at her younger brother, Aunt and Uncle all curled together. She giggles quietly “there cuddling” she whispers happily poking her older brother to look at them, he smiles knowing Pietro and Sami are probably a way better match than him and Sami, he looks over and sees his Uncle Pietro’s phone charging. He is not going to miss the opportunity to take a picture and send it to his dad knowing he will bug them about it for a long time

“We should take a picture and send it to dad” Cooper says smiling and grabbing the phone and sending the picture to the contact ‘Old man’ he knows that is what Pietro calls his dad

“You should send it to Auntie Nat too” she says, Cooper grins knowing she will definitely make fun of them, finding her contact and sending it to her as well “can we watch Shrek 2 again I feel asleep” she says he nods starting the movie over waking Pietro. He smiles down at the still sleeping Sami and Nathaniel looking over at the kids

“Morning” he says

“Morning” they reply eyes glued to the TV

“Didn’t we watch this the other night?” He asks

“We fell asleep” Lila says he nods feeling Sami’s phone buzzing in his pocket he picks it up and sees a text from Clint and Wanda

Clint: I don’t know what photo I like more the one you sent of the kids or the on the kids sent of you

Pietro looks confused what photo the kids sent they don’t have a phone, he decides to circle back the tat later and read Wanda’s text

Wanda: I am guessing Pietro is not the one that sent that photo to Natasha… I am warning you now she sent it to the whole tower.

“Do you guys know where my phone is?” He asks curiously both kids smiling and giggling “what did you do?” He asks

“You and Auntie Sami looked really comfy” Lila says innocently Pietro raises an eyebrow at them

“We took a photo with your phone” Cooper says

“Give me my phone” Pietro says exhaustively extending his hand. He looks at the photo and smiles he actually quite likes it, Sami and Nathaniel curled into him, his arms loosely holding her, all three looking very comfortable. He saves the photo as his background picture, confused why everyone is making a big deal out of it. They are sleeping, fully clothed, no hands in inappropriate places. He shrugs texting Wanda and asking her what the big deal is.

Wanda: I don’t know, it is not like we have never seen you cuddle before. I think the photo is cute, you all look very happy.

Pietro smiles, putting his phone on the floor next to Sami’s and turning back to the movie.


	43. Pomegranate, Part 1

Once I wake up and Pietro makes breakfast he shows me the photo the kids took, I can only imagine what teasing we will have to suffer through when we get home. We spend the morning taking care of the farm and checking on the animals. Returning to the Fort to spend one last night watching movies the kids once again falling asleep much earlier than Pietro and I, this time Lila and Cooper falling asleep side by side heads resting against each other. Nathaniel lays on the floor next to me my head resting on Pietro’s lap.

“How’s your back?” He asks running his hand along my back

“Fine” I say he increases the pressure slightly causing a small crack

“Why do I bother asking?” He says to himself but I can clearly hear him, I send him an annoyed look he just shakes his head “don’t look at me like that, you are the one who doesn’t tell me when they are in pain”

“I’m fine” I repeat, he raises an eyebrow “you make a way bigger deal out of it than necessary” he rolls his eyes applying a bit of pressure just above where my back cracked, a loud crack making me wince in pain and grip onto Pietro’s knee

“Oh shit, sorry” he says urgently softly running his hand down my back and back up “what do you want me to do? Do you need pills? What kind? Or should I take you to a doctor? Maybe I should call Bruce” he says quickly his words running into each other

“Do not call Bruce!” I scold “just help me sit up” he does “go put Nat in his crib upstairs” I say trying not to sound harsh, he is gone and back in a flash looking at me concerned “help me upstairs please” I say extending my hands he slowly picks me up bridal style running me to our room placing me on the bed, I turn onto my back hearing is crack as I do “could you-

“Sam I don’t want to make it worse” he says concerned

“You won’t, please just do what you normally do. It will help. Please” I say pain evident in my voice. He slowly moves to straddle my hips and starts massaging my back, I can feel my muscles relaxing, he quickly retracts his hands when my back cracks again “that was a good crack” I say he runs his hands up and down my back leaning down and kissing my shoulder

“Sorry” he whispers

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it” I say

“I can’t even make it up to you” he pouts trailing kisses across my shoulder

“You know sex is not the only way to make up for doing something stupid” I say giggling

“You’re right, when we get back to the tower we should do something. A romantic walk around Central Park, movie night whatever you want” he says placing his hands on my hips and smiling down at me

“After the mission I would love to” I say smiling back, his smile flattens

“I forgot about that” he says flatly I run my hands up and down his arms

“Don’t worry about it I will be fine, it is nowhere near my first mission… Probably more like my thousandth” he still holds the same expression “and you’ll be there and so will the rest of the team and we both know I can take care of myself”

“I know, but this is different than the other missions you have a target on your back. What if you need help and you don’t ask for it” I open my mouth to argue but he cuts me off “do you not remember what just happened, you wouldn’t ask for help until you were in serious pain… You always do that” I soften knowing he is right

“How about a safe word? When we say it and it means the other needs help or something’s wrong or whatever we need it to mean” he thinks about this for a moment

“Will you use it?” He asks looking in my eyes

“I promise” I say honestly his lip turns up, pecking my lips

“What word should we use?”

“It has to be a word that is not already a code word, won’t come up on a mission and we can remember and recognize…”

“Cookies?”

“No it is a tech word, could easily come up on a mission….. Lavender?”

“Hmmm no that could be a name of a person”

“Right… Oreo?”

“Shouldn’t it be something we don’t say very often? We are more likely to recognize it that way” I nod “Pomegranate?” I think about it, definitely not a commonly heard word, not a code for anything as far as I know

“Pomegranate…. I like it” I smile at him, he smiles back

“Even the slightest thing you are unsure about, bad feeling whatever. Say it and I will be at your side in seconds” he says sternly I nod

“I promise I will actually say it. If the situation calls for it”

“You better” he says leaning his forehead on mine, I roll my eyes

“I will” I say slightly annoyed he smirks kissing my forehead “can we go back downstairs now, I was quite comfortable” he nods picking up Nathaniel and taking him downstairs sitting in the same position he was before Nathaniel lying next to his siblings “are you comfortable like that?” I ask still standing he smiles up at me

“As long as you are comfortable I am comfortable” he says sweetly running his hand up and down the back of my leg, I tilt my head at him

“That is not a real answer, you should be just as comfortable as me” I say he smirks pulling on my legs causing me to straddle his hips I suppress a squeal not wanting to wake the kids, quickly glancing over at the three of them all still sleeping peacefully. I turn back to Pietro who is grinning wickedly at me

“I am very comfortable now” he teases

“You and I both know we can’t stay in this position” I say flatly

“they are asleep, we can sit like this for a few minutes” he says moving his hand under my shirt aimlessly running his fingertips along my back. I smile and nod moving my legs to wrap around his hips, resting my head in his neck and wrapping my arm around his waist. He smiles kissing my cheek running his other hand along my thigh, my hand moving up and down his chest

“What was Sokovia like?” I ask softly “you and Wanda don’t talk about it much” he sighs

“It was a poor country… The city was nice I suppose, most people tried to help others seeing as we were all in similar situations. But the best part was the nature. Once you got outside the city there were forests all over the place, gardens and so much wildlife” he has a small smile on his face “and winter was always cold very cold but so beautiful, the snow on the trees the bright sunshine reflecting off the snow. The city always came alive during winter, menorahs in the windows kids out playing in the snow… It was always my favourite time of the year. Everyone always seemed brighter” he lets out a small chuckle “there was an ice rink in the middle of the city when we were kids and Wanda and I always wanted to go skating but renting skates was too expensive so we would all go on the last day of Hanukkah it was our tradition, the one day of the year we always spent at the rink. they always promised us they would buy us skates when our feet stopped growing so we could go all the time but uhhh… obviously they never got to do that…” he says sadly I move my head from his neck to look at him still running my hand up and down his chest

“I’m sorry” I whisper, he leans his forehead on mine

“Me too” he says softly, quickly pecking my lips we stay sitting like this in silence for a little while longer “we should probably move” he says, I return my face to his neck with a groan

“But I’m comfy” I say sleepily

“So am I but if we fall asleep and Cooper takes another picture we will never hear the end of it”

“Ya but if this becomes the new thing to tease us about they will probably stop bugging us about breaking the bed” he chuckles making his chest vibrate I snuggle in closer suddenly feeling cold, Pietro wraps a blanket around the both of us his arms resting on top of the blanket resting across my waist and hip I kiss his neck too tired to speak, I feel him smile and snuggle into position both of us letting sleep consume us.

***

I wake up to the feeling of Pietro grabbing my butt I open my eyes and lift my head to look at him, but he doesn’t look awake. I turn to look at the kids all three just how they were when we had fallen asleep, I move my head back to his chest trying to fall asleep again. When I feel him shift and moan from under me, I look up at him again still asleep

“Pie?” I croak quietly

“Mmmm baby” he moans again, I look at him curiously. He is definitely still asleep.

“Since when do you talk in your sleep?” I mumble sleepily

“I love it when you talk dirty to me” he says I suddenly feel him twitch underneath me, I squeak in surprise suddenly feeling more awake, he smirks “you like that?” He groans

“Pietro are you seriously having a wet dream right now?” I whisper his grin widens “I will take that as a yes… I better be your co-star” I scold playfully

“Sam” he moans loudly shifting underneath me again I cover his mouth quickly

“Sorry I asked” I joke trying to figure out how to wake him, I tap his shoulder repeatedly “Pie you need to wake up” he rolls his hips lazily “Pietro Maximoff I need you to wake up right now” I whisper yell

“Vy tak krasivo i seksual'no . YA ne mogu poverit’ , chto ty moya (You are so beautiful and sexy. I can’t believe you’re mine)” he whispers in his native tongue. I move to get off of him hoping that will help but he just tightens his grip on me I sigh annoyed “no, no shhh. It’s ok my love” he soothes it is almost sweet that even in his dreams he is comforting, he slides his hand along my thigh “ya lyublyu tebya (I love you)” again my heart almost melts, but I quickly remember there are children in the room and I need to wake him before he wakes them

“I’m sorry Pie but you need to wake up” I say before using my powers to lightly spray his face with water he sits up awake panting and sweating

“Sam-we-you” more panting “oh god” he moans resting his head on my shoulder

“Sorry I had to wake you up” I say guiltily “sounded like we were having a good time” I joke running my hand through the back of his hair his breathing slows way down he smiles and kisses my shoulder slowly moving up my neck with open mouthed kisses “mm Pie that is not a good idea” I say breathlessly

“You smell so good” he whispers seductively into my neck taking a deep breath before he begins sucking on my collarbone and moving his hand under the back of my shirt the other slowly trailing his fingertips down my neck chest and stomach, I shudder at his touch releasing a breath I didn’t know I was holding. He smirks zooming us into the bathroom so I am pressed against a wall my legs still around his hips. He moves his to lips to mine kissing them softly over and over again, I pull myself away from him leaning my head on the wall, he leans in again trying to kiss me but I turn my head biting my lip and trying to come back to reality he just dives into my neck biting and sucking on the skin

“P-Pie Mmmm… One more day. C-can we not handle one more day?” I say not sure if I can handle one more day, he shakes his head kissing my lips roughly before moving to the other side of my neck “Pie” I sigh, he moans pressing me further into the wall pulling my shirt over my head and latching onto my breast his hand moving to the other, I arch my back and whimper at the feeling, the amazing feeling. He digs his nails into my thigh with his other hand, I run my hand through his hair moans leaving both our mouths

“I love you so fucking much” he whispers against my lips before once again kissing them with passion and intensity, no longer able to control myself any longer I kiss back with just as much passion nipping at his lip

“Mmmm I love you too” I say holding his bottom lip between my teeth he attacks my lips again “so much, I love you so much” I whine sliding my hand under his shirt to remove it, when we hear Nathaniel softly crying from downstairs. I put his shirt on myself “I should go before he wakes up the other two” I say regretfully he nods kissing my lips softly lingering a few seconds, well he puts me down

“Don’t be too long love” he says tucking some hair behind my ear I smile quickly moving downstairs and grabbing Nathaniel, lucky Lilla and Cooper were still asleep. I take the baby back to his room changing his diaper and trying to get him to fall back asleep by rubbing his back well he rests on my chest softly humming ‘Once Upon a December’ to him. I Feel Pietro wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest and nuzzling his face in my neck, I smile and melt into the warmth of his chest as he began slowly swaying us back and forth. Nathaniel suddenly feeling heavy as sleep takes over, I step out of Pietro’s arms and gently place Nathaniel in his crib leaning against the rail, smiling at the sight of him sleeping soundly his chest rising and falling with every breath. I feel Pietro wrap his arms around me from my side his bare chest against my arm, he kisses my cheek “I was serious you know” he says softly, I finally tear my eyes away from the baby looking up at Pietro, purposely avoiding looking at his chest

“About what?” I ask he smiles running his hand along my arm

“About having a family with you…. One day” he adds kissing my shoulder, I smile mirroring the action on his arm

“One day” I repeat back accidentally peaking at his chest, his beautiful toned chest complete with a six pack. I don’t even realize I’m starting or tracing my fingers along the grooves of his muscles until he leans in his hot breath on my ear

“Like what you see?” He whispers seductively accent thick, I’m sure on purpose. I turn my body to him eyes still glued to his abs

“W-we shouldn't…” I say with zero conviction my hand still tracing his skin “we will be home tomorrow night” I say clearly trying to convince myself. Pietro runs his hands up and down my sides making goosebumps appear all over my body I can feel his gaze on me, I open my mouth to argue why this is a terrible idea but couldn’t seem to come up with an excuse “ummm..” I say breathing staggered, I absentmindedly move my hand down his body lightly tracing over his stiff member causing a small moan from him “…it is almost cruel to leave you like this again, I hear it can is very unpleasant and-” he cuts my rambling off with a kiss pulling me away from the crib and waking us into the hallway never breaking the kiss “why aren’t you using your speed?”


	44. Pomegranate, Part 2

“Why aren’t you using your speed?” I ask curiously as we continue walking to our room

“You still don’t seem convinced” he says “as badly as I want you right now, I don’t want to force you or make you feel obligated. I want you to want it just as much as me” those words sparking a fire in me that I don’t think can be put out, I fling my arms around his neck intensifying the kiss he makes a surprise nose before reterning my new found enthusiasm quickening our pace but still not using his speed. We walk into the room closing the door behind us I quickly push him against the door letting my hands roam his body well he holds my waist with both hands, I lock the door both of us smiling at each other my smile quickly turning coy when he leans down to kiss me

“Pietro” I say seductively

“Yes love” he says breathlessly trying to kiss me again, I trail my index finger down his chest teasingly

“What were we doing in this dream of yours?” I ask biting my lip, He smiles darkly

“I would rather show you” he says pushing off of the door and slowly backing me towards the bed staring down at me with such intensity I can feel my need increase.

“So show me”

“Well” he says leaning down and kissing my neck “it started out with you standing over me in nothing but my shirt” I smirk turning him and pushing him to sit on the bed. He smiles up at me trying to pull me to him but I step back pulling off my pajama shorts and underwear, stepping forward so I am standing over him my hands moving along his shoulders

“Like this?” He nods smiling as he grabs my ass pulling me against him. I lean down and kiss him softly, he moves his hands along the back of my thighs as we continue our kissing “what happened next?” He smiles against my lips kissing them for an extra-long and loving kiss

“You pushed me onto the bed and took my clothes off” he says softly. I continue kissing him moving my hands down his chest slowly moving onto the bed and pushing him down till I am leaning over him on all fours he moans into my mouth I smile and start slowly trailing kisses down his chin, neck chest and abs moving my hands to his pants and pulling them off, still kissing down his body

“How am I doing so far?” I ask when I reach his navel

“Good, really good w-way better than that dream” he says sounding very flustered and out of breath I smirk against the beginning of his v-line moving back up his body trailing my lower lip over his skin, his hands returning to my ass and thighs another moan leaving his mouth when I begin sucking on his neck “oh baby” he whispers I move back to his lips gliding my tongue along his, he sits up placing his hands on the bed we slowly move up to bed till his back is against the headboard still not breaking the kiss. He returns one hand on my ass the other slides under my shirt softly caressing my lower back “YA dumayu, chto eto samaya seksual'naya veshch’, kotoruyu vy kogda-libo delali (I think this is the sexiest thing you have ever done)” he says. I begin stroking him, a loud moan leaving his mouth

“Do you like that?” I whisper in his ear a shaky breath and slight nod tell me he does “just hearing your breath in my ear sends shivers down my spine” I whine, he growls at my words biting my neck roughly “mmmm do you know how much you turn me on” I say breathlessly softly kissing his neck “I’m going to ride you so hard…but I want you to beg for it”

“Please” he breaths into my shoulder tightening his grip on me

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, I want you to ride my dick. I can’t take one more minute without it” he says roughly I slide on top of him with ease he bites my shoulder with a throaty moan as I roll my hips “yebat’ ty tak zharko (fuck you are so hot)” he moans pulling me right up against him he begins meeting my thrusts “Prosto tak (just like that)” he whispers in my ear, I whimper at his words even though I don’t know what they mean

“Say my name”

“Mmm Sam” he moans through gritted teeth I kiss and nip at his jaw he quickly turns his face to me kissing me passionately and longingly

“You feel so good baby” I say running my hand along his chest “do you like it? My wet pussy on your big dick” I whisper, he digs his fingers into my back

“Sam i’m going to-” he lets out a few heavy breaths “oh god baby” he roars

“I don’t want you to cum yet… Don’t cum till I say you can” I demand he nods kissing me sloppy

“Oh god Sam” he wines breathlessly, I increase my speed “please baby let me cum” he whispers desperately into my neck

“Tell me why you need to cum so bad”

“Blyad’ (Fuck)….you baby… You make me so hard” he says breathing heavily into my neck I moan at the feeling of his hot breath “Sam” he moans needingly I smirk against his ear

“but baby mmm” I moan “you feel so good” I say gasping in his ear a shudder going up his spine “I want you to cum for me” I say running my hand along his neck he groans my name spilling into me almost instantly. I continue slowly rolling my hips riding out his orgasm he rests against the headboard catching his breath with eyes closed. After a minute or so of watching his chest heave in exhaustion he smiles at me before grabbing my face and pulling me in for a kiss

“That was amazing” kiss “you’re amazing” kiss “did I mention” kiss “amazing” he says I smile loving that I turned him on so much “since when are you so dominant?” He says running his fingertips along my back

“When you were asleep you said you like it when I talk dirty… I thought I should try something new” he smiles kissing me again

“Seriously” kiss “Amazing” he whispers I giggle about to move off of him but he holds me in place shaking his head kissing me again slowly twisting me onto my back so he is leaning over me “why are you still wearing clothes?” He whines sliding his hand under the shirt I’m wearing, I giggle running my fingers along his neck

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that a few minutes ago” I tease he smiles

“True” he says pecking my lips “however there was one problem” I look at him confused worried I may have gone too far

“What?” I ask slightly worriedly, he smirks leaning in and kissing me moving his hand between my legs I whimper at the feeling of his hand moving along my slit

“You didn’t finish” he says continuing to tease me with his hand, my smile returning to my face he kisses me again “tell me what is going to make you feel as good as you just made me feel” he whispers in my ear gently pressing his lips to it

“How about you tell me what you want to do to me and we can go from there” I say he smiles

“I think I like this game” he teases “can I take this top off? Don’t get me wrong you look very sexy in my shirt but you know how much I love your tits” I nod

“No hands though” I instruct he smiles into my neck

“Oh I really like this game” he whispers trailing his nose down to the bottom of my shirt using his nose to lift it past my navel leaving a long and slow open mouthed kiss on my hip making a moan leave my mouth. He smiles pulling the fabric into his mouth and pulling it up my body and over my head I grab the shirt pulling his face close to mine he drops the shirt kissing my lips enthusiastically, I quickly throw the shirt to the ground. “You look delicious my love, may I eat you up?”

“I think that is one of the sexiest things you have ever said to me” I say, he pulls me close to him moving over top of me on all fours smirking down at me

“I will take that as a yes” he says pampering kisses down my chest swirling his tongue around my nipple before nipping and sucking on it. I arch my back moaning loudly, he moans against my breast only increasing my pleasure. He moves to the other breast mimicking his actions well kneading the other with his hand, when that nipple is just as hard as the other he begins pampering kisses down my stomach stopping just below my navel moving off the bed and standing at the foot of it

“What are you-” he cuts me off grabbing my knees and pulling me towards him so my legs are hanging off the bed

“Shhhh trust me” he whispers kissing my jaw, I nod he gets on his knees. I sit on my elbows looking down at him between my legs, he winks at me before wrapping his arms around my thighs and pulling me to his mouth he immediately begins sucking my clit my breathing hitches breaths coming out as pants, gripping the bed and throwing my head back

“Oh god” I whine, he moans causing vibrations on my oh so sensitive area my back falls to the bed arms too weak to hold my squirming body any longer

“You taste so good baby” he says moving his fingers into me as well, I can’t help but let out a whiny moan my body wiggling as my hands try to find something to grip onto “I love it when you squirm” he says grazing his teeth along my throbbing clit

“Shut up and don’t stop until I tell you too” I say desperately

“My pleasure” he says burying his face in my folds mouth and fingers working seamlessly together, I suddenly find it difficult to breathe my high getting closer and closer, my body vibrating

“Don’t-don’t stop…. F-f-fuck Pietro” I say between shaky breaths, I can feel my orgasm coming as he speeds up. I grip his hair with a high pitched moan as I see a flash of white. I flop onto the bed breathing heavily, twitching and squeaking every time he cresses my extremely sensitive clit as he continues to lap up my juices. “H-having” squeak “Fun?” I ask after a few minutes of his continued dissent, finding it odd that he was still down there. He pulls his fingers out swiping his tongue along my slit smirking when I twitch again

“You said. I had to stay down here. Until you said. To stop” he says never leaving my womanhood, and continuing to kiss and suck when he pauses. I can’t help but smile at his dedication letting out a small giggle that is stopped short when he sucks on my clit another twitch and moan leaving my body

“Pomegranate” I say he pulls away chuckling crawling up my body leaving kisses as he goes

“I thought that was supposed to be a call for help” he teases against my stomach

“You said it could mean whatever I need it to mean” I say still trying to catch my breath “just then I need it to mean stop” he smiles against my neck kissing it before moving to my ear

“At least I know you will use it” he says sliding his hand along my waistline, I smile and turn to face him he presses his lips to mine

“I also need your help actually” I say he smiles

“Yes love?”

“Can you move us to a more comfortable position? I am too tired to move” I giggle he kisses my lips again before moving off of the bed and grabbing our clothing, putting on his and tossing me mine. I smirk at him holding up one of his shirts he grabbed for me “pomegranate?” I tease he smiles shaking his head leaning over and kissing me

“Did I tire you out so much you can’t even put clothes on by yourself?” He teases back I nod running my hand down his now clothed chest

“I have just never been with such a big, strong man before…. No one has ever made me cum the way you do” I say seductively he smiles and kisses me again

“I think someone liked the dirty talk more than they thought they would” he teases again I giggle

“Please just help me get dressed” he nods helping me put my shorts on and sit up on the bed to put my top on “thanks” I say smiling

“No problem moya radost’ (my joy)” he says kissing my cheek “I am going to grab our pillows and blanket from down stairs and check on the baby then we can get comfortable” I nod lying back on the bed waiting for him to come back “so the kids took most of the pillows so we only have one”

“That’s okay you can be my pillow” I say, he smiles

“I usually am anyway”

“Pietro the pillow” I tease he laughs throwing the pillow to the top of the bed and leaning over top of me smiling down on me, I smile back “are Lila and Cooper asleep still?” he nods “and Nat?”

“Needed a diaper change but is fine now. Are you still too tired to move?” He teases

“No I think I can move now and we should because this position is really uncomfortable”

“Really I didn’t find it that uncomfortable” I laugh at him

“Ya well you’re feet actually touched the floor and weren’t dangling off the bed” he laughs

“Well then…” He says wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist “let’s get you more comfortable” he says lifting me up and moving up the bed, I giggle into his neck before he drops me onto the bed “I don’t know what sound I like more you giggling or that adorable squeak you were making a few minutes ago” he smirks down at me, I throw my head back giggling harder

“Shut up”

“What? I have never heard you make that sound before” he runs his hand along my side smiling down at me “I wonder if I can get you to make it again” he teases leaning down and kissing me wrapping his arms around me

“Pie” I giggle “stop” he begins kissing my neck “baby” I say softly slightly pushing him away “tomorrow okay? When we get home” I plea with him he moves his face to mine and smiles, kissing me softly.

“Fine” he whispers, kissing me again shifting us onto our sides I nuzzle into his chest. He pulls the blanket over top of us, putting his arm under my head the other pulling me closer to him holding my waist. I intertwine our legs he smiles kissing my forehead I smile and let out a content sigh

“You’re so warm” I say happy he chuckles

“Why are you always so cold?” He asks, I shrug “as long as I am the one who keeps you warm” he says sweetly playing with the ends of my hair. I turn my face to look at him his head resting on the pillow eyes closed and a small smile on his face. I lean up and kiss his chin, his smile widens before moving his face down to kiss me

“I love you” we whisper at the same time both of us smiling against the other’s lips before kissing again, I snuggle back into his shoulder

“Night pillow” I tease he chuckles

“Night squeaker” he teases back, both of us laughing before I hit his chest lightly

“Shut up” I giggle he tightens his grip snuggling into me

“I think it’s adorable” he says I smile

“Let me sleep” I whine he smiles

“Night” he whispers

“Night”


	45. Your Back

I wake up to the feeling of someone tapping my shoulder, I open my eyes looking up at Pietro who is sleeping peacefully

“Auntie Sami” I hear Lila whisper tapping my shoulder again I turn over sitting up slightly to see Lila looking very upset

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” I ask tucking some hair behind her ear

“I had a bad dream” she says

“Oh honey come here” I say pulling her up on the bed and onto my lap “it’s ok we all have bad dreams” I say well rubbing her back, I feel Pietro moving his arm around the bed his hand landing on my knee his thumb running over it

“You ok baby?” He asks sleepily

“Lila had a bad dream” I say he sits up wiping his eyes

“What was the dream about?” He asks looking at Lila

“Mommy and daddy didn’t come home” she says sadly starting to tear up, Pietro moves closer to us rubbing her arm

“Well you’re mommy and daddy will be home in a few hours they are fine” he comforts

“But what if they don’t?” She asks

“Sweetheart you don’t need to worry about that, we talked to them on the phone yesterday right?” She nods “Right. Mommy and daddy are perfectly fine” I say softly

“Do you want to sleep up here with us?” Pietro asks she nods again I move her so she is lying between us

“Sorry I woke you up” she says quietly resting her head on my arm

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart” I say wrapping my other arm around her and pulling her close to me so her back is against my chest. My head still resting on Pietro’s arm I can feel him running his hands along the back of my neck as I drift off to sleep.

***

Pietro wakes up to the sound of Nathaniel crying, he smiles at the sight of Sami and Lila curled together in front of him before going to check on the baby. A quick change and the baby was fast asleep once again

“Uncle Pietro?” Cooper sleepily calls from the door

“Hey Coop” Pietro whispers back “what are you doing up?”

“I woke up and no one was downstairs” he says still very tired

“Oh…We feel asleep up here and Lila had a bad dream”

“Oh” I all he says

“Come on one more won’t hurt” Pietro says pushing Cooper by the shoulders into the room. Cooper moving to slide next to Sami, Pietro looks at him eyebrow raised “nice try but you’re not sleeping next to my girlfriend” Pietro says flatly pointing to the spot next to Lila, Cooper rolls his eyes and moves next to his sister on his stomach. Pietro quickly grabs the other pillows from downstairs giving one to Cooper and gently placing one under Sami’s head he feels her start to wake up “shhh go back to sleep” he whispers softly, running his hand along her waist she nods snuggling into the pillow and falling back asleep. Lila looks fine using Sami’s arm as a pillow so he slides in next to Cooper who looks like he has already fallen asleep. Pietro lays on his back turning his face and smiling again at the sight of Sami and Lila curled together before falling asleep as well.

***

A Few hours later Laura and Clint come home and see the house is in perfect condition other than the giant Fort on the middle of the living room that also happens to be empty

“Where do you think they are?” Laura asks Clint shrugs

“I doubt they are in their rooms all their blankets and sheets are here” he says slightly worried they share a concerned look before running up the stairs only to see Sami and Pietro’s door slightly open revealing their two oldest children happily asleep between Sami and Pietro. The children both resting their heads on their aunt and uncle’s arms the other arm lazy slung over both children. Laura and Clint smile at each other as Clint wraps his arms around her

“Aww Clint look at that, they really love our kids don’t they?” She says resting her head on his chest, he smiles and nods

“They do” he says happily

“You still think Nat and Bruce should be the godparents? I love Natasha you know that but… Look at that” she sighs

“Sami and Pietro would be great godparents but they are so young and can have a family of their own one day….Bruce and Nat probably wouldn’t be able to. And it is all just in case something happens to us, plus Natasha is my best friend she would kill me if I made that twerp the godfather over her”

“You’re right… But they are the second choice” she says he nods

“Natasha would also kill me if I did not take a picture of this and send it to Tony” he says pulling his phone out and taking a photo forgetting to turn the sound off he wakes Pietro, He quickly standing up and looking ready to attack he smiles and drops the defensive stance when he sees it is Clint and Laura

“I thought you were coming back this afternoon?” He whispers confused, walking over to them

“We missed the kids” Laura says Pietro nods leaning on the doorway

“They missed you too. Lila had a nightmare earlier”

“Is that why you are all piled together” Clint teases Pietro just smiles and nods “I am guessing you and Sami made up?”

“We did, we also talked about Carter a lot, a lot more than we have before at least” he says “thanks for the advice it ummm… It really helped”

“No problem kid” Clint says with a smile

“Is it terrible I want to wake them up?” Laura asks guilty

“Well it is after 10 so no, not really” Clint says “maybe go get the baby first” he adds she nods and goes into his room

“It’s after 10 already?” Pietro says with a yawn

“Ya it is… How where the kids? where they getting along ok?” Clint asks Pietro nods

“They were great, Cooper accidentally dropped a plate and some glass got in Lila’s foot but we took care of it. How was your anniversary weekend?”

“Really, really great” he says with a big grin “we haven’t had a weekend away in years. Seriously thanks for looking after the kids” Clint says before walking towards the baby’s room

“Anytime” Pietro says looking back into the bedroom, Sami’s arm hung over both children Lila still curled into her chest, Cooper sleeping on his stomach using Sami’s arm as a pillow. He smiles at the sight, he always knew he would want kids at some point but he doesn’t mind the idea of it coming sooner rather than later, not if Sam is the mother.

“I know that look” Clint teases standing far enough away Pietro can’t hear

“What look?” Laura asks confused

“The ‘that women will be the mother of my children’ look”

“Who? Pietro?…they have only been dating a month” she says confused

“Doesn’t matter when you know, you know…. I looked at you like that after our first date” he says happily “and look at us now” he smiles kissing her

“We should warn them before they ruin their lives” she jokes Clint gasps in mock shock holding his hands over Nathaniel’s ears “seriously can we go wake the other two… I miss them” he smiles and nods pulling Nathaniel into his arms. She kisses his cheek walking into the room

“Lila. Cooper. Guess whose home?” Laura whispers well waking the kids

“Mom!” They both shout jumping up and hugging her, waking Sami up

“Hey Laura your back” she says sleepily, sitting up “hey Clint”

“Morning Sami” he chuckles at her sleepy state “nice hair” he teases, she just glares at him

“Daddy” Lila says her and Cooper running over to give him a hug

“I think you look beautiful” Pietro says walking over to her side of the bed leaning down and kissing her “good morning” he whispers

“Morning” she says back smiling “how was your weekend?” She asks Clint and Laura

“Amazing” they both say at the same time smiling at one another

“How was yours?” Laura asks

“Great” they both say smiling

“Seriously anytime you guys need a babysitter” Sami adds, Pietro sitting next to her nodding

“We will keep that in mind” Clint says “come on let’s go down stairs, see the gifts we got you” he says to the kids who run downstairs “you guys too” he says to Sami and Pietro

“You didn’t have to get us anything” Sami says

“We wanted to” Laura says

***

We all make our way downstairs

“Sorry about the mess, we were going to clean it up before you got home” I say

“What the Fort?” Laura says “oh that’s fine the rest of the house is just as we left it”

“Oh man, are those your famous brownies I have heard so much about?” Clint says looking at the plate of brownies on the table

“Yep. Help yourself” I say smiling

“Don’t mind if I do” he says

“At least I am not the only one who missed out” Pietro says wrapping his arm around my waist

“Oh my god. Laura come try this” he moans “Sami you have to make these every time you babysit” he says I chuckle

“Wow” Laura says nodding “Clint I think we should go away every weekend so Sami can come over and make more”

“You guys are sweet, really” I say blushing at their words

“Cooper, honey can you go grab my bag” she says finishing off her brownie “you two sit we will make breakfast”

“You don’t need to do-” Pietro begins

“Oh hush” she says pushing us over to the table, we take our seats Lila coming to sit on my lap and Clint passing Nathaniel to Pietro well he helps Laura cook “that picture of you guys and National is adorable” he adds, Cooper snickering as he enters the room

“I think so” Pietro says leaning over and pecking my lips, I blush “I made it my background on my phone” he says happily

“Aww that is so sweet” she says

“Wait till you see the one I took this morning” Clint says

“Oh can I see it?” I say happily he nods pulling his phone out and handing it to me “aww Pie look” I say passing him the phone he smiles

“That’s a good one”

“Can you send it to me?” I ask he nods and I feel my phone buzz “thanks” I say making the photo my background photo

“What photo? I want to see” Cooper says

“Me too” Lila adds. I show them the photo

“Oh my god please delete that” Cooper says annoyed

“Why?” I ask

“Because it’s embarrassing” he says

“I like it” Lila says

“If you think that one is embarrassing you should see the one we took of you and Lila” Pietro says chuckling

“Oh no. Please tell me you are kidding” he says

“Calm down Coop it was a beautiful moment” I teases

“That is was” Clint adds

“You guys have seen it?”

“Seen it your mom made it her background photo” he teases, showing him the photo

“Oh my god” Cooper says embarrassed

“Stop whining and go sit” Laura says he grumbles and dose as he is told “Clint why don’t you show them your background photo” Clint looks down shyly

“Clint are you blushing?” I tease he glares at me “come on, how bad can it be?” He makes a face pulling out his phone

“Just don’t go getting a big head about it” he grumbles side eyeing Pietro well passing me his unlocked phone. I smile at the photo of Natasha, Nathaniel and Pietro I took the last time we were here. I pass the phone to Pietro who looks up at Clint shock on his face, jaw dropped

“I- you-wh-I…why?” he steamers

“It is just a picture of my youngest with the two people he is named after. You just so happen to be one of them” Clint says oddly

“What!” Pietro says shocked

“You didn’t tell him?” Laura and I say at the same time, Clint looks down

“I didn’t know how to bring it up”

“How has this not come up yet? He has been back for more than 2 months” I say confused

“He what…” Pietro said still completely shocked Laura smiles

“His full name is Nathaniel Pietro Barton” she says clearly happy to be the one to tell him

“You named your son after me?” He says softly looking down at Nathaniel

“You’re the reason I got to meet him” Clint says with a shrug “it seemed like the right thing to do” Pietro stands up passing me the baby as he goes to hug Clint and Laura

“I - wow….you-” he smiles brightly “I’m Honored” he says picking up Nathaniel again smiling down lovingly at the baby “Nathaniel Pietro Barton” he whispers looking at me still smiling, suddenly turning into a frown “how did you know?”

“I was with Wanda when Natasha showed her the video… Well you were still…you know…asleep” I say not quite sure how much the kids know of the situation

“Video?” He says confused Clint pulling out his phone to show him the video of Nathaniel in his onesie with his name written on it, he smiles again returning to his seat

“You didn’t see that coming?” Clint jokes Pietro laughing

“No. No I didn't” he says shocked “you realize I will never call him Nathaniel again” he jokes, Laura, Clint and I laughing

“Breakfast is served” Laura says placing a stack of waffles down all of us digging in.


End file.
